Por Siempre Mìa
by Blankaoru
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si encuentras demasiado temprano al amor de tu vida?Epílogo. Que lo disfruten. Epílogo reeditado, contesto a sus reviews. Gracias, gracias
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, lo de siempre. Kenshin, sus amigos y sus amigotes no me pertenecen... snif... sino a Watsuki Nobuhiro sensei... ahhh, amo a sus personajes y no es mi intención lucrar con ellos (aunque ahora que lo pienso, no me gustaría que alguien se adueñe de las historias que invento con ellos...) sino entretenerles y hacerles suspirar un poquito.  
  
Bien, este es mi primer fic que trata el tema de la reencarnación. Veamos como sale. Espero que el tema y el modo no les choque demasiado.  
  
Por Siempre Mía.  
  
Acto Uno.  
  
Un grito desesperado.  
  
Por favor, necesito ayuda urgente. Esto que me está sucediendo no es normal... ¡Dios!... afortunadamente mis padres no pueden verme en estos momentos... debo ser una deshonra para mi familia, no sé qué hacer... estoy tan asustado... llego a tiritar de solo pensar que alguien pueda descubrirme, pero, ¡no lo puedo evitar!.  
  
Ya nada resulta... ni los baños de agua fría, ni las meditaciones bajo la cascada, mis estudios para mis historias o las largas oraciones en el templo ni nada. Ni yo mismo sé con certeza por qué me sucedió esto a mí, que hasta hace un año me sabía un hombre normal como cualquier otro... si mi hermano lo supiera, o su esposa, seguro que entre los dos me matan, pero, pero... yo de verdad sería incapaz de dañarla, de tocarle un solo pelo... por favor, que alguien me ayude, me siento tan solo... tengo miedo de no controlarme y... no, no quiero hacer daño a nadie...  
  
Les contaré mi historia... quizá así, al releerla, yo mismo pueda  
entenderme. Tal vez ustedes sean  
los que puedan comprender y en ese caso les pediría que me ayudaran.  
  
----------  
  
Provengo de una familia bastante normal. Mi padre, Himura Kakunoshin, se casó con Sato Omasu. Tuvieron dos hijos: Aoshi, mi hermano mayor que me lleva por cerca de ocho años y yo, Keishi. Mi padre es maestro de kendo y posee un dojo bastante afamado en la capital, donde nacimos con mi hermano. Pero ambos, el kendo nos lo tomamos como un hobbie, de hecho, mi hermano se decidió por la carrera de periodismo y aunque es muy joven, pues tiene a la fecha veintinueve años, ya es conocido como un hombre que hace preguntas certeras y excelentes artículos. Y yo, personalmente, estoy muy orgulloso de él. Bueno, no sólo yo. Mis padres también.  
  
Debo confesar que a mí siempre me llamó la atención el dibujar manga y contar historias a través de los dibujos. Sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, debo reconocer que mis habilidades no van por ese lado. Mi madre me impulsa a buscar otro camino y me ha dicho que quizá escribiendo historias me vaya mejor que dibujándolas... ella es muy cariñosa... bueno, soy su regalón, además, me parezco más a ella por heredar su cabellera rojiza y sus ojos de un color singular. A veces parecen violetas y otros azules. Mi hermano, en cambio, es una réplica de mi padre, con sus cabellos oscuros, aunque sus ojos son más definidos hacia el azul que los míos.  
  
Cuando salí llamado hace dos años para hacer el servicio militar, mi madre me recomendó aprovechar ese tiempo para meditar. Ella sabe mejor que nadie que poseo un increíble mundo fantástico en mi cabecita. Yo me preocupo porque en este país la gente no suele leer muchas novelas... quizá se me dificulte hacerme un lugar dentro de la literatura, pero mamá dice que no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Como sea, hice mi servicio militar y estoy contento por haberlo superado y no tener que realizarlo nunca más. Al principio me costó. Tengo una estatura aceptable, pero llegué delgadito y bueno... mis superiores no creían mucho en mí. Afortunadamente mi increíble resistencia física y mis habilidades en el kendo (gracias, papi) me hicieron un tipo respetado e incluso alguien me ofreció quedarme en el ejército, pero... a mí nunca me ha gustado la violencia ni me interesa aprender tácticas de matar, así que rehusé tal posibilidad. Algo muy dentro de mí siempre me ha dicho que lo mejor es no conocer técnicas para matar... no quiero hacer eso... nunca.  
  
Después de salir del ejército, mi hermano Aoshi me invitó a vivir con él y su esposa a una región muy bonita. Yo acepté la oferta, pues mis padres estaban retomando sus respectivas vidas después de criar a sus hijos y querían privacidad. Entonces tomé mis maletas y decidí empezar una nueva vida y en el camino... descubrir mi vocación.  
  
Mi hermano es un hombre afortunado. Su esposa, Misao Kamiya, es muy joven y hermosa... vamos, que tiene mi edad. Aoshi siempre se ha llevado bien conmigo... lo admiro mucho y dice que quizá se le hace fácil tratar a Misao porque es como tratar conmigo, aunque lo dudo... Misao es bastante explosiva cuando quiere, aunque una gran persona... es diferente a mí -que soy algo más reflexivo- y totalmente opuesta a mi hermano, pero dicen que las personas diferentes entre sí se complementan y yo pienso que es cierto, porque se llevan estupendamente. Ella le da color y alegría a la vida de mi serio, pero cariñoso hermano. Él, en cambio, pone cierto orden en la vida de ella, cosa que se agradece.  
  
Hasta ahora, vamos bien... ya me siento más tranquilo. Siempre me resulta agradable hablar de mi familia... la vida ha sido muy amable conmigo. Mi madre dice que quizá, en mi vida pasada sufrí mucho o se cometió alguna injusticia contra mí y de esta forma el destino me "paga lo que me debe". Pero yo no creo en el destino. Yo creo que todo lo que pueda pasarme depende de mí, que soy yo quien controla mi vida, aunque ahora estoy dudando de ello.  
  
Por favor, no piensen mal de mí cuando sepan lo que a continuación viene. Ya bastante mal me siento yo, como si fuera un pervertido que merece morir. Lo peor es que de momento no tengo escapatoria. Por favor, ayúdenme.  
  
------------  
  
Mi cariñoso hermano me extrañaba mucho luego de dos años de no saber nada de mí. Cuando terminé el servicio militar, estuve algunos días en casa de mis padres, y después recibí su invitación. Aoshi insistió en que me fuera con él, aunque sabía que yo no quería ser una molestia. Por eso mandó acondicionar un cuartito para mí dentro del mismo sitio donde se encuentra su casa. A mi cuartito se accede por un pasillo y en él tengo todo lo que necesito: espacio para mi cama, mi computador que adquirí hace poco, algunos muebles y mis queridos objetos personales. Así, por las noches, me retiro a mi lugar y no les molesto cuando ellos necesitan tener su intimidad. Me siento muy bien con ellos. Nos reímos mucho y bebemos sake. Yo trabajo como ayudante de maestro de kendo en una escuela de niños primaria y secundaria y mi taller ya cuenta con algunos alumnos realmente interesados. Los directivos de la escuela saben que yo sería incapaz de dañar a un niño y confían mucho en mí...  
  
Misao tenía una hermana mayor, llamada Okón. Su historia es algo triste, porque su marido la engañaba, por lo que decidió separarse e incluso cambiarle el apellido a su hija única. Lo peor fue cuando sufrió un accidente de automóvil, muriendo a los pocos días. Entonces le encargó a Misao que se hiciera cargo de su pequeña y que por favor, no permitiera que su padre se le acercara. Como es de esperar, acompañé a Misao a los funerales. Okón era muy querida y había mucha gente, quizá por eso no presté demasiada atención a la pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente cerca del ataúd. Estaba más pendiente de Misao. Y de los padres de ella que también estaban destrozados.  
  
Los padres de Misao no se opusieron a que ella se hiciera cargo de la sobrina. Ellos se reconocían no estar en condiciones de guiar a una niña y Aoshi parecía un hombre muy respetable. Pero la niña quiso pasar algunos días junto a sus abuelitos y no se le negó la oportunidad. Así fue que yo no la conocí formalmente hasta dos semanas después, cuando llegó a vivir con nosotros.  
  
Kaoru contaba con ocho añitos. Es una niñita muy tierna, de lindos ojitos azules. Cuando la conocí, sentí mucha ternura por ella y me presenté como su tío Keishi, aunque realmente no tenemos ningún tipo de parentesco más que el político.  
  
Al principio todo fluía de manera natural entre dos desconocidos. Kaoru amaba mucho a su tía Misao y se esforzaba por no dar molestias. Incluso nunca se metió a mi cuarto, lo que yo le agradecía. Un día, de regreso de dar mis clases, pasé cerca de una tienda y compré un osito... fue un impulso tonto, pero quería regalárselo. La enorme sonrisa que me brindó me dejó muy satisfecho, pero algo inquieto. Quería que volviera a sonreír para mí. Y decidí ser más atento y agradable con ella, diciéndome que aún debía extrañar a su mamá. Kaoru fue inscrita en la misma escuela en que yo daba clases, así que podía llevarla y traerla de vuelta. Y con el tiempo, ella me daba su manita y me conversaba de sus amigas. Era una chica especial. Nunca me pedía helados salvo que yo se los ofreciera o regalos, como otras niñas. Y le gustaba que Misao la peinara y le hiciera un par de trenzas.  
  
-------------  
  
Un día esperé a que Kaoru terminara de conversar con sus amiguitas. Pero me descuidé. No me fijé que otro hombre se acercaba y se la llevaba por la fuerza. Una de las amigas de Kaoru me lo advirtió y corrí tras ellos. Los divisé pronto y me acerqué al padre de Kaoru. Él tironeaba de su manita y le pedía que fuera con él.  
  
-No, tú le hiciste daño a mi mamá... ella se murió por tu culpa... ¡Tío Keishi, no dejes que él me lleve!-  
  
Era increíble el temor y la lucidez que podía tener una niñita de ocho años sobre lo que pasaba en su casa y esto me enfadó. Para mí, un niño nunca debiera pasar por ese tipo de desgracias. Mi propia infancia fue muy feliz y protegida junto a mi hermano y mis padres... me acerqué al hombre y lo obligué a soltar a Kaoru, pero no me esperaba que ella saliera corriendo, y en su escape, no divisó el auto acercarse a ella...  
  
Fueron días terribles. El conductor del vehículo estaba muy choqueado por lo sucedido y aunque le dejé en claro que no fue culpa suya, se ofreció a pagar parte de los gastos de hospitalización. Yo me sentía terrible... Kaoru perdió mucha sangre y necesitaba una transfusión urgente. Misao no quería perder a su niña y ofreció toda su sangre para ella, pero se quiso morir cuando supo que las sangres no eran compatibles. Al padre de Kaoru no lo pude ubicar después y me sometí a un examen para darle la mía. El doctor me advirtió que me sacarían todo lo que pudieran sin comprometer mi salud, porque... ese tipo de sangre era raro. Cuando Aoshi supo esto, se hizo también un examen y entre los dos, pudimos ayudar a que se salvara. Esto estrechó aún más los lazos entre Aoshi y Kaoru, a quien veía como hija verdadera. Mi hermano siempre ha gustado de proteger a los más débiles y vio la manera de poner una demanda contra el padre de Kaoru para que nunca más se acercara a ella.  
  
Mientras Kaoru se recuperaba, el médico nos comunicó que las radiografías mostraban que los huesos de la cadera estaban trizados y en otras partes rotos. Es decir, tendrían que enyesarla desde el pecho hasta las piernas, que también resultaron dañadas, durante seis meses como mínimo, antes de empezar un tratamiento de rehabilitación. Yo me sentía muy culpable por no prestar más atención a la niña y Aoshi me animaba y me decía que yo, como instructor en una escuela, sé mejor que nadie lo impredecibles que pueden ser las reacciones de un niño. Cuando la niña estuvo consciente, pidió hablar conmigo y me agradeció alejar al hombre malo. Yo sabía que pasaría al menos un año antes que volviera a caminar y sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar en tanto la abrazaba y le pedía perdón. Ella colocó su manita sobre mi cabeza.  
  
-Tío Keishi... tu pelo es muy cortito y pica... es muy gracioso, ¿verdad?... el doctor dice que tendré que estar mucho en cama y pienso que me aburriré. ¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué lloras, si estoy viva y la gente solo debe llorar cuando alguien bueno se muere. -  
  
Yo levanté mi cabeza. Era cierto, ella estaba maravillosamente viva y yo... yo... me encargaría que durante su larga convalecencia no se aburriera.  
  
----------  
  
Aoshi le regaló un Nintendo a la pequeña. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Misao lo disfrutaba más. Se pasaban las horas jugando videojuegos compitiendo contra nuestra chiquitita. Misao aún estudiaba en la universidad y esperaba sacar su carrera pronto para acompañar a Aoshi quien decía que Misao era una alumna excelente y ya se adelantaba en sus escritos un talento innato para comunicar una idea claramente. Mientras, Aoshi cada día recibía más elogios hacia su trabajo.  
  
Yo, en tanto, llegaba de la escuela y pasaba directamente al cuartito de Kaoru. Ella entonces apagaba el juego de video y prestaba atención a mis palabras. Había decidido que yo fuera su cuentacuentos oficial. Al principio me resultaba fácil recordar los que me contaba mi madre. Pero como todos los días debía contarle uno o dos, pronto se me acabó el repertorio. Misao y Aoshi me aportaban con leyendas de la zona y cuando hasta eso se me hizo poco, tuve que ver la manera de contarle historias originales.  
  
Me pasaba en mis ratos libres en la escuela anotando en un cuadernillo las ideas más locas que se me vinieran a la mente. Mezclé a la caperucita con los enanitos de Blancanieves quienes resultaron ser unos mafiosos que agarraron a patadas al lobo malo que resultó ser un yakuza que se manejaba con el código samurai que quería venganza. Pero apareció la Mujer Maravilla a salvar el día, aunque luego no era la Mujer Maravilla, sino un zorrito pequeño que gustaba de los héroes americanos y de ponerse hojitas de colores en la frente para alegrar su día. Cuando incluso mi hermano se sentaba en la cama de Kaoru para escuchar mis historias, pensé que realmente eran buenas. Un día, mi hermano me pidió mi cuadernito y después me llegó con la noticia.  
  
-Hermano... espero que no te moleste, pero... le enseñe tus historias a un editor amigo mío sin revelarle que eres mi hermano, y quiere que redactes estas historias y se las envíes. Le gustaron mucho.-  
  
Fue así como por azar del destino, me convertí en lo que hoy soy. Escritor. Desde cuentos infantiles hasta novelas más largas. El editor estaba fascinado con mis historias, y yo, todo lo que escribía se lo dedicaba a mi pequeña Kaoru, mi mayor fuente de inspiración...  
  
Cuando le quitaron el yeso, la carita de mi pequeña estaba tan radiante... debería empezar a asistir al centro de rehabilitación para niños minusválidos. En esa época, Misao estaba cargada con trabajo de la universidad y Aoshi fue enviado a hacer un reportaje sobre los templos de Kyoto. Como son más de dos mil, ya se imaginaran el trabajo que tuvo el pobre. Pero Aoshi me comentaba que el trabajo lo hacía muy feliz, porque sentía que conocía las calles de Kyoto y era una sensación muy especial, que quería compartir con Misao. Por eso, cuando ella lo acompañó un fin de semana, llegó maravillada ante las diferentes sensaciones. Y se interesó mucho más en la región.  
  
Entonces yo me hacía cargo durante todo el día, cuando no tenía que ir a la escuela o escribir, de cuidar a la niña. En el centro de rehabilitación, pedí que me enseñaran a hacerle ejercicios para ayudar a que pronto volviera a caminar. Kaoru era una chica muy valiente y soportaba el ejercicio y los dolores y cuando terminábamos, yo le daba dulces o le contaba cuentos. Otras veces le traía a sus amiguitas para que jugaran.  
  
-Tío Keishi... eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo.- me dijo un día. Yo sentí como si mi corazón diera veinte vueltas dentro de mi pecho y le miré de reojo. Ella me sonreía en toda su inocencia y yo... me sentía muy extraño.  
  
-Yo también te quiero mucho, pequeñita. No quiero separarme de ti, y lo sabes, ¿verdad? -  
  
-Sí, Tío. Eres muy lindo conmigo. Eres como mi papá número dos.- Kaoru trataba a Aoshi como su papá número uno. -  
  
Muchas veces en esos días me tocaba bañarla, pues nos turnábamos con Misao en estas obligaciones. Yo me sentía cohibido con esto, aunque luego recordaba cuando me bañaba mi mamá y lo veía de lo más normal. Aunque yo metía a Kaoru bajo el agua de la ducha o la tina, tomándola de su delgadito talle para que no esforzara sus piernecitas que aún no estaban firmes y le pedía que fuera ella quien lavara sus partes íntimas y ella, con mucho cuidado, lo hacía y yo desviaba la vista. Era gracioso porque yo debía meterme bajo el agua con ella y por ello vestía ropas ligeras y salía chorreando agua.  
  
También debía ayudarla con sus deberes de la escuela, para que no perdiera la costumbre de estudiar. La nenita se sentaba en mis piernas, porque decía que se sentía más cómoda allí.  
  
Pronto cumplió los nueve años, algunos días después que yo cumplí mis veintiuno.  
  
Durante las vacaciones de verano, decidí dedicarle más tiempo a mis escritos, pues se publicarían en Septiembre y deseaba revisarlos mejor antes de entregarlos. A veces dejaba a Kaoru jugando a los videos en su habitación cuando no estaba Misao, quien aún debía quedarse en casa de compañeras terminando sus innumerables trabajos universitarios. Pero en cierta ocasión, Kaoru me sorprendió tocando a la puerta de mi cuarto.  
  
-Tío Keishi... ¿puedo quedarme contigo un rato? Tuve una pesadilla y tengo miedo... -  
  
Sentí algo helado en mi espalda. Sus pesadillas eran relacionadas con el accidente y el psicólogo nos advirtió que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que mi niña dejara de tenerlas. Venía andando apenas con sus muletas, así que la tomé en brazos y la acomodé en mi cama.  
  
-Tío Keishi, ¿qué haces?-  
  
-Releo una historia que escribí hace tiempo.-  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-Porque así veo si está bien o está mal escrita. Generalmente uno nota los errores de lo que ha hecho cuando el tiempo pasa... -  
  
-Ahh, ya veo. Me gustaría leer tu historia, tío. ¿Puedo acercarme? Te prometo que no te voy a molestar. -  
  
Así nos pasamos las siguientes dos horas leyendo en silencio, aunque como era tan jovencita, desconocía muchos kanjis que yo debía explicarle. Ella apoyaba su cabecita en mi brazo y de pronto noté que ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero aún yo estaba muy animado. Kaoru tenía sueño, pero no se quería dormir aún. No quería soñar cosas feas nuevamente. Así que le preparé leche caliente y galletitas. Ella comió feliz y luego me pidió que la devolviera a su cuarto para dormir. Pero yo estaba muy cómodo con la compañía de mi joven invitada, así que le ofrecí mi cama, prometiendo cuidarla y velar su sueño.  
  
Y así fue.  
  
Una de las primeras noches en que lo hice.  
  
--------------  
  
Aoshi regresó de Kyoto y fue abrazado y besado por su hijita Kaoru. Yo miraba la escena muy contento por mi hermano quien había extrañado mucho a su familia. Junto a Misao le contamos las novedades y celebramos el reencuentro. Pronto nos iríamos todos de vacaciones a alguna playa. Las ventajas de vivir en una isla es que tienes mar hacia todos lados y Kaoru quería conocer el mar.  
  
Durante esa noche sucedió algo realmente extraño. Aoshi nos hablaba de los lugares visitados y de pronto nos pusimos a conversar animadamente sobre Kyoto y otros lugares. Misao entonces se unió a la fiesta.  
  
-Claro- repuse yo- el cementerio es espectacular, porque dicen que tiene tumbas de hace más de cien años. Me pregunto si aún está la de Tomoe.-  
  
-Oh, claro que está - Me dijo Aoshi.- pasé a visitarla y le dejé algunas flores. Estaba llena de polvo, casi no la reconozco.  
  
-Genial... ¿de qué Tomoe están hablando? ¿Alguna novia de Keishi?...-dijo Misao mientras examinaba un mapa para planear nuestras vacaciones.  
  
Con Aoshi nos miramos extrañados.  
  
-¿Tomoe? - repetimos a un tiempo...  
  
Nos miramos durante mucho rato con mi hermano... casi no respirábamos. Yo jamás había estado en Kyoto ni tenía manera de conocer el cementerio. Pero ese nombre lo tenía en mi cabeza desde que era un niño. A mi hermano le pasaba lo mismo. Decidimos dejar la conversación hasta ahí. Aoshi tampoco entendía por qué visitó una tumba que llevaba más de cien años allí.  
  
------------  
  
Kaoru iba cada noche a mi habitación. Yo le tenía preparada una silla junto a la mía y leíamos mis cuentos hasta muy tarde.  
  
-Tío - me dijo una noche -yo me sé una historia que soñé... quizá te guste.-  
  
-A ver... cuéntamela.-  
  
-Era de un hombre que estaba muy triste porque había sido malo. Entonces él prometió cambiar y ayudar a la gente usando una extraña espada. Él era un hombre muy gentil y se llamaba Kenshin. ¿sabes? Se parecía mucho a ti. Era muy simpático. Pero él tenía el cabello largo, no como tú que lo mantienes cortito y pica... me hace cosquillas en la palma de la mano cuando te toco. Pero además tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla... en esta - se indicó la mejilla izquierda de la cara- y además siempre estaba triste, porque decía que había sido muy malo.  
  
-Vaya. Es una historia muy bonita. Y tú la soñaste.-  
  
-Sí. Anoche. Quería contártela para que la pusieras en tus cuentos. Porque al final él era un hombre muy bueno y un hombre bueno merece tener su propia historia.-  
  
Reflexioné en las palabras de mi niña. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus bracitos delgados.  
  
Y yo la rodeé con los míos y la apreté contra mí.  
  
Y en ese momento supe que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.  
  
---------------  
  
Kaoru era muy cariñosa conmigo. Me relataba mis propios cuentos de la manera en que ella los entendía y así podía saber yo si los comprendía un niño. Pronto Aoshi llegó con algunos boletos de tren.  
  
-Mañana nos vamos a Tokio a visitar a nuestros padres. Y después, a conocer el mar, Kaoru.-  
  
-Síii, el mar, el mar... yo nunca lo he visto... ¿tú conoces el mar, tío Keishi?  
  
-Claro que sí. Es muy bonito. Es del color de los ojos de tu padre. Y los lagos son del color de los ojos de tu mamá-  
  
Kaoru se acercó a Aoshi a contemplar sus ojos. Y luego los de Misao. Pronto llegó a los míos.  
  
-Tío... y tus ojos... ¿a qué se parecen?.-  
  
-A nada en especial, Kaoru... -  
  
Misao descubrió lo celoso que podía ser Aoshi en la playa, dos semanas después, cuando este se negaba a dejarla sola mientras ella portara solo el traje de baño. Es que mi cuñada es muy hermosa... a mí personalmente no me da nada cuando la miro en bañador, pero reconozco la belleza cuando la veo... entonces miraba a mi Kaoru en su traje de baño color azul. Pensaba que al crecer, sería tan hermosa como Misao y que a mí me gustaría, en ese momento tomarla en mis brazos y... no perder el tiempo contándole historias, sino ver el modo de hacer todos sus sueños realidad.  
  
Diablos... ¿qué fue eso?  
  
Una tarde, cuando regresábamos a la cabañita, Kaoru se desasió de la mano de Misao y se acercó a mí. Me pidió que me agachara porque quería decirme algo.  
  
-Tío... descubrí que tus ojos son del color del atardecer en el mar. Bueno, en realidad, de cualquier atardecer. Pero parece que los de aquí son más bonitos, porque estamos todos muy tranquilos. Papá no debe trabajar y puede jugar conmigo y mamá puede dedicarme todo su día. Y tú, te ves muy relajado. Siempre cuando mire tus ojos, voy a recordar cuando conocí el mar. -  
  
-Kaoru- repuso Aoshi- con tantos halagos, tu tío no buscará novia porque ya tiene quien lo haga sentir importante.  
  
-Mejor así. Porque no se casará y no tendrá que irse de la casa. Y seguiremos siendo nosotros cuatro.-  
  
-----------------  
  
Aoshi decidió salir con Misao a un lugar para bailar. Yo me sentía cansado y me ofrecí a cuidar a la niña. Caminaba con cierta dificultad sobre la arena de la playa y mucho mejor en el pavimento. Cuando yo me ofrecía a ayudarla, ella se negaba, porque quería caminar sola, apoyada en un bastoncito.  
  
La dejé durmiendo en una cama y me retiré a un futón. A ella aún le cuesta levantarse del piso, por eso es más cómodo que duerma en una cama por si quiere ir al baño en la noche. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando la escuché gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡Tío Keishi... Kenshin...Kenshin...!!!-  
  
Pronto llegué junto a ella.  
  
-Ese hombre malo... quiere quitarme mi casa... no lo dejes, por favor... -  
  
La desperté remeciéndola por los hombros.  
  
-¿Kenshin...?-  
  
-No, pequeña. Soy tu tío Keishi. Pero estoy aquí, estás a salvo.  
  
-Tío... era horrible. Un hombre malo venía a atacarme... y yo no podía defenderme y yo... yo... se parecía a mi papá de verdad... -  
  
No sé cuantas veces maldije a ese sujeto aquella noche. Abracé a la nenita y ella me pidió que me quedara con ella. Me sentí muy nervioso ante la idea, pero acepté. Realmente estaba asustada. Me acosté junto a ella y Kaoru me abrazó. Pronto la sentí respirar tranquila.  
  
Cuando llegó Aoshi, le narré lo sucedido, cuando me miró con cara de sorpresa.  
  
-Disculpa, hermano... sé que se ve mal, pero ella no me permitió irme. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo jamás le haría daño.  
  
-Keishi... no te vayas... - me abrazó Kaoru en sueños. Aoshi asintió.  
  
-Kenshin, sé que eres muy respetuoso con ella y con cualquier niño. Pero te prometo que sí me enfadaré si esto se repite en diez años más.-  
  
Yo sonreí nervioso.  
  
-------------  
  
Me pasaba las tardes, cuando regresamos a casa, observando a los niños del parque. Estaba algo asustado ya. Me estaban sucediendo cosas sorprendentes con la pequeñita. Por eso miraba a los niños, intentando convencerme de que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran normales, pero yo sabía que no lo eran.  
  
Y ella... era tan solo una niña...  
  
Pedí cita con un Psicólogo. Había oído hablar sobre la pedofilia y yo no quería ser uno de esos asquerosos que se enamoran de los niños y luego los violan. Hablé con él sobre Kaoru largo rato y él me escuchaba atentamente.  
  
-Dime... ¿has tenido novia?  
  
-En varias ocasiones, antes de los dieciocho en que entré al ejército. Después, estuve un tiempo con una chica de mi trabajo, pero... por esos días conocí a la niña y ya no sentía lo mismo con mi novia, así que terminamos.-  
  
El psicólogo habló muchas veces más conmigo. Y finalmente su veredicto me dejó atónito.  
  
-Escúchame. No tienes rasgos de un pedófilo de esos a los que tanto temes. De hecho reconoces sentirte atraído hacia otras mujeres y tus sentimientos por la niña, aquellos que consideras "impuros", se gatillan únicamente cuando la imaginas más crecida. Mira, esto puede ser un enamoramiento, algo así como cuando idealizas tanto a una mujer que luego ninguna te satisface. Pienso que puedes ver a tu mujer ideal en esa niña, porque aún no crece y mantienes la ilusión de que sea lo que esperas. En ese caso, pienso que nunca le harás daño, pero tú piensas que sí...  
  
-Es que doctor... me muero por besarla... eso no es bueno.-  
  
-Pero tampoco tan malo porque no es pariente consanguínea tuya y si esperas unos siete años, puede que algo te resulte. Mira... lo que te sugiero, es que te cambies de casa, dejes de ver a la niña y conozcas otras mujeres, más acordes a tu edad. De lo contrario terminarás hecho un manojo de nervios, porque ya lo estás.  
  
La sola idea me dejó pálido.  
  
-¿Dejar de ver a... mi niña?  
  
----------------  
  
Mi libro de historias salió publicado en Septiembre, como se esperaba, y Misao cursaba ya el último año. Me prometí irme de la casa en cuanto Misao saliera de la universidad y trabajara.  
  
Pero entonces... ¿quién cuidaría a mi Kaoru?  
  
Siempre me prometía que esta vez la alejaría de mi habitación. Pero cuando ella tocaba a mi puerta, yo... aplazaba el momento en que tuviera que alejarla de mí... y me dejaba abrazar por ella cerrando los ojos. Y escuchaba su dulce voz leyendo mi historia.  
  
Estoy condenado, ¿verdad?  
  
Siento que cada vez que estoy con ella, me imagino caminando a paso lento, pero seguro, hacia un abismo. Ella me atrae como la miel a las moscas... me atrapa, me envuelve en su risita infantil, en su inocencia de niña... soy un maldito, ¿cómo puedo pensar así de ella? Me acompaña cada noche hasta que rendida, la devuelvo a su cuartito, y luego en mis sueños la veo conmigo, en una situación que me atormenta, porque algo me dice que no debo estar con ella para no hacerle daño. La veo envuelta en un kimono, siempre. Sus ojos son los mismos, por eso sé que es ella. Mi Kaoru, mi Kaoru...  
  
¡AHHHHH! Me estoy volviendo loco...  
  
¿Por qué mejor no espero pacientemente a que crezca? No es mucho tiempo... ¡Sí, es mucho tiempo!!... ¿Cómo lograré controlar mis emociones? Sé que ella será hermosa... ¿Y si no se enamora de mí? Y si le parezco abominable cuando le diga lo que siento por ella... esto es tan inmoral... soy su tío... no, no lo soy... al menos eso me alivia considerablemente... ¿entonces? La espero... sí, la espero, y luego... veo el modo de enamorarla, de atarla a mi vida... pero no puedo ser tan injusto, ella debe decidir... sí, si, que decida qué ropa usar, qué labial poner sobre sus labios que de seguro han de ser deliciosos... que escoja profesión, que si quiere se cambie el nombre aunque el suyo me provoca un inmenso placer de solo pronunciarlo... que decida la edad a la que quiere casarse, el motivo, la fecha, que decida lo que quiera, pero que al final... se quede conmigo, sólo conmigo...  
  
Soy un asqueroso, lo sé... por favor, no es necesario que me lo digan, lo sé perfectamente. Al menos aún puedo dar clases de kendo en la escuela, porque no me pasa nada de esto con los demás niños. Ya tengo asumido que estoy perdidamente enamorado de una chiquilla de nueve años y estoy tan desesperado... el tiempo pasa tan lento, ella el próximo mes cumple diez años y yo aquí, viendo cómo crece tan lentamente que muerdo la sábana de mi lecho cada noche para no gritar de la desesperación, de ver como mis amigos consiguen novias hermosas y yo aquí solo, esperando a que la mía crezca, con la incertidumbre de que quizá no me ame... es que siento que la necesito conmigo, que requiero del peso de su cabecita sobre mi hombro, del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, de su compañía... de su voz... ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no me voy un día simplemente? ¿ Y no verla nunca más? No puedo hacer eso... no podría soportar sus lágrimas ante mi partida nuevamente... ¿Mi partida? ¿En qué estoy pensando, si yo nunca me he ido de aquí?  
  
Como sea... ¿y si me marcho? Pero alguien debe cuidarla... yo la cuidaré. Sí. Eso es para mí algo de vital importancia. Entonces, está decidido. Lo siento, amigos... pero he tomado ya mi decisión.  
  
Aunque me pudra en el infierno de mi propia conciencia, aunque ustedes piensen lo que quieran de mí, ya nada me importa. Aprovecharé estos años para estar en su compañía... para verla crecer y reír junto a ella de sus logros, para tomar su manito cuando tenga miedo y Aoshi no esté allí para abrazarla... observaré que nada le pase, la protegeré de lo que sea, con mi vida si es necesario. Guardaré cada recuerdo dulce en mi memoria de ella, lo retendré en mi mente cada noche antes de dormir y la veré en sueños. Le diré cada día que es la joven más bonita y fingiré una sonrisa cuando tenga novio... y así aguardaré pacientemente una oportunidad, la que sea que el cielo quiera brindarme... y cuando eso pase, le ofreceré todo lo que soy y puedo llegar a ser por ella.  
  
Pero el día en que ella me diga que ya no me quiere... que no me necesita, ese día yo, simplemente... ya no tendré una razón para existir. Sin ella, la muerte será bienvenida como la más dulce liberación que pueda llegar hasta mí... y yo partiré a su encuentro.  
  
Mayo 14, 1991  
  
-----------------  
  
Keishi Himura guardó el documento cuando sintió el familiar golpecito en la puerta. Entonces apagó el computador y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Kaoru portaba una taza de té y otra de leche para ella.  
  
El joven encendió el televisor y escogió un programa que seguía junto a Kaoru todas las noches. Kaoru se recostó en el pecho de su querido tío y prestó atención a la pantalla.  
  
-Tío... ¿te puedo contar un secreto?-  
  
-Claro, Kaoru. Si sientes que puedes confiármelo, me sentiré muy honrado.-  
  
-Lo que pasa es que cuando yo vengo a tu pieza, es como un desafío para mí, porque el pasillo es un poco largo. Ahora último ya camino casi tan normal como los demás niños... y se burlan menos de mí. Cuando yo vengo hasta aquí, papá no lo sabe ni mamá, entonces yo vengo sola y camino y entreno. Porque ellos siempre me cargan para ir a todas partes porque dicen que así no me caigo ni me hago daño. Pero así siento que no puedo mejorarme y no quiero que los niños se rían de mí porque no pueda hacer algo que ellos sí.-  
  
Keishi acarició la cabecita de cabellos negros con mucho cariño. Cuando pensaba en la niña, venían a su mente imágenes de Jazmines... ¿qué loco, no?  
  
-Mi amor, tú eres una niña muy inteligente... no te debe molestar lo que digan los demás niños. Seguramente están celosos de ti que eres tan lista que pudiste dar un examen y demostrar que podías estar en el quinto año aún habiendo perdido el cuarto.-  
  
-Pero ellos se ríen de mi forma de caminar... odio al hombre que causó esto... -  
  
-Nenita... en un tiempo más, podrás caminar a todas partes. Y seguramente cuando crezcas, tendrás una forma de andar que los volverá locos y querrán todos ser tus novios.  
  
-Bah, son todos unos tontos, tío... no me interesan, primero muerta antes que estar de novia con uno de ellos. Cuando yo crezca, quiero ser muy bonita para que tú me sigas queriendo.-  
  
Keishi se movió algo incómodo. Pero sintió algo muy cálido en le pecho con esta declaración.  
  
-Kaoru... yo siempre te voy a querer mucho... siempre voy a cuidarte.-  
  
-Tío, yo siempre quiero que tú me cuides. Porque te pareces al hombre que aparece en mis sueños que es como mi héroe.-  
  
-Prometo no defraudarte. Nunca, pequeña.-  
  
Vieron televisión durante un rato. Kaoru entonces decidió hacer otra pregunta a su tío.  
  
-¿Tío... cuando yo sea grande... tú me seguirás queriendo? ¿No te irás? El hombre de mis sueños dice que me cuidará siempre, pero una vez se fue y yo lloré mucho con eso. Si tú te fueras, yo también lloraría mucho.  
  
Keishi prestó cierta atención a las palabras de Kaoru.  
  
-¿Él se fue?.  
  
-Sí... dijo que no quería hacerme daño y se marchó. Tío, me sentí muy triste... -  
  
Keishi meditó por un momento en las palabras de la niña. Estaba pasando algo muy raro... él había soñado algo similar la noche anterior y Kaoru antes no le había comentado ese sueño. Recordó que incluso lo puso en su escrito. Pero Kaoru lo estaba abrazando más fuerte.  
  
-No te vayas... ¿ya? Quédate... así, cuando yo sea mayor, te casas conmigo.-  
  
Keishi al oír esto, enmudeció.  
  
----------------  
  
Fin acto uno. Enero 3, 2004.  
  
Notas de Blankaoru.  
  
Bien, aquí está la nueva idea de Blankis. Supongo que esta trama puede no gustarle a todo el mundo, de hecho, siento que me estoy metiendo en un tema delicado, pero hacía tiempo que tenía esta idea en mi cabecita. De todas formas, en el próximo acto, el tiempo pasará un poco y veremos si nuestro Keishi ha cambiado su manera de pensar.  
  
Esta historia, verdaderamente, no creo que tenga más de cuatro actos... en una de esas la termino en la próxima entrega aunque siempre y depende de ustedes. Bueno, les envío saludos y besos a todos. Espero su apoyo dentro de lo posible y nos leemos a la próxima. Por cierto... supongo que para algunos no pasó inadvertido el nombre del padre de Keishi y Aoshi. Kakunoshin es el nombre real de Hiko Seijuro... jojojo... un besote. 


	2. Pequeña Señorita

Acto dos.  
  
Pequeña señorita.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Me resulta extraño intentar escribirte... supongo que no tengo el talento de mis padres y tío Keishi para redactar tan bien, pero al menos lo intentaré. Tío Keishi siempre dice que cuando uno lee las cosas que escribe después de un tiempo, nota mejor los errores, y yo quiero notar los míos.  
  
Bueno, de momento, tú no sabes nada de mí, así que te explicaré quien soy y cómo es mi familia.  
  
Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y hoy cumplí doce años. Mi madre real se llamaba Okón Kamiya, y murió en un accidente hace como cuatro años. Yo la quería mucho y aún la extraño. Entonces me adoptó mi tía Misao y su esposo, Aoshi Himura. Yo a ambos los quiero mucho, en especial a Aoshi que es el mejor padre que una chica pudiera tener, aunque con mamá son muy sobre protectores conmigo. Tengo un hermanito pequeño llamado Kojiro, que tiene seis meses de edad... él es hijo de mis padres y aprendí muchas cosas con él. Como mamá trabaja, yo le ayudo en lo que puedo con mi hermanito... le cambio pañales, le doy su biberón y esas cosas. Es un chico muy revoltoso, cuando recién había nacido, dormía y despertaba sólo para llorar y pedir su alimento. Y nos despertaba a todos en casa.  
  
Mamá trabaja en una revista para mujeres escribiendo diferentes artículos. Mi papá... no lo creerás, pero tiene su propio programa de televisión, es un periodista super exitoso y la gente lo respeta mucho. En realidad, pienso que se lo merece, porque desde que llegué a esta casa, lo he visto trabajar muy duro. Yo estoy muy contenta por lo que ha conseguido, aunque papá siempre dice que sin nosotros él no lo habría logrado. Para papá, la familia es muy importante, aunque se le nota de lejos que a quien se refiere realmente es a mamá, que es una persona muy animosa y siempre lo apoya en todo. Mi papel en casa es ayudar en todo cuanto pueda y no dar molestias y supongo que eso es bueno.  
  
Otro integrante de mi familia, es mi tío Keishi. Es un escritor ultra talentoso. Es de lo mejor... no, no, él es el mejor. Escribe unos cuentos hermosos, novelas, historias... uf... creo que soy su admiradora número uno, pero él no lo sabe. Mis compañeros dicen que tengo mucha suerte, porque cada vez que mi tío saca un libro nuevo, me regala uno a mí, así que tengo mi pequeña colección de libros de él... y aunque no me los regalara, yo los compraría. De hecho, tengo dinero ahorrado para el día en que él se olvide de darme libros, para comprarlos.  
  
Mi tío Keishi tiene un cuartito aparte de la casa. Es el hermano menor de mi papá, aunque no se parecen mucho... bueno, mi papá es más alto, le gana como por diez centímetros a mi tío en estatura y tiene el cabello mucho más oscuro, aunque he notado que bajo la luz, el cabello de papá tiene reflejos rojizos. Mi tio en cambio lo tiene rojito, como mi abuela Omasu, que es muy linda y es todo un amor. Mi abuelito Kakunoshin es de lo más simpático, aunque siempre presume de cuando ganó por diez años consecutivos el primer lugar a nivel nacional de los torneos de kendo. Es muy divertido y conoce muchas historias. Por parte de mamá, mis abuelos, Kojiro Kamiya y Sakura son también adorables... creo que mis mamás sacaron la personalidad alegre de mi abuelito. Por eso mamá le puso Kojiro a su bebé, para que sea un niño alegre como ella.  
  
Tío Keishi, pienso yo, es el mejor tío que pudiera tener. Lo quiero mucho y según tengo entendido, parte de su sangre corre por mis venas, ya que años atrás sufrí un accidente y él, junto a papá, me donaron la suya.  
  
Bueno, este año curso el último año de primaria... tengo varios amigos en el curso. Mi mejor amiga se llama Tsubame, es una niña muy callada... creo que nos hicimos amigas porque su mamá verdadera también murió. Pero Tsubame no fue adoptada por sus tíos, sino por otra gente, que la quiere mucho. Tsubame sabe guardar secretos, así que sé que en cuanto me guste algún chico, podré confiar en ella. Yahiko también es mi compañero de curso y amigo, aunque peleamos bastante. Yahiko tiene una hermana mayor que es de lo mejor, se llama Megumi y va en segundo de secundaria... es una chica hermosa, yo nunca había visto a alguien tan bonita como ella. Megumi siempre que puede nos invita a comer helados y nos la pasamos muy bien con ella. Dice que le interesa mucho la medicina y su sueño es ser doctora... yo la admiro mucho también, quisiera ser como ella. Megumi tiene muchos admiradores, aunque de seguro que ninguno se le acerca, porque le tienen miedo a su papá. Se llama Saito... era policía, pero una bala en la pierna acabó con su labor en las calles. Por eso siempre camina apoyándose en un bastón. Un día Yahiko nos mostró que el bastón tiene por dentro una espada escondida. Como el papá de Yahiko y Megumi no puede correr, decidió estudiar derecho gracias a ciertas facilidades dentro de la policía y es el abogado más temido de la región. Según el señor Saito, se debe acabar con la maldad en las calles, para lo cual un buen juicio es fundamental y una defensa adecuada es el camino más directo para dejar a los indeseables tras las rejas. Según Yahiko, su padre nunca ha perdido un juicio. El señor Saito tiene cara de malo, pero es simpático y hasta nos da dulces, aunque nunca nos hace cariños como la señora Tokio, que es muy amable. Megumi nos contó que ella era muy pequeña cuando su padre quedó lisiado, pero que recuerda perfectamente el dolor y la frustración que sentía él; ella no quiere que nadie pase por esa frustración, por eso lo de estudiar medicina.  
  
Bien, ya te hablé de mis amigos... así que ya me conoces un poco más, ¿no?  
  
Oh, supongo que te preguntarás cómo viniste a parar a mis manos. Lo que pasa es que hoy celebramos mi cumpleaños y tú me llegaste de regalo. Te daré a lista de regalos que me dieron.  
  
Mamá me regaló un vestido nuevo, es muy hermoso y a la moda... seguro que me veré super con él.  
  
Papá me regaló una radio para escuchar música en mi habitación, tranquilamente.  
  
Tsubame me regaló un par de calcetines blancos, Yahiko me regaló este diario de vida. Y Megumi me envió un pastel. No pudo venir a mi fiesta porque tenía mucho que estudiar para sus exámenes.  
  
Tío Keishi llegó tarde... venía corriendo y me pidió disculpas, porque estuvo terminando su libro nuevo hasta muy tarde en la noche y luego se quedó dormido y por poco y no llega a la tienda donde tenía encargado mi regalo. Pero no importa porque su regalo, fue para mí, el mejor. Yo no sé cómo es que mi tío Keishi se las arregla tan bien para saber con exactitud qué es lo que me gusta. Me regaló un maletín para dibujantes... mi maletín tiene lápices de colores, cuadernos de dibujo y tintas, además de plumas y esas cosas. Estoy muy contenta. Tío dice que se le ocurrió el regalo cuando me estaba ayudando con los deberes de la escuela y notó que mi cuaderno estaba lleno de dibujitos.  
  
A mí me gusta mucho dibujar, eso lo descubrí hace poco, y se me da con cierta facilidad. Lo que tio Keishi no sabe, es que yo quiero aprender a dibujar mejor para pintar las escenas que él describe en sus libros... yo no puedo escribir tan bien como él o como mamá, pero creo que puedo dibujar lo que imagino... entonces yo quiero hacer eso. Además, hace tiempo que tengo una idea en la cabeza... quisiera dibujar a mi tío, pero con el pelo más largo, y vestido con ropas de época, no sé por qué. Pero antes, debo aprender a dibujar mejor y para eso debo practicar mucho. El próximo semestre me anotaré en el taller de arte.  
  
El año pasado mi tío Keishi me regaló una bicicleta. Fue muy divertido, porque yo quería una hacía tiempo, pero los doctores habían dicho a mis padres que yo debía tener mucho cuidado con futuras caídas porque los huesos de mi cadera están muy frágiles por lo del accidente y cualquier caída accidental me devolvería al hospital. Cuando mi padre vio a tío Keishi entrar con la bicicleta a la casa, se enfadó mucho... pero mi tío dijo que hacer ejercicio me vendría bien y que él se comprometía a enseñarme a andar en bicicleta y que si era necesario, me cuidaría para que no me hiciera daño. Tío dijo que él se había dado cuenta de mi frustración cuando algunos compañeros paseaban en sus bicicletas y que yo en cambio ni siquiera sabía usarlas y me quedaba mirándolos. Además, no le gustaba que me molestaran por no saber andar en una. Así que como te darás cuenta, mi tío es mi ángel guardián. Papá dice que mi tío es demasiado consentidor, por eso yo trato de comportarme bien, no como una niña consentida, para que así papá no regañe a mi querido tío. Aunque a veces tío Keishi me reprende muy duro cuando me comporto mal, entonces yo le grito y me enfado, pero no sé por qué luego me llega el arrepentimiento y corro a pedirle disculpas.  
  
Mi tío no tiene novia aún, y mamá siempre le pregunta que cuándo traerá una a la casa, pero tío le dice que de momento está más concentrado en su trabajo y que el tiempo dirá cuando es el momento más adecuado para tener novia. A mí, personalmente, no me gustaría que tuviera una, porque seguramente se va a olvidar de mí y sería una lástima, porque a él le puedo contar cualquier cosa y siempre tiene tiempo para mí y me permite ver tele en su habitación o leer allí. Y es que la habitación de mi tío me gusta mucho, porque allí puedo estar muy tranquila. Mi tío enseña kendo en mi escuela y a veces lo veo practicando en casa, cuando él cree que nadie lo está mirando. Lo hace realmente bien y yo pienso que el próximo semestre me inscribo en su taller para aprender kendo. Yahiko también se va a anotar. El profesor que estaba antes con él, jubiló, así que mi tío es el maestro titular. Aunque será extraño llamarlo "profesor" y no "tío"... me pregunto si me acostumbraré...  
  
Lo más divertido es que en la escuela nadie sabe que él es escritor, porque mi tío usa otro nombre. Se puso "Kenshin", porque dice que una vez yo lo llamé así y a él le gustó como sonaba. Pero yo pienso que a un escritor no le viene mucho eso de ser el "alma de una espada" aunque como enseña kendo, pero no sé... bueno... quizá ya te aburrí con mi relato... ya ves que no tengo el talento de mi tío para escribir, pero supongo que mientras se entienda lo que escriba, no importa mucho. Además, tío dice que todos tenemos talentos ocultos, y que con el tiempo descubriré los míos. ¿Crees que es verdad?  
  
Tuya, Kaoru Kamiya, Julio 2, 1993.  
  
------------  
  
Keishi repasaba algunos apuntes cuando Kaoru apareció ante él. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Keishi no se lo esperaba. Todos los demás dormían en casa. El joven estaba en la cocina, sentado a la mesita. Las pastillas para dormir no le hacían mucho efecto.  
  
-Hola, nenita... ¿qué te pasa?-  
  
-Tenía hambre, tío. Quiero leche.- la niña se dirigió al refrigerador.  
  
-Oh... es que yo me la he servido, aunque si quieres, puedes tomar la mía. -Keishi le alargó su vaso.  
  
-Gracias, tío. -  
  
-Debes beber mucha leche para que esos huesitos estén bien, además... -  
  
-Estoy creciendo y debo alimentarme bien... ya lo sé, tío.- completó Kaoru mientras bebía. La chica se puso a observar a su tío. Era siempre agradable estar con él. Keishi volvió su atención a sus apuntes. -Tío... ¿por qué siempre usas el cabello tan cortito?-  
  
Keishi se extrañó con la pregunta.  
  
-Es que me resulta muy cómodo así. - volvió la vista a los garabatos en el papel.  
  
-Ahhh. - Kaoru bebió otro poco y volvió a la carga. - ¿Tío... y por qué no te lo dejas crecer un poco más?  
  
Keishi se volvió completamente hacia la niña, dejando de lado los apuntes.  
  
-¿Qué tienes en contra de mi cabello? Desde que nos conocemos que te llama la atención. ¿Por qué?-  
  
Kaoru rió traviesa, mostrando un leve bigote de leche que se limpió con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-Podrías dejártelo crecer un poco más... hasta la espalda.-  
  
-Pero eso es mucho, Kaoru... yo no soy muy paciente para peinarme... no podría dejar crecer mi cabello.-  
  
-Mira, tío, hagamos un trato. Tú te lo dejas crecer y yo te lo peino.-  
  
-¿Y dejar que me hagas trenzas como a tus muñecas? Olvídalo.-  
  
-No, tío, no te hago trenzas... yo te lo desenredo y te lo tomo en una cola baja.-  
  
-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?-  
  
-Tío... por fis... ¿ya?- Kaoru deseaba ver a su tío con el cabello tan largo como su héroe de los sueños.  
  
Keishi suspiró resignado.  
  
-Bien, bien... me lo dejaré crecer. Pero tardará mucho tiempo para que esté del largo que tú quieres. Por lo menos dos años. O más.  
  
-----------------  
  
La playa es siempre un agradable lugar para los niños. En especial para una chica traviesa que gusta de jugar con arena. Kaoru construía su castillo y se sentía feliz. Estaba satisfecha después de haberse comido un trozo enorme de sandía y Kojiro le ayudaba. Ya tenía un poco más de un añito y se veía muy inteligente y despierto.  
  
Unos niños la invitaron a jugar y Kaoru aceptó el reto. Pronto jugaban voleibol.  
  
Aoshi miraba a la niña sonriendo. Misao acompañaba a Kojiro y hacían un agujero. Keishi dormitaba, alegre de haberle ganado a Kaoru en el concurso de quien come más sandía. Y no podía ni levantarse. En verdad, Keishi admiraba la vitalidad de su "sobrina".  
  
-Mírala, Misao... parece que fue ayer que llegó tan pequeñita y ahora la invitan los chicos a jugar. Es toda una señorita ya, ¿no crees?-  
  
-Se parece mucho a mi hermana. Afortunadamente parece que no sacó ningún rasgo de su padre... y este hermano tuyo, míralo, está bien dormido.- dijo la hermosa madre, palmeando el abdomen descubierto de su cuñado.  
  
-No estoy dormido... estoy descansando.- replicó Keishi con el rostro cubierto por el enorme sombrero de paja de Misao, sobando su plano estómago.  
  
-Hermano, has comido demasiado, te puede caer mal. Pero mientras no te metas al agua antes de una hora, todo estará bien.-  
  
-No creo que me meta al agua, Aoshi, porque ya es tarde y ha comenzado a correr una brisa fresca. Pero el sol está calientito... esta es vida.-  
  
Aoshi y Misao decidieron ir a su cabañita por ropas más abrigadoras para ellos y Kaoru. Keishi se quedó mirando el mar desde su cómoda posición. Con las gafas para el sol... si que se descansa rico en la playa. Medio adormilado, unas voces llamaron su atención.  
  
Unos niños se estaban ahogando...  
  
Keishi se incorporó rápidamente. Miró hacia todos lados y cuando no encontró a Kaoru, se lanzó a la orilla del mar. Dos salvavidas se habían lanzado a las aguas. Keishi no se lo pensó demasiado y se lanzó también.  
  
Sacó a un chico primero... ¿y Kaoru?  
  
Pero, el chico no respiraba... oh, Dios... Keishi desesperado, intentó irse, pero algo en lo más profundo de su ser se lo impidió y le dio respiración artificial al niño. Pronto escupió agua y Keishi suspiró aliviado... ya estaba a salvo.  
  
-¡Tío Keishi, tío Keishi...!- lo llamó Kaoru mientras corría hacia él. Estaba empapada. Pero aparentemente muy sana. La niña lo abrazó. -Tío, pensé que te estabas ahogando, pero luego saliste con ese niño... eres un héroe.  
  
Keishi tenía ganas de gritar de alegría... la pequeña estaba bien.  
  
-Esta señorita nos dio problemas, joven. Cuando lo vio en el agua, dijo que tenía que rescatarlo y se metió al mar. Pero logramos sacarla antes de que se internara mucho.- dijo uno de los salvavidas. - Gracias por su ayuda. ¿Usted practica algún deporte?... nadó más rápido que nosotros y atendió bien a este chico.  
  
-¿Sacaron a los otros?- preguntó Keishi, medio aturdido con la cercanía de Kaoru y el hecho de que ella se haya lanzado a "salvarlo".  
  
-Si, ya los están atendiendo los paramédicos.-  
  
Otra joven de dieciocho años, de negros ojos, se acercó asustada, mientras algunos paramédicos atendían al niño que había salvado Keishi.  
  
-Señor, gracias por salvar a mi hermano... no sabe cuanto bien me ha hecho... estaba muy asustada.-  
  
Keishi sintió un estremecimiento cuando vio a la joven. Kaoru notó con fastidio como esa otra mujer conversaba largo rato con Keishi, como si fueran grandes amigos. Pero ella no iba a soltar a su tío hasta que ella se fuera.  
  
-¡Atchis!- Keishi.  
  
-¡Atchis!- Kaoru  
  
Ambos se miraron.  
  
-Oh, no.- dijeron a un tiempo en tanto Tomoe les sonreía.  
  
-----------------  
  
Las gripes en verano resultan frustrantes. Keishi casi no tenía voz y Kaoru tenía dificultades con ese moquillo molesto de la nariz. En la cabañita de playa, esperaban a que Aoshi y Misao trajeran los medicamentos.  
  
-Ahora si que la hicimos buena, tío. Seguro que mi papá se va a enfadar por estropearle sus vacaciones.-  
  
-kdhfifuyfhchfkher-  
  
-¿Qué dices, tío? Habla más claro.  
  
-¡Atchis!... digkj vugw wdeuudbc wuefi -  
  
-Y espera a que te suba la fiebre. La última vez recuerdo que vi un elefante rosa bailando rock sobre mi cama.-  
  
Así se pasaron el resto de la mañana, cada uno en su futón con una bolsa de hielo en la frente. Misao optó por aislarlos en una habitación para que no contagiaran a su bebé. Después tuvieron que escuchar el sermón de Aoshi sobre los peligros del mar.  
  
-... y a la próxima, Kaoru, nos avisas donde estás porque todos se asustan y tú Keishi no te vuelvas a descuidar tanto, que todo esto se pudo haber evitado.-  
  
-deriovfhdvhljhfvhielcfhbisola-  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Aoshi.  
  
-Dice que se le derritió el hielo de la bolsa y necesita más, papá- dijo Kaoru, mientras se sonaba la nariz. Aoshi la miro con recelo hasta que Keishi movió la cabeza como diciendo que la niña tenía razón. Aoshi regresó con más hielo, extrañado... ¿cómo lo entendía?  
  
-Papá, llevamos toda la noche juntos. Ya entiendo el idioma de enfermo.-  
  
Keishi sonrió, antes de cerrar los ojos por el dolor de cabeza, sintiendo el termómetro que le ponía Kaoru en la boca.  
  
-grakdhk-  
  
-De nada, tío. Cuando se te ofrezca te ayudo de traductora.-  
  
-----------------------  
  
Keishi despertó sudando en medio de la noche. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar y mucho calor. Abrió los ojos y notó la cabecita de cabellos negros recostada sobre él. La niña además lo estaba abrazando y tenía su cuerpo pegadito al suyo.  
  
Kaoru era inconsciente de ello. En medio de sus sueños, en que alguien malo quería dañarla, buscó el calor de alguien que la protegería. En sus sueños era ese tierno hombre mayor que la acogía. En la vida real se aferraba a Keishi.  
  
Pero Keishi tenía serios problemas. Kaoru estaba comenzando a crecer y su cuerpo estaba perdiendo las redondas formas de la niñez. Aquellas que le era tan fácil respetar.  
  
En tanto, Aoshi decidió ir a echarle un vistazo a esos dos para saber si estaban durmiendo bien. Silenciosamente se asomó a la habitación en penumbras y se sobresaltó con la imagen de Kaoru abrazando a Keishi mientras dormían. Esta escena lo choqueó y no pudo moverse debido a la sorpresa. Una cosa era que lo hiciera de niña y otra que lo hiciera ahora de señorita. Iba a entrar para despertarla y sacarla de allí cuando notó que Keishi despertaba y se movía. Aoshi sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y algo le dijo que lo mejor era observar la reacción de su hermano.  
  
Keishi acarició tiernamente la cabeza de Kaoru. Aoshi notó un cariño genuino en ese gesto, tanto que de algún modo lo conmovió. Luego Keishi besó la frente de la chica y se movió un poco.  
  
-Kaoru... Kaoru... despierta, pequeña.  
  
Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos.  
  
-Tío...-  
  
-Nenita, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?.  
  
-Sí, tío, era horrible... supongo que por eso llegué hasta aquí. Lo siento.- dijo Kaoru, restregándose los ojos y buscando a tientas la caja de pañuelitos desechables.  
  
-No te preocupes, pero... debes regresar a tu futón.-  
  
Kaoru no entendía por qué antes su tío la acogía y ahora no.  
  
-Pero tío... ¿y si la pesadilla regresa? -  
  
Keishi se incorporó un poco, sentándose.  
  
-Kaoru... estás creciendo, te conviertes en una señorita y ya no puedes venir a acostarte conmigo si tienes miedo, porque no es correcto. No es adecuado. Tú desde ahora siempre debes dormir en tu camita sola. Si tienes miedo, puedes conversarlo conmigo y yo te puedo acompañar, pero no debes volver a acomodarte a mi lado.-  
  
-Pero tío, no entiendo... tú siempre me cuidas cuando duermo... ¿por qué ahora no?.- respondió Kaoru.  
  
Aoshi contuvo la respiración, en espera de la respuesta de su hermano.  
  
-Nenita... entre nosotros no hay secretos y espero que no los haya. No sé si deba decirte esto de esta manera. Lo que sucede es que yo soy un hombre y los hombres a veces somos impulsivos, más con una mujer al lado en nuestro lecho. Tú te estás transformando en una señorita muy linda. Tu cuerpo cambia y aunque yo estoy muy consciente de que tú eres mi sobrinita y debo cuidarte cuando estoy despierto, puede que eso no lo recuerde en la noche. Y no quiero hacerte daño. Por eso ya no debes volver a venir a menos que me despiertes y me cuentes qué te pasa.-Dijo Keishi. Para él, más que ganarse a Kaoru para que se enamorara de él, lo importante realmente era protegerla y educarla. Y ya era tiempo de que su relación cambiara un poco debido a la edad de ella. - y de paso, recuerda cubrirte bien.  
  
-Tío... tienes razón... yo no pensé en eso. Es que me cuesta... siento que estoy cambiando mucho en muy poco tiempo y no sé que actitudes tomar. Pero no quiero incomodarte. Aunque me cueste, a la próxima te voy a despertar... o trataré de ser más valiente. Te lo prometo.  
  
Kaoru de pronto sentía ganas de llorar, no sabía por qué. Ella no sabía que Aoshi, de regreso a su habitación, también.  
  
Su hermano... su hermano menor era digno de su confianza.  
  
Kaoru regresó a su futón y se arropó bien.  
  
-Buenas noches, tío. Gracias.  
  
-Buenas noches, mi amada pequeña señorita Kaoru.- musitó Keishi, antes de quedarse dormido.-  
  
----------------------  
  
Fin acto dos. Enero 14, 2004.  
  
Notas de Blankaoru.  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Me pasó algo gracioso... no me dí cuenta, pero le puse a Kaoru la misma edad que yo tengo, lo hice inconscientemente.  
  
Tuve dificultades morales con este acto, debido a gran cantidad de tristes noticias que andan circulando sobre la pedofilia y abuso a menores, lo que me hace replantearme constantemente el modo de tratar este tema. En algún momento yo me salvé de pelito de ser abusada (el tipo enfermo estaba obsesionado con una amiga mía de once años y nos confundió en la noche, pero yo corro rápido) y se podría decir que tengo mi opinión.  
  
Aunque como notarán, el amor de Keishi es genuino, porque no le ha tocado a nuestra Kaoru ni un pelo. Y eso es algo loable, aunque esté al borde de la locura. Pero quise establecer una diferencia notable entre Keishi y los tipos que abusan de menores. Estos tipos tratan de ganarse a los niños. Keishi, por el contrario y como se dan cuenta, le interesa el bienestar de Kaoru, por sobre el suyo propio. No es un maldito egoísta que sólo piensa en su propio beneficio o placer. Y creo que eso es muy loable en él.  
  
Esta vez haré una excepción, y no contestaré reviws, porque... me voy de vacaciones al sur, y estoy preparando ese viaje. Por favor, deséenme suerte. Lo próximo que conteste, será en febrero. Eso por si ven algún acto mío nuevo arriba, sin contestaciones... es porque actualicé en el viaje, no crean que no les vuelvo a hablar. Pero quiero agradecer profundamente a Kirara26, Justary, Misao_HX, Maki-san, Angy, Naga XD, Paula, Kaoru Himura, Chada, JLB Inuyasha dog Demon, Aome, Chi2, Mer1, Gaby (hyatt, Dark Kikyo, Jenny, Lilia_chan, Naoko Lizi Kinomoto, Kaoru86 Kamiya, Alpha Jack, Yukari, y a quienes hayan dejado review también y yo, cabeza de pollo, no haya puesto aquí. También, besitos a quienes no dejan review.  
  
Por cierto, una chica me pregunta que por qué tanta la diferencia de edades. Eso se explicará más adelante en el fic, pero si quieres saberlo ahora, sigue leyendo. Si no, no sigas. Lo que pasa es que Kaoru y Keishi debían conocerse en secundaria y tener la misma edad, pero Kaoru muere en un accidente a los dos añitos debido a un "error" del destino. Entonces, como no todo es al lote, debe esperar una década para nacer de nuevo... por eso los doce años de diferencia. Los "encargados"de enviarla le dan a escoger entre querer nacer como hija de Keishi para tener su amor seguro, o arriesgarse y ella piensa que si la amó antes, ahora valdría la pena intentarlo.  
  
Sobre por qué le cambié el nombre a Kenshin solamente... se van a reír o van a querer matarme... es que yo he visto todos los otros nombres aparecer en algún momento en esos créditos que salen en los endings de las series. He visto Aoshis, Kaorus, Misaos, etc. Pero no he visto Kenshins... solo Kenjis. Me imagino que llamarse hoy Kenshin en Japón, debe ser para nosotros como llamarse Domitila o Wenceslao... nombres que algunos consideran "de viejo". Y generalmente, cuando me equivoco escribiendo "Kenshin", me sale Keishi. Me parece que suena bonito y parecido al original, aunque el otro día en el ending de una serie, sale de nombre "Keiichi". Pero me gusta como luce el mío... me pregunto si significará algo...  
  
Sobre el nombre de Hiko Seijuro... En el manga se explica que cuando un estudiante se convierte en maestro, adquiere el nombre de "Hiko Seijuro" para ocultar su verdadera identidad y que de este modo, si hay una revuelta, no busquen los servicios del practicante del Hiten Mitsurugi, ya que debido al poder de esa técnica, puede causar un desbalance, es decir, la victoria segura al bando que tenga a ese espadachín. Como Kenshin no terminó su entrenamiento, conserva su nombre. Pero el nombre real de Hiko es Kakunoshin Nitsu y su oficio es el de ceramista.  
  
Por cierto... los haré esperar con esta entrega. Esto es importante y no lo olviden.  
  
Junto con esta, he subido una nueva historia tipo serie, llamada "En el nombre del Padre". No se asusten, que no tiene nada que ver con el tema religioso. En fin... esa la actualizaré semanalmente hasta el final para retomar esta después. No puedo estar actualizando tres historias a la vez porque ahí si que no me da la cabeza y si quiero dejar esta para el último, es porque necesito pensar muy bien como plantear el tema. Pero de que la termino, la termino... Blankaoru no se rendirá.  
  
Por favor, no se molesten tanto. Seguro que nos leemos en este link en marzo o yo doy actos cortitos entre medio. Con suerte, estará finalizada o adelantada en mi pc, y podré actualizarla bien seguido para terminarla antes de medio año. Como pensamos con JUSTARY, es un insulto que se comience un fic, que para colmo sea bueno, y que no se finalice o se actualice una vez cada siete meses... eso nos hace sufrir... y si dejamos un review, es para que sepan que como lectores estamos vivos y esperamos que quienes escriben estén vivos y nos regalen con sus lindos cuentos... yo sé mejor que nadie lo de la falta de tiempo para escribir una historia... pero conozco la frustración de no llegar al final como lector... buuuuuuu, aún espero que se actualicen dos de mis fics favoritos...  
  
Bien, ahora sí, amigos míos... besitos y hasta que nos volvamos a leer aquí. 


	3. Redescubriéndote

Acto tres.  
  
(Dedicado a la señorita Laura Tammaro)  
  
Redescubriéndote.  
  
---------  
  
Había sido un día agotador en la televisora. Aoshi había sido recientemente nombrado director del área periodística y aunque la responsabilidad era mayor debido a su nuevo cargo, le apasionaba su trabajo cada día más. Misao, en tanto, era feliz haciendo sus reportajes para la revista femenina y se había hecho de una columna muy leída en un importante periódico de la zona. A pesar de que ambos trabajaban mucho, Misao siempre procuraba verse bien para su marido, pues el trabajo de ella lo podía realizar en casa y cuidar de su pequeño Kojiro que ya tiene tres años, y de Sayo, que tiene un añito.  
  
Esa noche, Aoshi llegaba a casa y se quitaba la chaqueta negra que hacía juego con su vestuario, dejándola sobre el sofá. Llegaba junto a su hermano, y pronto el resto de la familia salió a su encuentro.  
  
-Hola, Aoshi- saludó Misao, abrazando a su marido. Kojiro se pegaba a las piernas de su padre, tironeando del pantalón. El chiquito quería atención. Y lo consiguió, pues Aoshi pronto lo alzó en brazos. - Hola, cuñadito... - saludó Misao.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Kaoru salió al encuentro de su padre con la pequeña Sayo en brazos. Keishi al verla aparecer tan repentinamente, pensó en que parecía la mamá de la niña... no, ella es tan joven aún... ya tiene catorce y cada día está más hermosa... pero no, Keishi, aún debes esperar...  
  
Cenaron acompañados de una grata conversación, interrumpida por Kojiro y su espectáculo habitual de cómo come un chico que deja la mitad de su cena sobre la mesa y la otra sobre él mismo. Sayo en tanto bebía de su biberoncito. Kaoru pensó que era el momento perfecto para hablar con sus padres.  
  
-Mamá, papá... yo quería... pedirles permiso para ir a una fiesta este sábado. Me invitaron mis compañeros de curso.- dijo la joven rápidamente antes de arrepentirse.  
  
Aoshi dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa. Ahh, ser papá no es fácil en una época con tantos nuevos peligros, pero Kaoru es una joven responsable.  
  
-¿Dónde es la fiesta?-  
  
-En casa de los Yukishiro. Tomoe, nuestra maestra, estará allí presente. También... - Kaoru no tenía muchas ganas de continuar, pero había prometido hacer la invitación.-... también han invitado al tío Keishi. Es el cumpleaños de Enishi.  
  
Keishi se atragantó. ¿Él? ¿Invitado a una fiesta de adolescentes? Vaya. Aoshi y Misao rieron ante la sorpresa del pelirrojito.  
  
-Bueno, si va tu tío, tienes permiso para pasar la noche allí. Si no va, te pasaré a recoger a las dos de la mañana. Has tenido muy buenas calificaciones y creo que te lo mereces.- sentenció Aoshi, regresando su atención al plato de patatas y pescado que tenía ante sí. Estaba delicioso.  
  
Kaoru prefería que no fuera su tío. A ella le gustaba mucho Enishi y pensaba aprovechar la fiesta para un "acercamiento". Pero si su tío asistía... le daba vergüenza que él la viera con el chico, no sabía bien por qué. Aunque pronto se dijo que sería porque él podría acusarla ante sus padres. Espera... Keishi jamás te acusa... Kaoru cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa para que su tío no fuera. Además, estaba Tomoe... no le gustaba que se riera tanto con él... no, que no vaya.  
  
-Hermano- respondió Keishi- me pones entre la espada y la pared... no creo que a Kaoru le guste que yo ande vigilándola.  
  
-Cuñadito, no vas a vigilarla, sino a cuidarla. Además, está esa chica Tomoe... es tan linda... vamos, puede que esta sea tu oportunidad de conquistarla de una vez... se llevan bien y dan clases en la misma escuela. Además... si ella te ha invitado... no veo por qué rechazar su invitación. Una novia no te haría mal... ya vas para los veintisiete e invicto y Tomoe parece una buena chica.  
  
Keishi guardó silencio. Si, debía reconocer que la joven le agradaba y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Al principio, cuando se reencontraron en la escuela a la que ella había sido trasladada como maestra de literatura, Tomoe no dejaba de agradecerle el haber salvado a su hermano. Pero pronto descubrió que él era "Kenshin", el escritor y le admiraba mucho y así se fue dando una linda amistad.  
  
-Iré... - respondió Keishi.  
  
Kaoru miró con cierto hastío a su tío. Claro, va por la profesora... ¡hombres! Pierden la cabeza por una mujer...  
  
----------  
  
Misao se soltó el cabello y lo dejó caer sobre su espalda. Lo cepilló cuidadosamente, para agradar a Aoshi, quien atraído por la cascada azabache, enredó sus dedos en ella. Misao volvió el rostro hacia él, sonriendo.  
  
-Hola, amor.  
  
Aoshi tomó sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Los pliegues del pijama celeste caían sobre el esbelto cuerpo de la joven, realzando las curvas femeninas y su suavidad. Aoshi la miró con evidente deseo... fue como cuando la conoció en la escuela... Aoshi era el suplente de profesor de literatura en el instituto de Misao (aún estudiaba periodismo y quería ganar dinero extra para sus estudios), y a pesar de que las demás chicas lo buscaban y mostraban su interés, muchas veces descaradamente, él ya había hecho su elección no más entrar al salón y descubrirla sentada en su pupitre, con la faldita plisada y la polera blanca del instituto. Y esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo que había quedado en su corazón después de una decepción amorosa que lo dejó muy triste durante largos años. En ese momento decidió esperarla para que ella terminara sus estudios, pues no quería perjudicarla enredándose con ella en una relación prohibida mientras él siguiera siendo su maestro. Afortunadamente para Aoshi, era el último año de Misao y no tuvo que esperarla demasiado.  
  
Fue en esa última clase, cuando Aoshi se despidió del curso y les deseó lo mejor en su nueva vida ahora que egresarían del colegio. Algunas chicas se acercaron a él. Misao lo miró con cierta tristeza en los ojos. Ella lo extrañaría mucho. Misao era buena en literatura, pero cuando requería ayuda de Aoshi, él estaba medio ahogado entre las demás chicas que no entendían la materia y a quienes él debía ayudar. Una vez se habían comido un helado juntos, y el sabor de ese helado y de esos diez minutos de charla jamás lo olvidaría nuestra pequeña. Le agradaba mucho Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi notó el cambio en los ojos de Misao y abriéndose paso entre las chicas, se acercó a ella.  
  
-¿Qué le sucede, señorita Kamiya? Está triste por el fin de año escolar.-  
  
-La verdad es que sí.- dijo la chica, algo turbada por la cercanía de Aoshi.  
  
-Yo en cambio estoy muy feliz-  
  
-Claro, porque ahora usted tendrá sus vacaciones.-  
  
-Sí, es cierto... tendremos mucho tiempo libre para comer helados.  
  
Algo en el tono de voz de Aoshi hizo que Misao lo mirara directamente a los ojos. El resto del curso los rodeaba expectante.  
  
-Y además... finalmente soy libre para algo como... como esto.-  
  
Misao pronto notó la sutil presión sobre sus labios y el movimiento de los de Aoshi. El beso la tomó por sorpresa y enrojeció violentamente. Aoshi en tanto, la sostenía por los hombros, sin querer soltarla y ella comenzó a responderle.  
  
Luego del silencio generalizado en el salón de clases, los compañeros de Misao comenzaron a saltar y a vitorear a la pareja. Algunas chicas y las amigas de Misao también, aunque no faltaron las envidiosas que corrieron a inspectoría para acusar a Aoshi.  
  
Cuando llegó el inspector, furioso, encontró al curso en perfecto orden mientras Aoshi dictaba las calificaciones finales y felicitaba a los demás. El curso, en absoluta complicidad, no delató al profesor, a quienes ya notaban raro con Misao y les caía simpático por hacer de la literatura algo divertido y por no darle preferencia a la muchacha. Aoshi no tuvo mayores inconvenientes en confesar frente a los demás lo que le había sucedido al conocerla y lo mucho que los apreciaba por ser su primer curso antes de la llegada del inspector. Afortunadamente, el inspector no notó el leve rubor en las mejillas de Misao, quien sonreía y no podía creer lo que había sucedido.  
  
Y ese verano... dos meses después se casaban... entonces Keishi hacía su servicio militar y Aoshi ya lo extrañaba. Misao no tuvo inconvenientes en aceptar a su cuñado cuando Aoshi lo invitó, tiempo después, a vivir con ellos en la ciudad de Nara.  
  
En realidad, la estancia de Keishi hacía que la relación de pareja fuera divertida.  
  
Porque Aoshi se controlaba mucho frente a Keishi y los demás de demostrar todo su amor por su esposa (como buen japonés), y se desquitaba en la intimidad de su habitación.  
  
Misao siempre se reía cuando Aoshi entraba al cuarto y se quitaba la corbata, acercándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos. A veces hacían el amor casi salvajemente y otras él se dejaba mimar sobre la cama como un gatito. Misao le acariciaba el cabello mientras él leía algo, o más bien, fingía leer. Aoshi era un tipo afortunado.  
  
Pero en este momento, una lluvia de besos caía sobre el rostro de Misao. Sayo dormía en su cunita y ellos intentaban no hacer ruido.  
  
Kaoru abrió la puerta del cuarto, pues quería preguntarle algo a mamá, pero vio a esos dos besándose completamente alejados del mundo. Kaoru meditó y cerró la puerta nuevamente, no quería molestarlos.  
  
Pero la urgencia de su padre por su madre y el cariño... el hermoso cuadro que formaban ambos mientras se besaban de pie, en medio de la habitación, ella con su largo cabello suelto y el pijama celeste tan bonito que ella misma le ayudó a escoger... y él, de pantalón y camisa semi desabrochada... parecían una de esas parejas de las novelas históricas occidentales y le hizo pensar un poco más.  
  
¿Qué se sentiría ser besada así? ¿Lo haría Enishi así con ella? Curiosamente, algo pasó con Kaoru... no sentía deseos de ser besada apasionadamente por el muchachito, aunque le gustaba mucho. Por contra, recordó al hombre mayor que solía aparecer en sus más dulces sueños. Él siempre la envolvía en su abrazo protector. Sus ropas gastadas, así como su mejilla, eran muy suaves y Kaoru pensaba que sería maravilloso descubrir en la vida real una mejilla así, para restregarse contra ella tranquilamente. Este pensamiento le trajo maripositas en el estómago... ah, esas cosas nuevas que le sucedían a su cuerpo. Debe ser el crecimiento, pensó la chica, mientras se retiraba a su cuarto a dormir. Pero se desvió a la habitación de Keishi y se dio cuenta de su error cuando abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndolo medio desvestido y con la camisa del pijama abierta.  
  
-Er... esto... buenas noches, tío. Estee... mañana iremos de compras, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Si. Debo ir por unos lentes que me recetó el doctor. Si quieres comprarte algo para la fiesta de tu amigo, te acompañaré a la tienda.- dijo el joven inconsciente de la turbación de Kaoru, mientras se cubría el torso.  
  
-Sí, tío. Tú tienes buen gusto para la ropa... - Kaoru se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Ella quería conversar más con su tío, pero no se le ocurría qué decir. Fue Keishi quien habló.  
  
-¿Y cómo te fue hoy en tu clase de Arte?-  
  
-Bien... bien, tío. Hoy dibujamos un desnudo masculino y a la profesora le gustó mucho como quedó mi dibujo. Dice que tengo talento y que debo seguir practicando. Pero pasó algo... cuando les conté a mis amigas lo del desnudo, me dijeron que era una pervertida por ver esas cosas. Pero yo creo que no, porque antes he dibujado mujeres y aunque me he sorprendido un poco con el hombre desnudo... pienso que es un cuerpo muy bonito para dibujar. Pero ellas piensan morbosamente.  
  
-¿Te sorprendió?-  
  
-Sí.- Kaoru sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la cama de Keishi, sentándose cómodamente.- Verás... debo reconocer que al principio me ruboricé, pero pensé en ello como un objeto más de dibujo. Además, pensé que el modelo también debía estar algo nervioso... no sé... me relajé pronto he hice un buen trabajo.  
  
-Vaya. ¿Y volverán a trabajar con desnudos?.  
  
-Sí. La profesora dice que por mi talento no es justo que este en el nivel menor de Arte, por eso tuve que pedirle permiso a papá para participar en las clases con desnudos y papá fue muy comprensivo.  
  
-Mi hermano sabe que eres muy madura y buena chica. Yo también lo pienso. Pero ahora, mi bella artista, debe ir a dormir, porque mañana tenemos entrenamiento.  
  
Kaoru se retiró algo reticente. Pero su corazón iba contento. Le agradaba que su tío tuviera tan buen concepto de ella. Y la chica pensó en esforzarse para que siga siendo así.  
  
-------  
  
-Mi amor, hoy tienes... uno, dos... tres canas nuevas.  
  
Aoshi gruñó un poco sobre la falda de Misao.  
  
-Pero te ves muy interesante. Eres un hombre demasiado guapo. Aún me preguntó por qué te fijaste en mí.  
  
Aoshi se levantó un poco para dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, atrapándola.  
  
-Porque tú eres una mujer que sabe dulce... siempre serás mi más grande delicia y capricho y porque la sola idea de que otro hombre pueda tenerte me enfurece como no te imaginas. Te escogí porque soy un egoísta y en cuanto te vi, decidí que serías para mí solito. Además, eres la mejor en todo.  
  
-¿En todo?- preguntó la joven maliciosamente.  
  
-Oh, sí. En todo.- recalcó Aoshi mientras deslizaba las tiritas del camisón de Misao, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto...  
  
---------  
  
Keishi observaba el papel con la receta para sus nuevos lentes de descanso. Pronto la vendedora le mostró las variedades de marcos para anteojos que había en la tienda. Kaoru tomó uno y se lo enseñó a su tío.  
  
Pasaron la siguiente media hora probando lentes en Keishi. Kaoru para molestarlo le pasaba los modelos más extravagantes. Keishi no estaba conforme con ninguno hasta que Kaoru encontró algo que llamó su atención.  
  
-Tío, baja un poco la cabeza, te pondré este.  
  
Keishi obedeció y cerró los ojos mientras el marco se deslizaba por sus sienes y quedaba fijado tras sus orejas. Abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose con los ojos azules de Kaoru.  
  
La jovencita quedó sin aliento durante unos segundos mientras contemplaba esos ojos violeta que le sonreían en cada mirada.  
  
-Tus ojos son del color de un atardecer en el mar... - musitó.  
  
----------  
  
Enishi junto a su hermana caminaban despreocupados por el centro comercial. Enishi había comprado un par de nuevos pantalones y una juvenil camisa. Tomoe se contentó con adquirir algunos libros nuevos y un perfume especial.  
  
Tomoe era una mujer joven, de unos veinticuatro años, muy hermosa y de carácter tranquilo. Sin embargo, en el último tiempo, algo tenía su corazón bastante acelerado, cosa que siempre ocultaba bajo su mirada quieta. Ni siquiera Enishi lo había notado y eso que ambos hermanos estaban muy unidos. El objeto de su preocupación era un hombre. Un hombre que le gustaba mucho.  
  
Enishi se detuvo frente a una heladería y compró dos helados de chocolate. Junto a Tomoe, se dispuso a saborear el suyo. Fue cuando se topó con la familiar figura de esa chica tan especial... Kaoru.  
  
Keishi notó el cambio operado en su sobrina al ver al chico. Ella venía muy callada y pensativa, pero no más divisarlo, agitó los brazos y corrió hacia él. Keishi suspiró, apretando fuertemente los ojos. Debía controlar esos latidos de su corazón a como de lugar. Aún no podía delatarse... pero... es tan natural que ella esté creciendo e interesándose en el sexo opuesto... ¡No! ¡No!  
  
-Hola, señor Himura- le saludó cortésmente Tomoe, llamando su atención.  
  
Cada vez que Keishi miraba a Tomoe, sentía como si tuviera con ella una especie de vieja deuda, por eso era tan amable con ella. Y era ella su mejor amiga, aunque no tanto como para contarle sobre su oscuro tormento.  
  
-Irá mañana a la fiesta, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Por nada me la perdería, aunque debo reconocer que me sentiré algo fuera de lugar entre tanto chico.  
  
Tomoe sonrió ante Keishi. Ahora que su cabello llegaba ya un poco más abajo de los hombros, se veía muy juvenil. Aparentaba unos dieciocho, no los veintiséis que tenía. Y los alumnos lo querían mucho, era muy simpático y excelente instructor. De hecho, a los alumnos se les había ocurrido invitarlo.  
  
Mientras, Kaoru y Enishi seguían su conversación particular. De sus compras pasaron a los deberes escolares y los preparativos para la fiesta, además de lo duro que estuvo en la mañana la clase de kendo. Tenían mucho que contarse y mucho en común y parecía que nunca se cansarían de estar juntos. Y reían entusiasmados.  
  
Tomoe notó algo extraño en los ojos de Keishi al mirar hacia Kaoru. No supo precisar qué, pero como sea, no era asunto de su incumbencia. Ella tenía sus propias preocupaciones.  
  
-¡Kaoru! ¡Enishi!... ¡Holaaaa!!- Yahiko corría hacia ellos muy contento de encontrárselos. Más atrás venían Megumi con algunas bolsas y Saito, como siempre apoyado en su bastón. Pronto todos se saludaban.  
  
-Por lo visto hoy todos estamos de compras, ¿no? -señaló Keishi.  
  
-Estos chicos no me han dejado tranquilo y tuve que acompañarlos. Además, se los debía porque he trabajado mucho últimamente y no tuve tiempo para dedicarles.- dijo Saito, en tanto caminaban hacia una cafetería.- estoy muy satisfecho porque resolví un caso y el sujeto en cuestión está tras las rejas.  
  
-Señor Saito, supe que estuvo usted involucrado en un caso muy difícil. ¿es ese el que ya terminó?- preguntó Tomoe al padre de Yahiko, mientras todos tomaban asiento ante una mesa enorme.  
  
-Si. Fue un caso extenuante. Pero logré meter al muy desgraciado en la cárcel y con la pena máxima. Y es que como padre de una joven tan bella como mi Megumi, no podía permitir que alguien como él anduviera suelto. - Saito pidió un helado como los demás. Hoy era un día para relajarse. - Verán, el tipo se enredó con una niña de doce años, teniendo él casi treinta, y la dejó embarazada. Alegó durante todo el juicio que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y que iba a responder por el niño.  
  
Al escuchar eso, Keishi perdió el apetito. Pero comió su helado de todas maneras.  
  
-Como saben, ese es el delito de estupro. El hombre sedujo a la niña para que ella accediera a sus más bajos deseos convencida de su amor. Si hubieran escuchado el relato de la jovencita... a mi se me revuelve el estómago de tan solo recordarlo... -  
  
-Papá dice que el hombre era muy cercano a la familia de la joven- completó Megumi, llevándose una cereza a la boca. - los padres se enteraron cuando a ella se le empezó a notar el embarazo. La chica contó todo lo que había pasado entre el hombre y ella. Pero mientras los padres se estaban enterando el hombre volaba a Tokio para salir del país.-  
  
-Lo detuvieron cuando estaba abordando el avión. Lo más patético del caso es que la chica aún cree que él la ama.- repuso Saito.  
  
-¿Y si él la amara de verdad?- Keishi se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando formuló esta pregunta. Saito movió la cabeza.  
  
-Mira, el tipo tenía un pasado bastante vergonzoso. Él simplemente es un enfermo obsesionado con las chicas pequeñas. Eso es todo. Hay tipos así y son una vergüenza para el género masculino. Yo reconozco que conocí a Tokio cuando ella tenía como trece años y yo veinte, pero mi interés por ella al comienzo fue cariño y quizá algo de ternura y a medida que fue creciendo, mis intereses cambiaron hasta que quise hacerla mi mujer.  
  
-¡Papá!- repuso Megumi.  
  
-Mira, hija, yo soy un hombre que no tolera las mentiras y hablo con mi verdad. No me interesa que te ruborices ante mis comentarios, y no estoy diciendo nada que ya no sepas.- ante la defensa del mejor abogado de Nara, todos rieron.  
  
El celular de Tomoe sonó. La joven contestó y una familiar y querida voz sonó para ella.  
  
-Hola, bolita de arroz.- Tomoe se molestó al escuchar ese apodo de infancia debido a que ella fue algo gordita. Pero a pesar de ello, estaba feliz.  
  
-¡Hermano! tanto tiempo... -  
  
-Je, je, je... me alegra que te alegres, bolita. Te quería comentar que en este momento estoy frente a tu casa y no tengo ni maldita idea de cómo entrar. Quería darles una sorpresa al enano y a tí como regalo de cumpleaños, pero el sorprendido soy yo. ¿Dónde están?.  
  
Enishi saltó sobre su hermana para arrebatarle el móvil.  
  
-¿Es Sanosuke? ¡Quiero hablar con él!- Tomoe cortó.  
  
-No te preocupes, hermano. Sanosuke viene para quedarse. Vamos a casa para recibirlo como se merece.  
  
-----------  
  
Kaoru regresaba a casa con el paquete de toallas higiénicas para Misao, a quien se la había olvidado comprarlas. Mamá estaba en el baño aún, seguramente. Kaoru abrió la puerta y entró para dejárselas, pero se quedó inmóvil en su sitio. Alguien se bañaba sin haber corrido la cortina.  
  
Keishi en tanto, absorto en sus pensamientos, permitía que el agua corriera por su cuerpo cansado. Se secaría, dormiría y al día siguiente iría a esa fiesta de chicos, aunque no tenía deseos de ver a Kaoru con Enishi. En tanto, recordaba lo que había escrito momentos antes de entrar a ducharse, en su diario de vida, en su computador.  
  
"No, no, no... por favor, no todavía... por favor, quien sea, déjenmela un poco más para disfrutar de su compañía y su atención... no estoy listo aún para compartirla y perderla. Tonto de mí, supe que esto en algún momento sucedería y me preparé para ello, pero es tan difícil contener mis deseos de apartarla de él, de tomarla del brazo y pegarla a mí... y este deseo que comienza a crecer así como ella... quisiera besarla ya, es tan linda. En algún momento pensé que este capricho pasaría, pero al contrario, se agranda, se apodera de cada parte de mi ser y yo... yo soy tan solo un hombre que está haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar de la desesperación... la veo cada noche, en mis sueños. Ella siempre se inclina hacia mí, aunque viste a la manera antigua, pero se ve tan linda en kimono, con esa coleta alta y ese pañuelo adornando sus cabellos. Ahora último en mis sueños ella se quita el pañuelo y sus cabellos me envuelven, así como su abrazo cálido, y siento su piel sobre la mía, y su sudor mezclándose con el mío... en mis sueños es algo tan anhelado como en la vida real, y ahora comienzo a preguntarme qué se sentirá estar así con ella, pero... no debo pensar en eso... es peligroso porque puedo tentarme y echarlo todo a perder."  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Keishi golpeó la pared del baño, apoyando sus brazos en ella. De espaldas a Kaoru, no sabía que ella, totalmente ruborizada, le miraba inmóvil.  
  
Kaoru observaba la espalda tensa de su tío bañada por el agua que brillaba sobre ella, bajando la vista hacia el trasero y las piernas. El cabello mojado totalmente pegado a su cuello y hombros. Keishi se relajó y pasó sus manos sobre la cabeza, quitando el shampoo que pudiera quedarle en el pelo. Kaoru luego admiraba su manera vigorosa de enjabonarse y pensó en que su tío superaba con mucho al modelo de la clase de Arte en belleza y perfección. Y aunque se decía que estaba mirándolo de un modo "profesional", los latidos de su corazón la delataban vergonzosamente. Kaoru apoyó su rostro en el marco de la puerta, mirando con total adoración a su tío. De pronto deseó que él saliera de la ducha y la abrazara, sin importar que la mojara entera... algo sucedía con la chica, con su cuerpo... reaccionaba de un modo casi violento para ella y avanzó para unirse a Keishi bajo el agua de la ducha sin cuestionarse demasiado esta decisión. Él era su esposo... por eso no estaba mal...  
  
----------  
  
Enishi estaba montado sobre la moto de su hermano mayor, imaginando que era suya y que sacaba a sus amigos a dar una vuelta en ella, especialmente a Kaoru.  
  
En tanto, Sanosuke disfrutaba de la hospitalidad de su hermana menor por un año. Tomoe le servía té y bombones que había comprado para él.  
  
-La tumba de nuestros padres está en perfectas condiciones. Veo que te preocupas mucho de ella. Tiene flores frescas.-  
  
Tomoe estaba tan feliz de ver a Sanosuke... su inquieto hermano... su héroe...  
  
- Enishi los recuerda mucho y me impulsa a ir seguido al cementerio. Pero dime, hermano, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez?.  
  
Sanosuke se acomodó en su silla, admirando el buen gusto de su hermana para decorar la casa.  
  
-Me hablaste de una tercera habitación en esta casa. Pienso que si el enano y tú no se molestan, puedo quedarme hasta que ustedes me echen de aquí. Nara es una ciudad muy bonita para establecerse y vivir en ella. Y tiene mucho para ver.  
  
-¿Hablas en serio, Sano? Enishi se pondrá muy feliz.-  
  
-Claro que hablo en serio, bolita. Cuidaré de Enishi y de ti. No es justo que seas tú sola quien cargue con la responsabilidad de cuidar de Enishi. Me di cuenta que fue un error alejarme de ustedes luego de la muerte de nuestros padres... ellos hubieran querido que estemos unidos y yo en cambio... ya sabes, siempre he sido un condenado egoísta... creí que era bueno demostrar que ya era todo un hombre y que me las podía arreglar yo solito, pero me equivoqué, hermana... fui un imbécil.- algunas lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos de Sanosuke en tanto apretaba los puños. Tomoe se apresuró a abrazar a su hermano.  
  
-Hermano, no te culpes... incluso los mejores hombres se equivocan.-  
  
-Sí, pero yo... tú tomaste la responsabilidad, sacaste adelante al chico y en cambio yo... yo... les enviaba una postal diferente de los lugares que visitaba, alguna llamada telefónica esporádica... Enishi está alegre de verme sólo porque soy su hermano, porque tiene que quererme, pero realmente no me conoce y yo no le conozco, hermana... -  
  
-Sanosuke, no sigas... -  
  
-Es que debo seguir, Tomoe... porque yo... ¡demonios!... debo decírtelo a ti, es justo que lo sepas. Hace exactamente un mes, estuve a punto de morir. Estuve hospitalizado una maldita completa semana.  
  
-Sanosuke... ¿de qué me hablas? ¿sufriste un accidente? Yo no supe nada... - Sanosuke negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, no... bolita. Yo... sufrí un alza importante de glicemia... -  
  
-Sano... no puede ser, no... -  
  
-Sí, hermana... tenía mis niveles en 570 cuando lo normal es hasta 110. Me diagnosticaron diabetes, lo mismo que... lo mismo que... -  
  
-Que mató a papá. Hermano... - Tomoe comenzó a sollozar.  
  
-Pude haber muerto ese mismo día y ustedes ni se hubieran enterado. Yo observé los síntomas, pero no quise darme cuenta de ello... me siento tan mal, Tomoe... debo seguir una dieta muy estricta... tomar un montón de porquerías y rezar para estabilizarme y no llegar a ser insulino dependiente... ¡ odio tanto las agujas!... perdóname por traerte preocupaciones, pero hasta mi chica me dejó por ser un enfermo y pensé que el único sitio al que podía ir era junto a ustedes... -  
  
-Nunca, Sanosuke... hermano mayor, nunca te dejaré solo- dijo Tomoe abrazando a su hermano.  
  
-Yo tampoco los dejaré solos. Escuché todo, Sanosuke- dijo Enishi mientras abrazaba a Tomoe y Sanosuke.  
  
------------  
  
Keishi cortó el agua de la ducha y secó su cuerpo. Vistió su pijama y se encaminó a su habitación. Escribiría algo durante unos momentos. Tenía una idea nueva en la cabeza... una historia basada en algo que Kaoru le había dicho siendo pequeña. La historia del pelirrojo que había sido malo y que llegando a la ciudad, se quedaba con una chica. Se le antojaba que la historia se ambientara en una época con samuráis. Aprovecharía sus conocimientos sobre el kendo para describir los golpes. Esto porque su editor le recomendó probar con alguna historia de corte histórico. Keishi ya había incursionado en novelas infantiles, románticas, de misterios, incluso terror. Pero Keishi se probaba a sí mismo con cada nueva historia y cuando el editor le sugirió la idea de cambiar nuevamente, no se lo pensó demasiado.  
  
Escribía algunos apuntes sobre su block de ideas, cuando dos golpecitos en la puerta le indicaban que su nenita quería entrar. Ahora debía disfrutar de cada encuentro con ella. Podían ser los últimos.  
  
Kaoru entró con un peine, tijeras para recortar las puntas y el secador de pelo. Pero no más ver a Keishi se paralizó en tanto se ruborizaba y no pudo caminar más.  
  
Recordó que en algún momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y salió con cuidado del baño, para correr a su habitación, dando un portazo y encerrándose. Preguntándose qué diablos le había sucedido. Su mente le decía que era una idiota, que ella no estaba casada con su tío y que esa era una idea estúpida. Pero otra parte de su mente le decía que todo eso era normal y que debía aceptarlo de una vez. Kaoru no entendía nada y se calmó a sí misma diciéndose que eran los nervios por la fiesta. Al salir de su habitación, se encontró con Misao quien le dijo que había recordado que tenía una toallita de emergencia y que por ello había salido tan pronto del baño, cediéndoselo a Keishi que quería bañarse.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, Kaoru?-preguntó Keishi algo preocupado, devolviéndola al presente.  
  
-Este... no, nada, tío... yo... venía a peinarte, como quedamos. Ya sabes.- la joven esgrimió sus utensilios, sonriendo nerviosa.  
  
-Ya veo... pero si esta vez me vuelves a hacer un peinado como esos que usan los "punks", con los pelos parados, te desheredo. -Kaoru comenzó a reír.  
  
-Pero tío, te viene el cabello a lo "punk". Te veías alternativo y antisocial... todo un anarquista pelirrojo - dijo mientras secaba el cabello cobrizo. - parecías una zanahoria.  
  
-¡Cómo que una zanahoria! ¡Jovencita, el último que me llamó zanahoria ya no está vivo! - Keishi se levantó y sin pensarlo demasiado, se abalanzó sobre Kaoru.-  
  
-Si, claro, tío. Mira como tirito... - Kaoru logró que su cuerpo entero se moviera de una manera graciosa, como si toda ella fuera de gelatina.  
  
-Pues deberías. Mi venganza será brutal.- Keishi comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La chica se defendía a duras penas. En cuanto se cubría el estómago, él le hacía cosquillas en los hombros y el cuello, y es que Kaoru era tan cosquillosa, que se retorcía de la risa sin poderlo evitar.  
  
-No, no... tío, para, para... ¡jajajajajajajaja! Déjame... voy a golpearte.  
  
Generalmente quien hace cosquillas, se ríe más que el afectado. En este caso no fue la excepción y Keishi reía más que Kaoru, sin notar que ambos estaban sobre su cama. La jovencita se revolvía bajo Keishi quien notó que algo raro pasaba con su cuerpo y comenzó a excitarse. A Kaoru le sucedió que le encantaba rozar a Keishi y de alguna manera, el pensamiento de volverlo loco con el movimiento la impulsó a seguir moviéndose sin protestar demasiado por su peso sobre ella.  
  
Pero Keishi se apartó repentinamente, jadeando, mirándola preocupado. Pasaban tantas cosas por su mente y ninguna de ellas era buena para su pequeña.  
  
Kaoru miraba a Keishi, triste porque la fiesta había terminado. Sonriendo, tomó nuevamente el peine y prometió portarse bien y no hacer calamidades con el cabello de su tío.  
  
Mucho rato después, Kaoru daba la vuelta número cien en su camita. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se encontraba con la bella mirada de su tío. Con su cuerpo sensual bajo el agua, con su calor y su peso sobre ella... Kaoru se sentía muy extraña.  
  
---------  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Hoy me han sucedido cosas extrañas... pensarás que estoy loca, pero me siento algo confundida... no sé por qué... vaya, ya estoy escribiendo tonterías nuevamente. Pero, cada día hay más preguntas en mi mente sobre el amor... eso de lo que hablan tanto mis amigas... el amor sexual... ser besada por un chico, abrazada... antes estos pensamientos me daban lo mismo. Una ve tanto esas cosas en la tele, que casi no tiene misterio, o eso creía yo. Pero ahora... una debe sentir cosas especiales, ¿no?  
  
Hoy sorprendí a mi tío en la ducha. Él no se dio cuenta, aunque casi metí la pata y me descubre. Creí que daba lo mismo, ya que yo había visto ya a un hombre desnudo, pero esta vez fue diferente... me siento extraña y no lo puedo evitar, es una sensación desconocida para mí, en el vientre. No me pasa lo mismo cuando pienso en el modelo o en Enishi, aunque sí cuando recuerdo al hombre de mis sueños, aquél del que tanto te hablo. ¿por qué me sucede esto? Debe ser porque me da penita ver a un familiar sin ropa, aunque luego pienso que es una tontería, porque yo he visto antes a mi tío en traje de baño... debe ser eso del crecimiento y que cuando a una le llega la regla se ruboriza por cualquier cosa. Y esta sensación extraña... no lo sé... pero quisiera que todo fuera como antes, cuando yo era pequeña y tenía miedo y tío Keishi me abrazaba... entonces me odié cuando él se alejó de mí porque yo estaba creciendo. Siento que ahora necesito mucho a mi tío, pero tengo miedo de que él siga alejándose de mí... ¡Odio crecer! ¿Por qué una tiene que crecer? Lo único que se logra es alejarse de su gente importante y perder su cariño, en tanto las ideas confusas se apoderan de mi mente... ah...  
  
No sé... presiento que la relación con mi tío seguirá cambiando, pero... eso me asusta un poco. Después de esto que me pasa, sé que nada volverá a ser como antes.  
  
Tuya, Kaoru.  
  
Abril 15, 1995.  
  
--------------  
  
Fin acto tres. Febrero 7, 2004.  
  
Notas de ya saben quien. (YOOOOOO!!!!!! *.*)  
  
Amo a Keishi, amo a Kaoru, amo las vacaciones. soy feliz nuevamente. mi mente está despejada y hasta disfruto de la luz solar y esas cosas. Es maravilloso usar lentes para ver los maravillosos paisajes del sur de mi país... jajaja, dejan chicos a los paisajes del "Señor de los Anillos", aunque en esta parte del mundo, cada país tiene grandes y bellas cosas que ver. América es genial... para que se rían un poco, les contaré que mi padre tiene un camión de esos que tiene un container. Para las vacaciones, pusimos en el container las maletas, los colchones de las camas y hasta una cocina a gas y nos lanzamos a la aventura, así que viví en camión dos semanas y es rico eso de levantarse en la mañana y partir con tu casa a cuestas a cualquier lugar... uno ahorra mucho en hospedaje y esas cosas excéntricas le agregan mucho sabor a las vacaciones.  
  
También les amo a ustedes. Casi lloré de la emoción cuando revisé mi correo en la isla grande de Chiloé y vi sus reviews y algunos mails. Guaus. traté de responder los mails enseguida, pero algunas correos estaban al máximo de su capacidad y mis mensajes no llegaron... buuu... al menos llegaron algunos y eso es bueno.  
  
Bien. Lo primero es lo primero y tengo una deuda con la señorita Maki-san, a quien olvidé mencionar en los agradecimientos de finalización del fic "Un día dentro de Ti". No fue de malosa, sino de pura fatalidad... yo creo que se me perdió tu nombre entre tantas cosas que bajo de la net... ya sabes, es algo complicado cuando no tienes net en casa y debes salir y rezar para que el disquete que llevas para guardar mensajes esté bueno y sano.  
  
Sobre el nombre de Keishi... Kirara26, una chica muy simpática, ha traducido el nombre y significaría algo así como "corazón de oro". Esta acepción me gusta mucho y pienso que le queda justa al personaje... linda coincidencia esto de errar en el teclado cuando escribía "Kenshin". Bueno, ahora a los reviews y nos leemos a la próxima. Por cierto... tengo un problema con ciertas personas que están aquí molestándome y quieren...  
  
Sanosuke: Vamos, Blankis, déjame escribir, esto es genial, tengo admiradoras, yo soy...  
  
Blankis: regresa a tu fic.  
  
Sanosuke: Chicos, vengan aquí, tenemos trabajo que hacer... (todos se acercan)  
  
Naoko lizi Kinomoto: Bien, tercer acto arriba y si, me habías escrito antes. Gracias.  
  
Justary: (Sanosuke) Pues claro que seguirá creciendo lentamente la mocosa, porque yo me he aparecido y necesito tiempo para estabilizarme completamente y de paso, ver si hay alguna chica interesante en esta ciudad...  
  
Neherenia: (Keishi) a mí no me ha hecho gracia esta idea porque como si fuera poco lo que me sucedió en mi vida anterior, ahora tengo que sufrir viendo como mi pequeñita crece y me siento mal por no poder acercarme más o tener la misma edad parta pedirle que sea mi novia... al menos creo que puedo desquitarme escribiendo novelas y haciendo finales felices... ojalá que el mío también fuera así... la señorita Blankaoru dice que leerá sus fics con tiempo y que no te extrañe cuando aparezca algún comentario en el futuro. Y le da las gracias por su interés en los fics. Lástima que mis novelas no tengan traducción al español... seguro que también le gustarían.  
  
Mer1: Hola... gracias por esperar esta nueva entrega. Ojalá te haya gustado. En especial la introducción de personajes "nuevos" (Sanosuke) Claro que le ha gustado la introducción, ¿cierto? A que soy irresistible y tengo mi lado tierno aunque sea un chico rudo. Eso encanta a las damas... espero que en especial a zorrita... (Megumi) ¡Deja de molestarme y búscate a alguien de tu edad, pervertido!!  
  
Gaby (hyatt: (Tomoe) Espero de todo corazón no ser una mala persona y que me tomen afecto. Sobre las regresiones... pronto verán algo interesante.  
  
Maki-san: Espero que la fe de errata te haga disculpar a esta torpe y en ese momento, estresada escritora. (Kaoru) Por lo visto me están sucediendo cosas que no logro comprender... espero que papá no se moleste si algún día le confieso que me estoy enamorando de mi tío Keishi. ¿crees que lo apruebe? ¿y mamá?... (Keishi) Gracias por sugerir lo del kendo... a la señorita Blankaoru se le había olvidado que esa era una de sus ideas en el fic y tu sugerencia la volvió al camino. Pero mi Kaoru está cada día más linda... me pregunto si en el futuro podré disimular frente al grupo lo que siento por ella. Por cierto, espero que tengas ánimo para subir tus historias algún día. Blankaoru me comentó que cuando descubrió esta página en Agosto del año pasado, iban 5000 fics y que ya se acercan a los 9000. todo aporte a aumentar la cifra es bien recibido. (Blankaoru) Sobre tus dudas y preguntas... sobre lo que cuelga de la puerta del dojo, creo que es un atrapa viento... una de esas cositas que cuelgas y que suenan bonito cuando el viento las agita. Sobre tu fic-borrador, me sentiré muy honrada de leerlo, si es que aún no lo has publicado. Discúlpame por no recordarte antes, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Quizá pronto nos encontremos en un chat... sólo paciencia, aunque veo que sólo me conectaré en la noche porque el lunes entro a trabajar haciendo sillones en una mueblería y como que es difícil chatear allí. Ya viste el desenlace de "Un día dentro de ti" ¿qué tal? El que final que sigue... realmente no sé cual será... sobre de qué páginas puedes bajarte parte del manga... mira, yo he encontrado hasta el tomo veintitrés, desde el 18. puedo enviarte direcciones, pero necesito saber antes cuales ya has visitado y qué partes del manga realmente necesitas. Así podré informarte bien de donde puedes bajártelos. Yo tengo algunas partes en memoria virtual, faltan algunas páginas, pero se entiende bien. Hace poco, hojeando una Minami, me encontré con el dichoso Ken Niimura y su nueva historieta. Me parece gracioso esto y me pregunto si habrá alguna Kaori Hayahama... creo que he respondido la mayoría de tus items... los demás, quedan para sus series correspondientes. Besos, y de nuevo, te pido humildes duisculpas.  
  
Mourisan: Jojo... y eso que la continuación seguía en marzo, pero ya ves... no lo pude evitar y puse al servicio de esta historia mi lado hentai... ojalá no te choque.  
  
Misaki: a mí también me encanta el tema (reencarnación) y personalmente tenía ganas de escribir algo así hacía tiempo, pero no sabía como hacerlo para que fuera distinta... y aquí tienes el resultado. Sobre actuación sin libreto... atención... ahora el asunto se pone negro. Es gratificante saber que me lees... muchas gracias. Y me alegra que te haya gustado "Un día dentro de Ti" y su final... estaba algo preocupada por vuestras reacciones... mi primer final... y todo parece que salió bien. Un besito. Chao.  
  
Angy: (Keishi) Me tiene loco, para qué negarlo. Es tan hermosa... pienso que para mí no existe otra mujer... nunca habrá otra que no sea ella. Desde que la conozco, no he vuelto a intimar con nadie. Y realmente no podría. (Blankaoru) No te preocupes pensando que lo que me escribes es tonto. A veces me relajan mucho sus comentarios y eso es bueno. Chaups!! Vamos a ver si pudiste subir tu historia.  
  
Kaoru Himura: (Aoshi) Blankaoru está escondida bajo su cama porque dice que tú debes estar enfadada porque ella escribió mal tu nombre en sus comentarios y creo que no se repondrá de este trauma tan fácilmente. Dice que espera que su explicación de lo del cambio de nombre -Keishi-Kenshin- en el acto anterior te haya aclarado los por qués de lo que ella hace y te agradece la suerte que le dejas... discúlpame, debo... er... estoo... ir a ver a Kojiro que está jugando en el patio. (Kaoru) Mentira, papá es un celoso y mamá está hablando con el cartero... papá está celoso!!!  
  
Chada: (Misao) gracias por sugerir lo de la acción en mi matrimonio. Gracias a ello Blankaoru me dedicó unos minutos... jojojojojo... aunque este Aoshi... yo sólo le pedía mi carta al cartero y este esposo mío lo ha mirado muy feo.  
  
Dark Kikyo: Gracias por tus felicitaciones y porque has confiado en mis historias. Gracias.  
  
Jenny: (Kakunoshin) esa escritorcita de cuarta no me ha dado el protagónico que merezco y para colmo, cuenta mis secretos como si fuera lo más normal. Claro, como ella no se juega el pellejo... espero que pronto me dé más espacio en esta obra. (Tomoe) Dudo mucho que yo pueda sacar del corazón de Keishi a la señorita Kamiya... sobretodo porque yo soy tan solo su... (Blankaoru) Tomoe, aún no digas eso, por favor.  
  
Lilia_Chan:Te contaré que a mí también me gustan las historias donde ella es algunos años más joven y le provoca cosas a él como sin darse cuenta. Debe ser porque yo misma he visto eso de cerca. Mis padres tienen 18 años de diferencia y se ven tan lindos... aunque mi mamá se parece más a Misao en su forma de ser y mi papá... a Sanosuke... son graciosos... sigue atenta a las demás historias, y de cuando en vez déjame un reviewcito para saber que existes y recordarte en los saludos de fin de serie.  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: Me alegra mucho saber que me sigues... espero que las cosas te estén saliendo bien... yo supongo que en esta época estás en clases aún, por eso te deseo mucha suerte en todo y ánimo. Un abrazote. Por cierto, aquí están dando una teleserie muy graciosa, se llama "Ana y los 7" y me río mucho con ella. Quizá me inspire para Kaoru y los 7 o Misao y los 7, quien sabe... hablan bonito los españoles.  
  
JLB Inuyasha the Dog-Demon: el primer fic que leí fue "Por Siempre" de Koneko-dono y creo que fue también uno de los primeros que comenté. Me encantó, fue genial... yo la admiro, aunque he de reconocer que ahora último no he tenido tiempo para ver si ha sacado algo nuevo. Aquí tienes nuevo capítulo. ¿cómo te va a ti? Espero que súper.  
  
Kirara26: Hola, amiga mía... ahora me referiré al primer review tuyo que ha llegado, porque no alcancé a traerme el anterior. También me gusta esto de Keishi y Aoshi hermanos, como ves, quizá no sean tan distintos y Keishi mide como 1.70, asi que no es tan enano y creo que si podría parecerse al cubito, que aquí no es tan cubito y por el contrario es muy querendón. Estaba pensando, mientras escribía sobre el pasado de Misao y Aoshi, en una precuela de cómo se conocen y se desarrolla su amor alumna-profe. Con tiempo todo se puede, pero con tantos proyectos en mi cabecita, jui...  
  
Keishi ya tiene problemas existenciales... pero Kaoru está recién comenzando... sus problemas en común están comenzando... sep, nuestro pelirrojito aún deberá esperar para dormir tranquilo por la noche abrazadito a su talle... como dices, con amor todo se pasa. Aoshi es un celoso... no sé por qué siempre he tenido este concepto en mi cabeza. Pienso que el siente que Misao, por ser una persona alegre e ingenua, resulta muy atrayente para el resto, independiente de si está en mis fics o en el mundo de Watsuki-sama dios. Pero Misao es muy suertuda como dices, porque tener a semejante pedazo de hombre para ella solita, esta Misao tiene menos complicaciones que Satori para aceptar su amor y casarse en tan sólo dos meses... ojalá que Satori aprenda de ello y no nos haga pasar un mal rato con una decisión apresurada. Te quiero agradecer la ayuda en la traducción del nombre de Keishi... me gusta mucho, oh, si. De las ideas que me enviaste en el review posterior, todas concordaban con las ideas que tenía, así que aquí tienes el resultado. Gracias por todo... besitos y esas cosas buenas.  
  
Yukari: Hola!!!... yo... (Keishi) Claro, como aquí quien sufre soy yo... er... por mi... mi... Kaoru... no!!!!!!!! (Sanosuke) -aparta a Keishi del teclado- Vamos, Keishi amigo... estas mujeres no valen la pena, vamos a seguir bebiendo... (Keishi) Mi Kaoru es buena... es linda... hip... es tierna... soy un hombre afortunado por verla crecer... (Sanosuke) Claro, verla crecer... como si ella se diera cuenta de que existes... (Keishi) ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! NO DIGAS ESO!! (Blankaoru) calma, calma, Keishi, ven aquí, te diré un secreto que te hará feliz. En dos episodios más, tú... Yukari, sigue leyéndome y gracias por tu review. Chao, y disculpa a estos dos. 


	4. Un nuevo Comienzo

Acto Cuatro  
  
Un nuevo Comienzo.  
  
-------  
  
Keishi tomaba algo de refresco, en tanto observaba a los chicos moverse al son de la música moderna. La fiesta estaba resultando ser todo un éxito y Tomoe, estaba muy feliz. Otro que también sonreía complacido era Sanosuke.  
  
Cuando Sanosuke y Keishi se dieron la mano al saludarse, ambos hombres sintieron una corriente eléctrica desplazarse por su espalda. Ambos se miraron confundidos. Sentían que se conocían desde hacía tiempo. Pronto se sonreían ampliamente y comenzaron a conversar, mientras Kaoru, exigía ser presentada al futuro cuñado. Junto a ella, estaba Megumi, su amiga.  
  
Sanosuke observó a Kaoru y recordó un par de cosas extrañas. Cuando él estuvo en el hospital, en coma diabético... cuando se recuperó comenzó a tener extraños sueños de una vida pasada en la que dejó un importante tema pendiente con una mujer... por irse de viaje, por obstinado... la perdió. Miró a Kaoru nuevamente, sintiendo que entre ella y Keishi le hacían dar vueltas la cabeza. Sin pensárselo demasiado, besó a Kaoru en la mejilla, a modo de saludo.  
  
-Hola, chiquilla.- (creo que es la traducción más fiel de "Jou-chan")  
  
Este a0pelativo llamó la atención de Kaoru, quien sintió algo en su pecho. Pero sonrió a Sanosuke.  
  
-Hola, señor Cabeza de Gallo. Lindo peinado-  
  
Esta vez fue Sano quien abrió mucho los ojos, y uno de esos dolores de cabeza le atacó en ese momento, mientras veía pasar un montón de imágenes aparentemente inconexas entre sí. Tomándose las sienes con ambas manos, pronto sintió una manita sobre su brazo derecho.  
  
-Señor, ¿se siente bien?-  
  
Sanosuke paseó su mirada perdida desde la mano en su brazo hacia el brazo de esta... subiendo por su hombro medio oculto entre unos negrísimos mechones largos de un cabello reluciente, encontrándose luego con un cuello largo y delgado... más arriba, un rostro que le cortó la respiración.  
  
-Me... ¿Megumi?-  
  
Megumi lo miró extrañada, pues ella no lo conocía pero parecía que él sí a ella. En ese momento, el dolor de cabeza de Sano se hizo más fuerte y cayó hacia atrás, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.  
  
Rato después, al despertar, lo primero que vio fue un par de negrísimos ojos. Llevó una mano a su frente helada.  
  
-Señor, beba esto- Megumi le ofreció un refresco muy dulce. Sanosuke aceptó, extrañado... ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Una hipoglicemia?  
  
-¿Qué... qué me sucedió?-  
  
Tomoe, que estaba fuera de su campo visual, se acercó a su hermano.  
  
-La señorita Megumi dice que probablemente tu dieta ha sido demasiado estricta y que eso te pudo haber causado la baja de glicemia. Es cierto que no debes tomar azúcar, pero tampoco suprimirla totalmente, porque tu cuerpo la necesita, aunque sea en una cantidad mínima. Ese refresco es especial para estabilizarte. Ya no sentirás mareos-  
  
La mirada de Sanosuke volvía irremediablemente a Megumi.  
  
-Tú, chica... ¿quién eres? ¿eres una enfermera?-  
  
Megumi sonrió.  
  
-No... soy solo una estudiante de medicina. Megumi Saito, para servirle. Soy la hermana mayor de Yahiko.  
  
-Ah... ya entiendo...- Sano intentó incorporarse, pero la mano de Megumi sobre su pecho lo devolvió a la cama. – lamento haberle hecho pasar este mal rato, señorita Saito, pero le agradezco su ayuda. Por favor, regrese a la fiesta, para que se divierta. No quisiera que se la perdiera por estarme cuidando. En verdad, ya me siento mejor. Además... – dijo, tomando la mano de la jovencita para retirarla de su pecho, e incorporándose- debo levantarme porque tengo trabajo que hacer. Debo tomar las fotografías de la fiesta. –Sano se levantó y se dirigió a un mueble sobre el cual tenía una cámara de fotos bastante extraña para Megumi.  
  
-Megumi, mi hermano es fotógrafo profesional... –  
  
---------  
  
Ahora Sano, recuperado, observaba junto a Keishi a los chicos en la fiesta. Yahiko bailaba desenfadado, llamando la atención, aunque toda la que requería se la estaba brindando Tsubame, su oficial novia desde hacía un año, quien sonreía mucho, pero bailaba de un modo más discreto. Kaoru, junto a Enishi, hacía muy buena pareja de bailarines, pero a Sano esa idea no le hacía mucha gracia. Sentía que eso no estaba en su lugar y orden lógico. Tomoe, ayudada por Megumi, repartía bocaditos entre los chicos, que comían bastante, acorde a su edad y etapa de crecimiento.  
  
Keishi observaba tranquilamente a los bailarines. Las chicas y chicos se veían impresionantes sin sus ropas de estudiantes... ellos muy llamativos y ellas de manera muy sexi para su edad... ah, estos chicos fanáticos de la moda... Pantalones de colores estridentes, anchos o caídos... en las chicas, faldas cortitas y camisetas que parecían a punto de estallar, conteniendo sus formas. Keishi las miraba paternalmente, en verdad. Se podría decir que lo que sentía por Kaoru lo había dejado incapaz de sentir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ternura por otras chicas de su edad o mujeres de la edad de él. Las niñas se veían muy bonitas y Keishi notó que Sanosuke estaba un poco baboso, pero no más de lo normal que cualquier otro hombre ante semejante espectáculo.  
  
-Je je... estas chicas, parecieran que buscan lo más corto para ponerse encima.- dijo Sanosuke, sonriendo. Apuntando con la cámara a los invitados y disparando.  
  
-Resulta gracioso ver el cambio operado en todos los chicos cuando los ves en la escuela y después aquí... casi no te lo crees. Allí son tan formalitos.  
  
Sanosuke con la cámara en mano, preparada para tomar fotografía, observó por un momento a Keishi y no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarle una foto. Su expresión melancólica en esa fiesta llamó mucho su atención. Después de tomar la foto, siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su nuevo amigo.  
  
Y se quedó atónito.  
  
Luego se repuso. El haber viajado por buena parte del país y otros lugares, cámara en mano, lo había hecho ser sumamente observador.  
  
-¿Te gusta?-  
  
-¿Oro?... ¿de qué hablas?...  
  
Sanosuke sintió nuevamente un dolor en la cabeza, pero pronto pasó. Qué palabra tan extraña...  
  
-No te hagas el tonto, Keishi... me refiero a esa chica, la que baila con mi hermano... la chiquilla...  
  
Demonios... Keishi debía ser más cuidadoso con sus emociones. No se daba cuenta que éstas empezaban a delatarlo. Quedó muy descolocado y empezó a ruborizarse.  
  
-Hey, hey, amigo... no te pongas así... yo soy un tipo confiable y ninguno de estos pelos parados en mi cabeza son de tonto... y tienes cara de necesitar desesperadamente hablar con alguien. Además, es natural sentirse atraído por una de estas chicas... más si las ves todos los días. Y se visten así.  
  
-No es lo que tu piensas, Sanosuke... –  
  
-Vamos, Keishi... la noche es joven, vamos a conversar y a beber algo. Me pareces un tipo interesante. Tengo esa impresión desde que te conocí hace dos horas.  
  
Keishi echó una última mirada a Kaoru mientras ella se inclinaba hacia Enishi. Lo mejor sería salir. Unos celos locos lo estaban matando.  
  
Momentos después, en el patio, Sanosuke y él conversaban. Keishi notó que era muy fácil hablar con Sanosuke, y, después del Psicólogo, Sano era la única persona en el mundo que conocía el secreto de Keishi.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, amigo... sí que estás en un buen lío... y llevas siete años soportándolo... ¡qué estoico!.  
  
Keishi miraba atónito a Sanosuke. Parecía que lejos de repudiarlo, lo entendía.  
  
-¿Y qué siente ella por ti?-  
  
-Bueno, lo normal... me ve como una suerte de hermano mayor que la protege. Nada más. Por lo demás, está enamorada de tu hermano menor. Jamás le he comentado de mis sentimientos.- Keishi, sentado sobre una roca, miraba hacia el piso. -Pero tú, Sanosuke, dime... ¿qué piensas?  
  
-Mmmmm, no sé qué decirte, sólo que, si la amas tanto, debieras luchar por ella. Además, no creo que ella sea indiferente con respecto a ti. Cuando los ví entrar a la casa, sin conocerlos, pensé que ella era tu novia. Creo que incluso les tomé una foto, porque hacían un bonito cuadro juntos... te parecerá extraño, de hecho, yo me siento extraño en esta situación, pero, pienso, no, siento, que ella y tú deben ser pareja. Además, ella cumplirá los quince años en dos meses. Le llevas como por cuatro años, Keishi, no es tanto.  
  
Keishi tragó saliva y palideció ante el comentario de su nuevo mejor amigo.  
  
-Te equivocas, Sanosuke. Yo... yo tengo veintiséis.  
  
Ups.  
  
Sanosuke miró a Keishi como un bicho raro.  
  
-Doce años de diferencia... – musitó. – vaya... ahora entiendo el por qué de tus preocupaciones-  
  
-¿Sigues creyendo que debo estar con ella?- Keishi lo miró a los ojos. Necesitaba de la aprobación de alguien, desesperadamente, para no sentirse tan basura.  
  
Sanosuke meditó en esos dos, un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo. A Keishi le parecía que transcurrían meses.  
  
-No pierdes nada intentándolo, Keishi. Te pasarías de imbécil si la dejaras pasar. No me parece extraño lo de las edades en ti y en ella... y sólo Dios sabe que debes pensar que estoy completamente loco, pero yo, si fuera tú, lucharía. Ella ya tiene quince, o casi... ya tiene cierto discernimiento y si la enamoras... al menos no debieras sentirte culpable. No sé si me explico, pero si ella tuviera más edad, como diecisiete o dieciocho, seguro que no te lo pensarías tanto. Creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo charlando aquí conmigo en vez de estar bailando con ella allí adentro, así que levántate, Keishi. Un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, que es tu caso, porque por algo has aguantado estos años de celibato sólo por ella, debe luchar, sin importar las armas que use. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, amigo. Y te podría asegurar que tienes todas las de ganar en este asunto. Hazme caso y pronto le agradecerás a tu nuevo amigo el darte tan buen consejo.  
  
---------  
  
Pronto terminó la canción y comenzó otra. Kaoru notó con cierto disgusto que Enishi sacaba a otra chica a bailar. Lo que era natural siendo él el anfitrión. Kaoru se acomodó en una silla, bebiendo refresco y charlando con Megumi.  
  
Sanosuke le dio un codazo a Keishi, quien no entendía nada. Sanosuke se acercó a Megumi.  
  
-¿Señorita enfermera, querría usted bailar conmigo? Es mi manera de agradecer lo que hizo por mí esta noche.- Sanosuke debía animar a Keishi a sacar a Kaoru a bailar y sabía que si la apartaba de su amiga, sería más fácil para el pelirrojo. Debía reconocer que algo en esa chica lo intrigaba tanto como Keishi y Kaoru, así que disfrutaría el conocerla más.  
  
Megumi se excusó con Kaoru y salió con Sanosuke.  
  
-Espero que usted sea buen bailarín, señor... señor...  
  
-Dime Sanosuke, Megumi. No me trates de "señor" o "caballero", que no lo soy.  
  
Megumi pensó que Sanosuke era un atrevido. Pero tenía encanto. Así que asintió, en tanto comenzaban a bailar.  
  
------------  
  
Keishi miro a Kaoru.  
  
Estaba un poco nervioso y recordó la primera vez que sacó a bailar a una chica en una fiesta. Tenía un nudito en el estómago, igual que ahora, lo que era tonto, porque él siempre la veía en casa y en la escuela. Pero en este momento era distinto, porque sus nervios provenían de la certeza de que comenzaba su plan de conquista.  
  
-¿Bailas conmigo?-  
  
Kaoru miró a Keishi como si recién se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Sintió algo muy raro en el pecho. Como si su corazón diera veinte vueltas antes de volver a su sitio.  
  
-Vamos, tío. Pero espero que no me dejes en ridículo.  
  
-Oye, tú nunca me has visto bailar, así que no tienes derecho a insinuar que seré el hazme reír de la fiesta.  
  
-Pues si lo haces, estaré siempre recordándotelo, tío.  
  
-Eres una mala chica, porque quieres atormentar a un hombre tan bueno y gentil, dulce y simpático como yo. Además...- agregó, sonriendo- ...tienes suerte, porque soy el único pelirrojo de la fiesta. Deberías sentirte honrada. Mi mamá me dice que soy lindo.  
  
Este comentario hizo reír a Kaoru y tomar a Keishi del brazo.  
  
-Bueno, yo pienso lo mismo, Keishi... – en ese momento, Kaoru encontró fuera de lugar llamarlo "tío" y esto sorprendió y alegró a Keishi. Comenzaba a odiar ese apelativo de "tío". - Eres muy lindo. Creo que le ganas a cualquiera de mis compañeros...  
  
Bien, un punto para Keishi. Este sonrió.  
  
-... con excepción de Enishi, que es formidable también.  
  
-"Fue lindo mientras duró"- pensó Keishi al comenzar a moverse.  
  
------------  
  
-¡hey, mira al maestro de kendo! – Dijo Yahiko a Tsubame, llamando la atención de dos compañeritos más. –¡ Lo hace estupendo!.  
  
Sanosuke bailaba junto a Yahiko y miro a Keishi con la chiquilla. No se había equivocado, se veían muy bien. Para Sanosuke, le resultaba natural verlos así.  
  
-¿Me permites bailar con mi hermano?- pidió gentilmente Tomoe a Megumi, quien se puso a bailar con Enishi, sin mayor problema. Le agradaba Sano. Ya vería el modo de charlar con él en el futuro. Tomoe bailaba bien también. La fiesta se estaba animando mucho.  
  
Los chicos se detuvieron para ver bailar al maestro de kendo y a los hermanos de Enishi. Eran realmente notables. Kaoru también estaba sorprendida de la habilidad de Keishi y se sentía muy halagada de que la haya sacado a bailar. Kaoru no era muy partidaria de la ropa excesivamente ajustada como las demás chicas. Tenía un estilo de vestir muy particular sin importarle la moda y esto le restaba puntos con los chicos que no la sacaban muy a menudo, salvo Enishi y Yahiko, sus amigos, a bailar. A Kaoru, no le interesaba aparentar ser sexi.  
  
Keishi se movía muy bien. Sus movimientos resultaban fluidos y armónicos con la música, en vez de sugestivos como el de algunos de sus compañeros y a Kaoru se le hacía fácil seguirle el ritmo. Keishi sonreía mucho y a ella le agradaba en exceso verlo así... Keishi... es muy lindo. Ojalá, si lograba conseguir novio, fuera como él...  
  
Kaoru miro a Keishi a los ojos y le sonrió. Pronto notó el círculo a su alrededor y decidió hacer un buen esfuerzo al bailar también, para obtener el reconocimiento de sus pares.  
  
Sanosuke y Tomoe estaban en el círculo también.  
  
La música continuaba y Sanosuke se movió de tal manera que logró un cambio de parejas y ahora él bailaba con la chiquilla y Keishi con Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe bailaba endemoniadamente bien, pensó Kaoru que no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía un toque sutil de sensualidad y eso le molestó mucho. Notó como sonreía con abierta simpatía a Keishi, así que cambió el ritmo, siguiendo a Sanosuke, tratando de llamar la atención. Sanosuke miraba a la chica y reconocía en su mirada un cierto brillo asesino cuando miraba a su amada hermanita.  
  
Para colmo, Tomoe era toda una mujer, hermosa. Y ella tan solo una chiquilla algo delgada. Esto no hizo más feliz a Kaoru, que no podía evitar hacer las odiosas comparaciones. Antes no le había importado tanto su edad, no le había prestado mayor atención, pero ahora se sentía tan rara... ahhhh, ¿qué me está pasando ahora?.  
  
Sanosuke había visto suficiente. Girando, tomó de la cintura a Tomoe y se mezcló con los chicos que bailaban ya, imitando los pasos de Sanosuke, su nuevo lider indiscutido. El hombre se las traía, se veía muy cool con ese peinado y esa ropa, sin contar su tremendo cuerpo. Tanto como el maestro de kendo. A la próxima fiesta los invitaban. Y también a la hermana mayor de Enishi. La profe se movía excelentemente y esa noche estuvo en los sueños de varios de sus pupilos.  
  
Kaoru quedó de improviso pegada a Keishi cuando alguien la empujó en el baile y ella chocó contra su tío, que la sujetó de los brazos para que no cayera hacia atrás. Kaoru de nuevo pensó en que Keishi era muy lindo, entendiendo por "lindo" a ser tierno, simpático, amable y además, guapo. Ideal. Keishi la apartó ligeramente, pues comenzó a escucharse un tema "lento" y Keishi pensó que podrían volver a sus asientos, pues tampoco deseaba imponer a Kaoru su presencia si es que ella quería bailar con otro. Pero Kaoru sabía perfectamente que no la sacarían a bailar, pues Enishi charlaba con algunos chicos y Yahiko bailaba con la tímida Tsubame, así que tironeó a Keishi de la manga de la camiseta para no quedarse sola. Este entendió la indirecta y permitió que ella lo abrazara por la cintura.  
  
Y sorprendido y feliz, notó que ella apoyaba su mejilla en su pecho.  
  
Sanosuke comenzó a buscar las velitas para el pastel como le indicó su hermana, sonriendo y sintiéndose todo un cupido, grabada en su retina, la imagen de Kaoru abrazando a Keishi. Éste mantenía respetuoso, las manos en los hombros de la chica. No se podía permitir más. No aún. Pero así y todo, era uno de esos momentos que Keishi no olvidaría jamás, mientras le acariciaba su pelito.  
  
Kaoru pensó maravillada en el tiempo transcurrido desde que su mejilla no sentía ese cálido pecho. Recordó cuando siendo pequeña, su tío la acogía siempre que ella tenía miedo y cuando él la alejó, ella lo extrañó mucho. Kaoru cerró los ojos e imaginó por un momento que Keishi era ese hombre de sus sueños. Y sintiendo esa calidez, deseando prolongarla por lo bonito que se sentía, abrazó más al pelirrojito.  
  
La música cesó y la magia terminó. Kaoru perdida en los ojos de Keishi, sonrió y agradeció el bailecito.  
  
-Soy yo quien debe agradecerle, señorita Kaoru. – Dijo Keishi muy formal, inclinándose un poco, educadamente hacia ella. Kaoru notó en este gesto algo muy familiar, aunque en la situación estaba fuera de lugar.  
  
Lo recordó de golpe.  
  
El hombre de sus sueños siempre la trataba de "señorita Kaoru". Su tío, en cambio, de Kaoru, a secas. Pero ahora... ¿señorita Kaoru?... Kaoru entrecerró los ojos. Keishi, en tanto, sumido en sus pensamientos, trató a Kaoru de la misma manera que la trataba en sus sueños. En esos en los que ella vestía siempre de kimono y á él le parecía tan ideal, aunque en sus sueños fuese un poco agresiva con él. Bueno, eso no era extraño. También lo era en la vida real.  
  
Kaoru divisó a Enishi salir afuera...  
  
-Tío, deséame suerte.  
  
-¿Oro?-  
  
Kaoru puso cara de confusión ante esa palabra y Keishi se sorprendió de usarla de nuevo. Generalmente él cuidaba mucho de no usar esa muletilla que tenía desde niño y que desapareció con los años, pero parece que el choque de conocer a Sanosuke gatilló su reaparición.  
  
-Tío, que palabra tan graciosa... vamos, deséame suerte.  
  
-Suerte, Kaoru.  
  
-Gracias- Kaoru se levantó en puntillas y besó a su tio en el rostro.  
  
Luego salió disparada a hablar con Enishi. Era su oportunidad.  
  
-----------  
  
El patio era pequeño, pero no había nadie. Kaoru y Enishi salieron a tomar algo de aire fresco.  
  
-Gracias por invitarme, Enishi. Me he reído mucho.-  
  
-Es una gran fiesta, vinieron todos nuestros compañeros, incluso tu tío y mi hermano. Creo que se han caído bien y ya son amigos.-  
  
-Si, es cierto.-  
  
Siguió un largo silencio. El corazón de Kaoru latiendo a mil por hora mientras contemplaba a su amigo. Era el momento oportuno de decírselo.  
  
-Enishi... yo... quiero que sepas que... tú... me... –  
  
-Oh, están aquí... Enishi, tu hermana dice que ya es hora de apagar las velitas del pastel.  
  
Kaoru miró con resentimiento a Keishi, quien se apareció tan sonriente detrás de ella. Enishi sonrió y corrió al interior, estaba loco por comer pastel. Kaoru se ruborizó intensamente y agradeció que había suficiente oscuridad para disimular el tinte de sus mejillas. Keishi en tanto sonrió y se felicitó interiormente. Por una lado, su conciencia le decía que había llegado justo a tiempo, pero por otro, le decía que se estaba comportando mal.  
  
El asunto es que había evitado algo... y eso le aseguraba a su Kaoru durante algunos días más, al menos.  
  
Y eso que Tomoe le había dicho que no era tan urgente lo de apagar las velitas del pastel.  
  
-¿No podías esperar un poco?... ¡¡¡Estaba conversando con él, por si no te diste cuenta!!!. – Kaoru echaba chispas por los ojos. Keishi decidió fingir inocencia.  
  
-Oh... discúlpame, venía pensando en el pastel y no noté que conversaban. La próxima vez me fijaré más. ¿Era algo muy importante lo que tenías que decirle? Es que... si lo era... creo que él hubiera preferido quedarse contigo un momento más y despacharme enseguida, pero se fue corriendo. – Keishi se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo esto con toda la intención de apartar a Kaoru del muchacho, aunque luego lo meditó y encontró que decía la verdad, pero el dolor que vio en los ojos de la chica le hizo sentir muy mal. Kaoru, por toda respuesta, entró corriendo a la casa, dejándolo solo.  
  
Keishi sintió un ruido extraño a sus espaldas. Era Sanosuke. Keishi sonrió para su nuevo amigo. A pesar de todo, estaba muy complacido.  
  
-Aprendes rápido, Keishi. Sólo había que darte un empujón. Apuesto a que esta noche has hecho más por esa chica que en todos estos años.  
  
¿Acaso Sanosuke no tenía escrúpulos?¿Cómo podía antes haber intentado avanzar con ella siendo una niña?. Para Keishi eso era algo sagrado y jamás la tocó con alguna intención que no fuera paternal.  
  
-Cuando se trata de tu felicidad, mientras no hagas daño a nadie, y si la haces feliz, Keishi, lo demás, realmente, no importa.- le diría Sanosuke, días después, cuando Enishi y Kaoru estaban de novios y Keishi demasiado choqueado como para reaccionar. –Me importa un pepino si es mi hermano, es joven y puede reponerse si ella no lo quiere, aunque veo que para él, esto del noviazgo no es algo tan serio. Debe ser por la edad, en el fondo, aún es un niño.  
  
-Eres un hermano extraño, Sanosuke... se supone que en esta parte del guión tú me golpeas por mis intenciones con la novia de tu hermano.  
  
-A mí también me parece extraño lo que me sucede contigo, Keishi, y no me mires así, que soy muy machito y me gustan las mujeres. En especial una que tengo aquí... metida en mi cabecita. A lo que me refiero es a que compartimos algo, un lazo especial, no lo sé. Claro que adoro al chico, Enishi, daría mi vida por él, pero no puedo evitar sentir que tu lugar en el mundo es al lado de esa chica. Por cierto, veamos si esto te anima. Es un regalo especial por que hayas aceptado ser mi amigo y enseñarme esta ciudad.- Sanosuke le extendió un sobre blanco. Dentro había un par de fotos. –Es para que contemples a solas en tu habitación, a ver si esto te motiva un poco.-  
  
Keishi pagó los cafés y Sanosuke guardó sus endulzantes en una carterita que debía portar con sus medicamentos. El precio de ser diabético. Los amigos caminaban tranquilamente. Keishi llevaría a Sanosuke a conocer el bosque, reserva nacional en Nara. Un lugar que a él le gustaba mucho visitar cuando buscaba paz. Y q ue Sanosuke se moría por fotografíar.  
  
-----------  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Quisiera llorar, romper cosas... estoy tan enfadada... avergonzada... ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto que es tan malo para mí... pero me siento fatal y es más de lo que puedo soportar. Sé que tú eres mi apoyo en estos momentos. Pero... ¡tengo tanta rabia y no sé bien por qué!  
  
Después del cumpleaños de Enishi, encontré oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos. En fin... no sé cómo, pero me armé de valor y aprovechando que estábamos solos limpiando la sala después de las clases, decidí decirle todo.  
  
Le dije que lo quería, que pensaba mucho en él y esas cosas. Le dije de todo. Yo estaba emocionadísima, podía sentir en mis oídos el latir de mi corazón. Él me dijo que sentía lo mismo y me pidió que lo besara, y accedí. Le besé en las mejillas, pero él apuntó a sus labios. Yo lo intenté, pero no pude.  
  
Enishi me miró largo rato a los ojos... sus ojos son tan hermosos, como para perderse en ellos. Al menos eso me parecía hasta ayer. Dijo que con el tiempo se me pasaría la timidez, pues sabe que es la primera persona con quien salgo.  
  
Ayer nos besábamos, pero me apartó de él y dijo que ya estaba cansado de los besos de niña y que quería un beso de mujer.  
  
-Es que no sé hacerlo- le dije.  
  
-No es cosa de saber, sino de querer- me respondió, algo enfadado. Yo no entendía.- sé que entiendes de qué te hablo, Kaoru y sé además, muy bien que no es a mí a quien quieres realmente. Deberías pensártelo un poco más.  
  
-Pero... Enishi... yo lo sé... lo siento aquí. –dije, apoyando mi mano sobre mi corazón. Enishi apoyó su oído sobre mi pecho. Luego se levantó y me miró aún más fijamente.  
  
-Mi padre siempre decía que el corazón no engaña. Tus latidos aún son regulares. Si realmente me quisieras, ante mi negativa, tu corazón estaría o muy desbocado o muy débil. Lo siento, Kaoru, pero sé que amas a otra persona, no a mí.  
  
-Pero... –  
  
-Bésame.  
  
Lo intenté. Pero no pude complacerlo.  
  
Él se levantó y se fue, después de decirme que si realmente estaba interesada, debía estar dispuesta a besarlo como mujer.  
  
Quise seguirlo y besarlo para demostrarle que no era una ilusión lo que me sucedía, pero me quedé de pie, allí, sola. En cuanto salí de la escuela, me eché a correr, no quería que nadie me viera... tenía tanta vergüenza... él me había rechazado... tanto tiempo tomando el valor para que al final él no me correspondiera... y yo... me siento tan sola... ¡¡No es justo!! Ahora mis padres están muy ocupados cuidando de mis hermanos menores y no me prestan tanta atención, y ante cada problema que tengo, me responden que confían en mí para solucionarlo porque soy muy madura, pero yo... los necesito tanto... es lógico, después de todo soy tan solo su hija adoptiva... al menos tío Keishi siempre tiene la puerta de su habitación abierta para mí y me escucha... a veces pienso que es él el único que me toma más en cuenta, pero a pesar de ello, no le he podido hablar de mi fracaso de ayer porque me avergüenza decirle que no pude besar a Enishi por no saber hacerlo. Y que por ello él no quiere ni verme. Creo que ayer incluso me enfadé con mi tío y lo traté mal.  
  
Hoy cumplo quince años y estoy de un humor de perros. Mis padres saldrán dentro de unos momentos a comprarme un regalo. Me preguntaron si quería hacer una fiesta, pero no quiero ver a nadie. ¡¡A nadie!!.  
  
Tuya, Kaoru.  
  
Julio 2, 1996.  
  
----------  
  
Kaoru cerró su diario de vida con cierta pesadez. Estaba meditando en lo que le había dicho Enishi. Según él, ella ya estaba enamorada, pero... ¿ de quién?.  
  
Adaptando su escritorio para convertirlo en una mesa apta para el dibujo, decidió concentrarse en sus bocetos. Había estado intentando dibujar de memoria al pelirrojo de sus sueños. Tenía parte de su rostro acabado. No había sido fácil, porque le costaba evocar vívidamente los rasgos de él. De lo que más se acordaba era de la cicatriz que rasgaba su mejilla. Comenzó a dibujar, a intentar detallar de una buena vez ese rostro. Se moría de ganas por ver el acabado, ver en este mundo, aunque sea por parte de un dibujo, el rostro de ese hombre.  
  
Sonrió, pensando mientras trazaba las líneas, en que quizá Enishi tenía razón. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien... de ese hombre. Kaoru siguió trabajando distraída ya, tejiendo en su mente románticas historias con el hombre agradable. Pero él siempre, desde que ella lo había visto aparecer en sus sueños, era un hombre, no un jovencito ni un chico. Y aunque ella había crecido en sus sueños, él se mantenía igual.  
  
Enishi se reiría si supiera que ella amaba un sueño. O se moriría del coraje.  
  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió de improviso, trayéndola a la realidad de súbito. Tapó la hoja sobre la que trabajaba con cuidado, con papel blanco semitransparente, para que el grafito no se corriera si alguna cosa se deslizaba sobre el papel, enfrentándose a la mirada brillante de Keishi.  
  
Su corazón quedó paralizado. Un hecho común al verlo aparecer. Que hasta ese momento no había llamado su atención.  
  
----------  
  
Fin acto cuatro. Marzo 8, 2004.  
  
"Free Talks" de Blankaoru.  
  
Bien, chicas y chicos, esto comienza a tomar forma ya...  
  
Según Kirara26, otra de los significados de Keishi sería "Letras de Oro", además de "Corazón de oro", así que cada cual le pondrá el significado que más le acomode.segúnyo, los dos le vienen de maravilla.  
  
Sanosuke llega y se roba la película, eso es indiscutido. Yo babeaba mientras me lo imaginaba. No describí su vestuario para que usen su imaginación y logren babear con él también, y además, porque según yo, él se ve genial con cualquier cosa... Kaoru es una chica... bueno, esta vez recurrí a mis recuerdos de estudiante... como Kaori, Kaoru ha evolucionado a una parte de mí... así que no piensen por nada del mundo que esta Kaoru es una chica popular en la escuela... el próximo episodio será más aclaratorio en este aspecto. Por eso a Kaoru le gustan las artes y al menos tiene talento.  
  
Les quería hablar de una tontería mía. Sép, sin duda es algo tonto, así que si no quieren perder su tiempo, pasen al siguiente párrafo. Jeje, es sobre mis extraños gustos... hace unos meses, mi padre compró una bicicleta verde, marca Bianchi, de esas de los años ochenta, como en 3000 pesos (una de ahora cuesta cerca de 70000). Para que se hagan una idea las chicas más jóvenes, se parece a esas bicicletas que salen en series norteamericanas de la época, que tienen atrás una cola de zorro. Es de esas que el asiento tiene un fierrito que sirve para ¡apoyar la espalda! Y tiene el freno cuando pedaleas hacia atrás... ahora yo la uso mucho, generalmente cuando debo salir a los ciber cafés a subir estas historias o a retirar mis reviews. Yo tengo otra bicicleta, que es mía y que es moderna, como con muchos cambios y velocidades y frenos en todos lados, pero siento que esta tiene mucho encanto... un vecino mío sale cada día a verme cuando monto en mi bicicleta y espera pacientemente a mi llegada para hacerme algún comentario gracioso, o queda descolocado cuando ve que llego a casa caminando... creo que le divierte mi bicicleta, quizá la envidie porque tiene estilo y la suya no o le levanta el ánimo ver a alguien hacer el ridículo en ella, más porque tengo un estilo muy particular para vestir... jeans y camisas cuadrillé, fuera de mi cabello al aire. Si han visto "el diario de la Princesa", se harán una idea de cómo es mi cabello, aunque creo que el mío es menos esponjado, así que soy bastante reconocible... jejeje... mi hermana dice que no montaría esa bicicleta ni aunque le paguen...  
  
Me gusta mucho el personaje de Sanosuke, aunque tuve problemas porque continuamente colocaba "Akira" en vez de Sanosuke. Revisé el texto dos veces, de todos modos, si se me ha pasado la mano, espero sepan disculpar este error de chica distraída. Me gusta siempre escribir los diálogos de Sanosuke, pues para mí, como escritora, es un alivio. Sanosuke es un lengua larga y dice todo lo que yo quisiera decirle a mi personajes o lo que ustedes quizá quieren que les diga. Es que a veces resulta un poco denso escribir sobre "Kenshin", debido a que siempre oculta algo. Y quisiéramos que él dijera cosas que no puede, entonces yo también siento que me quedo con esas palabras atragantadas. A veces siento que cuando escribo, me transformo en la persona que estoy describiendo, entonces, sufro, río y lloro con ellos. Los personajes como Sano o Megumi, o Misao, de esos que siempre dicen lo que piensan a los demás, me resultan como una válvula de escape a la tensión que logro acumular como "Kenshin" o el atormentado del momento (imagínense como sufrí hace unos días con Satori. No pude soportar demasiado la tensión y traté de juntarla pronto con su Aoshi para que al menos, en lo que venga, sea un poquito feliz). A veces, la personalidad se torna tan pesada para mí, que no puedo sobrellevarla con personajes graciosos que puedan decirle sus verdades o guiarlos, entonces es cuando saco una nueva historia que suele ser graciosa, como "Un Día dentro de Ti", que cuando lo requería, era bastante liviana y simpática, o la historia "En el Nombre del Padre", que ahora es mi salvación cuando siento que no puedo más con estos tipos. Se podría decir que vivo intensamente todo lo que escribo y también lo que leo. No sé si será bueno o malo, o si le sucederá a las demás escritoras... como sea... sé que soy una cosa rara, pero dentro de todo eso, soy bastante feliz, así que no creo que pierda la razón escribiendo, porque cuando apago el computador, vuelvo a ser Blanca Pérez, y pienso cariñosamente en mis personajes, como si fueran mis amigos y por ahí boceteo ideas para los próximos episodios, cuando viajo entre mi casa y la universidad. (he adquirido una habilidad especial para escribir en movimiento sobre las "micros". (son los buses, no sé como llamaran en vuestros países a sus vehículos de transporte colectivos))  
  
Bueno, después de todo este sermón sobre mi psicología, quería pedirles disculpas por haber demorado tanto, aunque advertí que este fic debía pensármelo muy bien. Para ser sinceros, no lo había vuelto a leer, con esa premisa de Keishi de "con el tiempo notas los errores de lo que has hecho". Entonces lo releí completo antes de escribir este acto que salió en dos días y bueno, me quedé de una pieza cuando lo leí nuevamente, y no porque fuera tan bueno. Y me sentí un poco avergonzada. Quizá no supe describir exactamente lo que quería transmitir, me dejé llevar por mi entusiasmo ante la pareja Kenshin y Kaoru que como saben, es mi favorita indiscutidamente, pero creo que he usado el erotismo donde no era tan necesario. Por eso ahora he intentado imprimirle un poco más de "suavidad" al asunto. Esto me demuestra que aún me falta mucho como escritora... ustedes siempre me halagan mucho y me motivan, quizá eso logra que yo a veces sienta que soy de verdad genial y no revise demasiado objetivamente mis escritos con respecto a la idea que quiero transmitirles, sabiendo que les gustará de todas maneras. Desde luego, estoy aprendiendo la lección y por ello les pido una disculpa esta vez, por dejarme llevar como una niña por su propio ego. Es posible que rescriba los primeros capítulos en el futuro... no sé... espero mejorar desde este y hacia delante y bueno... ténganme paciencia. Aunque pienso que Keishi lleva una enorme carga. No puede, hasta ahora, conversarlo con nadie y por ende, ocultar sus sentimientos. Lo que se reprime, surge con más fuerza, creo yo.  
  
Bien, contesto sus lindos reviews y espero que este episodio les haya gustado. La actualización será muy pronto, dentro de una semanita y media. A más tardar estará arriba para el 28 de Marzo, que es un día muy especial. Bueno, no les aburro más.  
  
Un Full Monty en Aoiya:  
  
Shadir: Gracias por dejarme un revievcito. Espero que si estás leyendo este, te guste mucho también.  
  
Misao_hx: Hola, amiga. Te gustó ese simplemente Aoshi? Es también una de mis frases favoritas y a ese fic le tengo un cariño muy especial. ¡Me quedó mejor que el otro!... mmmm, tendré que rescribirlo...  
  
Y-Yukiko-y: Cualquiera se desangra de narices con ese lindo hombre... huy, si le gana en cuerpo a cualquiera de Rurouni Kenshin... ahhhh.  
  
Un full Monty en ¡El dojo Kamiya!  
  
Shadir: Jeje, bien, veo que leíste esta pequeña primer intento de obra de Blankis. Le tengo mucho cariño... espero tener el tiempo para mejorarla, no sé... es linda, de todas maneras. Mejor la dejo. Así recordaré mi tímido inicio.  
  
Ai8: Gracias por tus besitos, dudo que estés leyendo esto, pero quizá llegues algún día a este lugar de la net y sepas que yo... estoy muy agradecida. Veamos como te sigue quedando "El regalo2" Tendré que actualizar los reviews...  
  
Por Siempre Mía:  
  
Dark Elys: Bueno, Enishi resultó ser sólo un chico algo despierto y amistoso. Por lo visto, quiere a Kaoru como amiguita y nada más allá. Cuando acabo de leer este review, me doy cuanta de que estaba en lo correcto sobre mis dudas por la forma de llevar esta historia. Sin duda ahora me preocupé más de ese punto al redactar, aunque antes trato de implicar que él la ama mucho y que es muy respetuoso y esas cosas, creo que exageré con las reacciones... ahhh, Blankis bobet... chao, que te vaya bien en tu rumbo... besitos.  
  
Dark Kikyo: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, Dark Kikyo. Por ahí una chica pregunta que ha pasado contigo, así que vuelo a llamarte para que respondas porque se ve que hay gente que te aprecia y se preocupa por ti. Un abrazote enorme, espero que te encuentres bien. Después de todo, me ha bajado la humildad... ¡seguiré trabajando por la perfección! Algún día intentaré publicar algo...  
  
Kimmy Angy: Discúlpame por no poder actualizar... después de las vacaciones mi vida se tornó un caos y estoy sobreviviendo. Juro por mi Kenshin que la próxima fecha de entrega será antes de dos semanas. (Kaoru) ¿Querer yo a tío Keishi? Debes estar bromeando... claro que lo encuentro muy lindo... es tan tierno, pero... yo busco a ese hombre que surge en mi sueño...  
  
Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: (Sanosuke) Esta escritora de segunda no ha leído tu fic, es un fracaso!! (Blank) ¡Cállate, pollo idiota! Deberías ser más considerado con una dama. (Sanosuke) –apenado- lo lamento... es que me sacas de quicio con tu falta de tiempo y de net... mira, chica Kinomoto, si Blankaoru no lee tu fic antes de subir el próximo episodio de este, yo mismo me encargaré de que se coma el computador a mordiscos!!! (Blankis) No le digas eso, que la apenas, pedazo de idiota!!! (Sanosuke) ¡Bah!, y tú que recién decías que te gustaba escribir sobre mí. Las mujeres son todas unas mentirosas!! (Blankaoru) Disculpa este alboroto, no le hagas caso a este tonto... y no me molestas, lo leeré, te doy mi palabra.  
  
Dark Shadow2004: (Tomoe) No es mi intención molestar a Keishi... lo que sucede es que quizá él me pueda ayudar en el futuro con un chico... en fin... creo que él ya ha escogido a una señorita para querer y yo, le desearé la mejor suerte del mundo.  
  
Maki-san: (Kaoru) ¿Por qué todos insisten en que yo quiero a mi tío? Claro que lo quiero, es alguien especial, pero yo sueño con otro hombre... no con Keishi... ¿dices que converse con él? me apena mucho contarle mi fracaso como mujer, sin duda debo ser una chica demasiado poco agraciada como para que Enishi me haya rechazado... ¿acaso beso tan mal? (Keishi) Por ahora le he dado clases, es una chica buena en esto, se esfuerza bastante, aunque aquí no se ha relatado eso aún... (Blankaoru) Paciencia, amiga, que con el alargue que se ha venido, seguro que verás muchas de esas escenas por requerimientos del guión) (Keishi) No sé qué pensar... claro que la adoro, pero ella está interesada en ese chico, Sanosuke me animó bastante, pero me siento tan viejo para ella... estoy confundido... nunca podría sobrepasarme con ella, porque me moriría allí mismo de la vergüenza. Ella es demasiado linda... Blankaoru me ha pasado su fic y sin duda ella le dejará en cuanto pueda su review correspondiente, pero yo puedo decirle que ella y yo, así como Kaoru, hemos quedado sorprendidos por su grado de entendimiento para con Kenji. Realmente nos conmovió el modo de vida de ese hombre, su esposa, y el legado que han dejado a su chiquito... siento que es una historia muy lograda, muy sutil. Conmueve por su sencillez y encanto. Desde luego yo la animo a seguir escribiendo. Blankaoru aquí está saltando con unas porras y está muy contenta, porque ella dice que su trabajo ha motivado a algunas personas a escribir y a descubrir que tienen talento y que eso es muy bueno. La felicitamos. Gracias también por apoyarme con Kaoru...  
  
Por cierto, Blankoru tiene un documento en el que se explica lo que sucede en el jinchuu hasta el final. Pronto se lo enviará por correo, pero que ella no conoce lugar alguno para bajarse el manga completo. No puede escanear el suyo para enviárselo, porque ya lo intentó, pero estaba desgarrando sus libritos y eso la desanimó porque los cuida mucho. Dice que revise estas páginas,  
  
www.vagabundork.no.sapo.pt  
  
os, Gaby. 


	5. La lección

Veamos... este capítulo está dedicado a un par de personas que han alcanzado su mayoría de edad. Una de ellas es la señorita Kaoru86 Kamiya, quien cumple años el 28 de este mes y a quien envío un afectuoso saludo.  
Espero que te encuentres bien, que te resulte un lindo día y que sea el inicio de un año mejor, lleno de paz en tu entorno, sabiduría y ánimo. Y que te traigan una rica torta para festejarte con tus seres importantes.  
  
La otra persona es la señorita Maki-san, quien ha cumplido años este 24 lo  
que la ha de tener muy contenta. También te mando un beso virtual en la mejilla que escojas y mis mejores deseos de buena suerte. De cariño y días  
buenos. Seguro que ya comiste torta y estuvo deliciosa...  
  
Ambas escriben muy bonito, cada cual con su estilo y son lectoras que  
apoyan a Blankaoru, capítulo a capítulo de lo que sea... uf... para mí también son días especiales. No sé si resulto ser tan buena amiga virtual como desearía, y no puedo prometer ser mejor, pero, quiero agradecerles  
todo el apoyo y la confianza que me han brindado. No soy muy buena para mandar saludos de cumpleaños, sólo puedo decir que si vuestro cumpleaños  
resulta la mitad de bueno que el que está teniendo Kaoru en este acto,  
seguro que serán geniales.  
  
Un abrazo.  
  
--------  
  
Acto 5.  
  
La lección.  
  
-------------  
  
Kaoru admiraba a su tío, parado en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Hola, tío... ¿qué pasa?-  
  
Keishi venía agitado. Seguramente después de correr en su vehículo favorito. Una vieja bicicleta de color verde, desde quien sabe qué lugar. Algunos mechones se escapaban de su coleta, sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras respiraba agitadamente aún. Su sudadera roja y sus jeans y zapatillas le daban un aspecto juvenil y adorable. Se pasó una mano sobre la frente sudorosa e intentó recuperar la compostura.  
  
Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces. ¡Qué lindo era Keishi!. Momentáneamente se le fue el disgusto. Se sentía bien.  
  
-Te tengo una sorpresa. Te va a gustar mucho.  
  
-¿Tu nuevo libro?  
  
Keishi meditó un poco mirando hacia el cielo de la habitación, sonriendo traviesamente.  
  
– Se podría decir que sí. – Le extendió un paquete envuelto, adornado con una enorme cinta roja. En ese momento aparecieron Aoshi y Misao, seguidos de sus dos niños. Kojiro jugaba con unas llaves y unos papelitos de colores.  
  
-Kaoru, Keishi, cuiden de la casa mientras nosotros vamos de compras. Volveremos pronto.- dijo Misao.  
  
-Te preparamos un enorme pastel, hijita.- le sonrió Aoshi, alzando a Sayo en brazos.- te va a gustar mucho. Ahora vamos por tu regalo y las velas.- Sayo tironeó algunos mechones de Aoshi mientras practicaba su pronunciación de "papá". Keishi miró a su hermano y le envidió el tener tan linda familia.  
  
-Está bien, mamá, papá... los esperaré-  
  
Kaoru se sobresaltó al notar que se cerraba su puerta, pero le restó importancia. Keishi, mientras, se había sentado en su cama, impaciente por que ella descubriera la sorpresa.  
  
La chica pronto rompió el papel de regalo.  
  
Y se extrañó.  
  
-Pero este libro ya lo tengo, tío-  
  
-Míralo por dentro. Es una edición nueva.  
  
Kaoru obedeció.  
  
Y esta vez se sorprendió mucho.  
  
-¿Reconoces esos dibujos?- dijo Keishi, con una muy amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Eran sus dibujos, sus ilustraciones. Kaoru le había regalado esos dibujos a su tío para Navidad... basados en la historia que se encontraba en el libro que tenía en sus manos.  
  
-Y eso no es lo mejor.- agregó Keishi, enseñándole la primera página, en la que aparecía su nombre. "Ilustraciones: Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
-Tío... yo... – la jovencita no se lo podía creer.  
  
- Con mi editor, hacía tiempo que queríamos insertar ilustraciones a mis novelas, pero no dimos con nadie que hiciera un trabajo que me dejara tan satisfecho como el tuyo. Se los mostré a mi editor y le gustó mucho la idea de incluirlos. Aoshi, como tu tutor y padre, me dio la autorización legal para usarlos. Si todo va bien, quisiera que ilustraras mi nueva novela. Y las demás también... ¿sería mucho pedirte? Por cierto, esto es tuyo.- Keishi le alargó un sobre blanco, algo arrugado, que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón. Esto hizo sonreír a Kaoru, pues usualmente Keishi era un hombre muy cuidadoso. Esto demostraba que al tomar el sobre y el libro, los acomodó como mejor pudo y se encaminó velozmente hacia ella. Kaoru abrió el sobre.  
  
-¿Esto es...?-  
  
-Tu primer pago, Kaoru. Te lo mereces. En el futuro vendrán más. Es la sorpresa que te tenía.  
  
Kaoru tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía qué decir.  
  
-Pero... pero mi pequeña... – Keishi se arrodilló frente a ella, limpiando sus lágrimas de emoción con el pulgar, acariciando como al descuido su mejilla sonrojada.-... no tienes que llorar, sino reír... esto es muy bueno, siempre supe que tenías talento... lo tienes como no te imaginas, siempre lo he pensado...  
  
-Pero... pero yo te he tratado muy feo ayer, no merezco que hagas esto por mí. – Kaoru recordó que le había gritado todo el día anterior, después que él quisiera saber por qué estaba tan rara. Ella le espetó que era un metiche y que se largara de una vez.  
  
-Mi pequeña... sabía que estabas enfadada. Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo porque yo te... te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? Y a tu edad yo también tuve mis días malos. Ven... ven aquí. Ya pasó, si necesitas desahogarte, te escucho. Si no, respetaré tu silencio y no haré más preguntas.  
  
Kaoru se echó a los brazos de Keishi, quien la estrechó como hacía años que no lo hacía, descubriendo su nueva proporción, perfecta dentro de sus brazos, notando la esbelta cintura y un aroma muy tenue entre sus cabellos. Un aroma floral. La joven, en tanto, lloraba sin saber realmente por qué. Al principio se había sentido mal por haber tratado mal a Keishi, pero cuando él la abrazó, finalmente... hacía tanto tiempo que no la consolaba, desde aquella noche en que la apartó de su lado... una sensación embriagante se apoderó de su ser y deseaba que ese abrazo nunca terminara, y que la acunara y que viera que ella siempre lo necesitaba así, pero en tres años no había sabido cómo decírselo. Y la emoción de alegría se impuso en ella, aunque fuera en forma de lágrimas. Recordó que el baile en la fiesta de Enishi le había resultado tan cortito  
  
-Keishi... no me vuelvas a soltar nunca...-  
  
Keishi se sorprendió con esta proposición, y cerrando los ojos y enterrando el rostro en medio de los cabellos de Kaoru, la estrechó con más fuerza aún, asintiendo dichoso. ¿Sería posible lo que estaba imaginando...? No era bueno albergar esperanzas aún... reacio, estaba decidido a esperarla un poco más.  
  
Permanecieron así mucho rato, hasta que un golpe a la puerta de Kaoru los hizo reaccionar.  
  
-Kaoru, querida... vamos a comer pastel, ha quedado muy rico.  
  
-Sí, madre.  
  
Kaoru se incorporó, ayudada de Keishi, quien sonreía mucho. Kaoru ya tenía el rostro seco, aunque los ojos levemente hinchados.  
  
-No me mires, tío... estoy muy fea- dijo con esa vanidad propia de una mujercita, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero él quiso decirle que siempre sería para él, la más hermosa. Que siempre lo había sido.  
  
Kaoru giró picaporte y este no se movió.  
  
-Qué extraño... no recuerdo haberle echado llave... – murmuró la joven. Keishi observó extrañado la puerta.  
  
Kaoru insertó la llave para abrir la cerradura. Sin embargo la llave no alcanzó a entrar completamente en ella. Se topó con algo en el camino.  
  
Muchos trocitos de papel.  
  
----------  
  
Kojiro era reprendido por su padre, quien le prohibió volver a echar de esos papelitos en los "agujeros de las puertas". Misao marcaba el número del cerrajero, y este contestó que en la mañana, a primera hora, iría a ver la puerta.  
  
Aoshi el día anterior, había puesto una protección de fierro a la ventana de Kaoru, pues pronto se irían de vacaciones. Por ello ni la chica ni Keishi podían salir de allí. Al menos la pieza de Kaoru tenía su propio baño.  
  
Después de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a través de la ventana y pasar entre los fierros dos trozos de pastel y bebidas, además de un futón, el matrimonio Himura se retiró a sus habitaciones entrando nuevamente a su casa. Al día siguiente le darían sus regalos.  
  
Kaoru aún miraba incrédula su trozo de pastel con una vela semihundida en él. Misao sabía que a Kaoru le gustaba comer dos trozos de pastel siempre, así que le dejó otro para más tarde. Y un termo con té.  
  
Keishi también, miraba con una cara muy graciosa, su trozo de pastel, abarcando todo el platillo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de la chica. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-Genial... lo que me faltaba... quedar encerrada en esta pieza. Cuando pensé que no podía empeorar, empeora.  
  
-Hey, Kaoru, no te preocupes... será sólo por esta noche. Mientras duermas, ni te darás cuenta del encierro. Puede que mañana cuando despiertes, esté todo arreglado. Y salgas tranquilamente de aquí.  
  
Kaoru lo miro con ganas asesinas.  
  
A Keishi le corrió una gotita.  
  
-No te enfades, sí. Si quieres, podemos conversar. Así se te pasa tu enojo. Tú ibas a contarme algo hace un rato.  
  
Kaoru recordó claramente lo de Enishi... grrrr, se ruborizó bastante y bajó la mirada.  
  
Keishi se enfadó.  
  
-¡Si ese chico te ha hecho algo, juro que yo...!  
  
-No me hizo nada... es que... bueno. Enishi terminó conmigo. Ayer.  
  
Keishi se quedó de una pieza. ¿Ese chico era tan imbécil como para rechazar y hacer sufrir a su nena? Lo pagaría con sangre. Aunque pensándolo bien, le convenía lo que había hecho el chico. Jeje, pensándolo mejor, ahora le caía bien... ah, las cosas en las que piensa un corazón dividido entre la lealtad a su Kaoru y a sus propios sentimientos.  
  
-¿Y qué motivos te dio?- dijo Keishi, tratando de disimular la impaciencia en su voz.  
  
Kaoru se ruborizó más intensamente aún.  
  
-Él... él quiso besarme... es decir, que yo lo besara... pero no pude y se enfadó.  
  
A Keishi eso le sonó extraño. Kaoru le explicó de qué iba la cosa y el pelirrojo se hizo una idea de la frustración del chico al no poder conseguir un beso de "adulto" con su noviecita.  
  
Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que ya llevaban más de un mes como pareja.  
  
-¿Qué piensas, tío? ¿Crees que debí besarlo?  
  
-Es importante que sepas, Kaoru, que ningún chico te puede obligar a hacer algo que no deseas. Si no querías darle ese beso, era tu decisión, sólo tuya y él, bueno, tenía que resignarse. De lo contrario, no te merece.  
  
-Pero yo... quiero estar con él.-  
  
Un golpe para el pobre Keishi. Uno más... ¿cuántos más aguantaría su corazón sin romperse?  
  
-Kaoru, a veces nuestra mente dice una cosa y nuestro corazón otra. Quizá... quizá tu mente piense que estás enamorada de Enishi, pero tu corazón no esté tan seguro. Por eso no puedes pasar del roce de labios al besarlo.  
  
-No lo comprendo, tío... –  
  
-Mira, sé que te gusta ese chico, porque es uno de los pocos que te considera. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que no eres una chica "popular" como quisieras? ¿Qué te sientes fuera de lugar muchas veces, como un patito feo?  
  
Kaoru miraba asombrada a su tío. Si, eso era...  
  
-Tus aficiones resultan extrañas para el resto. Lo sé, porque no es normal que una chica le hable de todo lo que pase por su cabecita a su tío antes que a su grupo. Sólo conmigo hablas de arte, dibujos, literatura, esas cosas que te interesan y que no llaman la atención de los demás. Mientras tus compañeros tratan de convertirse en mangakas, tú intentas reproducir el cuerpo humano y tu entorno de manera perfecta. Y ellos te hablan de la televisión y tú del último libro que salió a la venta. Ellas insisten en vestir falditas cortas y tú insistes en que te sientes cómoda con ropa más holgada que te haga sentir relajada en vez de tener que mantener una postura para no revelar tu ropa interior... ellas ya se maquillan y tú no. Ellas tienen novio y tú, mi pequeña... no tienes. Ellos se mueren por visitar Norteamérica y tú quisieras conocer los boques americanos del cono sur, o los misterios de España o Grecia... es difícil no tener con quien compartir esas cosas que te atraen.  
  
Kaoru tenía los ojos húmedos. Era cierto... tenía tanta razón...  
  
-Desde niña te has sentido así, ¿recuerdas?... siempre corrías hacia mí porque tus amiguitos se reían de ti cuando caminabas tan raro después del accidente o cuando no podías montar en bicicleta. Entonces yo te decía que todo estaba bien, que ya crecerías y tendrías muchos amigos que no se reirían de ti.  
  
-Tú siempre has sido mi mundo, tío... él único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma es contigo... – Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica.- Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan fuera de lugar... tío... yo no sé por qué soy tan diferente... intento adaptarme, pero no puedo. Enishi me escuchaba también, y Yahiko y Tsubame, pero cosas triviales... desde que tengo uso de razón... cuando era niña, quería esconderme de los demás. El hombre me golpeaba – Kaoru miraba perdidamente, recordando a su padre biológico, mientras Keishi se sentaba con ella en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama y atrayéndola en un dulce abrazo para que ella apoyara la espalda en su torso -... me golpeaba por cualquier cosa y yo no sabía qué hacer para agradarlo... también golpeaba a mami y yo no podía hacer nada. Y mis compañeros se reían de mi rostro marcado cuando tenía moretones... Y después mami se murió... y vine aquí... Misao siempre fue agradable conmigo, y papá, por eso yo trataba de portarme muy bien, pero, sentía que era una carga, en especial para Misao que es tan joven como tú y tenía que hacerse cargo de mí. Después lo del accidente que sufrí... me sentía siempre muy triste, pero tú llegabas a contarme historias, tío... era muy lindo escuchar tu voz, ¿sabes?. Y después yo llegaba hasta tu habitación y tú me recibías tan afectuosamente... yo llegaba hastiada del colegio. Me iba bien y papá y mamá estaban orgullosos de mí y yo no quería defraudarlos, asi que aunque los chicos me molestaran, yo asistía a clases, pero cuando me sentía mal, iba donde tú estabas, tío. Y me recibías y comíamos galletas y leche, ¿te acuerdas?.  
  
Keishi tenía los ojos algo húmedos. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió.  
  
-Claro que me acuerdo, Kaoru. Y también me gustaba mucho estar contigo... tú nunca me has juzgado por permanecer soltero, como otras personas. Incluso mi hermano Aoshi, ha llegado a pensar que soy "medio raro".  
  
Kaoru sonrió.  
  
-¿Y lo eres?  
  
Keishi fingió ofenderse.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Me gustan las mujeres... solo que... sólo que... aún no encuentro una que me guste tanto como para quedármela. Una mujer que sea por siempre mía.  
  
Kaoru sintió calorcito en el pecho.  
  
-¿Y te sientes solo?. Los hombres de tu edad también tienen pareja.-  
  
-A veces me siento solo, pero no cuando estoy contigo.  
  
Kaoru se sintió halagada. Era maravilloso conversar así con él.  
  
-Esta casa es mi hogar, y tú, tío, mi refugio.  
  
-Qué bueno que digas eso, Kaoru. Me alegra ser tu apoyo. Ser la persona en quien confíes.  
  
-¿Y será así siempre?.-  
  
-Claro que sí. Soy un hombre afortunado, porque conozco a la Kaoru real, y eso no lo hace cualquiera. Enishi fue un tonto por dejarte. No sabe la maravillosa damita que se está perdiendo.  
  
-En realidad, no se habría llevado gran cosa... – dijo Kaoru, apenada, bajando la vista. ¿Quién querría a una chica tan rara?  
  
-No digas eso, porque tú eres una persona especial. Sólo contigo puedo hablar también de las cosas que me interesan y también puedo ser yo mismo. Tú, mi niña, si cambiaras, causarías en mi mucha tristeza, tú eres única en el mundo, y así es como debe quererte el resto de la población, no eres tú quien debe esforzarse por agradar y seguir al resto. Y si ellos son tan tontos como para no darse cuenta, es su problema, no tuyo. Dibujas hermoso, tu sensibilidad es única. Eso me ha dicho tu maestra de Arte cuando le pregunté...  
  
-¿le preguntas por mí?  
  
-Claro... como tu tío confidente, debo saber cómo evoluciona mi sobrina. Por supuesto que Misao y Aoshi estaban muy interesados también. Yuriko me dice que tú eres la mejor del grupo, a pesar de tu juventud.  
  
-Oh... yo no... lo sabía... hay chicos mejores que yo.  
  
Keishi la abrazó más fuerte y ella se acomodó mejor en su pecho.  
  
-Eres la mejor, Kaoru.  
  
-Pero no quedo satisfecha... algo me falta...  
  
-Por eso eres la mejor, mi amor... –Kaoru pestañeó un par de veces al oír ese apelativo que removió algo dentro de ella-... no te preocupes. Con empeño llegarás a donde quieras. Como en el kendo. Me fijé que estás sobre el nivel de Yahiko y Enishi. Eres buena en eso también.  
  
-Tengo un buen maestro. Pero en cambio, no sé cocinar... lo hago horrible...  
  
-Todos tienen sus talentos ocultos, Kaoru. Tú estás descubriendo los tuyos. Yo en cambio, dibujo horrible... mis dibujos causan miedo. –Kaoru recordó un dibujo que le hizo Keishi cuando trataba de darle la idea de una escena que estaba escribiendo en su novela.  
  
-Je, je... supongo.  
  
-No sabía lo baja que estaba tu autoestima, Kaoru. Deberé prestarte más atención. Por ahora vamos a resolver algo que me tiene muy preocupado.  
  
Kaoru volteó la cabeza para mirar a Keishi, apartándose un poco, apoyando las manos en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Tu regalo. Pedaleé tan rápido hasta aquí para darte tu sorpresa, que olvidé pasar por la tienda... pero, no sé que regalarle a tan linda quinceañera. Pide por esa boca.  
  
Kaori meditó en el asunto. Tenía de todo lo que quería. Menos novio.  
  
Y por no saber besar.  
  
Era algo descabellado, pero quizá no tanto.  
  
-Regálame una lección de beso, tío.  
  
Keishi quedó descolocado, totalmente.  
  
-¿Qué?... No puedo, es decir... ¿no quieres otra cosa?- Keishi sentía que su corazón se aceleraba de un modo tal que temía que ella pudiera escucharlo claramente.  
  
Pero la idea ya estaba fija en la mente de la chica.  
  
-Un beso. No quiero nada más. Aquí, en la boca. –Kaoru cerró los ojos y apuntó a sus labios. Se veía tentadora...  
  
Keishi no podía creerlo. No se atrevía a mirarla y desviaba la vista hacia todos lados. Porque su lado protector le decía que no debía aún acercarse a ella.  
  
-No, Kaoru... no puedo...  
  
-Por favor, tío... tú eres el más indicado para darme mi primer beso de mujer. No podría permitir que fuese otra persona.- Kaoru consideraba que era la mejor idea que había tenido en años. Ella adoraba a Keishi, así que no podía ser mejor hombre para enseñarle a besar.  
  
Pero Keishi se levantó de improviso, apartándose de la joven.  
  
-No, no es correcto... piénsalo bien, Kaoru. Soy mucho mayor para ti...  
  
Kaoru se acercó a Keishi y estrechó su cintura, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Keishi debía medir por lo menos un metro con setenta...  
  
-Por fis... prometo no decírselo a nadie para que no te regañen... ¿sí?... escucha, sé que no soy tan atractiva como las demás chicas o como Tomoe, pero si cierras los ojos, no tendrás que ver mi cara, y mientras, te imaginas que estás con otra persona... así de fácil. Además, no está mal, porque tú no eres nada mío... sé que eres mi tío de mentira.  
  
Keishi estaba sudando helado y sentía la boca seca. Trataba de no abrazar a la chica que lo apretaba tan fuerte y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse... el problema no era empezar, sino detenerse.  
  
-No me hagas esto, Kaoru... eres tan pequeña aún, demasiado inocente para lo que yo quiero contigo...  
  
Kaoru no prestó atención a la última frase. Se paró de puntitas y pasando los brazos tras el cuello de Keishi, atrajo el rostro masculino sobre el de ella. Y posó sus suaves labios en los de él, ejerciendo cierta presión. Ese beso era el que ella solía darle a Enishi.  
  
Y esperó a que él hiciera el resto.  
  
Keishi se quedó en blanco, con los dientes apretados, teniendo una extraña sensación de haber vivido eso antes, en otro momento. Recordó que era una escena recurrente en sus sueños más felices con la "Kaoru del kimono"... Kaoru, en tanto, esperaba a que él empezara a moverse sobre ella, pero aún mantenía los brazos a los lados. Evidentemente no quería hacerlo y la joven sintió una espantosa decepción que le heló el pecho. Nuevas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos cerrados, mientras la fuerza de la verdad la golpeaba brutalmente... él no la iba a besar... pero ella debía convencerlo de que no era una niña para que así él no sintiera remordimientos por besarla... además, no tenía nada de malo... ella tenía que actuar pronto.  
  
Kaoru no podía sentir las manos de Keishi temblando a escasos centímetros de ella, con los puños apretados. Él se controlaba a duras penas... ¡Dios! Es sólo una niña... aún le falta tanto por vivir... por crecer... por saber si desea esto realmente.  
  
Pero Kaoru no se iba a dar por vencida... la calidez de Keishi era suficiente aliciente para permanecer así, con él. Kaoru, muy nerviosa, atrapó el labio inferior de Keishi, succionándolo suavemente y mordisqueándolo... jamás se le había ocurrido hacer eso con Enishi... sin duda besar a Keishi era una gran idea, porque de pronto ella tenía muchas ideas para besarle y porque... tenía una emoción muy especial creciendo en ella... una emoción que le hacía parecer que su pecho estallaría. Enishi nunca le había provocado eso, salvo un cariño de amigos, lo que demostraba que Keishi tenía razón en sus suposiciones sobre él.  
  
Keishi... su amigo mayor... de hermano favorito a tio confidente y animador para continuar... tenía unos labios suaves y deliciosos. Un hombre confiable y varonil.  
  
Un hombre que ya no podía soportar más su propio sentimiento luchando por manifestarse de manera diferente a la habitual... que no podía contra esa boca que atrapaba la suya, contra esa joven que lo tenía atrapado desde hacía tiempo en una espera que parecía terminar en ese momento...  
  
Suspirando, Keishi liberó sus manos de la presión racional para que éstas, ávidas, llegaran a la cintura de Kaoru atrayendo más su cuerpo al de él, casi violentamente. El corazón de Keishi latía a mil por hora y pensó que si moría en ese momento, se iría muy feliz. Cerrando los ojos, tomándose su tiempo, comenzó a besar a Kaoru con cautela a pesar de su propia desesperación por ella, saboreando los labios femeninos. Sintió un latido además del propio y supo que era el corazón de su niña que también saltaba dentro de su pecho cálido que se apretaba contra el suyo y se amoldaba a él. Kaoru, quien había estado a punto de abandonar su empresa, sorprendida y aliviada, demasiado feliz, recobró la determinación y abrió los labios, permitiendo que Keishi, quien ya había olvidado sus motivos de detenerse, se dedicara a explorar su boca que sabía a leche y a deliciosa menta, trasladándose a otro tiempo y lugar. Mordisqueando el labio inferior de la chica, con la lengua lo acariciaba sutilmente. Kaoru no podía imaginar la serie de sensaciones que la embargarían cuando Keishi cumpliera su petición, aunque la más fuerte era la certeza de que su lugar en el mundo era estar entre esos brazos de su esposo y las mariposas en el estómago y en cuanto ella le siguió el ritmo al responderle con confianza su beso, como si fuera algo muy normal entre ellos dos desde hace tiempo, Keishi exigió más de ella sin cuestionárselo demasiado. Le exigía a la mujer y abarcaba por completo su boca, tomándola... con la loca idea de marcarla, para que el próximo chico que la viera supiera que Kaoru Kamiya tenía dueño. Él.  
  
Y ella intuía sus sentimientos y lejos de estar asustada, seguía respondiéndole... nunca imaginó eso con él... pero era un sentimiento similar al que despertaba en ella cierto personaje que siempre aparecía en sus sueños...  
  
Keishi sabía que había vivido para estar con ella y experimentar nuevamente ese momento... ¿nuevamente? Pero debía detenerse... por el bien de la joven, él debía hacer el esfuerzo... había revelado demasiado de sí mismo permitiéndose besarla.  
  
Keishi sentía su pecho agitado. Con los ojos cerrados aún, apoyando su frente en la de Kaoru y la punta de su nariz en la nariz de ella, respiraba trabajosamente, intentado asimilar tan bello momento, perdiendo la batalla otra vez al sentir el aliento de Kaoru sobre sus labios, su boca a escasos centímetros de la suya, invitante... respirando también con un poco de esfuerzo.  
  
"Ella es mía... desde siempre"  
  
-Mía, señorita Kaoru...  
  
Otra vez ese modo de llamarla... Keishi lo besó otra vez, un poco más hambriento, deslizando las manos por su espalda y sintiendo el calor que emanaba, la textura de la tela, cada arruga de su camiseta, el sujetador del sostén (brassier) bajo ésta, atrayéndola, disminuyendo aún más la distancia entre ellos. Jugando con su boca, entrando en ella, lograba que la chica perdiera la noción del tiempo al igual que él.  
  
Y ambos se perdieron en ese instante.  
  
Y Kaoru se separaba de él, tomando ese rostro entre sus manos, besándolo en las sienes, en los párpados y en las mejillas. En la punta de la nariz antes de volver a su boca. Keishi recibía extasiado la lluvia de besos como gotitas de rocío sobre la tierra seca y lo disfrutaba enormemente. Ella era tan tierna con él... lo besaba como quien acoge a una persona en su corazón, abriéndole las puertas libremente, dentro de su candidez. Y Keishi esbozaba una dulce sonrisa bajo los labios de la jovencita, calmando el torbellino que se había apoderado de él... no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer por conseguir otro beso de esa niña... era mejor que en sus sueños, más bello, sin duda... no podía apartarse de ella, ni ella de él.  
  
No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para preservar la pureza de esa niña. La protegería... aún de sus propias emociones; era ella su razón de ser, de existir. Keishi pensó que sólo había vivido para ese momento. Que todo ese tiempo había valido la espera.  
  
Y Kaoru no quería apartarse nunca más. Jamás se imaginó besando a Keishi, pero era algo tan cálido... en el fondo, siempre lo había esperado. Siempre anhelaba sus besos sobre su rostro cuando era pequeña, su abrazo cuando fue creciendo, su sonrisa para ella... tantos pequeños detalles que no le interesaban del resto... Keishi Himura era para ella, era su sueño... y ella que lo buscaba en tantas otras partes y él, siempre ahí, calladito a su lado... no, ahora la niña de pronto crecía y quería que él no se fuera nunca más. Quitado el velo de sus ojos, Kaoru interrumpía el beso para abrazar a Keishi por la cintura y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos. Y él besaba sus cabellos, demasiado feliz como para detenerse, envolviéndola.  
  
Ninguno de ellos quería hablar. Sólo sentir.  
  
-Lo siento, señorita Kaoru... si le asusté...  
  
-No, Kenshin... no me has asustado. Por el contrario, me has hecho muy feliz... te esperaba...  
  
Kaoru y Keishi se miraron asombrados. Al abrir los ojos, esperaban encontrarse con un bonito río y algunas luciérnagas, pero los peluches de la habitación los volvieron a la realidad.  
  
-¿Kenshin?... así se llama el hombre de mis sueños... ¿ y por qué me has llamado "señorita Kaoru"?- De pronto a Kaoru esas cosas le parecían normales y al momento siguiente no.  
  
Y Keishi no podía mentir. Ya no más. Respiró hondo, soltándola lentamente y poniendo distancia.  
  
-Porque... porque así te llamo yo en mis sueños, Kaoru, cuando te veo. –Sonrió algo nervioso-... Yo siempre sueño contigo.  
  
-Y yo, Keishi...  
  
-Cuando eras una niña, me llamabas "Kenshin" en las noches. Por eso lo convertí en mi seudónimo.  
  
Kaoru lo miró unos momentos. El flequillo cayendo desordenado sobre su rostro y esa expresión entre culpa y alivio... Kaoru la conocía demasiado bien. Ahora comprobaba sus sospechas...  
  
-Eres tú... entonces, siempre fuiste tú... –  
  
Y nuevamente, alzando el rostro, lo besaba.  
  
Y él, le correspondía, entregando en ese beso todo su ser.  
  
-------------  
  
Fin acto 5. Marzo 14, 2004  
  
Notas de Blankis... jejejeje...  
  
Fui al concierto de Chayanne y grité y cante y salté y bailé. Fue ayer y hoy tengo la garganta imposible, pero... pero soy feliz. Ahhh, es tan varonil... seguro que antes de morir evocaré su figura bailando al son de "Torero" o "Caprichosa", con ese tema de fondo que me tiene obsesionada últimamente, "Sentada aquí en mi Alma"... y me iré al otro mundo con una enorme sonrisa adornando mi rostro... sip... oh, sip. Un amigo me preguntaba si me acompañaría mi novio y le dije que no, porque no quería que mi Pancho me viera gritar y arrancarme los cabellos por otro hombre. Ya bastante tiene con soportar mis suspiros por mi dulce pelirrojo cuando estoy en proceso creativo, lo que es... todos los días... glups... Pero él ama a Rei Ayanami y aunque yo no le encuentro gracia a esa chica albina y callada (desde luego, ¡¡¡es todo lo contrario a mí!!!) me lo aguanto cuando enumera sus cualidades y habla de sus bonitos ojos... así que estamos parejos...  
  
y... ¿qué tal? UHF, dudé un montón con ese beso... incluso a última hora entre si era de tipo "tierno" o "desesperado", pero me decidí por el último, así que aunque me regañen... ¡me gusta cómo quedó! Esto de Kaoru un poco más mayor hace que yo, al igual que Keishi, sea capaz de dejar aflorar mis más bajos instintos... bueno, ni tan bajos, porque mi pelirrojito trató de ser bueno, pera ella no se lo permitió... ¿qué habrían hecho ustedes en el lugar de Kaoru?  
  
Bien, hablando de Kaoru, ella está... sep, un poco confundida sobre lo que siente, lo que me parece normal... creo que si no hubiera tenido esa experiencia con Enishi, no se habría percatado de las cosas especiales que sentía por Keishi, porque al final, para ella eran cosas de lo más normales, de todos los días. Pero ahora la chica sabe que ese no es el cariño usual que se tiene por un "tío" que no es su tío. En fin, ya veremos como evoluciona esta joven y qué sorpresas nos dará.  
  
Ya superé mi semana dedicada a los one Shot, para despejarme de estos personajes raros. Constaté que soy creadora de once historias y pensé... "guaus, soy una tipa productiva a pesar de llevar menos de un año en esto". Luego medité sobre si no las aburriría en algún momento y llegué a la conclusión que... mientras los temas sean más o menos originales, no tendría problemas, a menos que se me agoten las ideas. Y por lo visto, tengo ideas para rato, aún.  
  
Sobre el tema de mi Kenshin posesivo y celoso... es un modelo que me atrae desde niña. Creo que tiene bastantes adeptas, porque generalmente las historias con este tipo de macho les va bien... no sé si soy una pobre anticuada romántica, pero personalmente no me molesta que sean así conmigo. Claro que hay posesivos y posesivos... son buenos mientras te dejan ser tú y no tratan de encerrarte en una caja o te golpean para que aprendas... o te hablan usando groserías. Ante todo está la dignidad femenina... tengo un amigo que es del tipo bueno... a su novia le gusta vestir sexi y él, resignado, no puede evitar que otros hombres la miren, pero en cambio, el novio de una amiga mía exigía que se cambiara el traje antes de salir... ahhh, bueno, sin duda ustedes tendrán su propia opinión. Desde luego, que a mí también me agrada dejar en claro que mi Pancho es mi pareja... pero no soy una celosa obsesiva y lo dejo ser... vamos, que ante todo me enamoré de él por su forma de ser y no quiero cambiarlo ni oprimirlo con inseguridades mías. Y si un día decide irse... bueno, será (es fácil decirlo) pero yo creo firmemente en la frase de "si lo amas, déjalo libre..." y he sido capaz de ponerla en práctica.  
  
¡Kia!!, les recomiendo un fic al respecto, en el remoto caso de que no lo hayan leído.  
  
"Cross Road" de Kirara26: Uf... es de esos relatos raros... con parejas alternativas. Yo soy fan incondicional de Kenshin y Kaoru, pero los relatos de Kirara me hacen dudar... en fin. Kenshin, quien está de novio con Kaoru, se reencuentra con un viejo amor y no encuentra nada mejor que comenzar a salir con ella a escondidas de Kaoru. Y Kaoru lo sorprende en pleno acto de infidelidad, o sea, besando a la Tomoe... el asunto es que ella debe tomar una decisión... y es cuando aparece Enishi, más guapo, más varonil, más simpático, más de todo lo que ustedes puedan desear para sí, para confirmarle que su decisión es correcta. Ahora bien, si me preguntan, odié al Kenshin, pero después lo comprendí, porque es un hombre normal, con sus debilidades y equivocaciones... supongo que habrá gente que no le guste el fic, pero yo siento que hay que estar en la situación de Kenshin y Kaoru para comprender a cabalidad la situación, que es una experiencia fuerte, la culpabilidad puede ser terrible, así como la incertidumbre de Kaoru y el pensar que estás destinado a que todo te salga mal o la idea de estar con alguien, a pesar de no amarle, para no hacerle daño. Bueno... Kirara26 recrea perfectamente esa situación, el ambiente, la tensión entre los personajes así que la idea se entiende super bien... sé que les hará reflexionar sobre lo de pareja, porque no siempre una pareja, por mucho que se ame o crea eso, está destinada a durar. Salen Misao y Aoshi y no sufran que a ellos les va estupendamente. Recomendable... es algo diferente y maduro. Y trata un tema difícil de modo realista y bien. Y saca una que otra lagrimita... snif...  
  
Jajajaja, recién estuve releyendo "Tú serás para mí" y "El fin de la Actuación"... sin contar otros relatos... bueno... Kenshin Himura resultó un poco loco, pero tiernito chileno... Ken Nihimura es celoso y se morirá celoso... jojojo... y cuando se encuentre a solas con el Umeda, seguro que le va a dar una buena pateadura...  
  
Quiero agradecer vuestro apoyo a estas dos nuevas creaciones. Personalmente me gustaron bastante, aunque creo que la de "Actuación" ha quedado algo confusa en ciertas partes, así que seguro que la reescribo en el tiempo (Aunque no lo crean, sí lo hago. Así fue con "Un full en el dojo Kamiya") y la de Kenshin me tiene con una sonrisota.  
  
En este momento contestare los reviews que me llegaron hasta el 22 de este mes. Los de "el fin de la actuación" se contestarán en la historia de Kojiro Tendo o Actuación sin Libreto. Y los reviews de esta historia quedarán para el inicio de la próxima entrega.  
  
Besos y amor a todos...  
  
"Tú serás para Mí"  
  
Maki-san: Sep, mi Kenshin Andrés es un personaje que me hace feliz por su determinación y empeño. Es un hombre de acción y aunque está un poco loco, luego recupera la cordura y es de lo más lindo. Feliz Happy Cumpleaños!! Debe ser muy sexi un Kenshin latino, ¿no? Como que lo latino tiene ese aire...  
  
Misato: Gracias por dejarme reviewcito... y por tu apoyo. Besitos.  
  
Kirara26: señorita Kaoru Kamiya... me alegro sobremanera haber utilizado tan bien su personalidad para recrear una nueva historia. Amo la linda pareja que forma usted con Kenshin y espero no se moleste porque yo adore a su pelirrojito... porque en el fondo, él refleja su corazón que es muy especial y fuerte. Es usted una mujer decidida y eso siempre me anima mucho. Jejeje... debe ser gracioso ver a Kenshin saltando de la alegría... pareciera que él es muy reservado con sus emociones, pero no importa, porque en los fics siempre afloran de alguna manera... bueno... seguro que a Kenshin ha de costarle entender en español, asi que podemos enseñarle un par de frases en ese idioma para que él la galanteee. Cosas como "Te amo", "eres una gatita" y "seré tu sumiso y sexi esclavo por siempre"... total, no importa si él no sabe lo que dice, lo que importa es que lo diga, ¿no? Guaus... con todo respeto, el Kenshin, bajito y todo, está como quieren... aunque esté lleno de cicatrices o lo que sea... ohhhh, tengo un poster de Ken san en posición guerrera con medio kimono abajo y esta de muerte, en fin... soy una tipa sincera... y quizá un poco descarada, pero siempre y me quedo con mi Pancho.  
  
Claro que fue un poco tosco... supongo que los nervios ante la situación no le hicieron actuar demasiado galantemente, pero el chico es práctico y de alguna manera lpgró conquistarla, supongo que por el estómago y luego con las dulces caricias nocturnas, y asi quien no... ahhh, yo me derrito... Algo sabía sobre los prejuicios de los japoneses. En una publicación leí que amaban todo lo que fuera norteamericano o de algún otro país que ellos consideren "cool" y creo que para ellos mi país no es algo llamativo. Bueno, me tinca que Argentina... tiene más aire como cosmopolita, pero no sé... pero el asunto es que mi Kenshin se las vió negras en ese país...  
  
No la puse a pelear de kendoka porque no era algo que tuviera alguna relevancia en la historia. Asi que saqué su lado fuerte para que sea una chica decidida que tiene sus objetivos y va a por ellos (como cuando intenta escapar o se queda con Ken) si Yahiko dice algo, dale un combo de mi parte, pero no muy fuerte, porque lo necesito vivo para "en el nombre del padre"  
  
Lo que usted comenta sobre las clases de cocina se ve interesante, pero para Por siempre mía, asi que ya veremos, porque parece que aquí se las van a ver peludas durante un tiempo... Sobre el señor Armando, claro que era una especie de... bueno, un chileno y un argentino... cuando cruzaba el canal del Chacao venia conversando con un trío y son muy simpaticos... pero no faltan los malosos que tratan de convencerlo a uno de que no lo son. Más ahora con los chicos peruanos o bolivianos... ahhhh. Desde luego que no involucraré a mi Pancho en mis fics,, porque, viendo el efecto que causa su Kenshin entre las mujeres, me rehuso a que mi Pancho se vuelva un sex simbol virtual y me lo plagien y todas lo amen,.... no, ese tipo es sólo para mi deleite personal y bueno, soy una maldita celosa y qué!!!! Bueno, no tanto...  
  
Ahhh, bueno, imagínese la que sufrí yo cuando ella llega con el policia y este se quiewre llevar preso al pobrecito, asi, todo enfermito y adorable... buaaaaa... al menos luego tuvo la decencia de darse cuenta de que un chico a si uno no se lo encuentra todos los días por más que se lo pidan al cielo... ¿Nuevo éxito mío?... ohhhh... genial, lo celebraré con agua y galletitas, que es lo que tengo más a mano.  
  
Kirara, nunca me molestas y es divertido leer tus reviews y elevar mi ego a alturas insondables... eso me da mucho ánimo, generalmente soy algo insegura, pero al menos en esto de escribir, y ale voy perdiendo el susto... jejeje, hay que superarse y alguien que cree que lo sabe todo no puede hacerlo.  
  
Yo también amo las dos historias... si señor, me hacen feliz y están bonitas... insisto en que lo mejor de escribir los fics es que uno laos hace a su gusto... jejejejeje... Gracias por tu declaración de apoyo incondicional... jejeje, la complicidad femenina es fuerte y nadie puede contra ella... en fin, esperemos que nos siga yendo tan bien como hasta ahora.  
  
Gracias por todo y bueno, me retiro que esto se está alargando. Un abrazo cariñoso de oso...  
  
naoko lizi kinomoto: Bueno, supongo que te gustó la historia, ¿o me equivoco? Espero que no. Sin duda eres una chica leal que confía lo suficiente en que saldrá bien como para dejar un prereview... ahhhhhh. Y ya ves que he sido una chica buena y he actualizado. Otro besote para tú.  
  
gaby (hyatt Oh... seguro que es la depre... veré si a la próxima hago algo más cómico, porque los ataques de depresión estuvieron a la orden del día, pero... igual el final estuvo bonito... snif... snif... qué lindo... lo siento... ¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Kao Chan Ups... supongo que la idea es intentar hacerlo mejor cada vez, además, tú aún me tienes colgada con tu historia, asi que me la vas actualizando o me rehuso a terminar cualquiera de mis series.  
  
Himura Kaoru, Battousai's girl Gracias por las flores...Ahhh, qué lindo... un abrazote...  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya Síiiiii, Kaoru no fue tan tonta como para anteponer el orgullo o la casta para defender al chico. Ahhhh, es una gran chica.  
  
Saiko Katsuka : Y yo que pensé que un Kenshin chileno podría traerme problemas, pero... gustó mucho y eso me pone de buenas... ¡Gracias!!  
  
mer1: Oh, gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras... eres muy linda... bien, yo lo intento... me doy cuenta de que escribo de un modo bastante normal, asi que trato que al menos la historia sea interesante... desde luego que a mi me lo parece...! Ahhh... estuvo lindo, ¿verdad? El otro día me tuviste llorando con el rey de la carretera... jojojo...  
  
Kimmy Angy Sería gracioso leer el fic basado en Actuación sin Libreto sobre openings y endings. Por lo demás, seguro que vamos a implicar más nacionalidades en los siguientes fics, porque siento que la cultura japonesa aún nos resulta muy fría y alejada y seguro que cambiando un poco el contexto, las sentiremos más cercanas. Ya había hecho el experimento con Satori, quien nace en algún país de América pero ni ella sabe en cual...y eso explica su carácter.  
  
Asi, los latinos somos simpáticos y creo yo que algo machistas, asi que eso explique ese afan de Kenshin de querer esa mujer para él solo... claro que es muy lindo y tierno, cómo es él...  
  
Besos y más besos para el resto. Les amo muchito. 


	6. A Escondidas

En Realidad, no tiene nada que ver con la obra, salvo que hoy cumplo 2 años y 7 meses de noviazgo.  
  
Y ya saben, Kenshin y Compañía no me pertenecen, buuuu. Bueno, hay que resiganarse, ¿no? Pertenecen a Watsuki sensei y a los imbéciles de Sony.  
  
Acto seis.  
  
A escondidas.  
  
-----------  
  
Keishi abrió los ojos en medio de la noche y la sorprendió a su lado. La joven del kimono posaba su blanca mano en su mejilla izquierda, estando sentada junto a él en la cama. Muy solemne, tranquila, y lo miraba con una ternura que lo conmovió.  
  
-¿Tú? Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?- Keishi trataba de buscar a la pequeña Kaoru, quien dormía junto a él, en el costado opuesto al que ahora ocupaba la "Kaoru del kimono"  
  
La joven le sonrió.  
  
-Yo te conozco... te he visto antes, siempre junto a mí, aunque no entiendo porque te acercas si no soy un buen hombre.- Keishi no entendía por qué no podía evitar pedir disculpas a "Kaoru del kimono."  
  
-Eres un muy buen hombre, Kenshin. Por eso te amo.-  
  
-Mi nombre es Keishi. El que tú mencionas es mi seudónimo.- A Keishi de pronto se le hacía de lo más natural hablar con ella.  
  
-No importa cómo te llame, porque eres tú al que busco.-  
  
-No deberías-  
  
-No puedo evitarlo.-  
  
-Pero dime como te llamas. Siempre que nos vemos no me dices tu nombre.-  
  
-Kaoru.-  
  
-Como mi pequeña... es un nombre muy bonito. Y ahora que lo pienso me es tan natural imaginarte como Kaoru – Keishi acarició el flequillo de Kaoru, quien aún dormía, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Parecía que estaba teniendo dulces sueños.  
  
-Es que yo soy tu Kaoru. Y Tú mi Kenshin. Mírate. -  
  
Keishi se levantó un poco y se notó con ropas extrañas. Rojo y blanco. De pronto, ya no era Keishi, sino Kenshin... y Kenshin, el ex vagabundo, necesitaba saber qué sería de él en esta nueva vida.  
  
-Debo estar muy dormido para ver esto... ¿me puedes explicar qué sucede. Qué hago aquí?-  
  
-Eres mi esposo. El hombre que amo. Y yo soy tu mujer, a pesar de lo que pienses y lo que digas. Soy tuya desde siempre y esta noche no he soportado más verte en ese estado. He venido a conversar con mi aspecto antiguo... por eso tú tienes tu aspecto antiguo también. Así te es más fácil entender.  
  
-Ya entiendo, Kaoru... quizá siempre lo supe desde el momento de verte. Sobre lo que me pasa, me siento un poco pervertido.- dijo Kenshin desviando la vista. Ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y él estaba seguro que era capaz de leerlos. Y se sentía avergonzado.  
  
-Sabes a qué me refiero, amor. Te he notado nervioso, malo para comer, aunque te obligas a demostrar buen apetito frente a los demás. Pero esta noche te has dejado llevar, finalmente. Por favor, no te sientas mal–  
  
-Lo siento, Kaoru. Pero aún eres tan pequeña... no pude evitarlo. Debes pensar que soy de lo peor...-  
  
-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?-  
  
-No quiero perderte. Pero el tiempo pasa tan lento... no sé por qué tuvo que pasarme a mí. Cada día me es más difícil disimularlo... y te han empezado a gustar los chicos, aunque digas que no.-  
  
-Es normal, mi amor. Yo también me enamoré un par de veces antes de conocerte. Uno debe preparar su corazón para cuando llegue el amor. Al final, me quedaré contigo. Sabes que cuando ella crezca lucirá como yo.- la joven apuntó a Kaoru que suspiraba en sueños. Por lo visto, también conversaba en sueños con el pelirrojo.  
  
Kenshin asintió.  
  
-Pero esta espera... y esta incertidumbre... Kaoru... me siento muy solo.  
  
-Kenshin... en este momento no puedo amarte como mujer porque no lo soy. Pero te amo fuertemente. Traté de rescatarte.-  
  
-Pero yo te amo ya como hombre... es desesperante... no quiero hacerte daño, Kaoru.-  
  
-No lo harás... nunca me hiciste daño... nunca me lo has hecho hasta ahora.-  
  
-¿Pero por qué tanta la diferencia de edades? ¿Por qué antes?... ¿por qué ahora?... ¡no es justo!  
  
-Antes fue porque tú no estabas preparado para nuestro encuentro. Pero después de vagar tanto tiempo... lo estabas. Antes jamás te habrías quedado en la casa de alguna señorita, pero esa vez te quedaste conmigo. Lo de ahora... fue un lamentable error.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-En esta vida, nos conoceríamos en la escuela secundaria y tendríamos la misma edad. Pero fallecí cuando cumplí dos años en un accidente que no me correspondía. Tuve que esperar una década para nacer nuevamente. Y rogar para que me reconocieras. Y me esperaras.-  
  
-Kaoru... te conocí casi enseguida, pero... es muy triste lo que me cuentas... tu angustia al morir debió ser mucha ¿verdad?-  
  
-No quería que estuvieras solo. La otra opción era nacer como tu hija... pero no pude. Pensé que si me quisiste antes con la diferencia de edades, bien podría arriesgarme ahora, aunque me sorprende que estés tan enamorado ya. –  
  
-Son tus ojos... no lo sé.- reconoció Kenshin.- o esa calidez que emanas cuando estás junto a mí. Te extraño tanto... si no hubieras muerto, estaríamos juntos.-  
  
-Pero mi amor... ya lo estamos. Solo debes esperarme. En cuanto crezca un poco más y logre despertar completamente ese sentimiento, no va a importar nada. Por ahora está despertando velozmente... a partir de ahora, cualquier cosa puede pasar.- Kaoru le tomó la mano.- ya estamos juntos... mira a tu costado.  
  
Kenshin miró hacia donde le indicaba su esposa. Y vio a la pequeña que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, dormida y sonriente.  
  
-Esto es tan... extraño... siento como si me estuviera volviendo loco... Kaoru, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo de mi vida anterior, salvo mis emociones por ti. Y algo me dice que es mejor no recordarlas, pero dime... ¿quién es Tomoe?-  
  
Kaoru suspiró algo triste.  
  
-Un error, Kenshin. Un maravilloso error.-  
  
-¿Error?-  
  
-En ese momento era una pieza clave en tu crecimiento personal. Es cierto que el destino puede ser muy cruel, y ella fue utilizada para ello. Ahora podrían ser amigos.-  
  
-Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero te agradezco que hayas venido a darme confianza en continuar junto a mi pequeña.-  
  
-Kenshin, amor... no es necesario que comprendas... solo debes saber que lo que importa es esta vida y lo que hagas de ella. No puedo soportar que descuides tu salud... o que caigas en depresiones que te esmeras en ocultar. Sólo te pido paciencia, amor. Nada más... mira, ya han pasado siete años desde que nos conocemos... nuestra relación seguirá madurando... no importa lo que pase entremedio... pero sé paciente y confía en mí. Soy tuya, lo sabes...-  
  
La joven del kimono se incorporó y besó los labios de Kenshin. Eran labios suaves y dulces. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero Kenshin le tomó la mano.  
  
-¿Ya te vas? No te vayas, Kaoru.-  
  
-Lo siento, pero... te he podido revelar muchas cosas con la condición de no volver a visitarte. Desde ahora me verás en tus recuerdos de tu vida pasada y de estos sueños, que serán muy escasos y que tal vez, estando tú más conciente, no comprendas del todo. Pero esta noche la tendrás siempre en cuenta. Yo volveré a mi sitio, al interior de la niña... y aguardaré también el momento en que esté preparada. Pero hay algo que debes tomar en cuenta, Kenshin. Debido a mi juventud, puedo creer cosas que no son, como pensar que estoy lista... espero que sepas guiarme llegado el momento.-  
  
-Te amo demasiado, así que haré siempre lo que sea mejor para ti. Una última pregunta. Si yo puedo verte... ¿la niña puede verme?-  
  
Kaoru hizo una mueca graciosa.  
  
-Claro, tonto... no es que tu espíritu se me aparezca en sueños como lo hago yo contigo... es que mediante los sueños, recuerdo fragmentos de nuestra vida pasada cuando soy esa niña, que no logro comprender del todo... es posible que con el tiempo estos sueños se desvanezcan. Buenas noches, mi amor. Descansa. – Kaoru caminó hasta la niña y desapareció fundiéndose con ella. Kenshin volvió a ser Keishi y se vio a sí mismo cubierto por las mantas, con su pijama y la niña recostada sobre él. Todo volvía a la normalidad.  
  
Kaoru seguía durmiendo, abrazada a Keishi. Después de los besos y tomados de la mano, se recostaron en la cama para dormir, como si fuera lo más normal. Pero Keishi optó por dormir sobre las mantas, cubierto con dos adicionales para él y con todo su pijama. Kaoru dormía normalmente bajo las sábanas y cobijas, sin apartarse de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien.  
  
Keishi quería acariciarla, pero se contuvo. "Debido a mi juventud, puedo pensar que estoy lista, pero espero que sepas guiarme", le había dicho su esposa. De pronto Keishi comprendía asombrado muchas cosas y ataba cabos de un modo muy lúcido. Comprendió los sueños de Kaoru, sus propios sueños y expectativas... entonces... lo de las vidas pasadas existe... pero eso no era lo más sorprendente... lo mejor es que Kaoru era para él... ¡finalmente, se quedaría con ella! Todos esos años, creyendo que estaba loco, que era un maldito pervertido y no... simplemente era un hombre que esperaba a su mujer, a su absoluto complemento. Y habían empezado muy temprano si Keishi recordaba que Kaoru era su dibujante oficial... ella podía comprender sus historias y plasmarlas de manera perfecta... hasta en el trabajo eran compatibles... Keishi no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a Kaoru, quien musitó.  
  
-Yo también te amo... por favor, espérame... –  
  
Keishi la miró asombrado... la vida era maravillosa. No importaba todo lo que tuviera que superar por estar con ella... algo le decía que no faltarían los problemas... y Keishi se encargaría de encontrar, al final de ello, su justa recompensa, si es que se le perdía de vista, porque de momento, su recompensa dormía pegada a su costado, soñando con él y con un futuro feliz.  
  
---------  
  
-Se llama Inushiro. Es muy lindo, ¿verdad?  
  
Yahiko miraba sonriente a la nueva mascota de Kaoru. Misao se asomó al recibidor.  
  
-Aoshi decidió regalárselo por su cumpleaños. Es un perro muy bonito... creo que los llaman perros siberianos... por eso son blancos de ojos azules-  
  
Sayo exigió la atención de Misao, quien regresó pronto trayendo refrescos para los estudiantes. Tsubame estaba por llegar.  
  
-Gracias, mamá.-  
  
-Es lo de menos que puedo hacer por ti, después que mi Kojiro te encerró en la pieza.-  
  
-"Y nunca dejaré de agradecérselo a mi hermanito"- pensó Kaoru, decidiendo en regalarle algunos caramelos al chico.- No te preocupes, mamá. Tío Keishi no me molestó y se portó bien.- "demasiado, diría yo"- y el cerrajero arregló pronto el problema.  
  
Tsubame llegó a la casa y los tres amigos estudiaban y preparaban su tarea. En un descanso, Yahiko le comentó a Kaoru que Enishi le había enviado saludos.  
  
-Ya sabes que vive cerca de mí... pero dime... ¿terminaron? Es la impresión que tengo.-inquirió con cuidado el chico moreno.  
  
-Si, él terminó conmigo- "y fue el mejor regalo que pudo haberme hecho" .- pero no estoy enfadada, Yahiko. De verdad. Seguiré siendo su amiga.  
  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, Kaoru. Eres realmente madura. Yo no podría hacer eso...  
  
Momentos después llegó Keishi, al momento que Misao y sus niños salían a encontrarse con Aoshi en una tienda. Y como buen tío, ayudó a los chicos con su tarea. Tsubame sentía una admiración genuina hacia Keishi, así como Yahiko. Envidiaban a Kaoru el tener un tío así.  
  
-Chao, Kaoru... nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo Tusbame, antes de retirarse a su casa, junto a su joven novio. Pronto cumplirían tres años de un noviazgo que ambos tomaban muy seriamente, casi como adultos. Además, eran chicos responsables.  
  
-Chao... –dijo Kaoru, en tanto cerraba la puerta que daba a la calle y descubría a su perrito saltando alrededor de ella. La joven se agachó y acarició a su nueva mascota. Era tan lindo...  
  
Keishi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la casa y observó a Kaoru jugar con el cachorro. Parecía desde ya un animalito muy inteligente y en cuanto vio a Kaoru al salir de su caja, decidió amarla y serle fiel.  
  
Bueno, Keishi en cuanto la conoció, también decidió amarla y serle fiel... entendía perfectamente al perrito. Era algo común al conocerla.  
  
Kaoru entró a la casa con su mascota en brazos. ¡Era adorable!. Keishi le sonrió y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella y dedicándose a observarla. Kaoru se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole. Depositó con cuidado al perrito en el suelo y abrazó a Keishi, alzando el rostro para recibir su beso.  
  
El beso que esta vez, él no dudó en brindarle.  
  
-----------  
  
-Entonces debes picar la zanahoria de esta manera, ¿ves?-  
  
-Sí, Keishi.  
  
Kaoru, entre los brazos de Keishi, observaba atentamente como él picaba la verdura. Pronto tomó el valor para hacerlo ella misma. Keishi tomó su mano derecha, guiándola para trazar los cortes, soltándola poco a poco a medida que adquiría confianza.  
  
Para la chica, era maravilloso aprender a cocinar con Keishi como instructor, además de sentir su calor en la espalda y su mentón apoyado a veces sobre su cabeza. Kaoru suspiró y se concentró en ejecutar los cortes a la zanahoria, rodeada de esos brazos fuertes. Inushiro dormitaba cerca de ellos. Era el único en casa que conocía su secreto.  
  
Aoshi llegó junto a Misao y sus hijos. Sin mediar más que una mirada, Kaoru salió disimuladamente de entre los brazos de Keishi y este, respetuosamente, se situó al lado de ella. Cuando Aoshi y Misao llegaron hasta la cocina, se veían bastante respetables.  
  
-----------  
  
Queridisimo y hermoso Diario:  
  
¡Ahhhh! Ni yo sé por donde comenzar esta vez con la actualización que te debo de mis últimas aventuras, pero te diré que soy inmensamente feliz... jamás imaginé que algo así pudiera llegar a sucederme a mí... ni en mis más locos sueños.  
  
Corrección.  
  
Ni en mis más dulces sueños.  
  
Ni yo sé cómo comenzó... pero de pronto me veo envuelta en una relación con Keishi... si, ahora es Keishi, no "tío Keishi"... bendita la hora en la que se me ocurrió pedirle ese beso como regalo de cumpleaños... después de eso, sin mediar más palabras o compromiso alguno, hemos comenzado a tener una relación algo extraña, de común acuerdo. Es maravilloso cuando estamos a solas y entonces él me besa... ¡y besa tan rico!. Durante las vacaciones, cuando nadie nos miraba en la playa y papá y mamá estaban lejos, él me tomaba la mano y me acariciaba con el pulgar y así nos íbamos caminado entre el montón de gente que no sabía quienes somos. A veces desearía que él me llevara a otro lugar, donde nadie nos conociera, aquí hay demasiada gente y demasiados son los lazos que uniéndonos, nos separan en esta relación. Me explico...  
  
Recuerda que es mi instructor de kendo, así que según la escuela, él no puede relacionarse sentimentalmente conmigo. A la vez, mucha gente cree que realmente es mi tío, así que nuestra relación se vería como algo incestuoso, aunque no lo es para nada. Y mis padres... ¿qué crees que dirían si les cuento que me estoy besando con un hombre que me lleva doce años? ¿Con un hombre que vive bajo nuestro mismo techo? No, no, seguro que si les cuento, echan a Keishi, y yo no quiero separarme de él nunca más.  
  
Otra vez esta sensación de separación... debe ser porque en mis sueños, Kenshin se fue una vez y me dejó muy triste... y yo temo que Keishi quiera hacer lo mismo algún día... es algo tonto, ¿no? Pero yo sé que Keishi es el pelirrojo que aparece en mis sueños... lo comprobé el día en que me besó, y poco después, cuando decidí terminar el dibujo de Kenshin que había comenzado en mi cumpleaños y era el mismo rostro, la misma expresión... me sorprendí mucho cuando lo ví.  
  
¿Crees en eso de las vidas pasadas o será coincidencia? Creo que en el fondo, siempre he sabido que lo amo... si repaso tus páginas, me doy cuenta que desde que llegaste a mis manos, más de la mitad de lo que te cuento tiene que ver con él. De hecho, me reí mucho cuando he repasado mis escritos sobre Tomoe... ¡he sido muy dura con ella, tratándola de tonta, de fea! Cuando en verdad, siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Keishi me ha dicho que solo la quiere como amiga y yo le creo. ¿Cómo no creerle cuando me mira tan intensamente?... ¡Ahhh! maravillosa mirada del color de un atardecer en el mar. Ahora su mirada permanece resguardada tras los cristales de sus anteojos y le dan un toque de misterio, no sé, le vienen mucho los anteojos, me gusta como luce con ellos. Y siempre, antes de besarme, se los quita.  
  
Tenemos mucho cuidado para que no nos sorprendan. Keishi además se comporta como todo un caballero. He vuelto a ir a su habitación a ver televisión antes de retirarme a dormir y él sólo me abraza y me besa la cabeza y dice amarme, y que por lo mismo, debe comportarse bien conmigo hasta que yo crezca más y sepa lo que realmente quiero. Pero yo lo quiero a él. Eso lo tengo más que claro. Por eso mismo quiero verme muy bonita siempre. Me he notado más alegre. Mis amigos me lo han dicho y aunque no les he contado nada, se sienten felices por mí. Yahiko dice que espera que pronto le presente al chico que me tiene tan contenta. Yo sólo le sonrío. Enishi me mira mucho más que antes, quizá esperaba que yo estuviera destrozada por nuestra ruptura, pero gracias a ello pude comparar mis sentimientos y darme cuenta de muchas cosas.  
  
Por ahora, deseo mantener esta relación secreta entre Keishi y yo, porque estoy consciente de que de descubrirse, él tendría muchos problemas. A mí, a lo más, me llegaría un regaño... pero a él... Keishi está arriesgando demasiado por mí. Él no me exige nada. Ni besos más apasionados como lo hizo Enishi una vez. Comprende cuando debo estudiar y me ayuda mucho. En realidad, se comporta como antes de que sucediera todo esto, quizá por eso me resulta todo tan natural con él... ¡Ahhh!, cómo quisiera crecer rápido para estar junto a él... para brindarle una mejor persona. Quiero madurar para que se sienta orgulloso de mí, demostrarle que seré una gran dama. Algún día, podremos descubrirnos ante todos... oh, ¡¡si ese día no tardara tanto!!  
  
Tuya, Kaoru. Una chica feliz.  
  
Septiembre 17, 1996.  
  
-----------  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que ni yo sé por donde comenzar... es todo tan maravilloso y tortuoso a la vez, pero no puedo cambiarlo ni quiero cambiarlo. Finalmente llegó mi oportunidad y estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. No imaginé que llegaría tan pronto, pero como sea, debo contenerme para darle tiempo y no asustarla. Y ante todo, no presionarla. Deseo que sea ella misma siempre.  
  
Mi pequeña Kaoru me sorprende continuamente... algunas veces me riñe, me lanza almohadas por la cabeza cuando le hago alguna broma. No sé, no puedo evitarlo, me siento como un chico al lado de ella, me gusta hacerla enfadar. De sus ojos saltan chispas azules, sus mejillas se ruborizan y es todo muy intenso en ella. Entonces salta sobre mí, dispuesta a matarme. En realidad es un juego, porque en cuanto su piel hace contacto con la mía, es muy difícil mantener la distancia y no dejar de besarla y abrazarla, lo único que me puedo permitir de momento. Y sé que ella lo sabe, que ella siempre lo ha sabido desde "ese día".  
  
Repaso mis escritos sobre ella. Pienso que gracias a ellos pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin volverme completamente loco. Mi hermano no sospecha nada ni mi cuñada y esto, la verdad, me hace sentir un poco mal, al pensar que estoy abusando de su confianza conmigo. Quisiera decirles que la amo, pero Kaoru dice que ellos podrían malinterpretar todo y posiblemente yo debiera mudarme de esta casa. Y tiene razón, pero... a mí no me importaría irme si fuera con ella, aunque no puedo ser tan egoísta. Aquí está su vida, sus recuerdos. No puedo apartarla de Nara ni de sus padres. Y aún debe terminar de estudiar.  
  
He notado que sus calificaciones, lejos de bajar, como pensé en un primer momento que sucedería, han subido. Mi niña se esfuerza por ser la mejor y sabe que la apoyo y le ayudo en todo lo que puedo. Sus metas son las mías, deseo saber en qué se convertirá mi Kaoru con su esfuerzo. Pareciera que tiene más energía que antes, la he notado más confiada en sí misma. Debe ser porque sabe que me resulta muy atractiva. Bueno, mirándola objetivamente, lo es, y mucho, pero antes ella no se sentía así y quizá eso la apagaba un poco. Este es un nuevo problema, porque no soy ciego y he notado como algunos de sus compañeros, que antes no la tomaban en cuenta, ahora la buscan bastante. Si, debe ser por su cambio de actitud ante la vida, porque sabe que ella vale mucho. Enishi también la busca más que antes... seguro que se arrepiente por haberla dejado ir, pero ya está frito... jejeje, Kaoru es mía. Y eso ella también lo sabe y no le molesta. Creo que hasta lo disfruta y se siente tranquila con ese conocimiento.  
  
Es toda una damita Kaoru. Una damita hermosa y floreciente y yo siento que cada día la amo más. Aún la amo en la sombra, como antes, pero esta vez es diferente, porque ella me acompaña y es su luz la que ilumina todo mi ser y lo único que necesito para ser feliz.  
  
Septiembre 24, 1996  
  
--------------  
  
Sanosuke miraba a Keishi salir de la escuela, seguido de Kaoru. Se retiraban a casa.  
  
Sano era el único que, además de Inushiro, conocía el secreto de la pareja y les ayudaba en todo lo que podía para que estuvieran juntos. Realmente eso estaba muy bien para él, pero no para Enishi, quien montado en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta de su hermano, observaba a la chica que cargaba su maletín, sonriéndole a su tío.  
  
El chico no se explicaba qué había sucedido para que ella cambiara tanto. Antes, cuando terminó con ella, no fue sólo por el hecho de que ella no supiera besar. En realidad, no era tan llamativa como sus otras compañeras ni se vestía tan bien como ellas. La quería, pero a veces el qué dirán fue más fuerte que sus sentimientos por la chica.  
  
Y ahora, a vuelta de vacaciones... se veía tan radiante... parecía una mariposa recién salida de su capullo. Brillaba, y eso le daba un toque sumamente atrayente. Pero Kaoru no demostraba interés en él. Y para ser sinceros, eso le dolía un poco. Tal vez ella nunca lo quiso y eso a Enishi, bueno, le daba duro en el orgullo.  
  
Enishi desvió la vista. Bah, si ella lo quiso, seguro que algo quedaría de ese sentimiento, ¿no?... sólo era cosa de tratar de sacarlo a flote.  
  
Sanosuke se acercó a Keishi en la moto.  
  
-Hey, amigo Keishi... quiero hacerte una invitación.  
  
Kaoru le sonrió a Sanosuke y a Enishi. Keishi hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Tú dirás, Sanosuke.  
  
-Bueno, verás... como sabes, la revista de tu comadreja cuñada me ha pedido ayuda gráfica para un reportaje y el asunto es que debo ir a Tokio a fotografiar antiguas casas. Creo que hasta dojos viejos. El asunto es que, a decir verdad, no conozco muy bien Tokio y sé que allí pasaste tu infancia. Iré el sábado. ¿Me acompañarías? Tengo apuntadas las direcciones que debo visitar y tú serías mi guía.  
  
Keishi meditó un momento. El sábado era el día en que daba las clases a Kaoru de cocina y no podía perdérselo. En ese momento apareció Tomoe. Como ahora a Kaoru le caía muy bien, le sonrió simpáticamente. Tomoe acarició la cabeza de Enishi afectuosamente, devolviendo el saludo a la joven Kamiya.  
  
-Enishi... este sábado estudiaremos porque Akira, tu maestro de historia, me ha dicho que vas mal y el lunes tienes un pequeño examen. Así que no planees nada para ese día, porque estudiaremos. Y ordenarás tu cuarto. Por lo demás, Keishi... ¿acompañarás a mi hermano a Tokio? No quisiera que él anduviera solo. Es un poco peligroso si le sube la glicemia y está solo.- explicó preocupada la maestra.  
  
Keishi no se podía rehusar. Aunque Sanosuke no lo reconocía, no era bueno para él andar solo en un sitio desconocido con su enfermedad. Suspirando, aceptó. No podía dejar solo a su amigo.  
  
Pero Sano debía, de algún modo, compensar a Keishi.  
  
-Hey, chiquilla... ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Así podrás visitar a tus abuelos... no me molestaría desviarme de la ruta. Seguro que Keishi aprovechará de ver a sus padres y eso le hará feliz.  
  
Keishi y Kaoru se miraron... un lugar donde nadie los conociera... ¡genial!. Y lo mejor, es que iban con un buen amigo.  
  
Enishi miró al trío y tuvo por un momento la impresión de que algo se traían. Pero él nada podía hacer. Debía estudiar y ordenar su pieza. Seguro que pronto se enteraría de lo que pasaba con ellos.  
  
-----------  
  
-Vaya, así que tu amigo cabeza de gallo te ha pedido ayuda. Es un buen fotógrafo... su carpeta de trabajos nos dejó impresionados y pensamos que estaba sobrecapacitado para el puesto. Sin embargo él nos convenció de que deseaba tener un pasar más tranquilo y nos pidió el trabajo. Así que se lo concedimos.- argumentó Misao en tanto bebía su té después de la cena.  
  
Keishi sonreía. Sabía que Sanosuke era talentoso.  
  
-Kaoru-. Dijo Aoshi – tienes permiso para acompañarlos. Así aprovechas de llevar algunos regalos para tus abuelos. Y las fotos que les prometí de Sayo y Kojiro. Y deben estar de regreso a más tardar el domingo por la tarde para que asistas a la escuela sin problemas el lunes.  
  
La chica sintió una punzada de celos por lo de las fotos. Bueno, más que mal, ella no era de la familia Himura, pero los niños sí. Keishi se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió dulcemente.  
  
Era cierto, por eso mismo ella podía amar a su Keishi... y a pesar de que no existían lazos sanguíneos con Aoshi, él era su padre. Un padre atento y cariñoso... comprensivo. El mejor padre. De hecho, como si fuera un padre de verdad, se había puesto un poco celoso durante la época en que ella estuvo de novia con Enishi. Y le comentaba a Misao que su nenita estaba creciendo.  
  
La familia se levantó de la mesa. Keishi y Kaoru vieron televisión un rato hasta que ella se quedó dormida y él con cuidado la devolvió a su habitación, admirando sus largas pestañas bordeando sus párpados cerrados. Antes de salir le dio un suave beso y salió antes de que sus ganas de quedarse lo dominaran.  
  
Inushiro, quien dormía en una canasta cercana a la cama de Kaoru, se levantó sobre sus cuatro patitas y corrió hacia Keishi. Comenzó a tironearlo del pantalón en dirección a la cama. Él era el indicado para acompañarla.  
  
Keishi se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza.  
  
-No, perrito, aún no. Pero algún día seguiré tu consejo. Aún debemos esperar.- Keishi se levantó y se retiró a dormir. Debía descansar para iniciar su libro nuevo.  
  
Uno titulado "Rurouni Kenshin. La leyenda y el romance de un espadachín Meiji.  
  
-----------  
  
Misao besó la frente de sus pequeños y los tapó bien con las cobijas. Los amaba tanto, sus niños.  
  
De ella y de su Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Ya se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y esperaba a que ella se reuniera con él. Siempre la necesitaba a su lado para dormir tranquilo o simplemente, para no dormir. Misao pronto estuvo a su lado y se encaminaron a la habitación. Ya en la cama, Misao acariciaba el pecho de su esposo, en tanto le narraba sus aventuras del día. Aventuras que él siempre estaba interesado en conocer.  
  
-... Y es una buena idea lo de las fotos. Hace tiempo que teníamos ganas de publicar ese reportaje, que es muy bueno, pero las fotos que teníamos eran muy malas o viejas y no nos servían. Fue bueno que apareciera ese Sanosuke.  
  
Aoshi sonrió y algunas arruguitas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos que Misao no pudo evitar acariciar.  
  
-Me resultó familiar el apodo que le diste a Sanosuke cuando lo conociste... "cabeza de gallo"... pequeña mujer insolente, ¿de dónde sacaste tal ocurrencia?-  
  
Misao pestañeó un par de veces en busca de una respuesta que no llegó.  
  
-Je je... me nació, Aoshi... supongo que fue algo así como cuando te conocí y te apodé "el profe cubito de hielo"... mmmmhhh, eras tan lindo en esa época.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que ya no lo soy?- replicó Aoshi, enronquecido y pellizcando el trasero de su esposa.  
  
-Bueno... yo... a lo que me refería era que tú eres tan... –  
  
Aoshi no le dio demasiado tiempo para responder, porque la posicionó bajo él. Se moría por acariciar su cuerpo. Sujetándole las muñecas, decidió besarla mientras esperaba que ella cambiara de opinión y decidiera que él seguía siendo lindo. De alguna manera Misao logró dominar a Aoshi, porque tenía algo que comentarle y él la dejó respirar unos momentos, sin liberarla de la presión de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.  
  
-Lo que quieras decirme, lo puedes hacer desde allí-  
  
Misao respiró profundo... claro, Aoshi juraba que ella podía soportar su peso sin problemas... en fin... Aoshi alzó el torso para no aplastarla y se apoyó en sus rodillas.  
  
-Es algo tonto, pero... meditaba en tu hermano. Es atractivo, pero no entiendo por qué aún permanece soltero. Y sin embargo, se me ocurrió una estupidez... quizá ni debiera decírtelo.  
  
-¿Ah, si?- Aoshi cerraba los ojos y bajaba hasta la garganta de Misao para tomarla.  
  
-No sé, de pronto me dio la impresión de que él estaba esperando algo... algo especial. Tu hermano es muy especial, se nota en las cosas que escribe. Un hombre así no puede ser incapaz de esperar más de la vida y del amor que pasarse las tardes escribiendo o enseñarles a los chicos a dar de golpes con la espada. Sé que Keishi espera algo más, pero, no sé, quizá ese algo está aquí mismo...-  
  
Aoshi estaba interesado en la charla de su mujer, pero también del sabor que presentaba su piel. Azahares...  
  
-Algo como qué, específicamente... Misao...  
  
-Es que... mirándolo bien... se ve tan bien con nuestra niña. Con Kaoru... ella es toda su adoración, desde que llegó a esta casa siendo una niñita. Keishi se ha dedicado a enseñarla, a cuidarla... jamás se ha desentendido de tus decisiones con respecto a ella y ahora último le está enseñando a cocinar. Y Kaoru lo adora, pero dudo que lo siga viendo como a un hermano, como antes.  
  
Aoshi se detuvo en seco de su exploración hacia los senos de Misao y le prestó esta vez toda su atención a las palabras de ella.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué esos dos terminarán siendo una pareja? Pero es imposible... ella es muy joven, Misao. Es una niña. No puede estar enamorándose de él. Le riñe todo el día...-  
  
-Aoshi, perdóname, pero no eres quien para cuestionar la diferencia de edades entre ellos dos... que es casi la misma que existe entre nosotros. Y te recuerdo que Kaoru es una señorita. Dentro de tres años podrá casarse con quien le venga en gana.-  
  
-Si, está bien, pero no con mi hermano... no es correcto... él es su tío...-  
  
-Mi amor, sabes bien que no es así. Creo que cuando nacieron nuestros niños, descuidamos demasiado a Kaoru, y ella se aferró mucho a Keishi. Sé que tu hermano es un buen hombre, pero tiene una mirada especial para ella. Intuyo que trata de disimularlo, seguramente por respeto a nuestra casa, pero algo me dice que algo se trae con Kaoru. Y a mi, la idea me parece tan natural. Es que siempre los he visto juntos... me sería difícil ver a Keishi con otra mujer que no sea mi niña.  
  
Aoshi se preocupó. Si esos dos se enamoraban, y viviendo bajo el mismo techo... de pronto se daba cuenta de que lo que decía Misao era verdad. Mucho tiempo juntos, estaba seguro que si había alguien que conociera perfectamente a Keishi era Kaoru y viceversa. Pero eso no era todo... ellos dos siempre eran cómplices, incluso en las travesuras. A pesar de la diferencia de edades, algunos razonamientos de Kaoru parecían los de una mujer de veintisiete y por el contrario, algunas reacciones de Keishi eran las de un quinceañero. Estaban bastante parejos en ese punto.  
  
Pero... ¿terminar juntos?... Aoshi se los imaginó y por extraño que pareciera, le sucedió lo que a Misao. No podía pensarlo de otra manera. Kaoru era ideal para Keishi. Recordó cuando siendo pequeña, Kaoru declaraba que no quería que Keishi tuviera novia para quedarse con ella cuando creciera. Entonces le parecieron los razonamientos de una niñita vanidosa, pero ya no.  
  
-Misao... ¿qué crees que debemos hacer? Es nuestra hija... Dios... el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido...-  
  
Misao meditó un poco.  
  
-Pienso que debieras ver el modo de tratar este tema con tu hermano. Yo lo haré con Kaoru. Pero por ahora observémoslos mejor, porque puede que todo esto se trate de imaginaciones mías. Y si no lo son, bueno... ya decidiremos el camino a seguir.  
  
Aoshi sonrió. Eran las mismas palabras que habían dicho los padres de ella nueve años atrás cuando Aoshi se presentó en su casa como "amigo" de Misao, antes de decidirse a presentarse como novio oficial y a pedir su mano semanas después.  
  
-Eres una mujer muy sabia, ¿lo sabías?.- Aoshi intuía que no era la imaginación de Misao la que veía de ese modo la situación... era la verdad. Pero por ahora no quería más que disfrutar de su encuentro nocturno con su esposa. Deseó de todo corazón que llegado el momento, su hermano tuviera una esposa tan buena como la suya y de pronto, el que fuera Kaoru le pareció la mejor opción. Besando a Misao, se concentró en complacerla y quitarle lentamente el camisón de satén celeste que cubría sus pechos de su vista. Acariciando su cintura, Aoshi enterró el rostro en la garganta femenina y Misao, arqueándose contra él, le ofrecía todo su ser. –Te amo, Misao... desde diez años ya... pareciera que han sido poquitos, ¿no?-  
  
Misao no podía contestar debido a las oleadas de placer que le arrancaban suspiros y gemidos más que alguna palabra entendible. Asintió cerrando los ojos y Aoshi se excitó sobremanera con la reacción de su esposa, repitiéndole cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba, sintiéndola retorcerse bajo él. Finalmente entró en ella, abrazándola, apretándola, como si así pudiera lograr que ella se fundiera en su cuerpo. Besó su rostro, sus párpados cerrados, las comisuras de su boca y su cuello, sus orejas de niña, su cintura estrecha, sus pies... no podía dejar de probarla, de tocarla, parecía que sus ansias de ella jamás acabarían y empezó de nuevo a cortejarla, succionando esos pechos erguidos, mordisqueando suavemente su estómago y su cintura. Misao respiraba entrecortadamente acomodando sus piernas a ambos costados de Aoshi para permitirle la entrada a ella nuevamente, alzando las caderas para su encuentro. Aoshi se acomodó de espaldas para que esta vez fuera ella quien tomara el control y decidiera los movimientos a seguir durante la penetración. Y ambos disfrutaron mucho de ello.  
  
Misao finalmente se recostó sobre él, con el cabello enmarañado y el cuerpo sudoroso, sintiendo la piel de él caliente y algo pegajosa. Pero no le importó. Aoshi cerró los ojos y deslizó las manos por la espalda femenina, hasta encontrar las sábanas y cobijas en algún lugar de la cama. Tirando de éstas, cubrió a Misao y tomó su mano para dormir así con ella, después de besarla largamente, aceptando su compromiso de amarla durante diez años más. Y los siguientes diez... y los siguientes...  
  
--------------  
  
Fin acto seis. Abril 14, 2004.  
  
Fechas próximas actualizaciones  
  
*Abril 23: En el Nombre del Padre. Acto penúltimo.  
  
*Abril 30: Actuación sin Libreto. Acto 29 y penúltimo.  
  
*Mayo 7 : Por Siempre Mía. Acto 7.  
  
*Mayo 14: En el Nombre del Padre: Final.  
  
Notas de Blankis.  
  
Guaus, me entusiasmé con este episodio... no siempre me salen quince páginas tan fácilmente, aunque ni yo tenía claro lo que haría con ellos. Pero decidí que evolucionaran un poco estos personajes y aquí los tenemos. Alegremente amándose todos.  
  
Me sorprendí con Kaoru y su empeño en mantener la relación a escondidas. Seguro que le resulta difícil no contárselo a alguien, pero ante todo, no desea que su Keishi tenga problemas y éste, a su vez, mantiene el título del tipo más paciente de mis historias.  
  
Espero que se haya entendido bien la parte de la visita del espíritu de Kaoru. Seguro que el desarrollo se notará más en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Y le adelanto que Megumi y Sanosuke tendrán su momento especial. Sip señor. Es que aquí no alcancé a ponerlo.  
  
Bien, les comento que estoy a toda máquina ya, trabajando en la universidad y logré dejar un espacio para estos escritos... espero que en el futuro inmediato, no peligren las entregas semanales. Créanme que me estoy esforzando. Un amigo hoy me miraba extrañado. Yo sonreía distraída... estaba imaginando cómo serían esos encuentros furtivos entre Keishi y Kaoru y curiosamente sentí maripositas en el estómago. Me gustó mucho la idea, eso de imaginármelo en un momento derretido ante ella y al siguiente simulando que le está enseñando inocentemente a picar una zanahoria. Guaus, es tan adorable. Tanto como Inushiro, el perrito. Ahhhh, como quisiera yo tener mi pastor alemán. Cuando voy por la calle y veo uno, me lo quedo mirando como boba antes de comenzar a balbucear "es Inuyasha". Mi novio me mira y como siempre, se sonríe ante mis ocurrencias. A veces se pregunta de dónde saco tanta imaginación como para creerme mis propios cuentos... y eso que no le he hablado del pelirrojo bajito y su novia morena que sorprendí en una micro, camino a casa. Iban en el asiento delante del mío y se besaban... jeje, yo sonreí pensando en que la vida es bella y que todo era genial. El pelirrojo se movió y pude admirar su coleta. Pequeñita, pero coleta al fin y recordé a mi Kenshin chileno. Cuando se levantó para bajar con su novia, eran casi del mismo porte. Llegué a casa muy feliz esa tarde.  
  
Bien, no le aburro más con mis tonterías. No tengo mucho más que contar, salvo que tengo un montón de tareas para la próxima semana, así que deséenme suerte para salir adelante y no reprobar ramo alguno de los diez que tengo... gua... ¿sobrevivré? Seguro. Siempre lo hago.  
  
Ah, clarto, ya lo recodé. Mi afición a las fotos románticas me está llevando por caminos diversos. Tengo una buena colección de Ranma y Akane, ahora estoy juntando de Inuyasha y Kagome... y tengo algunas de Sakura y Li, claro que siempre y la más grande es la de Kenshin y Kaoru... les agradezco su apoyo para proporcionarme más fotitos, este Shinji Yamaguchi hace unas muy bonitas y también está haciendo de Inuyasha. Espero que alguien tenga una muy buena colección de Misao Aoshi y que desee compartir conmigo... eso sería algo motivante para mí, en especial porque dentro de algunas semanas empieza "Misao, un Alma en Apuros", en reemplazo de "En el Nombre del Padre". Deséenme suerte... mi primer Aoshi Misao en serie... mi única experiencia con esa parejita, "Un full Monty en el Aoiya", personalmente me dejó muy satisfecha y me agradó escribir sobre ellos, aunque no sean mis favoritos de la serie. Espero experimentar pronto con Sano y Megumi.  
  
Jeje, dialoguemos sobre lo último que he leído...  
  
*"Sin Saber Cómo" por Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: Debo reconocer que no me motivó mucho el resumen hasta que comencé a leer y me gustó bastante. Creo que hasta me hizo feliz... en fin. En un reino (sep, tipo edad Media, época de caballeros y esas cosas) tres amigos inseparables crecen y juegan. Kenshin, Kaoru y Tomoe. Resulta que Kaoru es una chica perteneciente a la realeza y casualmente Kenshin también lo es, así que sus familias deciden casarlos. Hasta aquí, todo bien y normal... si no fuera por un pero.  
  
Kenshin toda su vida ha estado enamorado de Tomoe y son novios. Y Kaoru lo sabe y los apoya, pero no puede evitar amarlo en secreto. Los padres de Kaoru envían a Tomoe lejos para que no interfiera en la boda de su hija. Kaoru, que resulta ser una chica deliciosamente noble, valiente y fuerte en sus determinaciones, ama tanto a Kenshin que decide ayudarle a reencontrarse con Tomoe si esa es la manera de brindarle felicidad. Así es como se casan y parten de viaje al día siguiente a buscar a Tomoe, aunque Kaoru se porta muy dignamente y no le comenta nada de ss sentimientos. Pero durante el breve matrimonio y viaje, Kenshin, sin saber cómo, comienza a notar en Kaoru cosas y virtudes que antes no veía, cegado por la presencia de Tomoe. Una historia muy bien contada, como las que nos relataban nuestros padres antes de dormir, muy bonito. Es un trabajo livianito y se lee de manera relativamente fácil. Se las recomiendo.  
  
Reviews:  
  
gris_kaoru : Kaoru lo ama, pero está un poco confundida con las cosas que le han pasado últimamente. Seguro que ahora ella comprenderá algunas actitudes que había tenido con él.  
  
Padilla: Bien, tarde pero llegó la actualización, ¿no? La próxima, por lo menos dentro de tres semanas. Gracias por tus ánimos. Un beso.  
  
Dark Kikyo: Bien, no pasó nada demasiado pervertido en esa habitación, aunque me tenté. Por como se vienen las cosas, supongo que dentro de poco Keishi tendrá que perder un poco esa paciencia suya y luchar con uñas y dientes por su dama. Dame tiempo para leer tus fics... Naoko me lo estaba pidiendo hace como un mes y recién encontré el tiempo para leerlo esta semana. Un abrazote.  
  
Misato-01: Bueno, lo mismo... actualizaciones lentas pero seguras... un poco de paciencia, que se viene en tres semanas más la continuación. ¡¡Chaups!!  
  
Kagi35: Gracias por tus ánimos. Blankis perseverará!!!  
  
Sakura: Ups, aún hay para rato con este fic... por lo menos tres episodios más... no, más... unos cinco, no sé. Nunca tan largo como actuación sin Libreto, pero si lo suficiente como para emparejar hasta a Inushiro. Nos leemos pronto, un beso. Por lo demás, les traspaso tus saludos de feliz cumpleaños a Kaoru86 kamiya y a Maki-san.  
  
Kimmy Angy: Oh, cielos, dudo que pueda hartarme de tus reviews que son tan graciosos... bua, pero no actualicé tan pronto como deseabas, así que toma paciencia en cápsulas y no te enfades conmigo para la próxima. Por cierto, ya leí tu nuevo fic, el del opening de Rurouni Kenshin..jajaja, me reí mucho... estaba graciosos, eso de Kenshin todo chulo.. jejeje... sigan también con ese fic, que ya quiero leer el ending. Ahora no tengo el nombre... si lo siguen, lo comento en el futuro por estos lados.  
  
Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: Guaus... pobre Kenshin de tu historia... dándole vueltas en la cabeza dos mujeres muy hermosas, en fin... sep, a mi también me gustó mucho ese beso y hasta ahora, nunca había empleado tres páginas describiendo uno... ¡diox!, necesitaré un capítulo entero cuando tengan su primer lemon... uf uf uf... Felicitaciones por tu historia y un besote... ya nos encontraremos por las inmensidades de la red (con mucha, pero mucha suerte...)  
  
Hitokiri Battousai 26: Sep, fue un bonito capítulo, me hizo feliz a mí también el redactarlo. Ojalá y este también te guste. Chao...  
  
Sumire-chan: Hola!! Sep, Sano está de rechupete y en el próxiomo capítulo se meterá en un problema digno de él... seguro que te va a encantar. Gracias por la confianza en mis escritos y bueno, ojalá y ese capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Y como viste, hubo una escenita Aoshi-Misao. Besos y más besos.  
  
Kaoruluz: Andar a escondidas... no les quedó de otra. No creo que Keishi, después de lo sucedido, pudiera seguir absteniéndose de besar a Kaoru... menos si esta está tan... complacida con si accionar. Así que de momento seguirán amándose ocultos de los demás, menos de Inushiro y de Sanosuke, el chico celestino. Ahora que lo pienso, me empieza a gustar mucho este Sanosuke... como que el hijo que tengan Keishi y Kaoru debiera llamarse Sano, ¿no?  
  
Gaby (hyatt: Sep... ya hubiera querido yo un regalo así a mis quince, pero... bah, mejor ni acordarme... mamí me organizó una fiesta (y yo ese día no tenía ni ganas, pero me la organizó igual) y vinieron como cien personas de las cuales yo conocía diez, como mucho... ahhhh. Por eso, decidí que mi Kaoru tendría un cumpleaños muy feliz, y qué mejor modo que recibiendo un beso de tremendo pedazo de hombre (bueno, aquí Keishi es un poco más grande). Chao, luego nos leemos. Un besote.  
  
Kao-chan: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! No puede ser que me odies... jejeje, bueno, supongo que debo aceptarlo, en fin. Aquí tienes nuevo capítulo y ármate de paciencia para el próximo. Que te conste que te advertí. Lástima que no quieras seguir con tu obra. Quedé metida con el misterio. Chaups!!! Un besote.  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: Guaus... ese Keishi debe besar como los dioses, ¿no? Pero ahora quien probará labios masculinos al mejor nivel será Megumi. Sobre los sentimientos, recién están empezando, así que seguro que esto puede ponerse mejor... Chau, y mucho ánimo y mucho amor para ti.  
  
Mer1: No me molestan los largos reviews, me entretienen mucho. Ahhh, yo también suspiraba y suspiraba cuando Keishi tomaba la iniciativa y fui feliz cuando Kaoru recibió el libro de ilustraciones y el primer pago por sus obras. En el fondo, Keishi hizo lo mismo que Aoshi con sus cuentos, cuando se los mostró a un editor, ayudando a que comenzara Keishi a trabajar de escritor. Y por cierto, Kojiro... pienso que ese nombre le trae suerte siempre a nuestra Kaoru. Es el significado de cosas buenas para ella. Claro, ahora Kaoru sabe que Keishi es Kenshin y Keishi sabe con certeza que ella es la "Kaoru del kimono", aunque de momento, ellos no pueden recordar por completo sus vidas pasadas, pero hacia allá van. Y cuando lo descubran, los conflictos se sucederán. Te comprendo perfectamente con tu historia de cómo escribiste "El Rey de la Carretera". Yo a veces me emociono demasiado escribiendo y río a carcajadas o lloro a mares, en fin, cuídate y veo que has sacado una nueva obra. Espero pronto poder leerla. Chau. Un besote y cariños.  
  
Kimmy Angy (parte 2): Bueno, en realidad, esta Kaoru tiene la autoestima un poco baja debido a las diversas cosas que le han tocado vivir, por eso se siente a veces un poco menos. Desde luego que ahora, con todo este amor de Keishi para ella, Kaoru se siente más confiada para enfrentar la vida y eso traerá conflictos también, pues sus compañeros comenzarán a notarla y seguramente a intentar conseguir más de ella que su amistad. Ojalá y Keishi se arme de paciencia y sepa defenderla cuando algo la amenace. Ahora seguro que Kaoru mira con otros ojos a Tomoe y en el futuro será su cómplice en un asunto un poco delicado. Chaus... cuidate y bueno, lo de siempre. Besitos.  
  
Kirara26: ¡Hola! Como ahora me es difícil acceder a MSN, no me queda de otra que contactarme por medio de este espacio. Te envío saludos y mucho amor. Y cuando quieras, me mandas el borrador de Dejavú, aunque estoy segura que no soy la única que espera la actualización de ese fic. Bueno, no sé qué contarte de interesante, en realidad, no he vivido muchas aventuras ahora último, pero intento ser una chica más responsable y me está resultando. Quiero enviarte ánimos y mucha fuerza para seguir con tus labores y bueno, cuando tengas tiempo, algo me escribes. Cuando pueda, te seguiré enviando Kenshins y Kaorus. E Inuyashas-Kagomes, que ahora me ha dado por coleccionar. Y tengo unas buenas fotos de Sakura y Li... son tan lindos. Bueno, e incluí al perro. Debo admitir que me enamoré tanto de Inuyasha que decidí inventarle un alter ego para narrar más aventuras de los amigos perrunos. Supongo que me he sensibilizado ahora que tengo una perrita, pero me tiene preocupada, porque tiene una infección en la oreja y yo no tengo dinero para llevarla al veterinario. Por estos días le construiré una casita... ha comenzado a llover por aquí y a hacer frío.  
  
Justary: Hola también... estaba pensando en un bonito apodo para ti, con esto que te ha dado de tratarme de sensei... medité y pensé en llamarte "baka deshi", pero luego me dije que era tonto y que te merecías algo más lindo, así que opté por "kawai deshi" No sé mucho de japonés, pero creo que eso significa algo bueno. En fin... tonteras mías. Un besote y ya nos leemos a la próxima. Por cierto... está bueno el fic...  
  
Maki-san: Hola también... quería enviarte saludos y cariños. Espero que te encuentres bien y que te guste este capítulo. Un beso. Nos vemos.  
  
Bueno, saludos especiales también a Misao-19, Dark Shadow... Naty... Bizcohia U-u... Amaterasu Mizuhame, no recuerdo quien más así que no se molesten, please!... pero espero que estén todas y todos muy bien... a sí, un amigo especial... a JLB Inuyasha the Dog Demon... hace tiempo que no le veo por aquí.  
  
Chaus... nos vemos en la próxima. 


	7. Un pasado que regresa

Acto siete.  
  
Un pasado que retorna.  
  
-----------  
  
Keishi sentía sobre su mano la de Kaoru, en tanto la chica observaba el paisaje pasar ante sus ojos a medida que avanzaba el tren rumbo a Tokio. Estaba muy emocionada, pero estaba segura que si miraba por un solo momento a Keishi no soportaría la tentación de abrazarlo y besarlo y ese era un lujo que aún no se podía permitir.  
  
Sanosuke, sentado frente a ellos, les miraba con una sonrisa, pensando en que las cosas finalmente estaban en su lugar. Le era muy natural ver a Keishi de ese modo con Kaoru, tan discreto. Sólo sus manos enlazadas y una que otra miradita a hurtadillas. Era como si él los hubiera visto así siempre. Y de pronto le pareció algo normal el visualizarlos con trajes de época. Ella vestida con su kimono favorito y él, con un traje limpio, pero muy desgastado. Un hakama blanco y un kimono rojo. Pero algo faltaba en su rostro. Algo que le daba mucho carácter y personalidad.  
  
Algo como una marca.  
  
Sanosuke pestañeó un poco y se excusó para ir por algo de beber. Se tomó un par de analgésicos, porque a veces le daban unos dolores de cabeza. Justo en los momentos en que extrañas imágenes pasaban por su mente. Era curioso, porque antes del coma diabético, jamás le había sucedido algo similar. De hecho, su lema siempre fue "vivo el presente, el pasado no me importa", pero algo le decía que esas imágenes tenían que ver con cosas que él había vivido y que parecía siempre estaba a punto de recordar.  
  
Los analgésicos pronto hicieron efecto en Sanosuke y llevó una mano hacia su equipo fotográfico, guardado en un bolso especial, a su costado. Eran las posesiones más valiosas para él y cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlas siquiera, era atravesado por una mirada fulminante de Sano. Esos objetos eran la marca de su independencia, de sus viajes. Del Sanosuke que soñó ser, del que fue y el que era ahora. Sacó una de las cámaras y tomó una foto a la pareja que tenía en frente. Se las regalaría en el futuro.  
  
Sanosuke les seguía mirando. Ahora Keishi leía algo y Kaoru escuchaba música, pero sus manos seguían unidas. La situación a ellos también les era muy natural. Eso de fingir indiferencia... pero las manos los delataban. Siempre hubo algo que los delataba, como cuando Kenshin la seguía a la cocina o la espiaba antes de dormir...  
  
¿Kenshin? ¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?  
  
"Tu mejor amigo"  
  
Sano miró esta vez especulativamente a la pareja. Cuando él conoció a Keishi, sintió algo sumamente especial por él... una especie de complicidad, un cariño profundo... y al ver a Kaoru, fue como decirse que finalmente, había llegado a casa.  
  
Kaoru miró a Keishi un momento y se apoyó en él, cerrando los ojos. Keishi entonces cerró el libro y la envolvió en sus brazos, contra su pecho. Y así se quedaron.  
  
Y Sano, se preguntó... que si ellos estaban destinados a ser pareja... ¿existiría algo así para él?... quién sabe...  
  
------------  
  
Keishi era un excelente guía y Sanosuke, complacido, tomaba fotos a las casas antiguas y dojos. Habían llegado por la noche del viernes y los padres de Keishi acogieron con gusto al amigo de su hijo en su casa. La señora Omasu le sirvió pasteles y cosas deliciosas que Sanosuke tuvo que rechazar por su diabetes. Por la mañana, el trío salió a recorrer la ciudad como tenían planeado.  
  
La luz de la mañana era perfecta. Sanosuke sabía que a medida que avanzara la tarde, tendría que aplicar diferentes filtros a la lente de su cámara. Pero él era un profesional y llevaba todo lo necesario. Pedían permiso a las familias para fotografiar sus casas. Como ellas ya habían sido avisadas por la revista sobre el reportaje, tenían las autorizaciones. Las personas se mostraban orgullosas por el perfecto estado en que mantenían sus hogares, herencias de familia. Y es que el gobierno aportaba con algunas cuotas para la mantención del patrimonio de la ciudad.  
  
Y así llegó el domingo por la mañana. La croquera ( block de dibujo) de Kaoru se encontraba llena de bocetos de casas y sus maravillosos jardines, pero sentía que algo le faltaba para completar... algo que ella buscaba.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad... Sanosuke y Keishi verificaron la dirección y se encaminaron hacia el río. Bordeándolo, un camino de tierra los llevó a un lugar en especial.  
  
Notaron unos añosos cerezos a la orilla verde del río... el gobierno había prohibido remover o modificar ese lugar por pertenecer también a su patrimonio histórico. Kaoru, distraída, observaba el paisaje hasta que se detuvo en seco en un recodo del camino.  
  
-¡Qué lugar tan bonito!... ¡Es como de ensueño!!- exclamó la joven.  
  
Keishi miro hacia el frente y notó una enorme muralla blanca con algunos tejados en la parte superior de ésta... la puerta de entrada al patio principal estaba entreabierta... era una casa abandonada.  
  
Sanosuke tomó una pequeña guía que había preparado la editorial para él y supo que actualmente los dueños de esa casa y dojo ya no se hacían cargo de ella. Extrañamente, a Sanosuke esa información le dio cierta tristeza.  
  
Kaoru, en tanto, boceteaba rápidamente la casa, el patio descuidado... para ella ese sitio era maravilloso. Despertaba sus sentidos de manera superior, como el día en que Keishi la besó por primera vez. Keishi se sentía a gusto en aquél lugar... y quiso conocer la historia de ese viejo dojo.  
  
Sanosuke también tomaba muchas fotos... de hecho, pensaba en quedarse algunas para su colección personal.  
  
Afortunadamente, el dojo no estaba destruido ni la casa, si bien el deterioro del techo era bastante notable. Para Kaoru eso era lo que le daba carácter, el hecho de notar que el tiempo había transcurrido.  
  
-Me gustaría saber quienes son los dueños de esta casa- musitó Keishi, quien de pronto sentía mucha inspiración para escribir su novela. Se le ocurría que si investigaba un poco sobre ese lugar en especial, podría basar la historia en ese dojo y sus habitantes.  
  
Pero debían seguir con su camino para fotografiar a tiempo las propiedades restantes. A regañadientes, iniciaron la salida del dojo. Keishi apuntó la dirección para investigar a fondo sobre sus dueños. De pronto se imaginó gastando sus ahorros al comprar ese lugar...  
  
Afuera, en la orilla del río, fue Keishi quien se detuvo en seco, al tener una muy extraña sensación. Como si tuviera que marcharse repentinamente... su pecho se infló de emoción y las lágrimas nublaron su mirada. Kaoru avanzaba, con su block de dibujo apretado fuertemente contra el pecho, muy sonriente. Keishi entonces la hizo volverse repentinamente y la abrazó fuerte. Kaoru, un poco confundida, se encontró con su mirada violeta, un tanto nublada de tristeza. Keishi entonces bajó la cabeza lentamente.  
  
-Esa noche debí hacer esto... – murmuró. Kaoru no entendía, pero... bah... ¿Qué más daba no entender? Estaba con él, con su Keishi, y eso era lo único que importaba.  
  
La joven rodeó el cuello de Keishi con los brazos, apretándose contra él. Y Keishi no la soltaba. No tenía pensado hacerlo en mucho, pero muchos años...  
  
Y la siguió besando.  
  
La joven sentía la brisa fresca de Octubre acariciar sus mejillas encendidas. Era como si él la estuviera besando por primera vez... como si finalmente se permitiera hacerlo... Keishi cerraba los ojos y le prometía en su mente que nunca más se volvería a marchar.  
  
Sanosuke no quiso hacer mal tercio en ese sitio tan especial... así que optó por adelantarse un poco y avanzó por el caminito, viendo algo que no le gustó nada.  
  
¿Qué diablos hacía Saito Megumi en ese lugar?  
  
------------  
  
Megumi visitaba a unos parientes en Tokio y como siempre, decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar. Le inspiraba mucha paz y fuerza.  
  
Divisó al hermano de la profesora de su hermano menor acercarse a ella, ese chico diabético tan simpático de la fiesta... ¿Sanosuke se llamaba?... Yahiko y Enishi no paraban de hablar de él. Lo encontraban sumamente varonil y era el modelo de hombre que deseaban seguir. Pero ahora ese chico la miraba sorprendido... era lógico. Ella no pensaba en encontrárselo allí. Seguro que a él le pasaba lo mismo.  
  
-Hola, zorrita... ¿qué haces por aquí?- Megumi dio un respingo ante ese apodo que de pronto le sonaba raro y familiar, sin sospechar que Sanosuke debía evitar que ella avanzara unos pasos más y divisara a Keishi y Kaoru. Él les había jurado privacidad en Tokio. Megumi respondió que visitaba a unos parientes.  
  
-¿Y tú, cabeza de gallo?- un brillo iluminó los ojos negros de la joven.- Veo que te diviertes tomando fotos.  
  
Megumi intentó avanzar, pero Sanosuke se puso delante de ella.  
  
-Observo el paisaje. Parece que lo conoces bastante bien... por qué no me haces de guía y me enseñas este lugar.- Sanosuke le brindó una sonrisa ultraseductora que no causó gran efecto en esa chica. Guaus, ella tenía carácter...  
  
-Otro día, con mucho gusto. Ahora debo regresar a casa de mis parientes.- Megumi hizo intento de seguir, pero Sanosuke no se lo permitió. -¡Qué te pasa, Sanosuke! ¡Déjame avanzar!  
  
-Es que no puedes hacerlo, Megumi... el rió se desbordó y está anegado en esa parte... no se puede pasar.  
  
-¿Ah, si?- Megumi miró hacia el hilillo de agua que corría a unos metros de ella, mirando luego a Sanosuke con evidente desdén. - ¿Por qué no quieres que pase hacia allá?. Déjame, ¡estoy en mi derecho!-  
  
La chica era porfiada y muy altiva, pues le miraba de igual a igual y Sanosuke tenía que hacer algo para que ella no viera a Keishi y a Kaoru. Tomó a Megumi de los hombros, dispuesto a hacerla entrar en razón, pero la chica comenzó a forcejear.  
  
Y él... sintió electricidad pura circular por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca.  
  
Y quiso compartir esa sensación con ella.  
  
Así que bajó la cabeza y la besó.  
  
------------  
  
Megumi Saito era una chica de diecisiete años, que tenía ya alguna experiencia con chicos, por lo que al sentir los labios de Sanosuke sobre los propios, más que sentir pudor y ganas de largarse a llorar por su imprudencia, sintió la más lógica indignación debido a que él se aprovechaba de su persona. Sin embargo, y por eso mismo, debía reconocer que gracias a su experiencia, podía decir lo siguiente, con toda propiedad.  
  
Si Sanosuke le hubiera dado su primer beso, ella habría pensado que era una experiencia maravillosa. Pero como la chica tenía referencias... debía decir que ese joven lo hacía... excepcionalmente bien. Genialmente delicioso.  
  
Y ese era el problema... Sanosuke, a quien había visto en un par de ocasiones después de la fiesta y nunca más de cinco minutos, se plantaba de repente ante ella y le daba un beso como de película... como de macho que marca a su hembra, como un viajero que llega un día sin más a tomar posesión de sus propiedades.  
  
Entonces, a Megumi le empezaron a fallar las piernas, pero qué más daba, si Sanosuke la abrazaba fuertemente, impidiéndole caer. La chica sentía que su sangre hervía en sus venas y que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho. Nada de eso sucedió, pero la joven decidió responder ese beso con igual intensidad. Ella le demostraría a Sanosuke que ella también podía hacer que se tambaleara su mundo. La más absoluta venganza femenina.  
  
Sanosuke reaccionaba, no pensaba... no podía dejar de probar esos labios carmín, maravillosamente preparados para él... cuando Megumi le respondió el beso, cuando abrió su boca ya no obligada por la lengua masculina, sino por propia decisión, cuando ella misma succionaba los labios del hombre cuando éste intentaba separarse buscando aire, Sanosuke supo un par de cosas.  
  
Esa niña besaba demasiado bien... era más mujer que cualquiera de sus antiguas amantes, si bien se notaba que tenía alguna experiencia, no era tanta. Pero se adivinaba pasión pura y fuego puro bajo su piel y si Sanosuke pensaba dejarla ir después de ese beso, debía estar loco o estar sufriendo de un coma diabético.  
  
Todo iba bastante bien, viento en popa. El fotógrafo de pronto se veía rodeando la cintura de Megumi en una clínica de época... un nuevo mareo lo asaltó, pero no soltó a la chica quien enlazó su brazos tras el cuello de él.  
  
Lo que el mareo o el primer momento de indignación de Megumi no consiguieron, lo logró de manera bastante efectiva el frío acero puesto de modo estratégico sobre la garganta de Sanosuke. Megumi se apartó rápidamente de él.  
  
-¡Papá!.  
  
Al señor Saito no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia pasear con su hija y de pronto, mientras él se entretenía encendiendo un cigarro con cierta dificultad (se le había caído el encendedor y tuvo problemas para encontrarlo entre la hierba) ella encontraba pareja y lo besaba como si fueran a hacer el amor dentro de cinco minutos...  
  
Así que hizo sacó su espada desde dentro del bastón que usaba para caminar y esperó a que el muy maldito de... quien quiera que fuera, soltara a su hijita, la luz de sus ojos.  
  
Pero Sanosuke no prestaba atención a la espada en su garganta, sino a intentar explicarse de manera racional qué le había pasado. Megumi lo observaba con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos e inflamados, con la cabeza alta. No estaba arrepentida ni avergonzada, y él tampoco.  
  
-Más te vale tener una buena explicación de esto, chico. O tú, Megumi.  
  
-Padre, yo estaba... –  
  
-Lo que sucede es que pretendo a su hija desde que la vi por primera vez. Me la encontré de casualidad en este sitio, le he pedido que sea mi novia y como ha aceptado, no he podido controlar mi alegría por ello. Eso es todo.- Explicó Sanosuke, sonriente, retando a Megumi con los ojos para que lo desmintiera y fuera la causante de su asesinato por parte de Saito. Megumi lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Los entrecerró un poco, esperando la respuesta de su padre. Saito meditó un poco y miro directamente a los ojos de su hija.  
  
-¿Es cierto eso, Megumi?  
  
Era difícil engañar al mejor abogado de Nara. Pero Megumi era una de las pocas personas que no le temía.  
  
-Es cierto, padre. Le he aceptado. Le conozco desde hace seis meses y siento que... estoy muy interesada en él.  
  
Sanosuke sintió que la sangre volvía a fluir y que su corazón seguía funcionando. Pero el abogado los miraba especulativamente. Debía hacer trabajar rápido a su mente para la siguiente pregunta.  
  
-Seis meses y... ¿y no me habías comentado nada de él, Megumi? ¿Cómo se explica eso?  
  
Megumi esta vez no dio con respuesta alguna, pero Sano sí.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que yo le pedí que no hablara de mí ante usted, porque yo... estaba avergonzado de no tener empleo. Pero ahora tengo empleo y además ella me ha aceptado, señor Saito. Soy feliz.  
  
-Dime...-  
  
-Sanosuke- respondió el aludido.  
  
-Dime, Sanosuke... ¿amas a mi hija?  
  
Esa pregunta era difícil. Es decir... la situación se le iba como agua entre los dedos. Él no la amaba... decía eso para salvar su pellejo sin pararse a meditar demasiado en el lío en el que se estaba metiendo...  
  
-Por supuesto, señor.  
  
-¿Y tú lo amas, Megumi?  
  
-Si, papá.  
  
Saito meditó otro momento. Fumó su cigarro y le lanzó un poco de humo a Sanosuke, como al descuido.  
  
-Si le haces daño, esta espada se enterrará completa en ti.- dijo el padre, antes de seguir con su camino. - Por lo demás, te espero el sábado en casa. Te presentarás oficialmente como el novio de mi hija, si es que tienes las agallas suficientes.- Haciendo un ademán a su hija para que lo siguiera, Saito avanzó con paso firme hacia la dirección contraria en que estaban Keishi y Kaoru. Megumi obedeció, de buena se había salvado, pero volvió la cabeza y miro a Sanosuke fijamente a los ojos, sin una pizca de amor en ellos.  
  
-Hablaremos más tarde.-  
  
Sanosuke entendió perfectamente la frase y su significado.  
  
Se había metido en un lío, pero al menos... nadie había visto a sus amigos... guaus, qué pequeño es el Japón...  
  
------------------  
  
De regreso en Nara, el miércoles Kaoru asistía a clases como todos los días. Acababa con su clase de kendo para mantener cierta agilidad... le gustaba mucho ese deporte y se entretenía con sus amigos. Después se duchó y vistió para sus siguientes clases.  
  
Keishi se entristeció un poco cuando terminó la clase de la semana con ella, pero bueno... la tenía para él solo todos los días cuando ella disponía de tiempo libre. Solo que le gustaba sobremanera verla con la coleta y el traje de kendo... en fin... el joven repasó el libro de asistencia y después sus apuntes. Era un día normal.  
  
Aún mantenía fresca en su memoria la visión del viejo dojo en Tokio. De hecho, a Kaoru la había afectado tanto, que ya tenía varios dibujos de "Kenshin"sentado en el pasillo de madera recién lustrado, cansado y reposando, con una mano acariciando la empuñadura de una vieja espada envainada.  
  
Keishi sonrió. Dentro de algunos días obtendría la información que había solicitado de aquella propiedad.  
  
Unos gritos fuera, en el patio, llamaron su atención cuando iniciaba su siguiente clase. Keishi salió corriendo del dojo escolar.  
  
Para encontrarse a Kaoru tirada en el suelo, al pie de la escalera. Inconsciente... como muerta.  
  
--------------  
  
El doctor salió del cuarto suspirando. La conocía desde pequeña, y fue él quien tomó el caso cuando la atropellaron.  
  
Y estaba, como todos los demás, bastante indignado con lo sucedido.  
  
Keishi tenía los ojos enrojecidos y pedía verla... no se la podían arrebatar ahora, no ahora, que estaba tan jovencita, que tenían toda una vida, no... no era justo... el pelirrojo estaba quebrado y no hacía demasiado uso de razón. Cuando llegaron Aoshi y Misao al hospital, Keishi estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en el pasillo. Al ver a su hermano mayor, se lanzó sobre él y Aoshi lo abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-No me dejan entrar a verla, hermano... Aoshi... si algo le pasa a mi Kaoru, yo me muero...-  
  
Misao había escuchado perfectamente cada palabra de Keishi... finalmente ella tenía razón en sus suposiciones...  
  
-Pero qué tiene... ¿cómo está?- había preguntado Aoshi, tratando de mantener la calma. Pero Keishi estaba demasiado abatido como para pensar demasiado.  
  
-No ha despertado, hermano... mi niña sigue dormida... en coma... Aoshi... mi Kaoru, mi Kaoru... –  
  
Misao estaba llorando también... para ella, Kaoru no era tan solo como su hija, sino también el vivo retrato de su hermana fallecida y ahora que estaba más crecida, hablaba de ella sobre más temas, como con Okón, cuando vivía. También estaba muy afectada. Entonces Misao notó a Yahiko y a Tsubame muy pálida, sentados frente a ella.  
  
-¿Tsubame... podrías explicarme qué ha sucedido?  
  
La chica estaba aún shokeada, con una manta sobre los hombros y el abrazo incondicional de Yahiko. Ella había visto todo.  
  
-Habíamos entrado recientemente a clases. El profesor había olvidado unos papeles en su oficina y con Kaoru nos ofrecimos a buscarlos. Ella me hablaba de unos croquis que estaba haciendo de un dojo muy bonito y al llegar a la oficina, intentamos salir de allí.  
  
Keishi calmó sus nervios y se acercó a Tsubame. Él aún no había escuchado esa parte del relato.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió en la oficina, Tsubame?- preguntó en un susurro.  
  
Yahiko abrazó a su joven novia, infundándole ánimos.  
  
-Alguien... alguien entró con nosotras sin que nos diéramos cuenta... era un hombre alto, no recuerdo con exactitud su rostro, pero... pero... parece que Kaoru si lo conocía, porque se puso muy nerviosa al verlo y trató de salir, pero él la tomó de un brazo y dijo algo de que ella estaba muy grande y que se parecía a su madre y que había... – Tsubame pasó saliva, nerviosa. -... pasado muchos años alejado de ella y que no era justo porque él era su única familia... y que estaba muy linda... trató de tocarle una pierna, pero yo lo golpeé con algo en la cabeza, porque Kaoru estaba aterrorizada y no atinaba a moverse. Ese hombre entonces me golpeó en la cara... y Kaoru salió corriendo, pero él la alcanzó nuevamente. A mí me lanzó a golpes de la habitación y cerró la puerta por dentro... empecé a pedir ayuda, pero, pero... de pronto Kaoru salió corriendo de allí y rodó por la escalera... el hombre escapó aprovechando la conmoción que causó Kaoru al caer...  
  
Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Tsubame, quien evidenciaba los golpes y raspones por intentar defender a su amiga y que ya habían sido tratados en el hospital. Keishi y Aoshi apretaron los puños fuertemente... Yahiko también conocía algo de la historia de la joven y estaba enfadado... Tsubame ya había declarado todo eso a la policía. Y Yahiko le pidió a su padre que tomara el caso, así que Saito iba en camino al hospital.  
  
En ese momento, el doctor miraba a la gente allí reunida. Keishi, al notarlo, le pidió que les dijeran cómo estaba su niña.  
  
-La joven Kamiya está en coma profundo, por lo que no sabemos cómo ni cuando despertará...debemos esperar para saber si hay daño neurológico, debido al fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Afortunadamente el TEC que tenía era abierto, lo que disminuye la posibilidad de coágulos en su cabeza... pero...  
  
-¡¿Pero?!- Exigió saber Keishi.  
  
-Escuchando el relato de esta señorita, puedo comprender algunas... algunas marcas en el cuerpo de Kaoru. Tiene un enorme hematoma en el seno derecho, como si lo hubieran apretado fuertemente, así que esperamos que eso no se convierta en un tumor a futuro... también marcas de golpes y mordiscos, en especial en la cintura... por lo visto escapó a tiempo, pues sus genitales... lucen intactos... no hay evidencias de sangre o raspones... no hay evidencia de penetración forzada... yo... yo como médico he visto muchas cosas fuertes y esta es una de ellas.- Al médico se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pues era injusto que él, quien luchaba por mantener a esa dulce joven viva, viera sus esfuerzos frustrados nuevamente.- Kaoru ha estado a punto de morir en dos ocasiones en este centro hospitalario y en ambas ocasiones, la culpa fue directa o indirectamente, de su padre. Y eso que no menciono las veces que llegaba aquí con su madre, ambas muy golpeadas...  
  
--------------  
  
Keishi pasó la noche en el centro hospitalario. No podía pensar en moverse de allí. Con la helada mano de Kaoru entre las suyas, Keishi no durmió nada, velando el sueño de la jovencita y contándole historias. Todas las que alguna vez había escrito solo para ella y las que inventaría a futuro. Su voz era un leve murmullo en medio de la oscuridad... apenas perceptible para quien se detuviera a dos metros de él. Pero Keishi sabía que Kaoru en alguna parte de su mente, lo escuchaba.  
  
Para Aoshi sacarlo de allí fue algo imposible. Misao ni siquiera lo intentó y hasta se alegró de que Keishi cuidara a la niña por la noche, pues tenía la idea fija de que su maldito cuñado trataría de acercarse a ella nuevamente.  
  
Cuando la mujer llegó por la mañana a suplir a Keishi para que éste se cambiara de ropa y se bañara en casa, entró silenciosamente a la habitación y de pronto, se sintió como una intrusa.  
  
La luz de la mañana bañaba a Keishi, quien tenía las mejillas aún húmedas y los ojos muy hinchados. Algunas lágrimas escapaban aún hacia el exterior. Sus ropas se veían arrugadísimas y había pasado un poco de frío, pero eso a él no le importaba. Sostenía una mano de Kaoru, llena de cables y trataba de transmitirle su calor. Hablaba de un viejo dojo que sería de ellos y donde vivirían los dos solos. Le prometía cuidarla por siempre y jamás, jamás apartarse de ella.  
  
-¿Tanto la amas?- preguntó Misao en voz baja, tocándole apenas el hombro a su cuñado favorito.  
  
-Más que a mi vida, Misao... – fue la respuesta, los ojos fijos en Kaoru.- Sin ella, Misao... yo no quisiera seguir aquí. Estaba creciendo... mírala, es tan hermosa... y yo estaba esperándola, Misao... te prometo que yo la estaba esperando y que nunca le hice daño porque yo quería que ella creciera y fuera una señorita que pudiera amarme también a mí, Misao... y yo la cuidaba y le enseñaba todo lo que ella quisiera aprender, pero... pero apareció ese y me la arrebató... –  
  
Misao sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sólo Aoshi y sus hijos tenían ese poder de conmoverla. Y ahora descubría que Keishi, bajo su apariencia juvenil y despreocupada era tal y como ella suponía. Apasionado, profundo... muy reflexivo... muy enamorado. Así eran los Himura  
  
-¿Desde cuando... desde cuándo la amas, Keishi?- se atrevió a preguntar la mujer, mirándole intensamente con sus ojos verdes.  
  
Keishi negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo sé, Misao... ni yo lo sé con precisión... quizá desde el momento en que la conocí... desde entonces fue especial para mí y a medida que crecía, Misao... yo sentía que no podría vivir sin ella. No podía pensar en alejarme de ella, aún temiendo que ella al crecer quisiera a otro.  
  
Misao acercó una silla al lado de Keishi.  
  
-Te han ofrecido en varias ocasiones, trabajo como instructor profesional de kendo en otros lugares... oportunidades muy buenas, pero las has rechazado. ¿Ha sido por eso?-  
  
Keishi bajó la cabeza. – Si.-  
  
Misao digería la información y la sabía a dulce...  
  
-Ya sé que soy un monstruo, pero... pero Misao, por favor... no me digas que tengo que marcharme de casa, por favor. Si mi nena despierta, quisiera verla todos los días hasta que se recupere.  
  
Misao pensó en silencio durante segundos que a Keishi le parecían horas.  
  
-Te echaré de la casa si tu amor disminuye, Keishi. Si no haces nada por conquistarla, aunque algo me dice que tal vez no sea necesario, porque sé que ella te necesita tanto como tú a ella, cuñadito.- Misao tomó aire y sintió los ojos de Keishi buscando los suyos con gratitud. Y vio algo nuevo en ellos.  
  
Algo como un brillo. Algo que ella nunca antes notó antes.  
  
Porque era el brillo de la esperanza de la aceptación. Misao lo abrazó fuertemente, emocionada... controlando a duras penas el llanto.  
  
-Ámala mucho, por favor, Keishi... ámala como a ti mismo y más si es necesario... Keishi... sólo tú eres para ella... sólo tú... y protégela... cuídala, ámala, mímala, lo que sea para retenerla en este mundo...  
  
Se quedaron un rato así, los dos. Temblando de emoción. Misao entonces se separó de su cuñado cuando entró una enfermera a tomar los signos vitales de Kaoru.  
  
-Cuñadito, por ahora, vete a casa a asearte, para que cuando ella despierte, te vea por primera vez... limpio y guapo.  
  
-No quiero irme- dijo Keishi, frotándose los ojos. El sueño comenzaba a vencerlo e hizo una mueca de disgusto que a Misao le recordó las rabietas de Kojiro cuando no quería irse a la cama. Pensó en que quizá Aoshi las hacía también de pequeño y la idea le inspiró ternura. En ese momento su esposo debía estar durmiendo con Sayo y Kojiro pegados a su torso en la cama matrimonial.  
  
Un hombre entró llorando a la habitación, con un montón de rosas rojas y se dirigió a la cama junto a la de Kaoru, pues eran habitaciones de dos camas. La enfermera lo reconoció. Y le hizo un ademán de que se acercara a su esposa sin temor.  
  
-Por ahora duerme, ha reaccionado durante esta noche, como le habrá informado el doctor.  
  
La mujer, de cerca de cincuenta años, abrió los ojos y contempló a su marido en cuanto su vista se enfocó lo suficiente. Su esposo entonces empezó a reír y a agradecer al cielo ese milagro.  
  
-No ha sido el cielo, amor... no fue el cielo- dijo la mujer con voz débil y ronca.- fue... fue este jovencito de aquí... decía cosas tan bellas anoche que tuve que regresar para oírlas mejor... su amor me trajo de regreso y estoy seguro que le devolverá a su señorita... nadie que es amado de esa manera puede permitirse morir... ella vivirá, despertará, jovencito. Se lo aseguro.- afirmó la mujer, antes de que entrara el médico a examinarla. Keishi sonrió dulcemente para ella y el esposo de la señora se acercó a él, agradeciéndole el traer a su esposa de vuelta. Luego lo miró fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó a su esposa?  
  
Keishi sintió su corazón temblar levemente ante la idea... su esposa...  
  
-Trataron de matarla... fue su padre. Hace siete años sucedió algo similar, pero esta vez intentó violarla... – a Keishi le rodó otra lágrima por la mejilla, sorprendido de que aún le quedaran. Nunca las lágrimas por ella serían suficientes...  
  
El hombre contempló a Kaoru y se acomodó las gafas en su delgado rostro.  
  
-Es joven y muy bonita... usted ha traído de vuelta a mi esposa y eso es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por mí... aún hablándole a la suya. Yo soy jefe de policía... le prometo que me haré cargo personalmente de la investigación. Tenga usted mi tarjeta... tomaré el caso de esta joven y llevaré al responsable de esto a la cárcel. Daré con él, jovencito... es una promesa.  
  
-----------------  
  
Tomoe estaba muy afectada con lo sucedido... Kaoru era una alumna muy buena y últimamente estaba de lo más amable con ella, por lo que su cariño hacia la chica había aumentado. Enishi, también muy triste, la acompañaba en el hospital, pero sólo podían mirarla desde el pasillo, pues el doctor la examinaba. Misao, apretaba un pañuelo contra su boca, luchando por no gritar que todo eso era una terrible injusticia y que por favor le dijeran que su nena despertaría.  
  
Finalmente el médico terminó la revisión de la joven y anotó algo en unos expedientes. La enfermera aplicó otra bolsa de suero para Kaoru.  
  
-¿Cómo está, doctor?- Quiso saber Misao.  
  
-Está luchando, Misao, pero sus signos vitales han decaído notoriamente con respecto a la mañana. Esperemos que se estabilice durante la tarde, de lo contrario, deberemos tomar medidas extremas y pedir por un milagro.  
  
El doctor se retiró cabizbajo, en tanto Tomoe recibía a Misao en sus brazos. Enishi aprovechó para acercarse a la cama. Y le sorprendió verla así, dormida, con una enrome venda en la cabeza, la piel pálida y los labios casi blancos. Y con ese feo cardenal cerca de la boca. Enishi le acarició el rostro y le dijo que no podía irse porque había mucha gente que la quería y la necesitaba y ella debía luchar por ello. Yahiko entró también, junto a Tsubame y así sus amigos empezaron a hablarle sobre el día de escuela y las clases que habían impartido. Keishi llegó entonces junto a Aoshi, quien no le permitió salir de la casa sin bañarse, afeitarse y comer por lo menos dos platos de comida. Y un par de calmantes. Aoshi descubrió con sorpresa que Keishi tenía muchos de esos en su habitación.  
  
Aoshi no tuvo inconvenientes en llamar a su padre y en tiempo récord Kakunoshin llegó junto a Omasu para hacerse cargo de los nietos mientras Aoshi y Misao estuvieran en el hospital. Para Aoshi había sido muy difícil preparar el noticiero del día debiendo incluir la información del brutal ataque que había sufrido su hija.  
  
Keishi miró a los compañeros de Kaoru entrar y salir de la habitación cuando acabó el horario de visitas, en perfecto orden. Todos muy callados y respetuosos, no podían creer que Kaoru estuviera en ese estado tomando en cuenta lo feliz que se le veía desde un tiempo a esta parte. El pelirrojo traía una manta enorme, para capear el frío de la noche que nuevamente lo encontraría junto a la cama de su Kaoru.  
  
Los jóvenes se retiraron, quedando por un rato más Yahiko, Tsubame y Enishi en los jardines del hospital, con Misao, Aoshi y Keishi quienes salieron a tomar aire. Tomoe se topó con la mirada de Sanosuke, quien recién llegaba al hospital... cuando supo lo del ataque de Kaoru, le bajó el azúcar de modo espantoso y tuvo que permanecer ese día en cama, rogando para que la insulina le hiciera efecto pronto. En cuanto se sintió mejor, se montó en su moto y allí estaba.  
  
Otro que llegó también, era Saito. El abogado se bajó del auto y acarició la cabeza de su hijo Yahiko e ignoró abiertamente a Sanosuke antes de dirigirse a Aoshi.  
  
-He intentado hacer todo lo posible para conseguir una orden de arresto contra el muy perro que atacó así a la niña, pero... pero como Tsubame no vio mucho su rostro o no lo recuerda, no tenemos pruebas para afirmar que ese bastardo de su padre, Makoto Shishio fue. Sólo podemos esperar a que Kaoru despierte y lo reconozca como su agresor...-  
  
Tomoe al oír ese nombre se puso blanca como la nieve y poco faltó para que se desplomara.  
  
-¡Hermana!- exclamó Sanosuke al sostenerla – Bolita... por favor, reacciona... ¡¿qué te pasa?!  
  
Pero Tomoe estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿Shishio... Makoto?- y la profesora se agarraba de las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero de su hermano mayor.  
  
-¿Acaso lo conoces?- preguntó Keishi, al borde de la desesperación. Sano le dijo con la mirada que se calmara un poco.  
  
Tomoe tomó aire y se obligó a hablar.  
  
-Él... él y yo... tuvimos una relación, que terminó cuando me mudé a esta ciudad... él siempre me escribía y hace unos días me lo encontré por el centro de la ciudad... intercambiamos teléfonos... insistió en que volviéramos, pero... pero yo no puedo hacer eso porque no estoy interesada... pero él siempre era muy gentil... no puede ser el que buscan.  
  
-El padre de Kaoru tiene una vieja quemadura en el cuello y el hombro derecho, que le hizo mi difunta cuñada en alguna ocasión- dijo Aoshi. Misao sentía crecer dentro de ella la indignación. El causante de la muerte de su hermana...  
  
Tomoe entonces dijo en un murmullo.  
  
-Sí... es él... –  
  
-----------------  
  
Saito estaba indignado y se sentía impotente por no poder conseguir la orden de allanamiento de la residencia actual de Shishio... confiaba en que Kaoru despertara para que diera los datos que necesitaba sobre el agresor y esos tontos burócratas le permitieran de una vez poner tras las rejas al muy maldito pervertido. Saito sabía que podía conseguir la pena más alta.  
  
Keishi se mantuvo esa noche nuevamente al lado de la cama de Kaoru. Esta vez había traído una novela para leerle. Aquella que sabía era su favorita. En varias ocasiones se le quebró la voz y le pedía que regresara, porque él se estaba muriendo con cada hora que pasaba y ella seguía sin reaccionar. De pronto se le ocurrió hablarle de su nueva novela, la que trataba de Kenshin, cuando llegó la mañana.  
  
Kakunoshin y su esposa junto a Aoshi fueron esta vez quienes llegaron por la mañana a sustituir a Keishi... el médico pidió hablar con ellos cuando los vio acercarse a la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Se ha estabilizado notoriamente durante la noche... su pulso está normalizado así como su presión que ayer por la tarde estaba muy baja. De hecho... algo me dice que ese pelirrojo tiene mucho que ver con esas reacciones... ¿él es tío Keishi, verdad? Kaoru siempre me hablaba mucho de él cuando venía a sus controles. Sin duda lo quiere bastante... –  
  
Aoshi recordó la conversación que tuvo con Misao en alguna ocasión y el estado en el que encontró a su hermano cuando llegó al hospital. Decidió guardar silencio... no sabía si esa información pudiera compartirla con su padre. De lo mucho que se... que se amaban esos dos.  
  
-Me atrevería a decir que la presencia de Keishi tiene algo que ver en esto... él le habla durante la noche. Anoche le estaba leyendo cuentos a Kaoru y me tenía a las enfermeras revolucionadas escuchando su voz... parece que se está volviendo muy popular entre ellas. En este momento Keishi le sigue contando cuentos... por favor, permítanle quedarse todo el tiempo que él desee, porque si la noche anterior logró despertar a una mujer que llevaba dos meses en coma, debe poder hacerlo con Kaoru... claro que también deben hacerlo bañarse y comer algo de vez en cuando.  
  
Omasu miró a Kakunoshin.  
  
-Te dije que mi niño era especial, Kaku... te dije que era un ser muy lindo. Igual que mi grandote Aoshi... – Omasu abrazó maternalmente a Aoshi, logrando que éste se ruborizara un poco al recordar que su madre siempre los trataba de "Mi grandote" y "Mi zanahorita".  
  
El doctor se retiró a descansar para volver por la tarde. El trío Himura se acercó a Keishi, escuchando claramente su voz.  
  
-... El dojo Kamiya se lo heredó su padre y ella siempre estaba muy orgullosa de él, por eso no podía permitir que se lo quitaran. La chica era muy valiente y a pesar de que estaba sola, salió a recorrer la calle durante las tardes para dar con el hombre que desprestigiaba su dojo... pero un día se topó con un hombre... un hombre... un hombre bajito y muy pacífico. Ese hombre tenía su cara marcada con una cruz en la mejilla izquierda y respondía al nombre de Kenshin. Y así se conocieron. Kaoru, hasta aquí llegan mis apuntes... necesito que despiertes para que me ayudes a completar esa historia... –  
  
Kakunoshin escuchaba claramente a Keishi, en especial cuando nombró al "Dojo Kamiya". Eso removió recuerdos en su interior. Se atrevió a interrumpir a su hijo menor.  
  
-Hola, Kei.  
  
-Hola, papá... mami... le contaba a Kaoru mi nueva novela... quizá ella pueda escucharme.  
  
Omasu se acercó a Keishi.  
  
-Claro que puede escucharte, hijito... y va a despertar y te agradecerá día y noche el haberla acompañado en estos momentos. Ven aquí... – Keishi se levantó para ser rodeado por los brazos de su madre, quien le susurró al oído- y si esperas un poco más, ella será tu esposa... – la madre sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su hijo, por lo que agregó.- no te preocupes, amor... los hijos no pueden tener secretos con las madres... ¿lo sabías?...-  
  
Keishi sonrió enredado en el cabello aún rojizo de su madre. Estaba descubierto, pero... pero en ese momento, pareciera que todos lo apoyaban.  
  
-Keishi... ¿conoces el dojo Kamiya en Tokio?... ¿lo has visto?- preguntó Kakunoshin con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
-Bueno... – respondió el aludido- No... en realidad no... es decir, es un nombre que he inventado... ¿por qué?  
  
Kakunoshin entrecerró los ojos, buscando respuestas entre sus recuerdos.  
  
-Creo que puedo ayudarte un poco con tu historia, Keishi, para que se la cuentes bien a mi nieta. Escúchame... a finales del siglo pasado, había, en las afueras de Tokio, un viejo dojo mantenido por una pareja de ancianos, su hijo y un matrimonio joven amigo. A pesar de que el dojo pasó a manos de Kenji Himura, el hijo de los ancianos, el dojo siguió llamándose "Kamiya", debido a que ese era el nombre de la técnica de espadas que allí se enseñaba.  
  
Keishi y Aoshi se sentaron en la cama vacía junto a la de Kaoru, con Omasu en las piernas de Aoshi. Kakunoshin se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Kaoru.  
  
-El hombre anciano... conocía una técnica de velocidad ultrarrápida y sumamente letal. Pero él no deseaba enseñar técnicas de matar a nadie. Por eso la escuela Kamiya predominó sobre la suya. El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  
  
-Pero esa escuela es una leyenda- dijo Aoshi, muy interesado en el relato de su padre. De pronto se vio siendo pequeño y Kakunoshin le contaba sus historias de samuráis. De él habían heredado los hijos sus dotes de narradores.  
  
-Esa técnica pudo haberse perdido... de hecho, buena parte de ella posiblemente jamás salga a la luz. Lo cierto es que... cuando el anciano Himura falleció, no imaginaba que su legado sobreviviría otro siglo a él. Porque su hijo había aprendido las bases de esa técnica y un hombre de apellido Myoujin había visto gran parte de las peleas del anciano cuando éste aún era joven... por ello, entre los recuerdos de ambos y sus habilidades, pudieron revivir buena parte de aquella escuela, combinándola de manera solapada con las técnicas Kamiya Kasshin. Y esas técnicas especiales Hiten Mitsurugi se enseñaban al hijo, ya sea Himura o Myoujin que mostrara interés en conocerla y reuniera ciertas cualidades especiales como persona.  
  
"Esa es la parte de la historia que conozco. Kenji tuvo de hijo a Kojiro, nombre dado en honor a su abuelo materno. Kojiro fue padre de Kenshin, mi padre. Él me instruyó en el kendo a mi hermano y a mí, pero... nunca pudo decidir a quien heredar las técnicas secretas de la escuela Kamiya... finalmente me las transmitió a mí y cambió mi nombre a Kakunoshin, que fue el nombre original del último maestro oficial de la escuela del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, pero mi hermano lo supo y por ello, al morir mi padre, mi hermano, aprovechando que era el mayor de los dos, me echó del dojo Kamiya, al cual le quitó el nombre. Por eso yo hice mi vida en el otro lado de la ciudad, que fue donde ustedes crecieron. Mi hermano murió hace algún tiempo... nunca quiso volver a hablarme y a pesar de todo, me hubiera gustado volver a verlo. Nunca me he atrevido a regresar a ese dojo, pero... legalmente me pertenece o a alguno de ustedes. No quisiera verlos enfadados por algo así.  
  
¿Suyo?... ¿el dojo Kamiya pertenecía a su familia? ¿Era él descendiente del anciano Himura? ¿Yahiko? ¿Kenji?... esos nombres... la cabeza de Keishi iba a mil por hora.  
  
Aoshi y Keishi se miraron unos momentos, en silencio.  
  
-Padre- dijo Aoshi.- Tú nos has enseñado el kendo y bajo otro nombre has fundado tu escuela. La escuela Himura. Dime... ¿lo que nosotros aprendimos... fueron las técnicas Kamiya?.  
  
Kakunoshin asintió.  
  
-Pero... pero tú nos has enseñado además las técnicas secretas... las de la escuela Hiten Mitsurigi?- quiso saber Keishi.  
  
-Yo les enseñé las bases de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi. Adiviné mucho potencial en ustedes, pero fueron sus decisiones en la vida las que determinaron quien de ustedes posee las técnicas en su totalidad... –Keishi y Aoshi abrieron mucho los ojos-... porque si Aoshi hubiera hecho del kendo una profesión, no habría tardado en dar con los movimientos finales. Keishi... tú, a pesar de dedicarte a las letras y tu intención instintiva de no matar, has proseguido con tu entrenamiento... estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que...  
  
-De que había movimientos incompletos... secuencias lógicas para continuarlos... – musitó Keishi.  
  
-Exacto.- dijo Kakunoshin.- tú posees el dominio de las técnicas Kamiya Kasshin combinadas con las del Hiten Mitsurugi. Pero además, si has seguido practicando, te habrás dado cuenta de otras cosas. Oí decir a mi padre en cierta ocasión que dependiendo de la habilidad del estudiante, este podría encontrar incoherencias entre algunos movimientos, distinguiendo las técnicas Kamiya de las técnicas Mitsurugi. Yo lo conseguí. ¿Y tú?  
  
Keishi sonrió entonces.  
  
-Yo también, padre. Pero... me parecía peligroso enseñarles eso a los chicos, así que les enseño cosas básicas y las técnicas que supongo... corresponden a Kamiya.  
  
-Vaya, hijo... y eso que yo no te consideraba tan inteligente como yo... jajaja!!- Kakunoshin rió enseñando una bonita sonrisa a pesar de sus cincuenta y tantos años. Omasu se separó de Aoshi y fue a abrazar a su marido.  
  
-Y esa es la historia del dojo Kamiya que nos pertenece... según recuerdo, había un lugar de la casa donde se mantenían los recuerdos de todas las generaciones que vivieron allí. Cuando Kaoru despierte, la llevaré a conocerlo, así que debes despertar, ¿si, preciosa? Debes despertar para dar un paseo con el interesante de tu abuelo.  
  
Keishi se acercó a Kaoru y tomó su mano. Un dojo era de ellos, pero... era imposible que fuera aquél que vieron el domingo anterior.  
  
-Padre... ¿recuerdas en qué lugar estaba ese dojo? ¿Cómo era?  
  
-Claro, Kei. Estaba cerca del río y habían unos cerezos viejos frente a él. La propiedad en si era enorme, porque tenía la casa principal, un patio... el dojo también, un cuarto para guardar muchas cosas, como libros, fotografías o muebles viejos. Recuerdo un viejo reloj grande, de madera, frente al cual mi madre se sentaba a coser cuando mi padre tardaba. Y se quedó esperándolo cuando llegó la guerra a la que lo enviaron. Ella no le sobrevivió mucho tiempo... El camino por el cual se llegaba al dojo era de tierra... –Kakunoshin dio algunas calles principales de referencia.- ¿acaso lo conoces?.  
  
-Si, padre. He estado allí...  
  
-Yo también... porque ese dojo del que hablan es el mío... – repuso Kaoru con voz débil, sorprendiendo a todos al despertar... y mirando fijamente a Keishi. - ¿Kenshin?... ¿qué lugar es este?... ¿por qué tengo estas cosas en los brazos?... ¿Aoshi?... ¡Señor Hiko!... Kenshin... explícame qué está pasando... –  
  
-----------------  
  
Fin acto siete. Mayo seis, 2004.  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
El miércoles fui a ver la película "Monster" y quedé impresionada tanto por sus caracterizaciones como por actuación y trama. Muy recomendable, pero fuerte, eso sí. Cruda.  
  
Este capítulo ha salido super... variado, por decirlo de algún modo. Lo mejor es que estoy encaminado la historia hacia el lugar donde quiero que llegue. Les diré que opté por hacerlo de este modo, en concordancia con los tomos del manga. En los primeros seis actos les presenté a los personajes y algunas de sus motivaciones. Basándome entonces, en el tomo siete de la historieta manga, en este capítulo aparece Makoto Shishio por primera vez, y Keishi conoce gran parte del pasado de su familia, aquel que no imaginaba... y Kaoru... pobrecita, algo le ha sucedió después del coma... al menos Sanosuke y Megumi salvaron el acto y las repercusiones que tendrá esto en ellos como pareja se verá en el próximo episodio.  
  
Pero a que estuvo bueno ese beso... sí señor...  
  
En realidad, puedo adelantarles algo de lo que se viene... puedo decir que habrá una pelea y algo va a pasar con Tomoe. Megumi y Sanosuke empezaran a reñir hasta porque respiran y Kaoru... va a tener serios problemas con su... identidad.  
  
Y la novela de Rurouni Kenshin comenzará a ser escrita. Eso si es genial.  
  
Espero que se haya entendido bien la parte en que Kakunishin explica lo del pasado del dojo Kamiya... quizá debí haber puesto esa información en el capítulo siguiente, pero... ¡no pude aguantar la tentación! Además... guaus... Keishi es algo así como la reencarnación de su... tatarabuelo... algo que seguro va a descubrir dentro de poco. Porque de momento, él sólo sabe del "anciano Himura".  
  
Bien... aquí me despido. Otra entrega a tiempo... o sea, dentro de lo posible... así que, como siempre, adjunto calendarios, porque la próxima semana se viene... sí, señoras y señores... el final... el GRAN FINAL... CON UN CAPÍTULO DE EXTRA LARGA DURACIÓN... sí, así es... "En el Nombre del Padre"... veremos si Kaoru perdona a Kenshin... mejor dicho, sabremos si Kenshin es merecedor de ese perdón, además, si pueden evitar la destrucción del dojo, así que no teman dejar reviews, porque, así sea lo último que haga, se van a contestar todititos... yes yes yes... no todos los días terminas tu segunda novela. Y la semana que sigue se nos termina también "Actuación sin Libreto"... por cierto... sigue abierto el busca nombre deL hijito de Inuyasha, aunque me llegó uno bastante bueno... jejeje... guaus... Mayo será un mes emblemático... la vida es bella... sip sip sip.  
  
Mi vida últimamente a estado aburrida así que no hay muchas cosas dignas de contar. Sólo que aún sigo esperando ese internet (Amo mi país... grrrrr... maldita burocracia...)... ¡¡Ah, Si, ya lo recordé!! Esto si es genial para mí... adquirí el tomo quince de Kenshin, aquél en que se combate en defensa del Aoiya. Me dio mucha risa una parte (que obviamente no recuerdo haber visto en la serie de televisión) y es cuando Misao se dirige al travesti...Kamatari... llamándole "la mujer de la guadaña". Entonces Kamatari responde que hay un error y que se debe verificar la mercancía, ante lo cual, se coloca frente a Misao y se levanta el kimono. En esta parte se muestra a Kamatari de espaldas al lector... a Misao la divisamos roja y sorprendida por entre las piernas de Kamatari. Y por cierto, su... mercancía aparece graciosamente pixelizada... jajajaja, la pobre Misao se pone histérica y Kaoru debe tratar de hacerla entrar en razón para iniciar la batalla, mientras Misao dice que lo que vio era "un elefante enorme" y que cuando era pequeña se bañó con un hombre (Okina) y que su... ejem... elefante era pequeño en comparación...  
  
Estas cosas que pone Watsuki...  
  
Calendario:  
  
Bah... pero si ya saben qué viene la otra semana. Pero el acto 8 de este fic saldría a la luz el... viernes 28 de este mes. O el domingo 30, ya veremos.  
  
Besos, los amo.  
  
Reviewcitos... ah, gracias, gracias, gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón, por soportarme, animarme... no sé qué más decirles para expresarles mi agradecimiento... sólo que bueno, si he llegado hasta aquí en mis escritos ha sido gracias a vuestro apoyo. Yo nunca me he preciado de ser demasiado constante en mis proyectos, pero ya llevo más de 10 meses escribiendo cada semana, aprendiendo más cada día con la práctica de este oficio y bueno... esperemos que sea mucho tiempo más.  
  
Onashiru: Veo que te gusta, como a mí, el lindo Tizianno Ferro. Me gusta mucho su voz y el modo en que interpreta sus canciones. Hace una semana un compañero me pasó algunas canciones de él, entre ellas "Sere Nere" y ahí estoy, escuchándolas alegremente. Bueno... gracias por tu review... besos.  
  
Sumire-chan: Hola, amiga!! Je jejeje... fue una apuesta arriesgada al comienzo el planteo de esta historia, pero finalmente se está encaminando, ¿no?. Espero que te haya agradado el breve y extraño encuentro entre Sano y Megumi, que de esos van a abundar en el futuro. Besos para ti también.  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16: En realidad, ahora es cuando comienzan los verdaderos problemas para Keishi y Kaoru, donde la serie tomará tintes bastantes contrastantes entre la comedia y el drama, pero a mí no me gustan esos problemas terribles terribles, sino esos que tienen solución o que entre medio son bastante interesantes. Trataré de que quede soportable y sobre todo, ¡¡¡muy romántico!!! Sin llegar a quedar empalagoso. Besos y Cariños... chauuu.  
  
Dark Kikyo: Bueno, te informo que estás en mi MSn y que ahora nos toca armarnos de paciencia, porque si bien debieron haberme instalado el Internet hace una semana, aún no pasa nada por estos lados y eso me tiene bastante frustrada, más ahora que la Uni se vuelve más absorbente y mi tiempo para actualizar o bajar sus reviews se limita a mis noches. De todos modos, Kojiro Tendo me guía y no me rendiré, no señor. Je jejeje... te envío saludos y besitos... y espero que tus fics vayan también por buen rumbo. Nuevamente estoy muy atrasada con la lectura de fics de ustedes, así que haré lo que pueda por responder. Cuidate, y más besitos.  
  
Misato-01: Lo de Tokio fue cortito. Fue la introducción de hacia donde se dirigirán los pasos y las miradas de todos en el futuro. Yes, el dojo Kamiya... se acerca una sorpresa excepcional!!  
  
Dark Shadow: Jejeje, yo también estuve a escondidas con alguien y si bien al principio para mí fue muy gracioso, luego se convirtió en una carga pesada, pero en fin... jejeje, aquí estoy, más viva y happy como siempre. Yo también tengo serias dificultades para enviar los reviews... eso me tiene frustrada y con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza por mi irresponsabilidad... sin duda, las Misao antigua, por decirlo de algún modo, ha de guiar a esta Misao con el conocimiento de que esos dos son tal para cual. Y Keishi ha comenzado a escribir su libro... sin duda lo que le ha sucedido ha Kaoru y la información que le ha dado su padre será primordial para estructurar la historia de "Kenshin, el Vagabundo". Originalmente el fantasma de Kaoru iba a aparecer en el capítulo dos, cuando Keishi estaba ardiendo de fiebre, agripado en la misma habitación de Kaoru, pero ya ves, que decidí utilizarlo en este momento y me quedó mejor. Bueno, me despido. Gracias por acordarte de mí. Por cierto... guaus, ese fic de "Mi locura, sin saberlo, eras tú"... vaya, ya leí el primer capítulo... jojojo... qué lindo. Pero ya sabes... lo comentaré más adelante.  
  
Misao-20: ¡Ja ja ja ja!! Así que cumpliste tu promesa y cambiaste tu Nick en honor a los nuevos tiempos... me parece genial... está rebueno eso, así como Kaoru Himura que ahora es Dark Shadow. Andando por fanfiction descubri un Misao/Aoshi dedicado para ti y eso me causó bastante gracia, porque cuando yo escribía la escena entre Aoshi y Misao en el capítulo anterior, me acordé mucho de ti. Debe ser que fuiste la primera fanática de esa parejita que me encontré cuando iniciaba mi camino en FFiction y se me ha quedado grabado tu nombre... jeje... bueno, mi pc funciona bien, (lo tuyo sin duda fue una cruel desgracia) he descubierto que soy autosuficiente y que me las arreglo bastante bien tanto en software como en hardware, después de haber reparado mi grabador de cd. Mejor hablemos del fic y no de mis hazañas personales... ji. Aoshi celoso... sin duda que lo es... seguro que habrá una buena ocasión en que pueda demostrarlo, aunque para eso te remito a "Misao, una chica en Apuros" que ya tiene fecha de estreno y de la cual ya conoces parte de la trama. Pero debe ser adorable durmiendo con Sayo y Kojiro... yo me lo imagino... esa cosa que tienen los hombres de verse adorables durmiendo con sus hijitos pequeños... personalmente pienso que se ven más tiernos que las mujeres. Keishi ha podido demostrarle su amor a Kaoru ante todos debido al accidente y afortunadamente, no ha habido demasiados obstáculos, en especial porque ellos empiezan a tomar conciencia de que si Kaoru está aquí, es por él. Y ahora Kaoru antigua va a tomarse un poco el control del asunto. Y pondrá a Keishi en verdaderos... ejem... aprietos. Comienzo a preguntarme si te llegó el lote de fotos que envíe hace unas semanas... jejeje... un besote, Misao-20, pórtate bien y que te vaya bonito por estos días.  
  
naoko lizi kinomoto : veamos, no soy muy buena para predecir los capítulos que le quedan a cada fic, pero este, así como va, debiera ir por la mitad, así que aún hay Keishi y Kaoru para rato... no te apures ni sufras. Las que si terminan son las otras dos, pero en el caso de Actuación, su término da paso a la secuela "Tsukio Hen" donde aparece Tomoe. Me pasó una desgracia con tu fic, el otro día dejé el disquete donde una amiga y su hermano lo borró y lo ocupó y estoy depresiva porque aún no he podido leerlo, así que todavía no lo leo... ahhhhh... bueno, gracias por recordarme... y bueno... paciencia, que Blankiss lee. Y cuando lee, lo publica por ahí. Besitos besotes besos. Chauu.  
  
Bizcohia: Hoy entré a Ffiction y veo que has terminado tu historia y yo, para variar, ni me he enterado... hoy tuve más tiempo para ver las novedades más que para bajar mis reviews y contestarlos, así que espero un final feliz, ya conoces mis traumas con las historias de curas. Sanosuke sin duda es un amigo excepcional de esa pareja, y sin duda, con el suegro que tiene, le va a tocar duro a este chico rudo pero lindo, llevar a cabo su relación con la altiva Megumi. Jejeje... por lo visto, Aoshi resultó ser el tipo marido ideal. A mí no me asusta escribir sobre parejas casadas, porque pienso que cuando hay amor, las historias con parejas casadas pueden resultar aún mejores que las de personas que recién se vienen conociendo... y por lo visto, si bien la de Misao y Aoshi es un apoyo importante en esta historia, gozan de bastante popularidad y pienso por ello que lo estoy llevando bien. A mí también me llegó mucho ese capítulo en especial... me hizo recordar muchas cosas... en fin. Un besote. Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo... paciencia.  
  
Gaby (Hyatt: Misao por lo visto tiene más seso que cualquiera de los demás personajes porque ha notado la situación que se vive en su casa o al menos la intuye...y ahora que Keishi ha sido descubierto, veremos cómo le va.  
  
Serenity: Me siento muy avergonzada contigo, porque me enviaste un mensaje muy lindo, pero un compañero de curso atiborró mi correo con cosas raras y borrándolas se me fue el tuyo y no he podido contestarte. ¿Me perdonas? De verdad que tenía un poco de rabia con lo sucedió, porque generalmente respondo lo que me envían, ya sea aquí o por correo. En fin... pórtate bien... la próxima semana el final de las venturas de Kojiro Tendo... uf... qué oscuro salió el capítulo anterior... tendré que redimirme con el próximo. Gracias por tu review y muchos abracitos.  
  
Sakura: Hola, bueno, esta vez no puse al perrito, porque no hubo escenas en casa, pero, como en el próximo acto Kaoru tendrá que pasar unos días en cama, Inushiro aparecerá bastante más. Y si pensamos que han pasado tres o cuatro meses, el perrito ya debe ser un perrazo. Bueno, besos y sigue leyendo a esta escritora despistada.  
  
Kimmy Angy: Casi me partí de la risa con tu review... es que para eso tú eres única... pienso como tú o como Kaoru... por estar con ese hombre nada de lo que haga será demasiado. Y también se forma un mar de baba a mi alrededor cuando pienso en mi pelirrojo favorito... lo amo. Oye, sin duda que es una tragedia esto de los computadores. Por lo menos, con respecto a mi Kenshin, tengo respaldos y respaldos de los respaldos por si las moscas... más después que me conseguí el video del cuarto ova de Tomoe. Y sigue arriba mi colección de imágenes de Kenshin y Kaoru. No te preocupes por mi canción, traté de buscarla en Kazaa, pero no aparecía, así que me resigné a que tendré que conseguirla por otros medios... sin duda nuestras vidas serían geniales con un Keishi o un Aoshi, pero... luego hay que ver si los soportamos... es decir, las mujeres somos tan relativas...  
  
Jamás olvidaré a nuestro Ken... sé que tú tampoco. Diablos, espero no hacerte enfadar o mi cabeza tendrá un precio, por lo que cuentas, y no quiero imaginarme las torturas para contarte los finales de los fics... afortunadamente para mí hay mucha distancia entre tu hogar y el mío aunque para la mafia no existen fronteras... uf uf... no creo que pueda sobrecargar m cerebro, porque de hecho, el escribir fics para mí es mi escape y si dejara de hacerlo, ahí si que estaría en graves problemas. Les envío todos los cariños y todos los abrazotes del mundo. Son un par bastante sin igual...  
  
Hitokiri Battousai 26: tenía muy presente esa canción de Camilo Sesto cuando escribía ese tema. De hecho, ya estoy planeando una serie de Kenshin y Kaoru nueva basada en temas de ese gran cantante. No soy una fanática de él, pero debo admitir que las letras de sus canciones tienen algo que llegan profundamente no sólo a la gente de su generación, sino de la mía y de algunas de las que siguen. Me sorprendí al descubrir que un compañero que odia lo meloso y tierno, es incondicional de Camilo Sesto y dice que... ¡No lo puede evitar, a pesar suyo! Bueno... ya sabes que mi idea es lograr que la historia no decaiga y que los demás personajes avancen en estos escritos... y que cada escena capte la atención. Gracias por todo y cuidate también mucho y besitos besitos.  
  
Mer1: Hola!!! Una pregunta... ¿hay alguien que no ame a Sano? Con su aire rudo y su corazón gigante, creo que no en vano es uno de los personajes más populares de Rurouni Kenshin... además, físicamente estaba mejor que el prota (hay que reconocerlo) Claro que puedo imaginarme a Keishi y Kaoru en la cocina... me encanta... de pronto imagino que el debe oler muy ricoy varonil y que Kaoru está ahí, envueltita en él... es genial, es hermoso, es lindo... ahhhh, es mi, digo, nuestro Kenshin... Diox... la baba regresa, espérame un poco ................................................................. en qué íbamos, ah, SIP, en lo de Misao y su razonamiento. Parece que esta chica ganó muchos puntos de adoración por su forma de pensar y de convencer a su maridote de la verdad. Supongo que lo de Enishi es puro orgullo, pero confío en este chico, le tengo fe, así que tendrá que aparecer alguien para enderezarlo y enseñarle lo que es el verdadero amor.  
  
Una mujer enamorada... sin duda nos ponemos más bonitas y brillantes, y como Kaoru no podía ser la excepción... si señor, ella siempre fue bonita, pero quizá no sonreía tanto como ahora. Roguemos para que su eterna sonrisa no se vaya con lo que le ha sucedido. Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y besitos... y suerte en tus proyectos... tú si que saliste prolífica con esto de los escritos.  
  
Kirara26: Bueno, gracias por lo de las notas para el casamiento, las tendré muy en cuenta, si no en Actuación, aparecerán sagradamente en otro fic muy luego... sin duda tu apoyo es para mí muy importante y por eso siento cariño por tu persona. Quería decirte como siempre que espero que te vaya muy bien y que es una lástima que ahora hayan algunos problemas entre nuestros países, pero confío en que se resuelvan y bueno... te sigo ofreciendo amistad. Los demás no importan. En fin, ya sabes, besos besotes... ya nos encontraremos por ahí.  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: Hola!! Sep, ha pasado mucho tiempo y eso no es algo que me haga feliz... me da lata esto de tener poco acceso a la red, pero bueno... al menos espero que te hayan llegado un montón de Kenshins y Kaorus que envié. Y que disfrutes de esta primavera en tu país y de un verano bien rico. Qué interesante eso, cuando acá me estoy congelando... anoche hizo mucho frío, pero sobreviví... siiiii. Besos, amiga. Muchos de esos.  
  
Kao-Chan: Hola... me acordé de ti y decidí decirte que te armes de paciencia con este episodio y que la actualización será dentro de tres semanas, sagradamente, llueve o truene o se me muera el pc. Un saludo con mucho cariño. Y que resuelvas esos líos que tenías la otra vez. Chau  
  
Naty: Guaus... me llegó tu mail... así que... en cuanto pueda envío más. Si señor. Chau...  
  
Griskaoru: Gracias a ti, según mi contador, hoy poseo... 288 imágenes de mi Kenshin y su Kaoru. Eso me hace muy feliz y agradezco el que te acuerdes de mí... arigatou, estas pequeñas cosas que hacen que yo salte por la habitación... síiii. Bueno, saludos y besos.  
  
Maki-san:Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes... sin duda comprendo tu situación ya que en este mes comienzan mis dolores de cabeza con la Uni, pero amo mi carrera así que no me deprimiré... sip señor. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las imágenes y bueno, espero que cuando leas esto, te suba el ánimo. Ahora que me preguntas sobre Yamagushirow... veamos, yo ubico a Yamaguchi Shirow y Shinji Yamaguchi... seguro que son la misma persona... o tal vez no... diablos, ahora estoy confundida... buaaaa... bueno, averiguaré por ahí qué pasa con estos nombres, pero como sea, sip, los doujinshis que hacen son muy lindos.  
  
Justary: Hey, hola, kawai-deshi... hace tiempo que no leo nada tuyo... hoy olvidé buscar tu actualización... buuu, seguro que lo bajaré mañana (hoy) cuando esté actualizando esta historia, así que si no has escrito nada, bueno... será. Oye, cuídate mucho y por ahí nos vemos en la net, alguno de estos días si es que no estoy haciendo tareas, porque ahí me pongo odiosa (no disponible) y solo hablo con mis compañeros de trabajo. Un besito  
  
Saludos a Kagi35, Padilla, Kaoruluz, Amaterasu Mizuhame, Dark Elys, limekamiya, MisaoHX, Mourisan, LiliaChan y a todos quienes leen y no dejan reviews... 


	8. Viviendo en tu sueño, Kaoru Kamiya

Bien, Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro sensei y a los que compraron los derechos y se ensañaron con él; yo le habría dado un final de lo más feliz... ah, y antes que se me olvide... un saludo a la señorita Arline, besos, besos y más besos, gracias por escribirme!!!, También saludos especiales a mis amigas Kirara26, a Naoko lizi Kinomoto (Espero que te estés cuidando) y un abrazote a mi Kawai deshi, la señorita Justary.  
  
Por Siempre Mía  
  
Acto Ocho.  
  
Atrapada en tu sueño, Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
----------  
  
Keishi sorprendido miró a Kaoru, así como los demás ocupantes de la habitación, pues no se esperaban que despertara tan de pronto... Kakunoshin había quedado sin habla y bueno, Aoshi no podia cerrar la boca. Keishi tomó la mano de la jovencita, en tanto el doctor entraba para examinarla y ella miraba los cables que salían de sus manos.  
  
El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío al notar la expresión de Kaoru, quien miraba la habitación con una expresión muy rara. Y aunque trataba de calmarse diciéndose que era normal por lo del accidente y que quizá ella no sabia ni donde estaba, no dejaba de sentir un extraño presentimiento. En especial por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la chica al despertar.  
  
Pero ahora la joven se mantenía callada, observando atentamente al doctor.  
  
Con una expresión extraña en los ojos.  
  
Casi con temor, se diría.  
  
Keishi imprimió un poco de fuerza en el abrazo que su mano daba a la de Kaoru y esta lo miró nuevamente.  
  
Entonces la chica sonrió, y el temor desapareció de sus ojos, pero no emitió palabra alguna.  
  
Los demás salieron del cuarto, en tanto el doctor empezaba a hacer preguntas a Kaoru, quien empezaba a adormecerse lentamente.  
  
-¿Recuerdas qué te sucedió?-  
  
-No- respondió la jovencita.- no sé por qué estoy aquí.  
  
-Mmmmhh... ¿y recuerdas tu nombre?-  
  
La niña pensó...  
  
-Kaoru... Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Keishi sonrió... quizá él sólo estaba imaginando cosas.  
  
-¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Kaoru?- preguntó el médico con voz suave.  
  
-Mmmmhhhh... creo que... hum... no estoy muy segura... Octubre... Sí... Octubre. ¿Miércoles?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí, señor?-  
  
Keishi y el doctor intercambiaron una mirada rápida... quizá no fuera bueno decirle el motivo. Fue cuando Kaoru notó algo distinto en Keishi que le llamó mucho la atención. Alargó una mano hacia él y entonces notó nuevamente esos extraños cables que salían de sus manos y se conectaban con unas aún más extrañas cajas. Notó también los que salían de su nariz... y sintió algunos dolores en el cuerpo. Olvidó su descubrimiento en el pelirrojo porque empezó a asustarse de verdad.  
  
-Kaoru... sufriste una caída muy fuerte- dijo el médico.- Por eso estás aquí. También es natural que estés un poco perdida con la fecha, porque hoy ya es viernes. Dime dónde te duele.  
  
-El pecho... me duele mucho, asi como la cintura... siento que me están quemando-  
  
El médico pensó en que enviaría a una enfermera a verificar el estado de las heridas del cuerpo de Kaoru, porque le dolían y eso no era bueno. Quizá sería bueno administrarle calmantes...  
  
Una enfermera avisa al doctor de una emergencia. Éste, notando los ojos semi cerrados de Kaoru, decidió atender la urgencia y retornar pronto para seguir al pendiente de ella. Parecía que sufría una leve amnesia por la conmoción, pero era natural debido a la experiencia vivida y quizá mejor. Seguro que sería desagradable para Kaoru recordar cuanto sucedió.  
  
Por eso, al salir, el doctor no escuchó el susurro de Kaoru, que en cambio, llegó a oídos de Keishi.  
  
-Ya recuerdo bien... señor... hoy es 10 de Octubre... Octubre de 1881...  
  
---------------  
  
Kaoru despertó nuevamente, horas más tarde, tratando de recordar dónde estaba. La luz de la tarde llenaba el cuarto.  
  
Sintió una calidez sobre su brazo izquierdo y al girar la cabeza, vio una mata de cabello rojizo sobre su extremidad. Kaoru acarició entonces con la mano libre el cabello de Keishi, tratando de no pensar en esos cables que la aterraban. Y sonrió. Su esposo, como había prometido, jamás la dejaría sola cuando ella sintiera temor.  
  
-¿Kenshin?...-  
  
Keishi abrió los ojos lentamente. Las noches en vela empezaban a pasarle la cuenta a su cuerpo y se empezaba a quedar dormido cuando no debía. No eran más de las cuatro de la tarde.  
  
-Hola, Kaoru.  
  
Keishi también le sonrió, ocultando tras su gesto su preocupación con respecto a ella.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, amor?-  
  
Kaoru hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, que Keishi percibió. Quizás ya estaba recordando...  
  
-Kenshin... ¿por qué me tienen estas cosas en los brazos?... ¿Es la medicina occidental de la que nos hablaba Megumi?  
  
Keishi prestó atención... ya era tercera vez en el día que Kaoru lo llamaba así... no podía ser coincidencia. Quizá tuviera que ver el hecho que él le hubiera contado la historia de "Kenshin" antes de que ella despertase y se le quedase fijo en la mente.  
  
-¿Megumi nos lo contó?-  
  
-Si, Kenshin... ¿no recuerdas?... Bueno, eres siempre tan distraído... por lo demás, estoy muy feliz, porque he notado que ella tenía razón con respecto a algo que me había dicho.  
  
Keishi se interesó.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Qué te contó?-  
  
-Que si te sonreía siempre, se borraría tu cicatriz, algún día. Y veo que ese día ha llegado, Kenshin, porque ya no la tienes.  
  
Kaoru acarició la mejilla izquierda de Keishi, quien ahora entendía menos qué era lo que sucedía con Kaoru. Pareciera como si se estuviera inventando cosas, pero, por otro lado, hablaba muy convencida de lo que decía. Keishi pensó que no sería bueno perturbarla contradiciéndola, así que optó por seguir lo que ella dijera. Ya consultaría después con algún psicólogo.  
  
Kaoru siguió hablando algunos minutos más antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente. Keishi la arropó mejor, acomodó la cabeza entre sus brazos y también se entregó al sueño.  
  
Ella había reaccionado.  
  
Y por ello él era muy feliz.  
  
---------------  
  
Kaoru despertó tranquila en su camita. Observó las paredes rosa y los ositos que llenaban un estante en la pared. Había pasado una semana desde que despertara en el hospital y aún no recordaba nada de cómo había sido su accidente.  
  
Pero por el contrario, su cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente y la habían dado de alta esa mañana. Hizo el viaje de regreso a casa dormida, por eso, en ese momento en que acababa de despertar, se sentía muy perturbada.  
  
Fue cuando entró Keishi y Misao a la habitación.  
  
Kaoru los miró expectante. Entonces Misao tomó la palabra.  
  
-El médico dijo que sería bueno que terminaras tu recuperación aquí, asi que te hemos traído de regreso.  
  
Kaoru puso cara de no entender.  
  
-Es nuestra casa.- repuso Misao.  
  
Kaoru entonces entendió. Claro, era la casa de Aoshi y Misao. Y suspiró aliviada.  
  
El médico había notado sorprendido que Kaoru prácticamente no hablaba, cuando lo más que recordaba de ella era que era una chica bastante parlanchina. Supuso que era debido al trauma, que la mente de la chica bloqueaba algunas acciones. Así que decidió hablar con sus familiares para que no la perturbaran, diciéndoles que la memoria era algo muy especial y que no la forzaran a recordar o hablar si ella no deseaba hacerlo. Y que era cuestión de tiempo que recobrara el habla y la parte de su memoria que había perdido.  
  
Lo que el médico no sabía era que Kaoru en ese momento hablaba sin parar con Keishi en la habitación del hospital, sobre lo bonito que eran los cerezos cercanos al río y que sería divertido que Yahiko y Tsubame se casaran. Kaoru hablaba sólo con él, estando a solas. No se sentía segura cuando estaba con desconocidos y sin él, así que guardaba silencio como Keishi le había indicado.  
  
Porque Keishi había notado que Kaoru no estaba bien... es decir... era Kaoru, pero era otra Kaoru... porque, para empezar, y lo que era más notable, es que Kaoru hablaba sin su acento habitual ( Nara pertenece a la región de Kansai, por lo que Kaoru habla con ese acento marcado de la gente que habita esa zona.) Además, la niña hablaba en un japonés relativamente antiguo. Y recordaba continuamente una vida en Tokio. ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera reviviendo alguna vida pasada?  
  
Pero estaba la coincidencia de los nombres... Kaoru aseguraba llamarse Kaoru Kamiya...  
  
Pero también decía que estaban en el año 13 de Meiji...  
  
Keishi recordaba entonces que Kaoru siempre hacía alusión a un personaje, Kenshin... el hombre que había poblado sus sueños desde niña, después del primer accidente que causara su padre. Aquel Kenshin al que había intentado retratar casi obsesivamente para enseñárselo a él... ese Kenshin que lo había inspirado para hacer una novela en base a los relatos de los sueños de Kaoru. ¿Sería posible que ese Kenshin no fuera una invención, sino una persona que había vivido en otro tiempo?... ¿Podría ser que Kaoru soñara con su vida pasada? Kaoru lo confundía con él... sin duda que eran parecidos, pues Keishi había visto los retratos que ella había hecho y sus facciones eran muy similares, pero siempre pensó que era porque Kaoru lo veía a él como Kenshin... ahhhh, la confusión en la mente del escritor era muy grande y sin embargo, Kaoru... ahí estaba... mirándole con amor. Y sonriendo. Ya habían retirado la venda de su cabeza y presentaba un cardenal en la frente, cerca de la línea del cabello.  
  
Otra herida más de tantas que le había provocado el maldito de Shishio.  
  
Ni el doctor ni nadie sospechaban lo que sucedía con Kaoru. Sólo Keishi lo sabía y en un acto de absoluto egoísmo... decidió callar. Porque temía que se la llevaran interna a un lugar de esos para enfermos mentales... y él sólo deseaba que ella regresara a la casa donde él podía cuidarla como era debido. Por eso le dio instrucciones a la niña de no hablar con nadie, para salir pronto de allí. Y cuando ella le preguntó sobre las ropas de los demás, él dijo que era la moda occidental de esa parte del país.  
  
Y como era de esperar, Kaoru hizo caso a su esposo. Y gracias a ello estaba en casa, con él.  
  
Keishi volvió al presente cuando Misao habló de almorzar... Kaoru demostró tener buen apetito y Keishi también, y no era para menos... los estudios a la cabeza de Kaoru indicaban que efectivamente no había lesiones mayores ni coágulos que pudieran causar problemas a futuro...  
  
Keishi observaba comer a Kaoru y pensaba que a él no le importaría que ella no recordara nunca, porque ella sabía lo más importante. Que lo amaba. Y tanto miedo de perder a Kaoru y tantas lágrimas y horas sin dormir hicieron de Keishi un hombre egoísta con ella. Se juró a sí mismo protegerla y esta vez nada ni nadie la dañaría. Y nadie, pero nadie se acercaría a ella para arrebatársela.  
  
-----------------  
  
La cena se desarrollaba sin problemas y lo mejor es que la joven les acompañaba. Kaoru había declarado sentirse bien, asi que se levantó con ayuda de Aoshi y se sentó con los demás. Keishi regresaba de una reunión con su editor para definir algunos plazos de entrega y recién regresaba a la casa, por lo que se sorprendió mucho al verla levantada. Kaoru lo miró con cierto temor, pues él le había dicho que no era prudente acercarse mucho a los demás. Pero Keishi no tuvo corazón para reprimirla, ni siquiera con la mirada y sonriendo, pasó a ocupar su sitio junto a ella.  
  
-Guau... Kenshin... los niños de Misao y Aoshi están más grandes de lo que recordaba- dijo la joven al ver a los pequeños revolotear alrededor de ellos. Sayo gateando y Kojiro corriendo.  
  
Kakunoshin, que aun permanecía con ellos, alzó una ceja al notar el modo en que Kaoru se había dirigido a Keishi. ¿Kenshin?...  
  
De pronto el rostro de Kaoru cambió su expresión, abriendo los ojos como platos.  
  
-Ya... ya lo recordé... recordé mi accidente  
  
Todos miraron temerosos a Kaoru... especialmente Keishi... no... que no recordara... eso era muy doloroso.  
  
-Ese día...en la escalera, sufrí un desmayo... -  
  
El silenció que se produjo entre todos era de la más absoluta sorpresa. Kaoru finalmente se ponía a hablar y decía unas cosas... tan ¿raras?... bueno, si... era cierto que se había caído de la escalera del colegio. Pero la jovencita no se dio por aludida y siguió hablando, en tanto tomaba la mano de Keishi...  
  
-Pero eso era normal, porque el médico me lo había dicho antes... y yo quería decírtelo en cuanto estuviéramos con Aoshi y Misao, Kenshin. Y te lo puedo decir ahora, tranquilamente, porque, está hasta tu maestro... el señor Hiko... y es que... Kenshin... vamos a ser padres, mi amor. ¿No te parece maravilloso?  
  
Keishi perdió el color del rostro en tanto el tenedor se escapó de sus manos y caía haciendo gran ruido en el suelo. Pero eso no era nada comparado a la expresión del rostro de Aoshi, quien se levantó enfurecido de su asiento, haciendo que éste cayera hacia atrás.  
  
-¡¿Qué qué has dicho, Kaoru?!-  
  
-Que estoy esperando un hijo. Seré mamá.- a Kaoru le brillaban los ojos y se tomaba con cariño el vientre, ignorando las expresiones boquiabiertas de los demás.- Mañana regresaré con el señor médico para que me examine y vea si mi bebé está bien. Seguro que con esta nueva medicina occidental eso puede saberse...-  
  
Kaoru interrumpió su charla cuando Aoshi tomó a Keishi de la camiseta y le dio un puñetazo en plena mandíbula, lanzándolo lejos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Maldito pervertido!!!! ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarla? ¡¡ Te acogí en mi casa, comiste en mi mesa y vienes así a deshonrar mi hogar!! ¡Maldito seas, es sólo una niña!!!!  
  
Keishi, medio aturdido, se limpiaba la sangre que manaba de su labio destrozado. Aoshi lo iba a tomar nuevamente para golpearlo, pero no pudo, porque Kaoru estaba sobre Keishi, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.  
  
-¡Quítate de ahí, Kaoru!... ¡¡tengo que darle su castigo a este pervertido!!  
  
Misao y Kakunoshin, asi como Omasu, observaban estupefactos la escena. Afuera, Inushiro, no paraba de ladrar.  
  
-¡Pero de qué estás hablando, Aoshi... no te comprendo... tú dijiste ser nuestro amigo y ahora atacas a Kenshin!-  
  
-¡¡¡Este perro te sedujo, maldito sea... eso se llama estupro... te lleva casi doce años!!!, ¡¡¡Keishi... te voy a denunciar!!!- rugió Aoshi totalmente fuera de sí. Su hermano había seducido a su hijita...  
  
-¡¡Estúpido Aoshi... ya no soy una niña. Tengo veinte años... y Kenshin es mi esposo... No hay nada malo en eso!!-  
  
Sayo y Kojiro lloraban aterrados por la escena que acababa de darse, al ver a su amoroso padre tan enfadado y loco. Pero todos repararon nuevamente en las palabras de Kaoru y Aoshi puso cara de no entender nada mientras Kaoru ayudaba a Keishi a ponerse de pie.  
  
-¿De cuando acá que es tu esposo?- preguntó Kakunoshin, totalmente descolocado. De pronto el mundo estaba al revés. Kaoru entonces se puso a llorar. Y abrazó a Keishi que tan sólo miraba a la familia. Ahora si que estaban en problemas...  
  
-¿Por qué ahora no nos aceptan Kenshin?... ¿qué hicimos mal?... Yo creí que si iban a poner contentos con la noticia, y Aoshi te golpea... no entiendo.  
  
Misao trató de atar cabos y recordó que el médico le había dicho que posiblemente Kaoru pudiera sufrir trastornos de personalidad y que en esos casos no era bueno perturbarla... y Kaoru estaba bastante perturbada ya. El doctor les había dicho que hasta donde fuera posible le siguieran la corriente. Por eso Misao se acercó a Kaoru y trató de calmarla... aunque ni ella entendía bien qué pasaba.  
  
-Disculpa a Aoshi, Kaoru... él... está muy sorprendido porque... siempre te ha considerado como... - Misao trató de escoger con cuidado las palabras y recordó que Kaoru los había llamado "amigos".- Aoshi siempre te ha considerado una amiga muy especial... solo está algo... descolocado.  
  
Kaoru se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y entonces miró a Kenshin... y notó que este le ganaba por bastante estatura... al menos unos quince centímetros... ¿qué estaba pasando?  
  
-Yo entiendo que el pasado de Kenshin es complicado, pero... ustedes lo sabían y lo aceptaron... ustedes fueron a nuestra boda y nos desearon lo mejor...-  
  
Aoshi entendió lo que trataba Misao, asi que también se unió al nuevo juego de seguirle la corriente a la niña.  
  
-Perdóname, Kaoru, por comportarme así... y sobretodo, Keishi... perdóname tú, por no entender... - Aoshi estaba sinceramente arrepentido de haber reaccionado así con Keishi y así lo comprendió el pelirrojo en los ojos de su hermano. Se perdonaron en ese mismo instante.  
  
-Kaoru- dijo Keishi.- No te preocupes... Aoshi solo estaba un poco confundido, nada más... no te enfades con él.  
  
-Pero mira como te dejó el labio...-  
  
-No es nada, pronto sanará.-  
  
-No, no está bien- repuso Kaoru.- Porque tú bien sabes que tu cuerpo no está tan bien como antes y no puedes soportar estas cosas... mañana irás conmigo a ver al médico. Kyoto debe estar lleno de buenos doctores con su medicina occidental. ¿Verdad, Misao?  
  
-Desde luego- dijo Misao, entrecerrando los ojos y fingiendo una sonrisa. Pero no sería al médico al que irían a ver al día siguiente, sino al psicólogo.  
  
Kaoru entonces, anunció que estaba muy cansada y que se retiraba a dormir.  
  
-Kenshin, apresúrate, por favor.-  
  
Aoshi enseguida comprendió que ella lo estaba invitando a... a la cama.  
  
-De ninguna manera, Keishi...-  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo, Aoshi?  
  
Misao intervino nuevamente.  
  
-Nada, Kaoru, no te preocupes... jajajajaaja... Aoshi dice que en ningún modo retrasaremos a Keishi para juntarse contigo... eso es todo. Vete a dormir... él pronto se reunirá contigo, te lo prometo.  
  
Kaoru le sonrió a Misao. Misao se veía muy linda con sus ropas occidentales y su nueva casa también era bastante especial y hermosa. Pero por sobre todo, era una gran amiga.  
  
Alguien en quien confiar.  
  
La joven desapareció de la vista de los demás, y fue cuando todos recuperaron sus respectivos sitios en la mesa.  
  
Keishi decidió fingir que no sabía nada de ello antes... por una lado su corazón latía desbocado al comprobar que él y Kaoru eran pareja sin duda aún dentro de su locura o lo que fuera que sucediera en su cabecita femenina, si es que finalmente era esto de las vidas pasadas.  
  
-Pudo entender que te llame esposo, hijo... - empezó diciendo Omasu a Keishi- ... porque la has cuidado mucho, pero no comprendo porque insiste en llamarte Kenshin...-  
  
-Evidentemente algo sucedió en ella debido al accidente... algo que el doctor no fue capaz de descubrir y eso, no sé si sea bueno o malo...- dijo Aoshi, preocupado, curando el labio roto de su hermano.- Bueno... si cree que Keishi es su esposo... podemos controlarla mediante él, supongo... mientras recupera la memoria.  
  
Todos hablaban sobre ello para tomar la mejor decisión, en tanto Kakunoshin guardaba silencio, porque tenía una impresión extraña. Algo le decía que tenía que ver con su antigua casa... el dojo Kamiya. Y esa voz interior era muy fuerte en él.  
  
--------------  
  
Keishi se acomodó junto a Kaoru en la cama. Recordó la primera vez que había dormido en esa habitación, abrazándola... el día de su cumpleaños número quince... y ese primer beso...  
  
La familia había decidido que lo mejor era que durmieran juntos, para no molestar a Kaoru si despertaba y se encontraba sola. No querían otro ataque de nervios...  
  
Kaoru despertó en cuanto el cuerpo de Keishi hizo contacto con ella y se movió hasta acurrucarse completamente contra él.  
  
Para Keishi, esto fue un choque... pero para Kaoru, él era su esposo y le pareció de lo más natural recostarse sobre él cuando Keishi acabó de acomodarse en la cama.  
  
A través del pijama Keishi era conciente de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kaoru sobre el suyo... entonces Kaoru posó su boca sobre sus labios aun hinchados y adoloridos. Y empezó a besarlo.  
  
-Kenshin... te extrañé tanto en ese hospital tan raro en el que estuvimos...- Kaoru restregaba su rostro contra el cuello de Keishi y de cuando en cuando depositaba besos sobre él.  
  
"En algún momento puedo creer que estoy lista, debido a mi juventud... espero que llegado ese momento, sepas guiarme..."  
  
Esa frase llegó a la mente de Keishi en el momento en que Kaoru le estaba quitando la camisa del pijama... por Dios... ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?... Esperaba que Kaoru le de la señal para hacerle el amor, pero... pero no debía, porque, a pesar de lo que ella pensara, era una niña de quince años y él un hombre de veintisiete. Y eso no podía pasar entre ellos.  
  
Duramente la cordura se impuso en Keishi. Ella estaba enferma, algo pasaba en su cabeza y él no podía tomar ventaja de ello, por más que fuese su deseo. Hasta el momento, su línea de conducta había sido adecuada, no podía permitirse caer bajo en esos momentos y ser indigno de ella.  
  
Renuente, le apartó las manos de su cuerpo y giró de modo que el cuerpo de Kaoru regresara a la cama.  
  
-Mi amor... - dijo Keishi, con un esfuerzo considerable para que sonara normal su voz- Debemos descansar, para que te recuperes pronto.-  
  
Kaoru se decepcionó un poco con esto... pero se repuso. Ella se sentía muy bien... y con ganas de acción.  
  
Keishi cerró los ojos y se acomodó a cierta distancia de ella. Distancia que Kaoru cerró enseguida nuevamente. Su mano vagó entonces por el pecho de Keishi, provocándole reacciones impensadas. La joven pasó una pierna sobre Keishi, rozando su erección y riendo quedito al sentirla.  
  
-Kenshin... no niegues que me extrañas también.- dijo Kaoru, incorporándose un poco y quitándose el camisón que llevaba. Aquél tan bonito que había bajo la almohada de esa extraña, pero cómoda cama occidental que Misao le brindaba en su casa.  
  
Keishi quedó con la boca seca cuando notó los senos pequeños y firmes erguirse en la semioscuridad, descubiertos para él. Los pezones que pedían ser tomados al erguirse aún más ante su mirada...  
  
El corazón del pelirrojo se desbocó por completo en ese momento y la razón empezó la más dura batalla contra el deseo... si su hermano le había permitido reunirse con la niña era porque confiaba en él... no podía fallarle, pero... ahí estaba ella... mirándole con adoración y pidiéndole que se uniera a ella en un baile lleno de sensualidad.  
  
Pero esa no era su Kaoru...  
  
Pero era su mujer... su mujer... sin importar quién fuera...  
  
Quince años... sólo quince años, y la determinación de una mujer de veinte.  
  
Kaoru se colocó sobre Keishi y empezó a besarlo nuevamente, abriendo la camisa del pijama que él a duras penas intentaba mantener en su sitio. Sus senos tocaron el duro tórax de Keishi y ella decidió no detenerse...  
  
-Por favor, Kenshin... Kenshin... bésame, mi amor... te extrañé mucho... y en esta ciudad, todo es tan extraño... sólo te tengo a ti... es como un sueño... un sueño que me aterra... Por favor... borra el temor, Kenshin, sólo tú puedes...esposo mío-  
  
Keishi no podía resistirse y sus manos estaban rozando la cintura de Kaoru... pero aún la cordura lo contenía.  
  
-Por favor... Kenshin...-  
  
Keishi estaba controlándose aún cuando algo húmedo cayó sobre su pecho y entonces lo entendió... Kaoru lloraba... estaba muy confundida por la conducta de su esposo, quien seguramente nunca dudaba en corresponder a sus caricias.  
  
Y entonces su boca se dirigió directamente a los labios de la joven, en un beso apasionado aún a pesar del dolor y de la sangre que volvió a manar de su herida. Y la posicionó bajo él, sosteniéndole las manos a Kaoru, porque ya no podía soportar la exquisita tortura a la que lo sometía cuando lo tocaba de esa manera. Bajó un poco la cabeza y contorsionó el cuerpo, de modo que pudiera tomar los senos de Kaoru sin mayor problema... y así lo hizo.  
  
Con la lengua trazaba húmedos y abrazantes círculos en torno a los pezones que tenían un sabor similar al azúcar para él, antes de introducirlos de lleno en su boca y succionarlos, tratando de extraer más de ese sabor recién descubierto para él y que en cosa de segundos lo volvió un adicto a él.  
  
Una parte en la mente de Keishi aún luchaba y resistía... tal vez por ello aún era tan suave con ella... tal vez por ello no dejaba de temblar notoriamente mientras vivía la pugna de lo que debía hacer y lo que deseaba hacer... los débiles gemidos de Kaoru llegaban hasta sus oídos como música y su cuerpo joven se arqueaba contra él, ofreciéndole más de lo que él podía desear.  
  
Las manos de Keishi exploraban la sedosa piel de las piernas de Kaoru, quien las enlazó a su cintura y en ese momento fue Keishi quien emitió un gemido al sentir el sexo de Kaoru en contacto con su abdomen. Se separó un poco de ella, notando sus ojos brillantes y sus labios enrojecidos por la presión y la sangre de él... su cuerpo blanco y delgado... Kaoru no paraba de frotarse contra Keishi y este cerraba los ojos, tratando de alejar esa molesta vocecilla de conciencia para disfrutar del momento y del calor de ese cuerpo.  
  
-Es curioso, Kenshin... pero ¿sabes?... siento que de alguna manera esta es mi primera vez contigo...- dijo Kaoru en un susurro, al acercarse un poco a su oído.  
  
¿Su primera vez?  
  
El corazón de Keishi se detuvo en un momento... sentía como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre él...claro que era su primera vez y seguramente ella ni siquiera lo recordaría cuando se recuperara...  
  
Maldita sea...  
  
Keishi se incorporó y salió de la cama violentamente. Kaoru quedó descolocada, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de entender y cubriéndose con una sábana, por el frío que la atacaba sin Kenshin a su lado.  
  
-Es un error, un error... - se repetía Keishi, mientras se paseaba por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. Trataba de no mirar a Kaoru porque su razón era débil con ella, a pesar de estar ganando en ese momento la batalla interna.  
  
Pero por un momento la contempló... sus ojos azules brillaban a causa de las lágrimas y la sábana enrollada entorno a ella la hacía aún más atractiva al ocultarle aquél cuerpo que él ya idolatraba... Keishi emitió un nuevo gemido y desvió la mirada.  
  
-Perdóname... por molestarte...- repuso Kaoru, al darse la vuelta y cubrirse hasta la barbilla con las mantas, haciéndose un ovillo en la que ahora le parecía una cama enorme sin él. Keishi en tanto cerraba los ojos fuertemente... ella lloraba, por su culpa.  
  
-Soy un maldito por hacerte llorar, Kaoru... yo no merezco tus lágrimas... - dijo Keishi sentándose junto a ella en la cama y acariciando sus mejillas húmedas.- Sabes muy bien que ni siquiera merezco ser tu esposo.  
  
-Pero eres a quien yo más quiero en este mundo, Kenshin. A mi no me importa dejar nada por ir contigo a donde gustes... me dejaría todo por ti, Kenshin... eres el hombre más bueno del mundo y siempre me cuidas mucho... no digas que no me mereces...  
  
-Claro que no te merezco, mi amor... mírate... eres tan jovencita aún... tan pura... y no sabes lo que haces.  
  
-Claro que sé lo que hago, Kenshin... Sé que te amo y que nada más importa. Se que seré la madre de tu hijo y esa idea me llena de orgullo, que soy, ante todo, tu esposa... pero por sobre todo... sin importar la edad, mi amor... sin importar la época... seré tuya siempre... en esta vida y en las que vengan. No puede ser de otro modo... no puede haber alguien que te ame más que yo, Kenshin, y que te acepte tan completamente. Eres tú quien no sabe lo que hace, quien está confundido.  
  
Keishi cerró los ojos una vez más... fuertemente.  
  
Su esposa.  
  
-Soy la mujer de Kenshin Himura... y no puede ser de otro modo... no dejaré de repetirlo hasta el día en que yo muera.  
  
-Y yo... -dijo Keishi, apartando las mantas y envolviéndola en sus brazos- ... yo soy tu esposo, Kaoru Kamiya... y asi será siempre... aún más allá de la muerte.  
  
-Más allá, Kenshin. Es una promesa... y si hay algo que he admirado siempre de ti... es que cumples tus promesas, aun en un mundo tan inestable como este.  
  
Kaoru se aferró al cuerpo de Kenshin como si estuviera a punto de hundirse y fuera él fuese su tabla de salvación.  
  
Y Keishi esta vez no dudó en corresponder a todas y cada una de sus caricias. No dudó en enlazarse a ella ni a entrar en ella, a llenarla con su ser, a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de decirle cuantas emociones habían para ella en su corazón. No dudó en besarla hasta que su propio cansancio lo dominó mientras ella dormía. No dudó en jurarle una y otra vez que con su amor, él pagaría el enorme daño que le estaba haciendo en ese momento.  
  
No dudó en llorar de emoción y culpa cuando ella ya no pudo verlo.  
  
----------------  
  
Los días pasan y no sé si pueda soportarlo aún más... cada noche junto a ella es quizá la más bella experiencia de mi vida... todas más bellas que la anterior... Kaoru se entrega de un modo muy generoso conmigo, se da en toda la expresión, es absolutamente apasionada... y sin embargo, en las mañanas... empiezan mis remordimientos, los gritos en mi conciencia que trato de acallar con trabajo y con entrenamiento sobrehumanos. Si antes pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco, ahora ya estoy convencido de que lo estoy...  
  
Y sin embargo... a pesar del cansancio que me provoco... cuando llego a acompañarla por la noche, cuando me acomodo junto a ella... cuando siento su aliento sobre mi rostro, alejo de mi todo vestigio de razón y entonces me convierto en el esposo que ella pide y en el maldito loco que repudio por las mañanas.  
  
Lo peor es que ya llevo una semana así y Kaoru finalmente ha empezado a recordar pequeños fragmentos de su vida en esta época... a veces recuerda un poco y vuelve a ser la "Kaoru antigua"... porque finalmente he comprendido que ella vivió en algún momento, que todo esto que ella me cuenta pasó. Cada pequeño relato de ella me lleva horas en la biblioteca, para tratar de establecer su veracidad. Y Kaoru hasta ahora no ha tenido fallos.  
  
Y los apuntes de Kenshin, el Vagabundo han aumentado considerablemente.  
  
Como asi también sus momentos de lucidez... Misao me ha contado que entonces se pone a llorar, porque parece que regresa al momento del accidente y del ataque de Makoto... entonces, de un momento a otro vuelve a ser la Kaoru antigua y este conocimiento me tiene loco.  
  
No puedo protegerla del dolor emocional y en estos momentos en que ella no sabe ni quién es, la tomo. A pesar de todo. Quizá Kenshin y yo, después de todo si tenemos mucho en común. Ambos somos unos malditos... unos malditos... y sin embargo yo soy peor que él, porque Kenshin encontró la luz gracias a ella y yo en cambio me hundo más y más en la podredumbre de mi conciencia, por sentir su cuerpo, su aliento y por escuchar sus innumerables promesas y ruegos en mis oídos.  
  
No puedo más y en el momento en que escribo esto, ella duerme aquí, en mi habitación. La descubrió vagando por la casa, ayudando a Misao con las labores de limpieza y enseguida se sintió más a gusto aquí. Así que le pidió la habitación a Misao para nosotros. Kaoru se ve tan hermosa ahí, recostada. Es solo un bulto en mi cama, pero ahí esta ella, llenando con su bella presencia todo lo que me rodea y me toca. Y siempre será así, porque solo Kaoru me causa estas emociones tan profundas.  
  
Creo que enloquezco por ella... no concibo vivir alejado de mi Kaoru. Ha habido noches en las que solo hemos dormido... y entonces... he sido también un hombre tan feliz.  
  
Pero mis temores, como siempre me atormentan y hacen de mis momentos felices, historias repugnantes que no me atrevo a recordar.  
  
Y ahora, mi más enorme temor... es pensar que Kaoru, estando conmigo, pueda definitivamente, regresar.  
  
Entonces... ¿cómo la miraré a los ojos?  
  
Ya ni siquiera puedo mirar a Aoshi sin sentirme basura... Oh, Kaoru, Kaoru... porque en tí encarnan todas mis emociones... porque en ti encuentro lo que más amo y lo que más odio... Kaoru, Kaoru... por favor... perdóname, ámame, sálvame... Kaoru... Ya no puedo y sin embargo... allí voy a tu encuentro, nuevamente, una y otra vez y cuantas veces lo pidas... Kaoru...solo tú tienes el poder de detenerme con sólo pedírmelo... por favor, pídemelo... que una palabra tuya bastara para encerrar a esta bestia en la que me he convertido.  
  
Y una palabra tuya bastará para acabar conmigo también. Por siempre.  
  
Keishi Himura. Octubre 24, 1996.  
  
-------------  
  
Keishi apagó el computador y se recostó junto a Kaoru. Tal vez ya no podría ser nunca más alguien honorable. Tal vez, en su desesperación por la lentitud del tiempo, tomó en cuanto pudo lo que el destino le ofreció, después de años de espera. Y tarde descubrió que esa oportunidad era solo una frágil quimera. Y que tal vez por ella había desperdiciado toda una vida para estar con ella, porque Kaoru... ¿lo perdonaría en el futuro, al saber...?  
  
-------------  
  
Fin Acto 8.  
  
Bien, bien... notas de la autora.  
  
Lo primero:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡HE REGRESADO!!!!!  
  
Jojojo... sep... no es mentira, eso espero. Ya les he dicho antes que primero muerta antes que dejar una historia inconclusa. Y sin final feliz.  
  
Bueno, este capítulo me ha salido extraño y no sé si lo estoy encaminando bien... pero, como sea, seguiré adelante.  
  
Creo que el comportamiento de mi Keishi dará que hablar... a mi personalmente me da pena... esta todo adicto a Kaoru y bueno... no sé... hummm... quizá debí ser más buenita con él, ahorrarle problemas y terminar esta serie en el capítulo seis, cuando ya son novios a escondidas. Luego poner que Kaoru crece y se casan.  
  
Pero... a mi Keishi le faltaba un poco más de ese sentimiento de culpa que emana nuestro Kenshin... asi que para ello decidí hacerle la vida más difícil y lo he metido en este lío. Esperemos que Saito no se entere.  
  
Asi que digan lo que quieran... mmmhhh, esto me recuerda un debate que hubo en torno a este tema de estupro... un conocido comentarista de espectáculos de mi país dijo en un programa de televisión que él, personalmente no creía que eso fuera delito porque habían chicos de 15 o 16 años con discernimiento suficiente para no dejarse manipular. Por otro lado pensaba que esas relaciones no eran malas si los padres consentían la relación. Bueno... eso bastó para que los pacatos de este país lo condenaran y lo echaran de su trabajo, aunque luego una televisora lo adoptó.  
  
Yo personalmente pienso un poco como él... creo que a los 16 tenemos bastante discernimiento... bueno, eso depende de las personas y por supuesto, lo de los padres sería ideal. Conozco un par de casos con finales bien felices. Pero el punto es que ese hombre habló de un tema aún tabú... bueno, igual es complicado esto de las edades...  
  
Como sea, si Keishi es culpable, lo está pagando con su propia conciencia, y a mi eso me basta. Pero no dejo de decirme... pobrecito!  
  
Bueno, ódienlo, ámenlo... la gracia es que les provoque emociones y si es asi, es un buen personaje.  
  
Bueno... según word, esta es mi página número quince, y aun tengo que ponerme al dia con las otras historias... prometo hacer lo que pueda.  
  
Asi que, agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron review en la entrega anterior y perdónenme por no poder ponerme al día antes... uf, imposible... pero ya estoy recuperando peso y las ojeras se van poco a poco de mi rostro. Lo bueno es que tanto esfuerzo dio frutos y aprobé todos mis ramos este semestre... lo que es genial... porque siempre reprobaba dos o tres...  
  
Mis agradecimientos a Kimmy Angy por sus divertidos comentarios, a Hitokiri Battousai 26, espero que aún pienses que la historia está buena y que no me abandones por lo que les he hecho a mis personajitos, GrisKaoru, el final feliz está asegurado, porque tengo que compensarlos después de tanta pellejería...ñam ñam... Gaby (Hyatt, creo que lo del beso nadie lo esperaba y ya hablaré de ellos en la próxima entrega, Sakura, jajajaja, también incluiré más al perrito, porque tengo pensado un papel para él. Mer 1 jajajajaja... no eres la única que desea acabar con Shishio, ya llevaremos a votación su mejor desenlace., Lime Kamiya, juro por mi colección de manga de Kenshin que ellos recuperan el dojo, aunque no sé si vayan a vivir allí, pues ya tienen su vida en Nara y eso está muuuuy lejos. Onashiru, Yo también sigo juntando música de Tizziano... guaus, lo amo... es genial... jajajaja, y aui tienes actualización... guaus.... Kaoruluz, entiendo la confusión... pero si al final lo entendiste para seguir la historia, está muy bien.. oh, me alegra la dedicación... gracias!, Arline, deseo concedido!!!, y tal vez si, lo he pensado... de hecho tengo una historia original que no es fic y que pienso ponerme a trabajar pronto. Sumire-chan, la cosa aun puede ponerse más difícil, pero el fic durará... mmmh... lo que deseen ustedes, supongo... aun no vislumbro final... jajajaja... Shizuka, bueno, Actuación todavía tiene al menos para medio año más, con las secuelas, asi que tranquila, niña. MisaoHX, me hizo feliz esa frase tuya, quizá la use pronto en el nuevo fic que se acerca... ñam ñam... , Serenity, Jejejeje, besos y abrazos, serenity Natzzumi, suerte para ti también y espero complacer a la gran mayoria con esta historia. Ana, actualicé al fin... sorry por la demora, no es de malosa, lo prometo.  
  
Mhhh... ah., sep, sorry por el formato de los reviews, pero me estoy congelando. Asi que excúsenme y estén atentas a las próximas actualizaciones... por cierto... ¡¡¡¡¡¡PASE MI REVIEW NÚMERO CIEN!!! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!!! 


	9. Para mi Dama

Acto Nueve.  
  
"Para mi Dama"  
  
-------  
  
Kaoru despertó sola por la mañana, frunciendo el ceño al notar el lado vacío junto a ella. No le agradaban las nuevas costumbres de Kenshin en esta nueva casa de Misao y Aoshi. Siempre se levantaba muy temprano y regresaba tarde. Al menos, le dejaba una bandeja con su desayuno, pero así y todo, le molestaba verlo tan poco. Misao le decía que iba a ayudar a Aoshi en su empleo.  
  
Pero además, Misao casi no hablaba con ella... estaba todo el día pendiente de sus niños y a veces le preguntaba sobre su salud. Kaoru se empezaba a sentir muy sola.  
  
Se terminaba de vestir cuando sintió dos golpecitos en la puerta. Era el señor Hiko...  
  
A Kaoru le extrañó sobremanera verlo allí, y no entendía por qué se aparecía en su habitación cuando ella estaba sola. Se preparó para defenderse de algún posible ataque, hasta que notó un dejo absolutamente paternal en su mirada hacia ella. Y se tranquilizó notoriamente.  
  
-Buenos días, señorita Kamiya.-  
  
Kaoru sonrió.  
  
-Soy la señora Himura ahora, señor Hiko.-  
  
Kakunoshin miró a Kaoru... seguramente sería posible lo que él imaginaba. Y si era así...  
  
Kaoru notó a Hiko sonreír ampliamente... entonces él sacó algo que traía tras su espalda.  
  
-Es para usted... por hacer de Kenshin un hombre tan feliz.- Hiko le alargó un paquete que contenía un pastel con mucha crema... justo lo que a Kaoru se le antojaba para su desayuno. Y traía una rosa encima, de Mazapán y de color blanco. Aunque Kaoru no conocía ese nuevo sabor, le gustó mucho.  
  
-Gracias, señor Hiko... es usted muy amable.  
  
-De nada, Kaoru. Es que... a decir verdad, pienso que no la conozco lo suficiente. Creo que es la oportunidad de conocer algo más de su historia. Y tengo toda la mañana para escuchar. ¿Sería usted tan amable de contarme la historia de su vida? ¿Y el cómo conoció a Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru sonrió... por un pastel así... cualquier cosa...  
  
--------------  
  
Tres horas después, Kakunoshin salía de la habitación de Kaoru bastante contento. Kakunoshin tenía una mente sumamente abierta y para él no era impensable el que Kaoru estuviera recordando cosas de una vida anterior... en la que él formó parte.  
  
Kakunoshin siempre se había sentido atraído por el tema... y sabía de una teoría que dice que la gente reencarnaba junto a sus seres cercanos, aunque a veces en otro orden... es decir, si en una vida anterior fueron pareja, en su nueva vida bien podían ser hermanos o tener el mismo sexo...  
  
Pero le llamaba mucho la atención el hecho de que esta reencarnación fuera tan similar a la anterior... incluso se repetían algunas diferencias de edades... eso en seguida lo hizo sumar dos más dos... era lógico entonces que Keishi fuera en su vida anterior el antepasado Kenshin Himura.  
  
La mente de Kakunoshin hilvanaba frases y recuerdos que le completaron el cuadro y no se sorprendió demasiado al llegar a la conclusión que entre su nieta postiza y su hijo pasaba algo. Entonces pensó que la decisión de Misao y Aoshi de dejar a Keishi cuidando a Kaoru por las noches era similar a dejar a un gato hambriento cuidando un trozo de filete sobre la mesa. Kakunoshin pensaba que sin duda, lo de las vidas pasadas era interesante, pero lo realmente importante era esta vida y lo que hacemos de ella... y eso lo llevó a detenerse en seco...  
  
De inmediato llamó a Tokio, donde Omasu se encontraba, haciendo algunos trámites para él, aprovechando su puesto como corredora de bienes raíces en una importante empresa de la región.  
  
-Hola, Kaku... si, esposo... está casi listo... dentro de una semana tienes una cita con los abogados para recuperar el dojo Himura.-  
  
-Perfecto, Omasu... no sé por qué antes no le presté atención antes a ese dojo, pero es mío... es nuestro. Y será para Keishi.-  
  
Omasu se extrañó mucho con esa idea...  
  
-¿Por qué?... Kaku, no te entiendo... -  
  
-Mhhhh... porque algo me dice que nuestro hijo necesitará un refugio. Y como su padre, se lo proporcionaré si me es posible.  
  
Kakunoshin cortó la comunicación rato después, después de haber puesto al tanto sobre la salud de Kaoru a Omasu. En cuanto se vio libre del teléfono, Hiko se sentó en un sofá a ver televisión, sin verla realmente, mientras pensaba... que era cierto que lo que importa es la vida que uno está viviendo en ese momento... pero también era cierto que a veces servía para reparar daños causados con anterioridad. Y él, como Hiko Seijuro... o Kakunoshin Nitsu, le había hecho daño a Kenshin al hacer de él un arma de combate. Y es que Kakunoshin se había conmovido mucho con la historia que le relató Kaoru sobre lo que ella sabía del pasado de Kenshin.  
  
Kakunoshin siempre había notado una mirada especial en Keishi, siendo muy niño. Y le llamaba mucho la atención su empeño de no aprender técnicas de matar. De hecho, jamás alardeaba de lo que había aprendido realizando su servicio militar. Pero lo peor de todo era esa mirada que tenía para Kaoru... sin duda en esta vida Keishi aplicaba la lección que tan duramente había aprendido en la anterior sobre no matar, y volvía a entregar todo su corazón a una joven dama.  
  
Y Kakunoshin había cometido un nuevo error en esta vida... dejar que Keishi siguiera viviendo con su hermano y la joven Kamiya... él ya lo había notado extraño antes... pero ahora tenía un presentimiento que le llenaba de desazón... si Keishi era como Kenshin... y se estaba viendo que así era... necesitaría pronto un lugar para refugiarse.  
  
¿Y qué mejor que el dojo Himura, para tal propósito?  
  
¿Qué tal hacerlo regresar a su verdadero hogar?  
  
-------------  
  
Keishi nuevamente escupía sangre y estaba en el piso... uf...  
  
Y Sanosuke esgrimía su puño defensor.  
  
Keishi no se levantó. Sólo se quedó en su sitio, con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Y Sanosuke le miraba de modo extraño.  
  
-Vamos... ¡levántate, maldita sea!... no me decepciones asi... ¡LEVANTATE!-  
  
Keishi se puso en pie de mala gana. Pero igual le miró directo a los ojos.  
  
-Ya sé que soy de lo peor y si me denunciaras a Saito, no te culparía... Sanosuke.-  
  
Sanosuke entonces levantó nuevamente el brazo y Keishi se quedó quieto, esperando el golpe. Sano, como su amigo y confesor, ya sabía todo.  
  
Pero entonces Sanosuke lo abrazó.  
  
-No soy quien para jugarte. Soy tu amigo, Keishi... y soy un amigo que... a pesar de que hayas obrado mal, está aquí para decirte que... para recordarte que eres humano... un humano excepcional que reconoce sus errores y que trata de no dañar a nadie... por eso no eres basura como repites tan a menudo... Eres sólo un hombre enamorado, un poco loco quizá... y que hasta ahora y desde hace años había mantenido una línea de conducta intachable para con tu señorita Kaoru... escúchame... ese golpe no ha sido de castigo... ha sido para despabilarte un poco... estás demasiado obsesionado con el bien y el mal... Keishi...-  
  
-Sano...amigo... gracias.-  
  
-Escúchame... no puedo ayudarte a cambiar el pasado, pero... puedo echarte una mano con el futuro.-  
  
------------  
  
La oscuridad inundaba el cuarto cuando Keishi finalmente llegó. Kaoru estaba despierta, esperándolo.  
  
Había un enorme ramo de flores en un jarrón... y exhalaban un delicioso aroma.  
  
-Se lo pedí a Misao cuando salió de compras... dice que en mi estado no es bueno salir demasiado.-  
  
Keishi recordó que Kaoru aún creía que estaba embarazada. De hecho... el médico le había seguido el juego... decía que era un estado temporal lo que pasaba en su mente, mientras el subconsciente se preparaba para recordar...  
  
-Son muy bonitas- asintió Keishi, sentándose en la cama. Estaba listo para acostarse.  
  
-¿Kenshin...?-  
  
-Si, mi amor?  
  
-Quiero volver a Tokio...quiero regresar a casa. Kenshin... no deseo estar aquí... tú casi no estás... y Misao no habla conmigo tanto como antes... yo no sé por qué todos están tan raros conmigo... me siento muy sola, Kenshin... -  
  
Keishi sintió esa emoción tan habitual que le oprimía el pecho. Hasta la Kaoru antigua sufría por su culpa... por su empeño de mantenerla aquí para no hacer sufrir a la otra...  
  
-Kaoru... quiero que sepas hoy, y siempre... que te amo más que nunca... prométeme que eso nunca lo olvidarás.-  
  
Kaoru sonrió.  
  
-Te lo prometo-  
  
-Prométeme, mi amor... que serás siempre una chica fuerte.-  
  
-Te lo prometo, Kenshin... pero... ¿qué te pasa?-  
  
Keishi forzó una sonrisa.  
  
-Nada que un fuerte abrazo no pueda resolver, Kaoru.-  
  
Kaoru empezó a besarlo insistentemente. Keishi simplemente le correspondió, tomándose el tiempo necesario para saborear sus labios con calma y extraer de ellos todo aquél sabor dulce que tanto ansiaba de ella... fue entonces cuando comenzó a deslizarse hacia el delgado cuello. Y ahí se detuvo.  
  
La contempló largo rato, tratado de memorizar cada uno de sus finos rasgos.  
  
-¿Fuiste conciente alguna vez de lo joven que eres para mí, Kaoru?-  
  
La joven sonrió.  
  
-Al comienzo, cuando te conocí, pensé que no eras demasiado mayor que yo... luego cuando me confesaste tu edad, me asusté un poco y pensé que sí eras mayor... pero después... pensé que sólo tú me comprendías tan bien gracias a tu experiencia... y que solo yo podía darte tanto cariño con la fuerza de mi juventud. Y creo que hasta ahora funciona de maravillas esa combinación.-  
  
-Ya veo.- suspiró Keishi. Luego la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.- Ven conmigo... tengo que enseñarte algo.  
  
Una de las puertas del ropero de Keishi tenía un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero... guió a Kaoru hacia él. Y Kaoru Kamiya, por primera vez en su vida, se contempló completamente.  
  
Desde el accidente, Kaoru no había mostrado demasiado interés en los espejos, salvo los de mano... Keishi pensó que posiblemente antes no había podido permitirse uno de ese tamaño tan grande.  
  
Por eso, ahora, Kaoru "antigua" se miraba soprendida y notaba el contraste de su cuerpo pequeño y delgado al lado del de Kenshin, quien de pronto se veía tan grande al lado de ella, dominándola por completo con su porte...  
  
Ella vestía un camisón de dormir casi blanco y muy ligero, que resaltaba la estrecha cintura y los pechos jóvenes y pequeños. Kaoru siempre se había pensado más adulta con su cuerpo, pero ahora le parecía estar viendo a una niña...  
  
Notó el cabello negro y largo tomado tras las orejas, revelándolas pequeñas y blancas, levemente coloradas en hacia los bordes. Vio sus ojos, abiertos de par en par resaltando en el rostro pálido, con un color azul como el mar...  
  
¿Cómo el mar?  
  
Miró a Kenshin directamente a los ojos...  
  
-Mis ojos son azules como el mar... y los tuyos... son del color... del color de un atardecer...- Kaoru empezó a sollozar- Cuando mire a tus ojos, recordaré el día que conocí el mar...cuando empezaba mi felicidad junto a ti... Keishi...-  
  
Keishi había imaginado que Kaoru no podría regresar por completo si antes no se reconocía... y por eso la idea del espejo. Su corazón dio un salto cuando Kaoru usó su nombre para referirse a él. Ya empezaba a odiar que lo llamara "Kenshin"  
  
-Bienvenida... bienvenida, nenita...-  
  
Kaoru miro asustada hacia todos lados, temiendo que algo cayera sobre ella en cualquier momento... luego se abrazó fuertemente a él.  
  
-Fue horrible... horrible... él me amenazó... me dijo cosas terribles... Keishi... Keishi, ¡¡¡no permitas que vuelva a tocarme!!!-  
  
Keishi la guió a la cama para sentarse y asi preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero con todo el tacto posible. Y Kaoru pronto empezó a recordar y a relatárselo todo.  
  
Pero por alguna extraña razón... era incapaz de recordar sus vivencias como la Kaoru antigua.  
  
----------  
  
Kaoru dormía cómodamente en su habitación, acompañada de Inushiro como su nuevo guardián, en tanto Keishi relataba a Misao, Aoshi y Kakunoshin lo que le había confesado Kaoru.  
  
-Dice que Shishio se abalanzó sobre ella y le dijo que llevaba tiempo observándola... que se estaba volviendo una mujer muy hermosa, tanto como lo había sido Okón, su madre... que eran muy parecidas y que por eso él la haría su mujer también... Kaoru le espetó que eso era una aberración porque ella era su hija y él respondió que no, que Okón le había sido infiel y que por eso él la golpeaba tanto para enseñarle a respetarlo... pero que de todos modos ella era hija de otro sujeto. Y que eso era bueno, porque asi, en cuanto ella creciera un poco más... él la buscaría para probarla... Kaoru dice que en ese momento él empezó a agredirla y entonces ella vio el modo de escapar de él... dice que luego vio la escalera y que sus recuerdos llegan hasta allí.-  
  
Keishi salió rato después de la habitación, para dirigirse al dormitorio de Kaoru... la observó dormir y pensó que tendría que ser más cuidadoso y protegerla bien de Shishio, quien volvería a atacarla nuevamente. Luego meditó en la estupidez que había cometido al dejarse llevar por su deseo hacia la chica. Si bien Sanosuke tenía razón, eso no significaba que estuviera libre de culpa.  
  
Cerraba la puerta con cuidado, cuando la escuchó gritar... corriendo llegó hasta ella. Pronto llegaron Aoshi y Misao.  
  
-¡¡¡No dejes que me toque, no quiero que me toque... aléjalo, Keishi...!!! ¡Me da mucho asco!-  
  
Misao se acercó a la cama...  
  
-Kaoru, cariño... has tenido una pesadilla... Shishio ya no está aquí para atacarte. El padre de Megumi dispuso de un policía que resguarda la casa por las noches, mientras ese hombre era capturado por la policía.  
  
La joven se calmó considerablemente. Y aseguró estar bien... pero cuando iban saliendo todos...  
  
-Keishi... tío Keishi... podrías cuidar de mí esta noche... por favor-  
  
--------------  
  
Cuando Yahiko miraba a los ojos de Kaoru, le daba la impresión de que algo se había roto dentro de ella. Se veía a veces algo desanimada, aunque pronto volvía a sus estados habituales de vitalidad y buen ánimo.  
  
Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Kaoru había regresado a ser ella misma y se sentía molesta porque tenía lagunas mentales.  
  
Era incapaz de recordar lo sucedido entre su llegada al hospital y su regreso de memoria... no recordaba dos semanas de su vida y eso la inquietaba, porque algo no estaba bien. Desgraciadamente, sin memoria no podía hacer gran cosa.  
  
Había revisado su diario de vida en busca de respuestas y descubrió con tristeza que no había escrito nada en ese tiempo... luego le preguntó a Misao qué le había pasado en esas dos semanas y Misao le contestaba que había estado rara, hablando de que iba a ser mamá y recordando cosas imposibles, además de confundir a la gente.  
  
-Al menos te decías ser la esposa de Keishi, asi que le hacías caso en todo. Él se ofreció a cuidarte para que no te internaran en un centro de enfermos mentales, asi que antes de salir por las mañanas a la escuela o a la editorial, Keishi te daba instrucciones que tú seguías al pie de la letra. Por eso no salías ni hablabas con extraños... y luego él te seguía cuidando por las noches.  
  
Kaoru volvió al presente y se fijó en la bella Megumi acercándose sonriente.  
  
-Hola, Kaoru... Tsubame... hermano. Mmmhhh, traje pastel para el postre... ¿alguien desea un poco? Ya que el cabeza de pollo no puede comer estas delicias... pensé en ustedes. Y es que debo celebrar el que me haya ido tan bien en un examen.-  
  
Hacían la tarea en casa de Megumi y Yahiko. Afortunadamente Kaoru pronto se puso al día en las materias...  
  
-------------  
  
Sanosuke se detuvo en frente de la casa de Saito nuevamente, bastante nervioso. Apretaba con fuerza un ramito de flores, en tanto su mente se dividía en decirle por una lado que era un estúpido y por otro lado diciéndose que sólo era un estúpido, pero bien enamorado.  
  
Megumi notó una sombra moverse afuera de la casa. Justo cuando Sanosuke había decidido que simplemente era un estúpido y se daba la vuelta para irse, Megumi lo llamó.  
  
-¡Sanosuke... qué sorpresa!... pensé que hoy trabajarías hasta tarde.  
  
Sanosuke suspiró. Era un estúpido bien enamorado. Era la única explicación al temblor de sus piernas ante la visión de Megumi. Y en silencio la siguió hacia el interior de la casa.  
  
Cuando Sanosuke cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, dejaba atrás su arrogancia y su pose de hombre fuerte para estar a solas con ella. Y se convertía en el acompañante perfecto y el hombre tierno que podía ser.  
  
Megumi tomó las flores de las manos de Sanosuke y sonrió.  
  
-Gracias Sano, están muy hermosas...- Megumi estaba emocionada... qué bonito gesto...  
  
Sano le iba a decir un piropo acorde con la situación a Megumi... pero detuvo su lengua al contemplar a Kaoru, Tsubame y Yahiko mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Kaoru sonreía asi como el resto. Sanosuke decidió volver a ser él...  
  
-Bah... bueno... seguramente lo sean... ¿qué hay para comer?.  
  
Megumi frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Hice un pastel.-  
  
-¿Le pusiste azúcar?-  
  
-Claro que si, tonto... los pasteles llevan azúcar.-  
  
-Bahhh... me rehúso a comerlo... no quiero morir. Le hubieras puesto sacarina...-  
  
-¡Claro... llegas de improviso a comer gratis y además exiges que te cocine como si todos aquí fuéramos diabéticos!-  
  
-¡¡Bueno... si fueras una buena doctora pensarías en la salud de todos al cocinar!!-  
  
-Pedazo de imbécil... la sacarina trae problemas a las personas sanas... ¿no lo sabías?... ¡¡de hecho ni siquiera es bueno que la tomes tú!!-  
  
Yahiko miraba asombrado la transformación de esos dos... de parejita de enamorados, ahora se miraban con ganas asesinas. Finalmente Megumi cedió.  
  
-Vamos a decorar el pastel con sacarina que está enfriándose en la cocina, cabeza de gallo. Ese pastel sí lo hice para ti.-  
  
Ya en la cocina, a solas, Sanosuke extrajo algo desde dentro de su chaqueta negra. Una cajita con un enorme moño rojo sobre ella.  
  
-Doctora zorrita... ¿aceptaría esta caja de chocolates a cambio de ese pastel?.  
  
Megumi lo observó arrebolarse un momento antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo con pasión.  
  
Definitivamente le gustaba ese hombre.  
  
---------------  
  
Keishi llegó a casa de Megumi diez minutos después de que Kaoru le llamara a casa diciendo que ya había terminado la tarea y que la pasara a recoger.  
  
-Hola, Kaoru.-  
  
Kaoru observó a su novio... era tan lindo...  
  
-Hola Keishi, ¿nos vamos?-  
  
Se encaminaron a paso lento hacia la casa, guardando cierta distancia entre ellos... no sería bien visto el que se tomaran las manos.  
  
-Kaoru... debo hablar contigo... es un asunto serio.-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
Keishi se pasó una mano por el fleco, alisándolo momentáneamente hacia atrás.  
  
-Mi padre desea que me vaya a vivir a Tokio. Aparentemente adquirió una nueva propiedad y desea que yo haga algo en ella. Creo que desea heredármela.-  
  
Kaoru se detuvo en seco.  
  
-¿Qué dices... que... que te irás?-  
  
Keishi negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Mi lugar es cerca de ti, donde pueda cuidarte. Rechacé la proposición... pero mi padre es insistente.-  
  
-Oh... ya veo.- Kaoru bajó la mirada... sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco se detenía. Keishi se detuvo un momento después que ella.- Entonces sí te irás... es tu papá...-  
  
-No, Kaoru... eso para mí no cuenta. Para mí sólo cuentan las palabras de tu boca. Me iría solo si me lo pides. Para mí no existe otra palabra más que la tuya para decidir mis pasos.-  
  
-Keishi...-  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ya en casa todo se desarrolló con normalidad. Misao y Aoshi preparaban algo para cenar, mientras sus niños jugaban con Inushiro. Keishi recibió una llamada del editor, sobre un archivo corrupto en una de sus últimas entregas. Keishi grabó una nueva copia y se encaminó hacia la casa del editor, pues debía terminar de revisar el escrito.  
  
Fue asi como Kaoru se encontró a las diez de la noche, sola y aburrida... después que Aoshi y Misao se retiraron a descansar. Inushiro la entretuvo un poco, pero al dar las once de la noche, Kaoru seguía sin ganas de dormir.  
  
Se encaminó a la cocina a beber algo de leche... quizá eso le ayudaría. Recordó que Keishi tenía algunas pastillas para dormir... y fue a su habitación.  
  
Como siempre todo estaba en orden... y no le fue difícil sustraerle una pastilla... le daba miedo dormirse si él no llegaba... pero debía dormir pronto para llegar a buena hora a clases al día siguiente.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que el computador estaba encendido... seguramente Keishi, en su apuro por salir no se dio cuanta o quiza lo dejo encendido porque pensaba llegar pronto... pero aún no llegaba... quizá le había pasado algo... Kaoru no quería pensar en cosas malas, asi que para distraerse, se acercó a la pantalla y abrió algunos archivos sobre sus escritos. Estaba muy entretenida en eso, recordando las historias que él le relataba cuando era una niña.  
  
Seguía abriendo archivos cuando llegó a uno llamado "Para mi dama". Trató de abrirlo, pero estaba protegido por una clave...  
  
Esto la llenó de curiosidad... quizá eran poemas... tal vez ahí había escrito algo lindo... era una carpeta bastante grande, por lo que veía... Kaoru intentó con muchas palabras y ninguna le dio el acceso hacia la lectura ansiada.  
  
De pronto se le vino una frase graciosa a la mente, como si alguien se la hubiese susurrado al oído.  
  
"De Gozaru"  
  
Kaoru sonreía cuando tecleó la frase. Era una estupidez...  
  
Quizá no tanto porque el archivo se abrió.  
  
Contenía siete documentos, ordenados por año... a partir de 1989. Abrió el último, el de 1996.  
  
Y al leer un poco se dio cuenta que se trataba del diario de vida de Keishi.  
  
Le pareció muy tierno el que él tuviera un diario de vida digital. Se sintió culpable por leer sus intimidades y estaba cerrando el archivo cuando pensó que quizá ahí encontraría las respuestas que buscaba sobre la época en que la abandonó su memoria.  
  
Dicen que el que busca... no necesariamente encuentra lo que le hace feliz...  
  
---------------  
  
"¿Cómo puedo mirarla a los ojos después de lo que le hice?... le quité algo que ella debió entregarme por propia voluntad y no siguiendo los recuerdos extraños de alguien que no es ella. Nadie me garantizaba que su primera vez quisiera entregármela a mí... tal vez en el futuro ella hubiese tenido a un amante... a un amante de su edad con quien compartir tan bello momento.  
  
Mi error fue pensar que mi amor la resguardaba del daño, aún de mí mismo... pero como dice Sanosuke, no puedo dar marcha atrás. Sólo intentar compensarla por el daño que le hice."  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida... ¿daño?... ¿a qué se refería Keishi?... la niña empezó a temblar ante lo que podría encontrar... retrocedió un par de hojas en la lectura, pues esa correspondía al día en que ella recuperó su memoria.  
  
"Se ve tan bella en la penumbra... difícilmente podría haber en este mundo una criatura más perfecta que ella... la oscuridad no es suficiente para apagar la blancura de su cuerpo desnudo ante mí... sus labios se ven perfectamente delineados y aunque sus pechos son pequeños, se aprecia en ellos todo el esplendor de su juventud. Ella entonces rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y sé que estoy perdido, porque enseguida no puedo evitar probar su boca que me tiene loco... no puedo dejar de avanzar hacia su cuello y me es imposible detenerme sin antes llegar a sus pechos y beber de ellos mi propia saliva. Su estómago es aún plano... sus piernas son tan suaves... la seda difícilmente puede igualar eso. Las siento a mis costados, cuando finalmente llego a su centro y penetro en ella... por Dios... ¡cómo la amo! En mi juventud tuve una o dos experiencias... pero... pero son nada en comparación a estos momentos en que alcanzo el clímax junto a ella..."  
  
Kaoru se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar... con los ojos muy abiertos. Retrocedió aún más en el tiempo de la lectura... ¿a quién se refería Keishi? ¿Tenía una amante?  
  
"Tanto tiempo esperando una oportunidad y finalmente se dio... pero el modo... ¡fue de lo más humillante y estúpido! ¡Fue degradante... pero para ella! ¡Maldita sea mi persona!  
  
Cuando Aoshi me pidió que velara su sueño, llegué a su lado con la intención de acomodarme en una silla cercana... pero la tentación de recostarme junto a ella me venció. Sin embargo, al tocar su cuerpo, ella se acostó sobre mí... y esto me cegó mucho con respecto a mis intenciones con ella. Debí haberme alejado en ese instante, pero no pude... ¡me faltó valor! Más aún al ver sus lágrimas... ella cree que es mi esposa y que por ende debe... debe realizar sus labores como tal. Pero cuando la rechacé se sintió ofendida y yo... yo no pude vencer el sentimiento de culpa por hacerla llorar. Y esa excusa me sirvió para liberar del todo mi deseo y mandar al trasto mi conciencia.  
  
Pero mi pequeña dama es virgen... o lo era hasta anoche... sentí la dificultad para penetrarla cuando llegó el momento. Ella no se quejó, pero me bastó ver su rostro para saber que le estaba doliendo. Y por la mañana encontré algo de sangre en las sábanas... ya me sentía basura por aprovecharme de su amnesia... pero en ese momento...  
  
Se ven tan linda cuando duerme... amo el modo en que sus pestañas negras rozan sus mejillas pálidas... por un lado mi pecho se infla de emoción al pensar que finalmente ella es mía... por siempre mía... pero por otro lado... siento que debería detener esto. Estoy decidido. Esta misma noche lo haré. No puedo volver a aprovecharme de mi pequeña dama, de mi Kaoru. No puedo volver a tomarla..."  
  
Las lágrimas se liberaron de los ojos de Kaoru, empañando la visión que tenía de la pantalla frente a sí. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no sintió la puerta abrirse tras ella ni vio a Keishi avanzar...  
  
---------------  
  
Fin acto nueve.  
  
Notas de Blankaoru:  
  
Si no fuera porque me siento pésimo (se me combinó la regla con una gripe) les hablaría de mis aventuras. Como me es imposible fallecer en este momento con solo desearlo, iré a tirarme a una cama a esperar que pase el invierno y viviré de ermitaña... Diox... odio esta parte de ser mujer!!!... no kero ver a nadie y apostaría mi cabeza a que me está subiendo fiebre.  
  
Bueno, hasta la próxima (espero estar mejor).  
  
Chau!!! 


	10. Mi última Noche

Aclaremos que Rurouni Kenshin y sus amigos no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad intelectual de Watsuki Nobuhiro sensei, a quien le deseo lo mejor del mundo con su nueva obra sobre magia. También los derechos de Kenshin pertenecen a la Sony... huy, que envidia... yo igual le hubiera dado otro final... en fin, que por culpa de ellos escribo tantos fics.

Por Siempre Mía.

Capítulo 10

En mi última noche.

--------------

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que escribí por última vez. Sin embargo mi ánimo no estaba para anotarlas. No sé cuantas veces maldije al cielo y me maldije a mí mismo por haber cedido a la tentación y haberme permitido amarla de esa forma. Como sea, lo hecho, hecho está.

Y estoy aquí.

En Tokio. Y a días de festejar mi cumpleaños número 31.

Y maldito y completamente solo.

No había querido escribir desde ESE día. No tuve fuerzas nunca más para intentar encender el computador ni para anotar siquiera cualquier pensamiento en una hoja de papel.

Sabía que ella tarde o temprano lo descubriría, pero nunca pensé que sería de esa forma, leyendo mi diario de vida.

Hoy no sé por qué me he sentado a escribir nuevamente.

Antes de abandonar la casa, rompí con mi editor y me desligué totalmente de la escritura... nunca más se supo de "Kenshin" y aunque aun me llegan muchas cartas pidiéndome el regreso, no había querido hacerlo. Quizá porque sé muy bien que de escribir, sería solo para ella, para mi Kaoru, pero... tal vez ella ya no desee leer lo que yo pueda contar...

Nunca olvidaré el momento en que, entrando a mi habitación, la encontré de pie, la boca tapada con una de sus manos, los ojos abiertísimos... tanto que sólo con su brillo iluminaban mi habitación por completo. Pero también estaba pálida, aterrada. Había comprendido demasiado en poco tiempo y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarme.

Traté de explicarle, pero no me permitió acercarme siquiera. Movía la cabeza en frenética negación y pronto salía corriendo a refugiarse en su habitación, tras el perro. Ya no supe más de Kaoru y un mes después, tomé la decisión de marchar.

Hasta el momento no me había hablado. Ni siquiera me miraba y Aoshi y Misao estaban extrañadísimos con la situación. Finalmente mi padre insistía en lo del dojo que quería que yo cuidara, y en mi desesperación, acepté. Era evidente que ella no me quería a su lado.

Antes de mi partida, Kaoru se acercó una noche a mi habitación. Me dijo que no quería que sus padres lo supieran nunca. Tampoco los abuelos. Que no lo supiera nadie. Después salió nuevamente y ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

No sé cómo guardé la compostura los días que siguieron. Hablé con los directivos de la escuela y aceptaron trasladarme. Me despedí prontamente de todos y desaparecí. Nadie comprendía qué pasaba conmigo, menos mis razones para irme. Aoshi pensaba que mi partida era debido a la insistencia de nuestro padre. Sólo Sanosuke, mi amigo, sabía la verdad y me entendía. Y sólo con él he mantenido el contacto hasta hoy.

Cuando salí de Nara comprendí cuanto de mí dejaba allá. Casi diez años de mi vida, mis amigos, mi familia. Mi vida... se quedaba con ella finalmente y era mi cuerpo el que tomaba distancia. Así lo sentí yo, porque de otra manera no se podía explicar el vacío que a pesar de mis pequeños triunfos diarios, sentía. Encontré trabajo pronto como maestro de kendo gracias a mis referencias, en dos escuelas. Ya que me rehusaba a escribir, necesitaba ocuparme todo el tiempo que pudiera en algo útil, para no pensar demasiado. Las dos primeras semanas las pasé en casa de mis padres, quienes no preguntaron el por qué de mi decisión, mientras mi padre traspasaba las escrituras del dojo recuperado a mi nombre. Fue así como día tras día comencé a ir hacia el que sería mi nuevo hogar, para dejarlo mínimamente habitable.

Por eso, cuando me trasladé allí, el tiempo que no estaba en la escuela, se la dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a restaurar mi viejo dojo. Tuve que actualizar la instalación eléctrica y el agua potable, tratando de mantener siempre su aspecto antiguo y hermoso. Ese dojo había sido, durante un tiempo, el sueño de Kaoru y mío. De alguna forma al restaurarlo, me sentía cerca de ella y al trabajar ponía todas mis ganas. Pero por las noches el vacío era demasiado espantoso para mí. Tanto que me dedicaba a deambular por la casa como si fuera un fantasma. Solo mis pasos me guiaban y cuando había luna alumbraba ella mi camino. Siempre terminaba en la cocina o en una habitación en especial que correspondía a un dormitorio. Y era allí donde podía relajarme por completo, quedándome dormido mientras estaba sentado. Curiosamente esa posición me resultaba cómoda.

Para mi cumpleaños número 28, vinieron Aoshi y Misao a visitarme con sus pequeños y mis padres. Kaoru tenía exámenes en la escuela ese día y por ello no había podido venir. Eso me dijeron.

También vino Sanosuke y Yahiko, quien me sorprendió mucho. Como aún no había habilitado las habitaciones de huéspedes, los demás, con excepción de mis amigos, se fueron a la casa de mis padres. Yahiko pronto me contaba de la escuela. El nuevo profesor de kendo era muy bueno, pero Kaoru había abandonado ese deporte y se dedicaba por completo a la pintura y otras artes gráficas. Decía que seguía tan simpática como siempre y que muchos chicos la asediaban, pero que ella no los tomaba en cuenta. Esas palabras me dieron una leve luz de esperanza de que tal vez me quisiera aún. Sin embargo Yahiko me contó que la niña sentía cierta repulsión especial hacia los hombres, y por eso no permitía que ninguno se le acercara. Y eso me hizo pensar en todo el daño que yo...

Pero él seguía en kendo, aunque quería seguir aprendiendo conmigo. Por eso habló con sus padres para permitirle visitarme una vez al mes con el fin de mostrarme sus habilidades y ver que yo le ayudara a mejorar. Y por supuesto que acepté.

Sanosuke estaba mejor... seguía su noviazgo con Megumi. La cosa iba tranquila hasta que se topaban con el padre de ella. Sanosuke decía que por alguna extraña razón, él necesitaba constantemente demostrarle al suegro el gran hombre que era. Por lo que se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo... tanto así que había sido nominado dentro de os diez mejores fotógrafos del país y que ahora aspiraba a ser el número uno. Y siempre terminaba discutiendo con el suegro... de alguna manera eran conversaciones inteligentes y cada uno trataba de demostrar que su punto de vista era el correcto. Yo pensaba que Saito debía respetar ya mucho a Sanosuke como para permitirle llevar a Yahiko hasta mi casa. En la moto.

Esa noche me emborraché como nunca lo había hecho y Yahiko prometió ante todo, discreción. Y si bien no le comenté el motivo de mi tristeza, él dijo que sin importar lo que me hubiera sucedido, yo para él seguiría siendo su maestro. Sanosuke me abrazaba y seguía bebiendo conmigo y antes de perder la conciencia, decidí que al menos alguien aun me respetaba y me quería en este mundo. Lo que era bueno, porque la noche anterior estaba decidido a cometer una locura...

Dos días después, frente a la puerta de mi dojo, encontré una canasta con un perrito adentro. Me gustan los animales, pero no tenía ganas de criar ninguno. Sin embargo me quedé con este y lo bauticé como "Rurouni". Un animalito que hasta el momento no tenía hogar ni amo.

"Rurouni" elevó bastante mi ánimo los días que siguieron, ya que me tenía que ocupar de él y sus vacunas. Y de su educación.

En un año mi dojo estuvo acondicionado para recibir estudiantes. Yahiko me visitaba sagradamente cada mes, trayéndome noticias de la escuela y de Kaoru, quien por lo visto no recordaba mi existencia, ya que hasta el momento no se habia manifestado de manera alguna. Yo estaba acostumbrándome poco a poco al hecho de no tenerla conmigo y estaba empezando a creer que en el fondo nuca me había pertenecido mínimamente. Necio de mí que me negaba a aceptar esa verdad. Yo la amaba y por eso pensaba que debía ser para mí.

No vale la pena relatar demasiado lo sucedido en esos días. Basta con resumir que comía, dormía y trabajaba. Nada más. Un par de colegas intentaron salir conmigo en diversas ocasiones, pero yo jamás mostraba el más mínimo interés y creo que una de ellas se molestó, porque me declaró homosexual. Cosa que no desmentí, a pesar de no ser cierto.

Para mi cumpleaños 29 pensé que vendría. No sé por qué, pero por un momento creí sentir su presencia en torno mío, abrazándome mientras mi familia me festejaba esta vez en casa de mis padres. Ni Misao ni Aoshi se lo explicaban, pero estaban más preocupados por otras cosas como sus hijos. Además, yo siempre llamaba para saludarlos en los cumpleaños, les enviaba regalos con mis padres... si, a Kaoru también. A ella le hacía los más lindos regalos... era prueba de que todo estaba bien.

Un año más y solo. Regresé a casa a emborracharme, mientras miraba la única foto que tenía de Kaoru y que le hurté poco antes de salir de la casa. Mi hermano siempre me preguntaba por qué no lo visitaba y yo le decía que el trabajo o el dojo... bah, daba lo mismo... últimamente yo estaba bebiendo mucho, pero solo en mi casa.

La mañana siguiente desperté temprano, tirado en alguna parte de la casa y con un ramillete de flores sobre el pecho. Rurouni ladraba insistentemente en el patio... quizá por eso desperté. Abrazando las flores seguí durmiendo hasta la tarde sin cuestionarme su aparición.

Días después, junto a Yahiko, descubrimos un cuarto oculto dentro del mismo dojo. Era una puerta secreta a la que se accedía por un sitio destinado a guardar los implementos de aseo. En ese pequeño cuarto encontré cosas interesantes... por ejemplo, una caja de madera que pude abrir una vez estando con Rurouni como única compañía.

Contenía daguerrotipos. Y sorprendido noté que todas las personas que allí aparecían eran... ¡¡eran conocidos míos!!

Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao, Aoshi... incluso mi padre!!... Kaoru, mi Kaoru también estaba allí. Si habían retratos de todos ellos, también debía existir uno mío, no?... y no me equivocaba. Al fondo de la caja estaba uno mío, envuelto con gran cuidado. Examinando bien la caja, hallé un nombre impreso en ella.

"Kaoru Kamiya"

También había un diario de vida y diversos documentos.

Junto a mi padre nos pasábamos las tardes examinado el contenido de la caja y leyendo el diario de vida de Kaoru. Mi padre me hablo de la teoría de las reencarnaciones y que él tenía sospechas que ahora estaban confirmadas, de que nosotros éramos, de algún modo, las reencarnaciones de todas aquellas personas.

Fue como si el universo en ese momento se abriera para mí y entonces pude comprender todo cuanto había sucedido y cuánto había sentido. Tomoe, Enishi... personas a quienes antes dañé y ahora había ayudado en esta vida. Sanosuke, el mejor amigo quien finalmente echaba raíces en algún lado. Mi padre me explicaba que a veces uno recordaba las cosas necesarias de su vida pasada, aún sin darse cuenta, para reparar un error.

Sanosuke me confesaría que él recordaba muchas cosas desde que había estado a punto de morir de un coma diabético. Fue así como entre los tres nos dedicamos a la tarea de armar la historia de los habitantes anteriores del dojo Himura. Imágenes inconexas que le conducían a ciertas acciones. Como el decidir que quería un hogar y sobre todo, junto a Megumi.

Con sorpresa supe que yo era la encarnación de Kenshin Himura. Y por medio del diario de Kaoru Kamiya, su esposa, me enteré de cosas horribles de mi pasado. Y tomé conciencia del papel de Kaoru en todo esto. De mi vida anterior y de mi vida de hoy.

Pero, el tiempo no se ha detenido. A pesar de que mi corazón así lo ha sentido. Sigo aquí, sólo con mi perro, dando clases de kendo a los pequeños en la escuela y en mi casa. Y a pesar de todo, con un libro a punto de terminar.

Es cierto que pensé en no escribir nunca más, pero, habiendo recibido un nuevo ramo de flores para mi cumpleaños número 30, decidí escribir la historia de mi familia, de Kenshin Himura, aprovechando la cantidad de apuntes que tenía conmigo desde mucho antes. Desde que Kaoru había empezado a hablarme de sus sueños con aquél hombre que siempre la salvaba de todo.

La historia de Kenshin, el Vagabundo, está a punto de ser concluida. Estoy seguro que podré terminarla antes de mi cumpleaños. Y es eso lo que deseo, porque junto con esa novela, he decidido también acabar conmigo.

Mi nombre es Keishi Himura y a los 30 años mi vida ya es un desastre. Porque estoy completamente loco y obsesionado por una niña a la que amo profundamente y que no me quiere volver a ver. Tengo un perro, un dojo y alumnos que realmente ya no me interesan gran cosa. Mis padres no han logrado animarme y aunque Sanosuke me ha golpeado un poco este último tiempo, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir viviendo así.

Ya no más... no quiero esperar otro año a que venga y no verla finalmente. De mi alma ya no debe quedar más que algunos retazos viejos y mi hígado... debe estar al borde del colapso. Al menos mi antepasado se quedó con su Kaoru, porque él supo ser paciente, lo que yo no fui con la mía. Y ya es hora de que asuma mi error y reconozca que mi locura me ha dominado a tal punto que me niego a cumplir una año más de vida sin ella.

Mi Kaoru hoy debe ser una señorita... de unos 18 años más o menos. Su cabello debe ser hermoso así como sus ojos. No sé cómo lucirá hoy en día. La he esperado. He ido a Nara a veces a verla oculto y al comprender que volvía peor de esas visitas, dejé de hacerlo. La he llamado por teléfono y siempre ella estaba ocupada haciendo algo. A veces contestaba ella y ha dicho que estaba equivocado el número. Quizá, finalmente tras casi cuatro años, he logrado entender que para ella fui algo espantoso que quiere olvidar. Yo en cambio sigo día tras día evocándola... pero alguien como yo, tan tonto, no debería aquí, molestándola.

Por eso lo mejor es que me marche.

Pienso en mis padres y en Aoshi. Ellos ya han hecho sus vidas y han sido exitosos. Pero yo no puedo conformarme con los bienes materiales que he adquirido. Para mí era fundamental tener la paz espiritual que junto a ella, por unos días, pude mantener. Y que se ha perdido quizá para siempre.

Junio 13, 2000

--------------------------

Efectivamente "Kenshin, el Vagabundo", fue concluido el día 18 de Junio, como Keishi esperaba. El hombre del cabello rojo sentía que había cumplido con su misión de sacar a la luz una historia en cuyo universo él y su mujer habían sido felices tal vez y habían terminado juntos. Hacía días que había cerrado el dojo y había presentado su renuncia a las escuelas.

Keishi finiquitaba todos sus asuntos con fría indiferencia. Es cierto que antes de iniciar las relaciones con Kaoru, desde que había empezado a amarla, era un hombre atormentado. Pero al menos mantenía buen ánimo debido a que aún en los peores momentos había encontrado la esperanza de que tal vez ella pudiera verlo como el hombre con quien quería compartir su vida. Y cuando esa esperanza no llegaba, su amigo Sanosuke la hacía nacer de nuevo con su apoyo y sus palabras. Pero esa esperanza había agotado hacia mucho tiempo sus recursos.

¿Cómo se podía alguien sentir tan solo aún con tanta gente alrededor?

Había dicho a sus padres que se iría un tiempo al extranjero a conocer el mundo. La misma versión que tenía Sanosuke y su hermano Aoshi. Que había dado en las escuelas como excusa de su partida.

Afortunadamente el pasaje que había comprado le daba credibilidad a su argumento.

Partiría al día siguiente de su cumpleaños.

-----------------------

El señor Akagi se sentía realmente honrado de que Keishi Himura quisiera darle, una vez más, su nuevo libro. Lo devoró durante algunos días y quedando fascinado, una vez más con el argumento, no dudó en publicarlo. Era sin duda el mejor trabajo de Himura.

Keishi salió del despacho del señor Akagi habiendo recibido la noticia de que su libro sería publicado. Estaba en la ciudad de Nara y notaba cómo algunas cosas habían cambiado en ella desde que la visitara por última vez. Sentía, aun así, que en cierta forma los años no habían pasado. Que se había marchado el día anterior.

Pensó en dar una pequeña caminata. Después de todo, ese día era su cumpleaños. Se marcharía antes de las dos de la tarde para regresar por la noche a Tokio y festejar ese día con los suyos. Ya mañana partiría.

Las calles le trajeron diversos recuerdos de los más amenos. Pasó cerca de la escuela y una turba de chicos lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡Maestro Himura!- Dijeron Yahiko y algunos compañeros suyos.

Los ahora jóvenes se acercaron a saludarlo y el alboroto llegó hasta la escuela de modo que, algunos ex colegas salieron también a saludarlo, como Tomoe.

Keishi se sorprendió al notar lo grandes que era algunos de sus ex alumnos actualmente. A Yahiko lo había seguido viendo, pero a los demás no y la sorpresa era notoria.

-Ya no somos alumnos de esta escuela, Keishi... pero hoy habíamos decidido juntarnos para visitar a nuestros antiguos maestros y casualmente te encontramos- explicó Yahiko. Keishi recordó que el año anterior, camuflado, había asistido a la graduación de Kaoru.

-Ya veo que son todos muy buenos chicos... y Kaoru... ¿no ha venido?-

Yahiko asintió.

-Claro que sí, pero se ha marchado antes porque dijo que tenía un compromiso. Quizá sea un chico. Sabemos de uno que le ha insistido bastante para salir con ella.-

Keishi saludó amablemente a todos y excusándose, se marchó pronto aduciendo compromisos.

------------------------

El camino a Tokio se hizo más pesado y largo que otras veces. Keishi trató de llevar en su memoria cada gesto y sonrisa de sus antiguos amigos. Comprendió que había gente que lo estimaba mucho, pero eso no era suficiente para él. En medio de su depresión, Keishi era incapaz de pensar en seguir adelante con su vida. Quizá algo que muchos de nosotros hoy no podemos entender y que en la mente de él tiene toda la lógica del mundo.

Ya en el dojo, dispuso todo para una feliz celebración. Haría la actuación de su vida y en secreto se despediría del resto. Anotó mentalmente no beber para no delatarse en momento alguno durante la fiesta.

Vino la gente de siempre y la comida y las risas, las anécdotas, no faltaron. Sayo y Kojiro estaban grandes y querían mucho al tío Keishi, quien siempre tenía caramelos para ellos. Misao seguía tan bella como siempre al lado de Aoshi. Sus carreras de periodistas no podían ir mejor.

Al despedirse sus amigos, le desearon toda la suerte del mundo en sus aventuras. Sanosuke exigió postales y Kakunoshin quería que le mandara regalos y recuerditos desde donde estuviera. Su madre sólo le pidió que regresara.

-Claro, mamá. En dos meses más estaré de vuelta con ustedes.-

Cerca de las dos de la mañana Keishi se encontraba limpiando el que había sido su hogar. Él y Kenshin Himura eran como las dos caras de la misma moneda. Mientras Kenshin había encontrado la paz en ese hogar, Keishi sólo cargaba con sus propios fantasmas y la soledad. Uno había encontrado en Kaoru el descanso y el otro el desosiego.

Rurouni entró a la habitación en cuanto estuvo limpia y Keishi, sentado al medio, sacaba una caja de sake. Sin embargo, decidió guardarla. Esa noche sería sólo para él. Estaría en calma, estaría sobrio. Miraría la luna y tomaría el camino hacia algún lugar en especial para morir tranquilamente.

----------------------

Con su perro, Keishi repasaba los momentos de su vida. Quería irse en paz.

Sentado en el pasillo que daba al patio, el cielo era su único panorama. Una oscura noche sin luna.

Bebería algo de veneno y se iría en el sueño, combinándolo con somníferos.

Lo mejor era apresurarse. Ya llegaría la mañana. Se levantó y se fue al interior del dojo, con Rurouni siguiendo sus pasos. Debía dirigirse a donde no lo encontraran en mucho tiempo.

Un ruido extraño llamó su atención y se asomó a una ventana para mirar el exterior. ¿Un ladron? Quizá, con un poco de suerte, él no tuviera que cometer suicidio después de todo. Tal vez el cielo estaba de acuerdo en su decisión. Se despojó de toda idea de defensa y salió al encuentro de su destino cuando supo que alguien entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Si ese alguien quería salir de allí, tendría que matarlo. Y por favor, que lo hiciera.

-----------------------

La figura al medio de la habitación, se dio vuelta al comprender que a quien buscaba no estaba durmiendo como esperaba. Fue entonces cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse. Se dirigió hacia ella, guiada por el recuerdo de la ubicación de esa puerta, hasta que se topó con el pecho de alguien.

Keishi sintió un cuerpo chocar contra el suyo y conteniendo la respiración, esperó lo que siguiera. Un balazo, una estocada... cualquier cosa. En una plegaria dejó al destino la decisión sobre su muerte.

De pronto el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que sea quien sea que estuviera con él, era más bajo y tampoco respiraba. Supo que esa persona estaba aterrada. Pero además, aromas especiales invadían la habitación... aromas de flores frescas...

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el hombre.

Sintió como el otro tragaba saliva, evidentemente nervioso. Finalmente soltó el aire de sus pulmones, calentando su torso. Y una mano empezó a deslizarse por él hacia arriba, a su rostro.

-Soy tu Kaoru.- dijo la joven en un susurro.- Venía a... a... - Kaoru temblaba notoriamente.- yo.... yo quería... - la voz de Kaoru se quebró en un sollozo y antes de que Keishi pudiera responder, la joven tomaba la boca masculina en un beso desesperado, mientras un ramillete de flores caía al suelo.

-------------------

Fin acto diez.

Septiembre 15, 2004

Notas de Autora.

¡¡POR FIN!!

Sep... un capítulo depresivo y miserable, pero con final feliz. Guaus.

No trataré de defender a Keishi, porque en este momento no entiendo que quiera morir. Pero cuando tuve esa depre, se me pasó por la cabeza el modo de eliminarme... hum... tenía la esperanza que fuese algo casual y afortunadamente no fue así. Hay quienes dicen que incluso la depresión es una condicionante genética para... para controlar la población. Y debe ser cierto. Los problemas mentales se dan especialmente en lugares sobrepoblados. La madre naturaleza sigue siendo sabia, aunque a veces no la entendamos mucho.

Hoy no tengo mucho que comentar. Salvo mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes y espero que esta entrega nueva no haya resultado tan decepcionante, aunque si quedó oscurísima, ¿no?

Bueno, roguemos para que esta vez el destino sea benévolo con Keishi y le de una segunda oportunidad... ahhhh...

Kaoru Himura 14: Los sentimientos de Kaoru aún no salen a la luz. Han pasado poco menos de cuatro años desde entonces, asi que en el próximo capítulo sabremos qué es lo que ha pasado por su cabecita en este tiempo. Gracias por escribirme y besos.

Lime Kamiya: Bueno... no creo que sea tan larga como Actuación sin Libreto, y sobre los demás personajes, pensé que si me enfocaba en ellos ahí si que terminaba el otro año de escribir sobre ellos. Asi que hice un resumen que seguirá en el próximo episodio sobre sus vidas y todos tan contentos. Sep. Oye, a lo que encuentre los fanarts te los mando... es que con el formateo, ni sé donde los meti... buuuuu.

Kaoru Himura: La culpa de que Sano sea diabético es que mi padre y todos sus hermanos lo son, por lo que mi futuro no se ve especialmente dulce. Sin embargo espero y confío en que sabes llevar bien tu enfermedad. Mi padre se cuida mucho y por eso su vida es bastante normal y a veces hasta come cosas ricas. Ahora, yo personalmente odio la sacarina y si algún día la diabetes se me declara, he decidido no tomarla y punto. Bueno, quizá si, pero poquito. Oye, cuidate y que estés bien. Un abrazo.

Katrina Himura: Lo del periodo es algo que he de tomarme con filosofía. La última vez que escribí estaba entrando en la depresión y eso me hizo ya sentirme un poco más miserable de lo normal... bueno... en realidad eso de los dolores y la incomodidad... buaaa... en fin... me quedan cerca de 22 años más con la menstruación, asi que mejor tomárselo con cierta calma (palabras son palabras... jejeje)

Gracias por tus palabras hacia mi persona. Me animan mucho a seguir y a sentir que al menos esto también puedo hacerlo bien. Por estos días estamos celebrando fiestas patrias acá en chilito, y con esto de los medallistas Massu y Gonzales, el país está revolucionado como antes yo no lo había visto. Después de todo, por algo los chilenos tenemos cierta fama de fomes... en fin... ya habrás visto que Keishi se tomó el asunto bastante mal... ahora basta ver como se lo tomó Kaoru. Sin embargo, ten la certeza de que el inicio de ese beso lo es también de un periodo más feliz en la novela. Y era que no... si tengo al Keishi sufriendo desde el capítulo uno... (soy una chica sádica en el fondo...) Un abrazo a la distancia y una par de besitos. Que te vaya bien.

Hitokiri battousai 26: claro que soy mala... tengo cierta tendencia a hacer sufrir a mis personajes a quienes amo... es cierto, si Keishi hubiera llegado antes, le habría contado. Pero como se dieron las cosas, el pobre incluso decidió no escribir nada más que su testamento. No haré otro comentario más, salvo el que seas feliz y que te vaya bien en la vida, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Cristal-dono: Sep, quedaste enganchada sin duda, pero ahora... hum... qué te ha parecido este pequeño giro en la historia?? Jejeje... ¡¡besos!!

Naoko L-K: con un poco de suerte, en el próximo episodio, Kaoru tendrá la oportunidad de revivir esas delicias que aun no recuerda, asi que paciencia, amiga!! Cuídate y... ¡¡¡más besos!!!

Jenny: Jaja, gracias por el apoyo hacia mis tristes días de regla... y hacia mi obra, sobretodo. Realmente ustedes y sus palabras se han convertido en un apoyo importante para mí.

Sakura: acá estamos, publicando y vivas... que es lo mejor. Gracias por tu comprensión.

Mer1: No te preocupes, que no soy tan mala... además, aunque preparé su muerte en ocho páginas, al final Kaoru lo venció. Lindo, no?

Mikomi Shinomori: Bueno... no hay mucho que decirte, sólo que ánimo en tus proyectos también y fuerza... ya verás como te irá de estupendo. Un besote. Chau!!!

Drak Shadow: Hola... sep, las cosas se le han complicado al Keishi. Afortunadamente lo encontramos al final de tan oscuros días, asi que, adelante con la historia. Ya tendré tiempo para un nuevo y "lemonesco" episodio... uuuuuuuyyyy... preparen el hielo, la temperatura va a subir!!!

Serenity: Bueno, la niña tampoco se lo ha tomado tan bien si Keishi quedó asi de mal. Besos, amiga.

Gaby (Hiatt: Imposible pedirle a Kaoru más serenidad. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa...

Onashiru: Hola!!!... asi que tú también escribes... vamos a ver que hay de bueno por acá... gracias por tu review, de todo corazón. Un besote y ya nos vemos.

Sumire-Chan: siempre me impresionan estos reviews de quienes no leen. Y pienso... guaus... Realmente confían en mí. Esto hace que mi ego se eleve a niveles Hikorescos... en fin, que tengo un amigo que me repite a cada rato que parezco un chico y que asi se encarga de bajármelo... (y asi y todo me cae bien...) Bueno. Por lo visto y con un poco de suerte Kaoru puede decidir que este momento es el adecuado... huyyyyyyyy...

Mourisan: Mis disculpas por la canallada de no haber escrito en tanto tiempo. No fue de chica mala, sino de la fatalidad y otras cosas. Pero acá estamos de vuelta angustiando un poco más a Keishi con la promesa cierta del final feliz. Asi que, relájate, que las cosas saldrán bien. Y actualizaré más pronto.

Pamky: Hola de nuevo!!... ojalá y no te desilusione el capítulo y ánimo y cosas buenas para ti!!

Miaka17: Compatriota mía, feliz dieciocho, primero que todo. Será con suerte para el resto del país una bonita fecha. Gracias por tan lindas palabras y sólo espero que aún este fic siga causando emociones en ti. (tenemos medalla de oro y bronce!!! Genial!!)

Saiko Katsuka: Este capítulo no cumple con mi premisa de 12 páginas por capítulo, sino más bien 9. en realidad la seguiría, pero mi lado sádico no me lo permite para que todavía sufran un poco más. Asi que ánimo que ya vienen dias mejores.

M.Angeles Jerez: Gracias por escribir a mi correo... y por dedicar tan lindos elogios a mis obras. Como ves, he decidido acabarlo, asi que espero tu apoyo también en esta nueva etapa. Muchas gracias y te envío un afectuosísimo abrazo!!

Gabriela Cortez: jeje, te entiendo, hace poco el mio pc se negó a dejarme enviar reviews y me dejó frustrada... en fin, que aun asi te diste el trabajo de enviarlo a mi correo. ¡Gracias!

Kaoru sanz: Bueno, saludos también a tu amigo escritor y sólo me resta desearte suerte a tí y a él para que sus proyectos funcionen bien. Besos!!

CPM: gracias también a ti por acordarte de que existo y por tu preocupación. aun no leo tu historia, en fin... espero que si has leido este eepisodio, te haya hecho feliz. Chao!!

Mis saludos especiales a amigos muy queridos, como kirara 26, mi kawai deshi, Justary, que ya tiene, al igual que Kirara, sus propios fics. A Alpha Jack que escribe estupendo y que bien podría darme lecciones de narración. A Kaoru86 Kamiya... Gris Kaoru... en fin, a todos los amigos que he hecho en esta época. Besos a todos!!!

--------------------


	11. Tú, mi Paz

Por Siempre Mía.

Acto diez.

Tú, mi paz.

---------------------

Era sin duda alguna ella, a pesar de que sus ojos no la veían.

Era aquella su voz en medio de la oscuridad reinante en la habitación.

Era ese su aroma. Ya no su aroma de niña, pues había variado con los años siendo más provocativo aún. Aroma de mujer. Pero la variación no engañaba a su olfato, pues conservaba su esencia.

Y aquella seda que él sabía negra entre sus dedos, y aquella presión sobre sus labios...

El aire del ambiente se cargaba de una intensa sensualidad para él.

Todo su cuerpo se la pedía a gritos... abrazarla tan fuerte que se fundiera en él, de modo que jamás llegara a separarse nuevamente de su ser. Amarrarla si fuese necesario... él ya estaba muerto y había llegado ella a resucitarlo. Keishi renacía entre los brazos de Kaoru y sus sentidos se alertaban al máximo, llenándose con su presencia asi como sus pulmones de aire en cuanto Kaoru se separaba un poco, permitiéndole a él tomarlo. Pocos momentos los había vivido tan intensamente como aquél en que ella, apegándose casi dolorosamente a él, le besaba insistentemente, recogiendo las caricias que Keishi le proporcionaba a su boca.

El mensaje era evidente para Keishi. La explosión de deseo, después de la largísima abstinencia, era mutua.

Y los nuevos contornos que él apreciaba con su abrazo en el cuerpo de la chica le indicaban que poco quedaba de la niña que él recordaba, anunciándole que quizá la espera había, finalmente, terminado...

¿Realmente había terminado?

¿Se enfadaría ella nuevamente?

¿Y si era asi?... ¿y si se iba?

Keishi se detuvo con este pensamiento. Besando a Kaoru entre los cabellos, la encerraba contra su pecho, apoyando el mentón en la cabeza femenina.

Suspirando, el interior de Keishi se aquietaba y la noche y el silencio, interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada de ambos, les acompañaba.

-Te extrañé tanto, Keishi... te extrañé mucho- aventuró a decir Kaoru con voz un tanto ahogada debido a la emoción y a esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir. – Pero yo no podía venir a verte... era sólo una niña y tenía miedo... -

-¿Miedo?... ¿de mí?... –Keishi cayó sobre sus rodillas, abrazando las piernas de Kaoru.- Perdóname por lo que te hice... mi niña, mi Kaoru... no tengo excusa.- El pelirrojo enterraba el rostro en la falda del vestido de la joven. Pero ella se arrodilló con él, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, tomándole del mentón, Kaoru hizo que Keishi la enfrentara.

-Mi miedo era a dañarte más aún... Keishi... porque esa noche comprendí, y en los días que siguieron... todo lo que yo significaba para ti... era la causa de tus desvelos, de tus depresiones. Todas esas pastillas para dormir que tomabas. Tus culpas y tormentos... desde niña, ya me amabas. Y no te considero un enfermo, porque yo, en cierta forma, desde que te conocí ya te quería.-

-Kaoru... pero yo...- la joven le hizo callar posando un dedo sobre sus labios hinchados.

-Keishi, escúchame, por favor. De algún modo, leí varios pasajes de tu diario. Porque antes que te fueras, vi el modo de llevarme tus archivos a mi computador. Sé que estaba actuando mal y era tu intimidad, pero... cuando supe que tú y yo ya habíamos hecho el amor, al principio te odié mucho. Lo vi como una violación a mi persona. Pero una parte de mí me decía que tú no habías hecho algo así de malo conmigo. Y esa parte era cada vez más fuerte. Me animé a leerlo cuando te habías ido y yo... yo empecé a extrañarte a horrores. Y lei. No leí todo, pero aun asi entendí lo que yo era para ti... Keishi... yo te perdoné nada más leer dos líneas... y recordaba como eras conmigo y veía en tus relatos mi vida pasando, desde que nos conocimos. También tomé una decisión, pero créeme que fue por ti...-

Ahora era Kaoru quien se aferraba a la camisa de Keishi, buscando de algún modo la fuerza para seguir con aquél relato que le debía. Y luego vería el modo de obtener su perdón.

-Entiéndeme, Keishi... Yo tenía miedo... miedo de hacerte más daño con mi presencia. Y quizá actué inmaduramente y de un modo egoísta, pero... pero yo necesitaba que tú estuvieras lejos para que yo pudiera analizar mis sentimientos y madurar y saber si era todo ese amor que tú podías darme lo que yo quería realmente en la vida. Keishi... mi amado Keishi... he terminado mis estudios y me ha ido bien con la pintura. A pesar de mi edad, me siento en camino a la realización personal, pero... - Kaoru calló momentáneamente reuniendo el valor para pronunciar lo siguiente, que era una verdad muy importante para ella.-... pero, me ha faltado esa alegría que tenía antes y que venía de la certeza de saber que estabas cerca de mí. No sé si seré madura como esperaba, pero ya no podía seguir, sabiendo que cumplirías un año más y yo me lo perdería. Antes me conformaba con dejarte flores y verte dormir en esta fecha, también tenía miedo de causarles tristeza a mis padres si me escapaba para venir contigo, pero ahora... Sólo deseo que me acojas tan dulcemente como sólo tú puedes hacerlo, si me es permitido recibir tu amor nuevamente. No solo tengo para ti la fuerza de mi juventud para amarte, Keishi... sino esta vez, el conocimiento de que es contigo... junto a ti... mi Keishi...- La joven se aferraba a su cuerpo temblando levemente y cerrando los ojos, esperando la respuesta del hombre a quien amaba.

La mente de Keishi procesaba rápidamente la información... Kaoru le había dejado esas flores siempre... Kaoru se había sentido como sola como él... Kaoru realmente le amaba y no lo odiaba por el error cometido hace años...

Su Kaoru venía por su voluntad a él.

A entregarse.

---------------------

Sentía la respiración de Kaoru caliente sobre su cuello. En medio de la habitación, permanecían abrazados.

La joven podía sentir claramente los latidos del corazón de Keishi y maravillada, alzaba el rostro hacia él. El hombre no dudó en aceptar la invitación.

Alzándola en brazos la llevó hasta su cama, ubicada junto a la pared. La madera crujió un poco cuando recibió el peso de ambos sobre ella.

Keishi pensó seriamente en encender la luz, pero realmente no estaba apurado por ver a Kaoru tal como era ahora. Si bien había ido a su graduación, el año anterior, no la había visto bien, pues había olvidado los anteojos en casa y se encontraba lejos de ella.

¡¡Pero cómo había sonreído en cuanto la distinguió de entre sus compañeros!!

Y ahora, estaba ella bajo él, entre sus brazos. Y atraía su rostro al suyo. Y lo besaba.

Maldito si alguien lo despertaba si es que finalmente todo esto se trataba de un sueño. Maldito si alguien llamaba al teléfono o se aparecía por la casa. Esa noche era suya.

De la boca de Kaoru se dirigió a su cuello. Besándolo y restregando suavemente la nariz contra él, escuchaba claramente los suspiros de ella. Era claro que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Y estaba determinada a continuar hasta el final con su encuentro, por lo que los temores de Keishi poco a poco empezaron a desvanecerse.

-Keishi... sólo contigo he estado, aunque aun no lo recuerde. Y solo contigo deseo estar.- murmuró la joven cerca de su oído.- En este momento me siento preparada para vivirlo... -

-Kaoru... interpretas mi sentir hacia ti. Sólo contigo, mi amor... -

¡¡Keishi lo había dicho!! La aceptaba. Eso era maravilloso. Kaoru sonriendo, deslizó las manos por el pecho de su amante, palpándolo y descubriéndolo más amplio que antes. Y topándose en el camino con un botón.

Que por cierto, no duró mucho en su sitio, asi como el que le seguía. Y el otro... y el otro...

-Eeh, muchacha... estás resultando atrevida.- musitó Keishi divertido. Y enternecido, en cierta forma, a la vez. Pero en algún momento se detuvo, poniéndose serio.

-Kaoru... ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto te extrañé!-

Se apoderó del lóbulo de la oreja de la joven y mordisqueándolo, se dedicó a acariciar el cuerpo femenino con paciencia controlada a duras penas, para no asustarla ni perderse de nada. Llegando hacia el borde del vestido, optó por regresar su mano debajo de este, sobre las piernas. Acariciando la piel y llegando a las braguitas, seguía su exploración por el costado de la cadera, percibiendo con el tacto las cicatrices del primer accidente grave de niña. Recordó las operaciones tratando de reconstruir el hueso de la cadera y lo mucho que entonces él empezaba a culparse por descuidar a la niña a la salida de la escuela, permitiendo a Shishio llevársela.

Kaoru también redescubría a Keishi tactilmente. No recordaba que esos hombros fuesen tan anchos... había oído algo de que los hombres tendían a engrosar más de la espalda a partir de los treinta años. Debía ser cierto, según ella comprobaba. Bajo la camisa y sobre la espalda de Keishi, las manos de la chica lo atraían hacia ella, sin importarle el peso que estaba imponiéndole a su frágil cuerpo. Realmente le resultaba placentero. Y arqueaba la espalda para aferrarse más a él.

Keishi le ayudaba a soportar el peso pasando una mano por debajo de su cintura e incorporándose un poco, con la mano libre buscaba a tientas el lugar desde el cual podría empezar a quitar esa ropa. Fue así como descubrió un vestido en cierta forma holgado, que permitía sacárselo sin desabrochar nada, por encima de la cabeza o deslizándolo hacia abajo por el cuerpo. Keishi optó por lo segundo.

Las tiritas pronto se encontraban alejadas de los hombros y el hombre se permitía saborear la piel del pecho de Kaoru, desde el cuello, pasando por la clavícula y llegando al inicio de los senos. La dulzura de su sabor le causó cierto impacto del todo agradable y en cuanto al vestido en el suelo le siguió el sostén, Kaoru tuvo la certeza de que si le decía a Keishi que se detuviera, él se pegaría un tiro sin dudarlo. O por el contrario, podría descubrir su lado más brutal. Sin embargo, las sensaciones que le causaba Keishi al succionar sus pezones alternadamente no le dejaban ganas para intentar oponerse a cualquier avance de él. En realidad, ella estaba ya bastante excitada. Solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, arqueando la espalda y murmurando palabras cariñosas que acrecentaban el deseo del pelirrojo hacia ella, si es que pudiera llegar a sentir más. Y Keishi la seguía tomando y Kaoru le ayudaba un tanto torpemente a despojarse de sus ropas, ansiando sentir la piel de ese hombre directamente sobre la suya.

Poco a poco imágenes inconexas llegaban a la mente de Kaoru. Y una sensación de seguridad y cariño. A pesar de las imágenes extrañas, lo demás inhibía la incomodidad que pudiera llegar a sentir por ello.

Keishi se recostó de espalda atrayendo a Kaoru sobre él. Y deslizaba las braguitas por las piernas de la chica.

Piel con piel... finalmente.

-Te he amado siempre, Kaoru... mi pequeña dama.- musitó Keishi, evidentemente conmovido.

-Pero ya no soy una niña, Keishi... soy una mujer... y tendrás que saber tratarme como tal.-

El beso que ella le dio no daba lugar a duda sobre el tipo de trato al que en ese momento se refería. Keishi le respondió con tanta o más pasión que ella y colocándola de espaldas, se decidía a entrar.

Era cierto que Kaoru no era virgen, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener relaciones, lo que motivó a Keishi a ser considerado y sentir que para ellos esta era su primera vez. No le extrañó sentir la resistencia natural de sus músculos cuando comenzaba a entrar en ella. Al sentir un leve jadeo de la joven, se detuvo un momento. Pensó que ella necesitaría aún un poco más de motivación, asi que se dispuso a "motivarla" adecuadamente, mordisqueando suavemente su estómago, la cintura... sus pechos... Kaoru se retorcía de placer y él no le permitía separarse de su cuerpo, siguiéndola. Apretaba más el cuerpo femenino contra sus labios y la chica, incapaz de resistirlo, trataba de escapar buscando cierto descanso que él no le permitía. Keishi la llevaría hasta el límite sin importar sus ruegos y súplicas... quizá de alguna manera era una pequeña venganza por todos los años de lejanía. Por haberlo obligado sin saberlo a pensar seriamente en... ¡Dios!... unas horas más tarde y él, no habría vuelto a verla...

-¡¡Kaoru!!-

No podía él soportar más sin fundirse con ella. Ya no esperaría. No era necesario... Kaoru lo sintió en un momento besándola como un poseso y al siguiente una dolorosa presión entre las piernas que luego fue reemplazada por una sensación increíble en el pecho, como si toda ella fuera a estallar porque Keishi la llenaba por completo. Pronto ambos encontraron un ritmo que les acomodaba por igual... Keishi gemía y Kaoru descubría divertida lo mucho que crujía esa cama. Aunque ese momento de lucidez le duró poco porque los labios de Keishi volvieron a reclamar los suyos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kaoru descubrió que el beso de Keishi había cambiado. Ya no daba solamente, sino que reclamaba fieramente a su joven amante como suya. Antes él nunca se lo habría permitido. Demasiadas consideraciones a su juventud le habían impedido no exigirla demasiado. Kaoru apenas y tenía espacio para tomar aire con Keishi invadiéndola en todos los sentidos posibles, pues no sólo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sino de todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, de sus pensamientos... incluso de sus planes a futuro al invadirlos con su imagen. Keishi le decía en su lenguaje sin palabras que desde ahora y siempre, ella, lo quisiera o no, sería suya.

Y ella aceptaba esa afirmación, dejándose llevar por él.

Era eso lo que ella también deseaba.

--------------

Kaoru observaba el amanecer a través de la puerta corrida. El cielo pintaba con amarillos y violetas, gracias a la presencia de algunas nubes para matizar. Sería una mañana más bien frío, a pesar de estar en verano, pero ella tenía todo el calor que necesitaba.

Recogió las flores del suelo y pronto se hizo de un jarrón para ellas. Las dejó sobre un mueble para guardar ropa y quitándose la camisa varonil, regresó al lado de Keishi, pues ya comenzaba a enfriarse. Se había levantado para ir al baño, notando cierta incomodidad natural entre las piernas. Pasando por la cocina descubrió algunos bocaditos que sobraron de la fiesta de cumpleaños y se los zampó. Estaba hambrienta... los nervios del día anterior le habían impedido comer cualquier cosa antes y durante el viaje a Tokio.

Y ahora, habiendo visto el amanecer más hermoso según ella, de su vida, se disponía a seguir con el descanso de tan agitada noche.

Notó el cabello largo de Keishi esparcido sobre la almohada. Y admiró su rostro dormido y pálido, con esas adorables pecas sobre la nariz... los labios curvados en una sonrisa, el gesto de paz. Parecía un chico, pero Keishi estaba sin duda más apuesto de lo que ella recordaba. Afortunadamente no lo había visto el día anterior. La habría espantado su expresión de derrota cuando se encontraron en la habitación.

Keishi sintió algo helado acomodarse a su costado. No se lo pensó mucho para envolverla en sus brazos y pasar una pierna sobre las de ella, atrapándola nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos, molesto por la luz, para encontrarse con los de Kaoru.

Y ya no quiso cerrarlos más.

Sus facciones... Kaoru sin duda había cambiado...pero era más bella aún. Sus labios se notaban más llenos y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. El azul nunca había sido tan profundo en ellos. Su rostro se veía un poco más alargado, ya no era redondo. Y sus pómulos le quedaban perfectos... todo en ella le resultaba muy armonioso.

-Te amo, Kaoru.-

Kaoru por toda respuesta se acurrucó contra él cerrando los ojos. Su cuerpo ya estaba tibio nuevamente y ella, sin duda alguna, muy cómoda. Sintió el aire frío nuevamente sobre su piel cuando Keishi corrió las mantas para contemplarla.

Y él se quedó si habla, sin aire.

Era ella su mujer... no su niña... su mujer.

Kaoru en tanto se sonrojaba con la vista del cuerpo de Keishi... y recordó un día, muchos años atrás, cuando él se duchaba y ella lo sorprendía. Kaoru se preguntaba cómo luciría ahora bajo la ducha... o cubierto de sudor...

Esta era una buena hora para descubrirlo, sin duda alguna.

Kaoru se recostó sobre Keishi y pasando los brazos tras su cabeza, se acomodó para besarlo tranquilamente, con toda la sensualidad que pudo implicar en ese contacto. Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

---------------------

Queridos papá y mamá.

Lamento marcharme de la casa de esta manera. Sin embargo es un riesgo que debo asumir. Hace tiempo lo hubiera hecho, pero era necesario para mí crecer un poco más. Discúlpenme por las molestias que mi actitud pueda causarles. Sin embargo considero que este es el momento para mí de asumir riesgos e ir tras mis sueños.

Por favor, no sientan que no he sido feliz con ustedes. Los quiero mucho y prometo llamarles pronto para darles noticias mías. No se asusten, por favor y confíen en mi juicio. Tengo en mi mente todas y cada una de sus amorosas enseñanzas y pretendo vivir de acuerdo a ellas.

Gracias por haberme acogido en vuestro hogar. Me pondré pronto en contacto con ustedes. Pero, si están leyendo esta carta, es prueba de que me ha ido estupendamente.

Un beso. Les ama su hija, Kaoru Kamiya.

----------------

-Nuestra niña- musitó Misao, al leer la carta sobre la cama de la chica.- ... nuestra niña se ha ido... Aoshi...-

Habían llegado esa tarde desde Tokio. Misao había corrido a reprender a Kaoru por no haber querido ir a ver a Keishi. Misao no era tonta e intuía cuánto extrañaba Keishi a la jovencita y ella sin querer dar señales de vida ante él. Y sabía que su cuñado se marcharía a un lugar lejano.

Pero ahora, al leer la carta con Aoshi, pensaba que tal vez Kaoru estaría con él... su intuición se lo decía. Y tanto tiempo de periodista la había desarrollado considerablemente.

Misao estaba preocupada por Kaoru, de todos modos, pero Aoshi la abrazó y besó sus mejillas, intentando consolarla.

-Sabíamos que pasaría, ¿verdad, Misao? Sabíamos que ella un día se iría del todo, para buscarlo. Mucho tiempo soportó alejada de él, como tú una vez lo notaste.- reflexionó el hombre con esa voz profunda que tenía cuando intentaba disimular su emoción y tristeza. Para él Kaoru era su hija verdadera y la amaba como tal. Y estaba triste porque su niña se había marchado.

Misao suspiró.

-Es cierto... Kaoru es de una personalidad apasionada... mucho tiempo soportó aquí, con nosotros, acallando sus dudas y deseos. Y estudiando como loca y preparándose. Sólo espero que, si se ha ido con tu hermano, él sepa acogerla y cuidarla. Pero... me cuesta creer aún que nuestra niña se haya ido... Aoshi... -

Aoshi no soportaba ver a Misao triste. Ella había descrito a Kaoru como "apasionada" y eso era natural, teniendo las mujeres Kamiya esa característica. Pensó con tristeza en Kaoru y en cuanto se habría reprimido para no causarles la pena de verla partir antes de tiempo. Pero ella había sido feliz en su casa, eso alegraba a Aoshi. Sólo que cuando uno crece, hay otro tipo de felicidad que es necesario buscar y Kaoru eso había hecho.

-Misao... ¿sabes cuán feliz me han hecho estos años junto a ti? ¿Ya son casi trece años desde que nos conocemos, vedad? Si tú has sido feliz conmigo también... Misao... sabrás entonces lo que a partir de ahora sentirá nuestra hija. No te entristezcas, mi amor. Si todo sale bien para Kaoru y logra estar con mi hermano... todo lo que tú has vivido conmigo lo sentirá ella. Yo sé que mi hermano cuidará bien de ella. No puede ser de otro modo.-

Misao sonrió, al tiempo que veía por la puerta abierta pasar a Kojiro y Sayo corriendo en sus juegos del día. Una última lágrima salió de los verdes ojos de Misao, para deslizarse por su mejilla y ser atrapada por los labios de Aoshi. Ella había sido feliz. A veces una felicidad sosegada, llena de momentos tranquilos. Otros momentos apasionados junto a Aoshi. A veces debían cuidar de los niños y turnarse y pasar mucho miedo de que algo les malo les fuese a pasar, pero, aunque esos momentos habían sido malos, siempre se encontraba con su hombre al lado, acompañándola y dándole fuerzas para reconfortarla. Qué habían tenido sus roces, claro que si, cualquier pareja los tiene. Pero si sumaba y restaba, se daba cuenta de que al lado de él, Misao había tenido una vida muy buena.

La mujer abrazó a su marido y correspondió a su beso. Ya no estaría triste por la suerte de Kaoru. Pensó en su hermana fallecida, la verdadera madre de Kaoru, y en silencio le agradeció haberle dado tan bello regalo en ella, para disfrutar algunos años.

-------------------

Kaoru caminaba descalza por el jardín de Keishi. "Rurouni" se enredaba en sus piernas, ladrándole amistosamente y Kaoru pensó en Inushiro, su primer perro.

Inushiro había sido atropellado poco después que Keishi se fuera, muriendo. Kaoru se sentía muy triste sin su perro y sin su Keishi junto a ella. Supo de una vecina cuya perra estaba preñada y le fue a encargar un perrito para mitigar su soledad. Sayo y Kojiro habían optado por adoptar a un perrito de una raza más pequeña.

Cuando Kaoru tuvo al nuevo perrito en sus brazos, se pasaba las tardes jugando con él y distrayéndose. Una de esas tardes se dedicó a leer algunos pasajes del diario de Keishi y cayó en la cuenta de que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. Sus padres la habían invitado, pero ella tenía exámenes y además, pensaba que era mejor no verlo aún.

Sin embargo, días después, Kaoru escuchó sin querer una conversación de sus padres en que comentaban la tristeza en los ojos de Keishi que él no lograba disimular. Y Misao afirmaba que se veía solitario. Lo mismo le confirmaría Yahiko al día siguiente, cuando le confesó que Keishi se había puesto a beber esa noche que estuvieron junto a Sanosuke y que se veía muy triste.

Eso motivó a Kaoru a tomar dinero y, en complicidad con Tsubame, decir que se iba a quedar a casa de ella cuando en realidad se iba a Tokio a dejarle a Keishi, para que no sintiera tan solo, su bien más preciado en ese momento. A su perrito. Y ella le hablaba al perro y le decía que por favor cuidara mucho de Keishi y que lo quisiera y le fuera bien fiel.

Kaoru regresó al presente, sintiendo el pasto bajo sus pies. Se encaminó nuevamente hacia algunos arbustos donde la noche anterior había escondido algo entre ellos.

Una maleta y su maletín de pinturas.

Keishi salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un paño y curioso la observó. Y cuando la vio cargando esas maletas, no supo si atacarse de la risa o abrazarla y besarla hasta perder el sentido.

Pero solo se quedó ahí, observándola avanzar hacia él, con su vestido ligero y una coleta alta que aprisionaba sus cabellos. Keishi pensó en guardar esa imagen para siempre en su mente, porque sabía que era el inicio de una etapa nueva en su vida que él gustoso aceptaba. Los ojos de la chica brillaban notoriamente mientras se acercaba a él y su sonrisa atrapaba los pensamientos del pelirrojo. Él se apresuró a tomar sus pertenencias y llevarlas a su habitación. Rurouni seguía a la chica, llamando la atención de Keishi.

-Me extraña la actitud de mi perro. ¿Sabes? Él no suele ser amistoso con la gente que viene a verme. En realidad es un estupendo guardián... incluso a veces debo amarrarlo para que no moleste a mis alumnos cuando vienen a sus clases, pero contigo se ha dado tan amistoso... como si te conociera... -

Kaoru sólo sonrió al perro quien le ladró de modo cómplice. Sería su secreto.

Keishi entrecerró los ojos, posando la vista en los labios de la joven. Poco a poco empezó a acercarse a ellos, hasta que los encerró en los suyos. Y sin poder evitarlo mucho, se deslizó hacia su cuello, despejado gracias a la coleta. Pero un penetrante aroma le devolvió la cordura.

-¡Se está quemando el pescado!

-----------------------

Keishi observaba el mar y sus diferentes tonos bajo la luna. Sentía la brisa helada en su rostro y pensó en las nuevas sensaciones que tenía.

Afortunadamente pudo cambiar su pasaje hacia un balneario tranquilo y compró uno más para Kaoru. No podía creer en todo lo bien que se estaban dando las cosas... tenía tanto dinero que bien podía pasársela un año completo viajando con ella, gracias a que sus libros aún se vendía bien. Y pronto sería el lanzamiento de "Kenshin, el Vagabundo", lo que ya estaba generando expectativas sobre su regreso.

Keishi pensó en su antepasado y se dijo que tendría que hablar de ello con Kaoru. Aún sentía que el haberla tomado cuando ella era tan jovencita y creyendo que era otra persona había sido algo bastante malo. Pero sentía necesario que Kaoru supiera esas cosas que él había descubierto. Sin embargo aún no era el momento para esa conversación.

La joven observaba la espalda de Keishi. Su postura era relajada, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón color marfil y los pies ligeramente separados. Con su camisa blanca, ese hombre resaltaba sobre el fondo negro de la noche que ella apreciaba desde el interior de la cabañita. Se acercó a él, y como iba descalza, Keishi no la percibió en el balcón, hasta que las manos de ella se posaron sobre su estómago mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de él. Kaoru apoyaba la mejilla en su espalda.

-Ya terminé mi trabajo del día. Y la sopa estará lista dentro de unos momentos.-

Keishi sonrió. Amaba hasta el tono de su voz y cada una de sus variaciones. Se dio vuelta y la besó suavemente. Pronto entraron a la cabaña. Y él la tomó en brazos.

-Me encantan esos pies tuyos, Kaoru... ¡¡son tan bonitos!!... bueno, toda tú eres hermosa.

La joven se ruborizó. En realidad ella no era "toda hermosa" como decía Keishi. Tenía horribles cicatrices en las caderas, cosa que la acomplejaba un tanto. Por eso usaba faldas cortas en la playa y no se las quitaba ni para meterse al agua.

Pero Keishi eso lo sabía e incluso esas marcas amaba de ella.

Keishi sirvió la sopa y sentó a Kaoru sobre sus piernas. Y recordó cuando ella era pequeña y él le ayudaba con la tarea. Al terminar, se asearon en el baño, preparándose a dormir.

Nuevamente él la cargó en brazos hasta la cama, donde la depositó con cuidado. Kaoru se quitó su ropa y se puso para dormir, un cómodo camisón. Keishi se estaba poniendo la holgada camisa del pijama, pues las noches eran frías. Pero Kaoru no le permitió abrocharse la prenda. Sonriendo, se envolvió en la camisa y aplastó su pecho contra el de Keishi, posando las manos sobre sus hombros y parándose de puntitas. Le encantaba sentirlo así de cerca. La hacía feliz envolverse en sus ropas y apegarse a él y sentirlo y respirar su aroma. Kaoru realmente lo había extrañado mucho... se pasaba dibujando su rostro hasta el cansancio y podía pintarlo con los ojos cerrados. Incluso con los pies.

Keishi terminó de envolverla con sus brazos y empezó a moverse al son de la música que escuchaban que era bastante movidita. Kaoru entonces se paró sobre los pies de Keishi y riendo, recordó los días en que siendo una niña que aprendía nuevamente a caminar, se paraba sobre los pies de su querido tío para que le enseñara a bailar. Y Keishi un tanto agachado, la sostenía con un brazo por la cintura. Pero antes era peor, porque Kaoru vió "La Bella y la Bestia" y se pasaba todo el día con Keishi ensayando la coreografía del baile en el salón, poco antes del accidente. Y ella era "Bella", naturalmente, y Keishi la Bestia malvada que terminaba convirtiéndose en su hombre y amor de su vida.

Kaoru esta vez soltó una carcajada, echando hacia atrás la cabeza... qué recuerdos tan divertidos... Keishi había demostrado entonces una paciencia absoluta con ella y ahora... ahora también mientras ella daba vueltas por la habitación al son de la música arrastrándolo en su baile.

El pelirrojo observaba el rostro de Kaoru tan contento, feliz de ver que el tiempo había pasado y le concedía esta tregua con sus emociones siempre en conflicto.

Fue entonces cuando Keishi lo supo. Qué era aquella nueva emoción diferente en él.

Paz.

Todas y cada una de sus emociones estaban en acuerdo, en perfecta armonía. Podía amarla sin sentirse un pervertido... podía desear vivir porque estaba con ella, alejando a sombra de la soledad y la muerte. Podía seguir los ligeros pasos de Kaoru por la habitación porque el peso de su conciencia se había reducido al de una pluma y desde ahora estaba en condiciones de seguirla con su mirada, sus pensamientos y su cuerpo...

La vida había dado un giro drástico de 180 grados para él. Sin duda.

-Keishi... Keishi?.- Kaoru miraba curiosa a su pareja, pues se había quedado quieto en medio de la habitación.

El hombre la miraba nuevamente, admirando cada parte de su ser... a dos semanas de tenerla con él y aun no se cansaba de sentarse simplemente a contemplarla.

Se acercó a la joven y enmarcó su rostro con las manos. Y la besó largamente, acariciando su espalda suave y decidiendo en ese momento que el camisón era un exceso de ropa que él debía quitar. Kaoru se dejó guiar hacia el lecho y Keishi empezó a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Rato después, Keishi se acomodaba para descansar con Kaoru entre sus brazos. Las pastillas para dormir se habían quedado en Tokio, junto a todos los demás calmantes que él acostumbraba a tomar. Cuando Keishi sintió a Kaoru respirar tranquila en su abrazo, pensó en su nueva sensación y antes de dormirse, la disfrutó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Paz... así que esto era...

Sin miedo... sin pensar... solo saber que estaban ella y él. Nada más.

Keishi sonrió nuevamente. Saboreó durante un momento el hombro que tenía a su alcance, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Kaoru entonces abrió los ojos y pensó en todas sus aventuras desde que dejó de ver a Keishi.

Desde sus lágrimas continuas en la habitación durante la noche... cuando no sabía qué pensar de él... si era bueno o un pervertido, después de todo. A veces pensaba en contárselo a alguien, pero al imaginar que pudieran meter a Keishi en la cárcel se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente y decidió ya ni siquiera pensarlo más.

Lo más terrible eran las pesadillas nocturnas que habían vuelto... despertaba gritando y siempre estaba Aoshi o Misao cuidando de ella. Misao sugirió varias veces mandar a llamar a Keishi para que la visitara, pero ella se oponía diciendo que él tendría mucho que hacer. Y ella en tanto reflexionaba cada noche en qué hacer con respecto a él. Pero sin duda alguna, independiente de si sentía rabia o tristeza o alegría... lo había extrañado cada uno de los días que no había estado con él.

Lo decidió en cuanto le dejó flores la primera vez. No tenía nada que perdonarle... pero ella no era gran cosa para él. Decidió convertirse en una mujer buena, siguiendo sus planes originales cuando momentáneamente habían sido novios a escondidas con Keishi...

Y finalmente, un día... cuando Misao le contó que Keishi se iría de vacaciones quien sabía a donde y por mucho tiempo, Kaoru tomó la decisión. Hizo su maleta y guardó sus pinturas. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos, salvo Tsubame y Yahiko, aunque no les dijo a donde iba. Pronto tomaba el tren a Tokio y cuando cayó la noche, se encaramó a la pared del patio de Keishi, del dojo Himura cuando vio a sus padres y abuelos salir de allí y se quedó escondida mucho rato, hasta que decidió a entrar, muy nerviosa.

Tenía miedo de que él ya no la recordara o no quisiera hablarle. Tenía preparado un bonito discurso para él, pero en cuanto lo sintió, las palabras se fueron de su mente y una increíble necesidad se apoderó de ella.

El resto ya lo sabemos, ¿no?

Kaoru acarició el pecho de Keishi suspirando... él también lo había pasado mal, pero sin duda peor que ella. Los pocos pasajes del diario que había leído, le dieron una idea muy clara de cómo funcionaba su mente. Y ella al menos seguía dentro de su familia y amigos. Keishi en cambio se había apartado de todos ellos.

La joven suspirando, le prometía a Keishi compensarle todas y cada una de sus noches tristes con todo lo que ella pudiese ofrecerle. La espera había sido larga, pero Kaoru se encargaría de que al final hubiera valido la pena.

Se acurrucó más contra Keishi y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello al restregar su nariz en él.

-Te amo, Kei.-

Y se durmió, notando antes la presión más fuerte por un momento de los brazos que la rodeaban.

----------------------

Tengo marcado en el pecho todo los días y el tiempo no me dejo estar aquí  
Tengo una fe que madura que va conmigo y me cura desde que te conocí

Tengo un huella perdida entre tu sombra y la mía que no me deja mentir  
Soy una moneda en la fuente, tu mi deseo pendiente mis ganas de revivir

Tengo una mañana frustrante y una acuarela esperando verte pintado de azul  
Tengo tu amor y tu suerte y un caminito empinado  
Tengo el mar del otro lado  
tu eres mi norte y mi sur

Hoy voy a verte de nuevo  
voy en volverme en tu ropa  
susúrrame en tu silencio cuando me veas llegar

Hoy voy a verte de nuevo  
voy alegrar tu tristeza  
vamos hacer una fiesta pa' que este amor crezca mas

Tengo una frase colgada entre mi boca y mi almohada que me desnuda ante ti  
Tengo una playa y un pueblo que me acompaña de noche cuando no estas junto a mi

Tengo una mañana frustrante y una acuarela esperando verte pintado de azul  
Tengo tu amor y tu suerte y un caminito empinado  
Tengo el mar del otro lado  
tu eres mi norte y mi sur

Hoy voy a verte de nuevo  
voy en volverme en tu ropa  
susúrrame en tu silencio cuando me veas llegar

Hoy voy a verte de nuevo  
voy alegrar tu tristeza  
vamos hacer una fiesta pa' que este amor crezca mas

(tema:Hoy

Artista: Gloria Estefan)

----------------

Fin acto 11

Notas de Autora:

Me gusta mucho esa canción, bueno, el video también, porque a pesar de su tono melancólico, sube mucho el ánimo. En un tema para ser feliz y tener fe.

Ya tenía escrito este capítulo casi en su totalidad cuando escuché este tema y no pude evitar hacer las comparaciones. Asi que para terminar y corregir el fic, la escuché muchas veces y luego, después de mucho dudarlo, decidí incluirlo en el mismo. Asi que se podría decir que es un capítulo un poco song fic... no sé... al principio la idea era basarme en el tema "Piel de Angel" de Camilo Sesto. Incluso ese era el titulo de comienzo de acto, pero Gloria Estefan me la ganó. Me encanta esta canción y siempre me la sonrío entera en el coro... de seguro que la usaré para otro fic, asi que por favor, paciencia con esta humilde escritora fanática...

Finalmente estoy retomando el training para escribir. Ya tengo el borrador para Misao y les adelanto que, como en el "Nombre del Padre", tendremos una buena pelea y es muy probable que para cuando ustedes lean esto, ya esté lista buena parte del capítulo. Aunque seguiré dejando el viernes por la noche para actualizar mis historias.

Espero, también, subir con esta el resto de "Actuación sin Libreto", para poder seguir escribiendo la secuela "Tsukio Hen" tranquilamente.

También quiero agradecer sus reviews y específicamente sus palabras de apoyo y aliento para mi persona. Las depresiones son horribles, pero he descubierto que a mucha gente le importo realmente y eso me da ánimo para seguir aquí, escribiendo alegremente.

Este capítulo me ha hecho feliz, porque los anteriores eran bastante tristes y sombríos y este, igual tiene su toque de melancolía, pero ahora los personajes inician una nueva etapa y pronto sabremos qué fue de los demás en esta historia.

Amo a Keishi... es tan lindo... ahhh... bueno, mejor contesto sus reviews... ya me estoy atrasando de nuevo con mis deberes.

Giuliana: Ojalá que este capítulo te haga más feliz que los anteriores y gracias por tu review y tus ánimos. ¡¡Aquí seguiremos al pie del cañon!! Besitos.

Sumire-chan: Bueno, yo, la mami sádica de Keishi, he decido darle felicidad durante una temporada, porque, después de todo, hay un personaje malvado dando vueltas por ahí y necesitamos probar la fuerza y las habilidades de nuestro Keishi, ¿no? Gracias también por tus palabras de apoyo y fuerza... me hacen muy bien leerlas. Un besito, Sumire. Chao. (Y no te preocupes, que no mataré a nadie, ¿ya? Bueno, quizá a uno...)

Serenity: Jejeje... bueno... cuidate también. Chau!!

Justary-san: querida Kawai deshi... soy yo quien pregunta cómo has podido retirar el fic ese donde todos peleaban en un barco... estoy con las dudas y ahora me reprendo continuamente por desaparecer y no seguir mis historias... en fin.

Ya, ok, corté el capítulo... pero para ser buena y obtener el perdón de ustedes, lo subi antes que Misao y antes de Actuación. Ahora sí que te tocará esperar otras tres semanitas... pero yo creo que como este episodio terminó feliz, ya no será tan terrible la espera. Besos, querida amiguita.

Pamky: Si que se le da más que esperanza... sep... supongo que a muchos a veces nos toca amar con sentimientos de culpa, lo queramos o no. Hay cosas que uno no puede evitar ni frenar... pero ya me sentía mal de hacer sufrir tanto a Keishi, asi que ojalá este episodio en la vida de Keishi y Kaoru te haya animado también. Prometo en lo posible no atrasarme más... Besitos.

Dark Shadow: Bueno... no conociendo los motivos que tenía la joven, es lógico que hasta yo me haya enfadado con ella. Aunque me parece que esa relación aun tiene muchos asuntos que resolver, pues para mí las historias no terminan con el primer beso, si no mucho después, cuando podemos vislumbrar cómo va la cosa. (por cierto, yo también lloré como rematada escribiendo el capítulo... ) Besitos!!!

Kaoru86 Kamiya: Querida amiga, te agradezco tu fidelidad desde hace tanto tiempo para con mi obra. Gracias por tu apoyo y sobre todo, por estar. Un abrazo enorme.

Mari: Sep, las cosas van a ir mejor... aunque me gustaría ahora intentar ponerle algo de comedia, sin embargo su tono serio me gusta bastante. Pero con Sano irrumpiendo a partir del próximo capítulo, todo puede pasar... (más con Misao de jefa)

Lime kamiya: No, aún le queda un poco más. Trataré en lo posible de mantener el enganche. (y final feliz)

Sakura: Si, bien triste... a veces me sorprenden las cosas que escribo... en fin... besitos para ti también.

Naoko L-K: Hola!!!... no kero desaparecer de nuevo y bueno, mi ánimo sigue subiendo como la espuma, asi que yo debería seguir por estos lados u buen tiempo más. Chau, amiga, y gracias por escribir a mi mail

Saiko Katsura: Lo de Sano/Megumi, en el próximo episodio, pues el tiempo ha pasad también para ellos y quien sabe con qué nos encontraremos... también le seguiremos dando al tema de la reencarnación. Pero no todo el mundo lo sabrá. Besitos.

Confia: Gracias por tus palabras... son muy bonitas y precisas para mí. También lo que escribo es un reflejo de mis sueños, quizá por eso me gustan tanto los finales felices... de vardad, seas quien seas, muchas gracias.

Kaoru sanz: jejejeje... no todo el mundo fue feliz con el episodio en si, hasta el final... jajaja... y bueno... también estuvo de aniversario mi país, asi que tuvimos nuestros 4 dias de celebraciones como Dios manda. Un besote.

Onashiru: bueno, como esta semana me dediqué a leer fics tuyos... pues se me quedó la idea del song fic... jejeje... yo creo que ete capítulo ya no los dejará tan sorprendidos... en realidad me interesa que los haga más bien felices... jejeje. Un abrazo enorme.

Kaoru Himura: No lo pude evitar, tenía que generar expectativas!!!! Y no te preocupes por los testamentos". Siempre es agradable leer vuestras opiniones y vivencias. Gracias por escribirme y cuídate mucho. Chao

Jenny: Jejeje, Sólo espero que me mandes tu opinión de este episodio... y espero no morir en los próximos tiempos... con un poco de suerte, quien sabe.

Kaoru Himura14: me alegra que esté quedando asi de buenito este Keishi... me motiva saber que es creíble aun en sus depresiones y esas cosas. yo lo encuentro muy lindo, aunque bien sufrido, pero... ahhhhh, ya mejorará... este episodio también me hace feliz.. creo que ya lo he dicho hartas veces... jejeje...también ánimo para tus fics... está bien bonito el tuyo.

Mikomi Shinomori: Bueno, si, el comienzo es bien triste, pero ya pasó y al menos se viene una linda época, ¿no? Jejej, también me animé mucho leyendo algunas historias cuando pensé en no volver a escribir... de verdad decía: ya no tengo ni ganitas de seguir. Y no creo que se molesten mucho si dejo la historia hasta ahí... pero después me acordé que había prometido no dejar inconclusiones y bueno, por eso estoy aquí.

Pero no puedo asegurar que no vuelva a deprimirme... espero que no pase. Ahora sé que tengo todo el apoyo de ustedes y eso es muy bueno. Gracias por tus saludos y besos, Arline. También cuídate mucho y sigue escribiendo. Ya vi que actualizaste, asi que me daré un paseo por ahí. Chau!!

Hitokiri Battousai 26: sep, los reencuentros son siempre muy bonitos cuando hay tanto amor de por medio y una camita más allá para reposar, digo yo... y como ves, Kaoru como una buena chica responsable se hace cargo de las cosas que provoca. Gracias también a ti por escribirme, y espero que te vaya bien por la vida. Ya nos leemos. Chau!!

Mer1: Aquí tienes el episodio y si te ha gustado, entonces ha quedado bueno, ¿no?... y no solo las flores... incluso ella fue quien le dejó al perro!!! (me gustan los perros, pero no me dejan tener uno en casa asi que aquí me desquito. Más después que regalaron a mi perrita...buaaaaaaa... ) ya pronto actualizo actuación... un poquito de paciencia. Un abrazo grande, mer. Que estés bien.


	12. Miedos y Recuerdos

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Como verán, he actualizado en cierta forma, a tiempo. Quería agradecerles la buena acogida que le han brindado a mi nueva creación "Entre mis Brazos" y que próximamente irá en este horario... pero en algunas semanas más, claro está.

Quiero comentarles que sobre el tema "Hoy" que canta Gloria Estefan y cuya letra incluí impunemente en el episodio anterior, fue escrita por Gian Marco, un cantante peruano que para serles franca yo no ubico, pero si él compuso ese tema debe ser estupendo. Y gracias a Maron Chan por el dato.

Ya saben. Rurouni Kenshin, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen... es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y bueno... ojalá que a él le esté yendo bien en sus proyectos.

Por Siempre Mía

Acto doce

Miedos y Recuerdos

--------------------

Kaoru despertó bañada en sudor. Imágenes incoherentes poblaban sus sueños, tornándolos atemorizantes. Aunque no gritó antes de abrir los ojos, pero daba igual si lo hubiera hecho, porque estaba sola.

La ventana de la cabañita estaba abierta y entraba una brisa heladísima. Con la habitación a oscuras, Kaoru se preguntaba si no sería este un sueño dentro de otro, de esos de los que cuesta tanto despertar y eran tan terribles y asfixiantes.

La joven se acurrucó más entre las mantas, buscando desesperadamente algo de calor, gimiendo... tenía miedo... sentía el sonido de las olas y recordó que estaba en la playa... pero... ¿y Keishi, donde estaría?...

-Keishi... Keishi... tío Keishi... - dijo en un susurro, al borde de las lágrimas. Nuevamente se sentía como una niñita atemorizada e inconscientemente lo llamaba así. Pero él no aparecía. La joven entonces se hizo un ovillo tan pequeño que apenas y se notaba en la cama, y no dejaba de temblar.

Keishi finalmente entró en la habitación, cerrando la ventana, cuando la notó... y escuchó su llamado y sus susurros, aunque lo shockeó el modo en que ella lo llamaba. Él no era su tío y ni ganas que tenía de serlo. Él era su pareja, su hombre, no su tío. Entonces comprendió que ella tenía miedo. Encendió la luz y contempló el pequeño bulto en la cama.

-Mi amor... ¿Qué te pasa?...-

Kaoru apretaba los dientes para que no castañearan. Al sentir la voz y la mano de Keishi sobre su espalda, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me persigue... me persigue... no dejes que se acerque a mí nuevamente.-

Una pesadilla, otra vez...

¿Es que ella nunca dejaría de tenerlas?

Maldito Shishio.

-Tranquila, nenita... todo está bien... yo te cuidaré, no dejaré que nunca más se te acerque. Lo prometo, Kaoru.-

Keishi la rodeaba fuertemente y secaba sus lágrimas. Después le explicaría que había salido un momento a la terraza a contemplar las estrellas.

-Pero estás muy helado.- reclamó ella, sintiéndose como la pequeña de doce años otra vez.

-Bueno... y tú estás muy calientita, asi que sabrás como temperarme, ¿no?- respondió él, devolviéndola a la realidad, nuevamente, como siempre lo hacía, y metiéndose a su cama.

Kaoru simplemente apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se quedó quieta al sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón de su pelirrojo.

-Keishi... ¿qué pasó exactamente cuando perdí la memoria?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al hombre, quien se tensó de inmediato... Kaoru pudo notarlo claramente. Él tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro. La miró tiernamente y le acarició una mejilla, quitándole algunos mechones de pelo de encima.

-Quizá demasiado, mi amor... - respondió.

-¿Me contarás?-

Keishi se volvió hacia ella sin dejar de abrazarla. Kaoru notó en esto un gesto absolutamente protector en él. Keishi se tomó su tiempo y elevó más las mantas para cubrir bien la espalda femenina. Kaoru entonces notó un dejo de tristeza en los ojos violeta antes de que Keishi apagase la luz de la mesita velador.

-Bueno... puedo contarte lo que quieras, Kaoru... pero debes saber que yo me porté mal contigo. Debía cuidarte y no lo hice bien en ese momento. Eso es algo que quizá nunca me pueda perdonar.-

-Oh... ya veo... - Kaoru bajó la vista, a pesar de que él apenas la distinguía.- Mejor hablemos mañana de eso. Ahora sólo abrázame más fuerte... no quiero volver a soñar.-

-----------------------

Tomoe miraba hacia la calle, despidiendo aún con la mano a su hermano Enishi. Finalmente el menor de los Yukishiro se decidía a dejar el hogar y conocer el mundo. Se había inscrito en la universidad de Kyoto y se iba a conocer el lugar, la universidad y las residencias disponibles para estudiantes.

Sanosuke estaba detrás de ella, con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros femeninos.

-Es mejor asi, "bolita"... no te preocupes. Volverá en una semana. Ya no es un niño y debe ver él solito qué es lo que quiere. Debemos confiar en su juicio, hermana.-

-Pero... Sanosuke... después él se irá... un año. Lo veré solo los fines de semana... quizá ni eso cuando no pueda venir porque tiene mucha tarea. Y asi al año siguiente... y al siguiente.-

Sanosuke volteó suavemente a Tomoe para enfrentarla. La mujer tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Tomoe, hermanita... ya te has ocupado mucho de nosotros. Has sido incluso como mi mamá, y eso que yo soy mayor que tú por un año. Pero por eso mismo, Tomoe... te has postergado tanto. Tienes pocos amigos y hace tiempo que no veo que salgas con algún chico... no creo que eso sea bueno, porque no quiero verte sola. Más ahora, que Enishi partirá y yo... bueno, hermana, yo también. Ya sabes que en dos semanas me caso.-

Tomoe miró a Sanosuke por lo que decía. Era cierto...

Sanosuke, pensó Tomoe con dulzura, mirándole, era un hombre sin duda, muy varonil. El cabello tan negro que habían heredado los Yukishiro, asi como su porte fenomenal y su cuerpo de modelo. Su modo de moverse, de actuar, de hablar, de vestirse... todo él gritaba "¡¡demonios, soy un hombre, nótenlo!!". Siempre fue muy popular en la escuela y tuvo muchas novias. Declaraba a los cuatro vientos que casarse era para los sumisos y que el mundo era para conocerlo.

Por eso, después de la muerte de los padres, viéndose, en cierta forma libre, decidió un buen día tomar su bolso y partir en su moto. Tomoe sola cuidó de Enishi y de vez en cuando recibía bellas fotografías de Sanosuke desde los lugares más increíbles de Japón. Y en cada una con un amor nuevo...

Sin duda alguna el coma diabético que lo tuvo al borde de la muerte lo hizo meditar en muchas cosas... más bien reconsiderarlas. Aún pensaba que el mundo era para admirarlo, pero desde entonces sólo había estado con una mujer... Megumi Saito.

Recordó el día en que él le dijo que se casaba.

-Hermanita... jeje... verás... sé que soy un idiota, pero... bueno... hum... -

Tomoe ahora sí que no entendía nada, hasta que Sanosuke descubrió su mano...

-Creo que si me he vuelto el hombre más imbécil del planeta, porque hoy... no sé por qué... yo compré esta cosa. Y ahora sólo me queda una cosa que hacer con ella... - dijo nervioso en tanto enseñaba el bello anillo de oro que había adquirido para... para...

-Y... estee... bueno, pienso comprometerme con Megumi y mandar al demonio a mi suegro si es que se opone. Y a la suegra también... y a cualquier idiota que se me cruce en el camino.- Sanosuke entonces tomó aire, sintiéndose aún más tonto de lo que ya se sentía.- y, desde luego, hermana, necesito que me acompañes en ese momento.

Era imposible negarle un favor a su hermano mayor cuando se lo pedía de tan buena manera. Porque después de todo, la había echo reír a carcajada limpia cuando terminó de hablar.

Tomoe volvió al presente cuando Sanosuke le extendió su bolso.

-Vamos, Bolita... debemos ir a tus clases. Se hace tarde y mientras más temprano empieces con eso, antes regresaremos a casa.-

Se había inscrito en forma voluntaria en un programa de apoyo educacional nocturno para quienes no habían completado sus estudios secundarios por algún motivo en especial. Asi que tenía un curso de adultos que ansiaban aprender todo lo que ella quisiera mostrarles del mundo y de la ciencia.

Había empezado las clases el semestre anterior y ya tenía un admirador. Prueba de ello era el ramillete de flores blancas que a diario encontraba sobre su escritorio en la sala de profesores, antes de retirarse a casa cerca de la medianoche.

Y esta noche no fue la excepción.

Tomó su ramillete del día y aspiró su suave aroma. Se ruborizó un momento tratando de adivinar quien sería tan romántico admirador, pero realmente no se le ocurría quien podría ser. Salió de la escuela, y se encontró con Sanosuke que venía a buscarla.

Le extendió un casco y una chaqueta y pronto ambos se iban en motocicleta a la casa.

De entre las sombras, en tanto, salía un hombre que miraba el vehículo perderse en la lejanía. Y se miraba las manos llenas de callos y pensaba que asi era como debían ser las cosas... ella era tan bonita y educada y él, tan solo obrero de una construcción vecina.

Nada más.

---------------

Las vacaciones habían terminado y Keishi se reintegraba como instructor de kendo en las escuelas. Kaoru mientras hacía los preparativos para adaptar una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa como sala de trabajo. Necesitaba realizar ilustraciones para un libro de cuentos muy bonito....

En realidad, para la reedición del primer libro de Keishi. Aquél que escribió cuando ella estaba recién accidentada y tenía que estar con yeso desde el pecho a los pies.

Mientras leía los cuentos, evocaba esos días... cerraba los ojos y veía todo con nitidez en su mente. Para ella era fácil recordar esos momentos.

Sin embargo, al mirar atentamente a su boceto, se encontró con Misao y Aoshi que le sonreían, sosteniendo a Sayo y Kojiro. Los extrañaba mucho y eso la confundía.

-Buen día, señorita Kaoru.- saludó Keishi sonriendo. Pero Kaoru en cambio sintió algo extraño al oírlo llamarla así.

Era una sensación extraña... casi como si ese nombre de pronto no le perteneciera a ella, sino a otra... ya había tenido esa sensación antes, pero no se lo explicaba. A veces su mente estaba a punto de recordar algo, pero no lo conseguía del todo.

Kaoru estaba segura de que ese algo se relacionaba con la falta de memoria de alguna vez, hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero al no poder recordar del todo, se imaginaba que quizá era algo muy terrible... a veces pensaba que Keishi realmente la había forzado de alguna manera y que por eso su inconsciente se negaba a recordar.

Kaoru sintió a Keishi a su espalda. Infantilmente trató de ocultar su dibujo, pero Keishi enseguida notó de qué se trataba.

-Quieres verlos, ¿no?-

La joven bajaba la vista apenada... pero era cierto. Rurouni no era compañía suficiente para ella. En Nara estaban sus padres, sus amigos... todas las cosas que ella conocía. Y el sitio al que consideraba su hogar.

El dojo Himura realmente le había encantado cuando lo conoció hacía tantos años atrás...ahora también le encantaba estar allí, lo sentía como su casa, pero... pero sentía también que allí sólo la aguardaba la soledad. Y eso, cuando Keishi no estaba, la ponía muy triste.

Keishi en cambio se sentía muy a gusto en ese sitio. Después de todo, sólo aquí había conseguido la paz con Kaoru, viviendo con ella. Pero el caso es que él sabía que algo andaba mal con el corazón de la joven... se estaba dividiendo. Suspiró...

-Kaoru... vamos a verlos... mañana mismo y nos quedamos hasta el martes. Imparto clases el día miércoles porque en la otra escuela van a celebrar algo y no van a necesitarme. Así les pediré tu mano, porque quiero casarme contigo.-

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron notoriamente... y saltó a los brazos de Keishi.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-

Keishi sonreía contento... sólo esperaba que no los regañaran demasiado cuando se encontraran con Misao y Aoshi...

--------------

-¡Kaoru!... ¡Keishi!... ¡Aoshi... ven aquí de inmediato!!- gritaba Misao impresionada. Ahí estaban ellos, en su puerta: su hija y su cuñado. Esto no podía ir mejor.

Aoshi salió de inmediato a averiguar qué pasaba con Misao. Y se quedó de piedra un momento al mirar a la parejita. Pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a su nenita tan sonriente y a su hermano mejor aún. Hasta peso había ganado.

Abrazó fuertemente a Keishi y se quedaron asi algunos momentos. Keishi en su casa, nuevamente... su hermano menor... bueno, tenía 31 años, pero para él, siempre sería su hermanito.

Pronto abrazó a Kaoru.

-Mi niñita... Kaoru... has regresado.-

-Papi...- Kaoru, rato después, se fue hacia el interior con Misao para ver a sus "hermanitos", a quienes extrañaba.

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que Kaoru se fuera de la casa para encontrarse con Keishi. Y les había mandado muchas cartas y dibujos de ella a Misao y Aoshi, contándoles sus aventuras desde entonces. Pero en ninguna había mencionado algo así como una visita.

Keishi entró con las maletas. No eran muy grandes... quizá no se iban a quedar mucho, después de todo.

-Ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no, hermano?- dijo Aoshi, sirviendo agua fresca a Keishi.

-Mucho tiempo... no pensé que vendría a esta casa del modo en que lo hago ahora.-

-¿Y de qué modo vienes, Keishi?-

Aoshi notó una súbita tensión en el pelirrojo. Éste tomó un poco de aire y se dio valor.

-Quiero casarme con ella. Y quiero que me des tu aprobación, como su padre.-

Kaoru apareció seguida de Misao, quien se acercó a Aoshi y enlazó su mano a la de él.

-Ya veo.- repuso Aoshi, muy serio.- Asi que vienes a decirme así como así que te quedas con ella.-

-Si, hermano. La amo y no puedo esperar más tiempo para que sea mi esposa.-

Kaoru se situó tras Keishi. Miraba a Aoshi con cariño. Y recibía la enorme sonrisa de apoyo de Misao.

-Y supongo que tendrás una casa para ella.-

-Si- dijo Keishi, orgulloso. De pronto Aoshi no era su hermano, sino un temible suegro.

-Bien... y... supongo también que tendrás un trabajo estable.-

-Por supuesto. Me han aceptado como instructor de kendo en las escuelas, nuevamente. Y mi nuevo libro saldrá publicado dentro de algunas semanas.- respondió Keishi. Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y miraba a Aoshi con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aoshi meditó un momento.

-Muy bien. Entonces, estás dispuesto realmente, ¿no?

-Claro que si.

-Y la habrás respetado, ¿verdad?

Silencio general.

Kaoru enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Misao a duras penas contenía su carcajada. Aoshi divertido, optó por ignorar la no respuesta de su hermano... er... del pretendiente de su niñita.

-Supongo que sabes que Kaoru pretende perfeccionarse aún más y que quizá desee seguir estudiando Artes.-

-Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a pagar su educación. Tengo los recursos.-

-Olvídalo- dijo Aoshi.- Soy su padre y es mi deber hasta que cumpla 24 años. Y recién tiene 19.-

-Pero ahora será mi esposa y de su formación me encargo yo.-

-No estoy de acuerdo. A ella le pago yo la universidad. Tú ya te encargarás de la formación de los hijos que tengas con ella.-

-Pues mi educación la pago yo.- dijo Kaoru tan tranquila. – porque los trabajos que he presentado para diferentes publicaciones me los han pagado muy bien y tengo mis ahorros. Y en ese punto no transaré, asi que ustedes dos lo van asumiendo ya.-

Aoshi y Keishi quedaron estáticos durante un momento. Misao entonces se acercó a Kaoru.

-Como pasaste tu cumpleaños lejos de casa, haremos ahora mismo un pastel para ti. Vamos y dejemos a este par de hombres conversando sus temas. No veo para que tanto escándalo si al final Keishi y tú se van a casar igual.- Misao avanzó hacia la cocina y luego dijo en voz alta -¡Kojiro, Sayo... a hacer pastel-

Los niños aparecieron corriendo. Entraron al cuarto de baño y se lavaron las manos prolijamente. Tanto, que llegaron a la cocina con las manitos arrugadas y oliendo fuertemente a jabón de manzana.

-----------------

Kaoru estaba un tanto avergonzada... Misao se había tomado tan serenamente su regreso con Keishi. Ella esperaba un regaño... una mala cara.

Incluso el silencio absoluto.

Después de todo, se fue sin avisar dejando una escueta carta sobre el asunto.

-Pero es que ya lo sabíamos, Kaoru. Era cuestión de tiempo. Y Aoshi pensaba que ya te estabas demorando mucho en partir.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Lo habíamos notado hacía mucho tiempo, Kaoru. Desde antes de tu accidente en la escuela (cuando Shishio la atacó). Después de eso, él te cuidaba más que cualquiera de nosotros, aunque eso ahora tú no lo recuerdas. Incluso permitíamos que te acompañara en tu habitación... es extraño, hija, pero, quizá sea tiempo de confesarte que jamás permitiría que Sayo durmiera con algún chico en su habitación... y sin embargo, Keishi y tú... no sé si habré actuado bien en ese entonces, pero él ya tenía una mirada especial para ti. Sumamente intensa... y yo no me asustaba con ello, sino que sentía que sólo él podía quererte más que tu padre y yo.-

-Mami... mira... los huevos ya están listos- Sayo exhibía orgullosa un pote con los huevos, secundada de Kojiro quien tenía manchas de harina en la nariz.-

-Gracias, cielito. Ahora vayan a lavarse los dos y después los llamaré de nuevo para decorar el pastel.- los niños salieron corriendo nuevamente. La energía nunca se les acababa y en eso eran una réplica exacta de Misao.

-Cuando tú eras pequeña, Kaoru, siempre llamabas a Keishi para tus juegos. Bueno, era el único con quien podías jugar, porque yo estudiaba y Aoshi se mataba trabajando para llegar al lugar donde está. Y como Keishi daba algunas clases aquí y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba escribiendo, tenía mucho tiempo para ti. Y mostraba una paciencia poco usual. Tú siempre decías que cuando fueras grande, querías casarte con él y Aoshi notaba que Keishi no tenía novia. Lo que era extraño, porque lo primero que me contó de él fue que era bastante revoltoso con las chicas y que ahora podría jurar que no había estado con ninguna. Pero él era muy respetuoso contigo... yo le tenía una confianza sin límites... aún se la tengo. Y es extraño, pero te digo, hija, que no puedo evitar sentirme así con él. Sólo con él me siento libre de bromear, tenemos la misma edad y también lo veo como a un hermano. Cuando Aoshi, al casarnos, dijo que quería traerlo con nosotros, pensé que sería una mala idea y que habrían problemas de... bueno, de celos... tú te imaginarás... pero, al conocerlo, supe que todo iría bien.-

-Mami... hablas muy bien de él.- dijo la joven. Estaba muy feliz por eso.

-No puede ser de otro modo, Kaoru. Pero lo que me extraño mucho fue cuando un día, sin más, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Cuando íbamos a verlo, se veía tan extraño... era cariñoso igual, pero no era el mismo Kei que conocíamos y pensamos que quizá algo había pasado contigo. Tú tampoco querías verlo.-

Kaoru bajó la cabeza... en ese tiempo estaba muy confundida.

-Aoshi pensó seriamente en ir a ajustar cuentas con él, porque decía que seguramente te había hecho algo. Pero entonces descubrió unos dibujos que le mostró tu profesora donde salía Keishi hasta el límite y Aoshi pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos en paz... porque si tenían algún asunto pendiente, estaba seguro de que tú al crecer lo enfrentarías.-

-Bueno, mamá... fue algo así.- dijo la joven, cerrando los ojos. Lo había odiado, lo había amado... había llorado y al final... tuvo que ir con él porque estaba segura de que allí estaba su lugar en el mundo. Y hacía algún tiempo, Kaoru había decido no volver a tocar el tema con él porque Keishi se veía afectado. -Lo enfrenté, mamá...- mintió -... y ahora estoy aquí, con él... y fijando fecha para la boda.

-Ignoro qué fue lo que pasó en ese tiempo contigo y con él, pero no te preguntaré ni espero que me cuentes. Todas las parejas tenemos nuestros secretos, a veces felices y otras veces inconfesables. Mira tú... la mezcla está lista. Alcánzame ese molde y prepara el horno. Este bizcocho quedará incomparable... -

-------------------

-Asi que será el próximo mes.-

-Si, Aoshi. Ella está de acuerdo conmigo.-

Las facciones de Aoshi se relajaron notoriamente. Contempló a Keishi. Se había cortado el cabello y su sonrisa era fácil. Se veía muy joven, sin duda...

Se veía exactamente como diez años atrás.

-Y vivirán en Tokio... ¿Kaoru qué dice a ello?-

Keishi entonces guardó silencio un momento.

-Extraña Nara. Y la entiendo. Después de todo, ella nació y creció aquí, tiene sus amigos y sus recuerdos... a ustedes también los echaba mucho en falta cuando estuvimos de vacaciones y de regreso en Tokio, lo que me decidió a pasar por aquí.-

-Puedo entenderla... cuando recién vine a trabajar como maestro a esta ciudad y conocí a Misao, también te extrañaba mucho a ti y a nuestros padres. Y sobre todo Tokio. Por eso, cuando supe que habías terminado tu servicio militar, te llamé para que vinieras conmigo. Supongo que lo mismo he inculcado a Kaoru... la importancia de la familia. A pesar de no ser su padre, la quiero como si fuera mi hija y desde luego desearía que, de ser posible, Keishi, te trasladaras a esta ciudad con ella. Pero respetaré tu decisión de querer vivir en otro lugar. Es solo que... bueno... jajajaja... es extraño, pero las damas Kamiya tienen esa cosa que nos hace no querer separarnos de ellas. Y sin embargo, Keishi, si Kaoru es la mitad de feliz de lo que yo he sido con Misao, estoy seguro de que ustedes no deberían tener problemas. Te doy mi aprobación para el matrimonio y pienso que es mejor que cambiemos el tema y nos pongamos a planificar la boda, porque un mes es muy poco tiempo, pero comprendo esta premura tuya. Porque yo también la sentí con Misao.

---------------------

-Kiyosato, Akira.-

-No vendrá, señorita Tomoe – respondió Kuro, un hombre mayor y de facciones duras, pero muy, muy respetuoso.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Si... hoy se accidentó. Es un héroe... pero estará al menos una semana en el hospital.-

-Mmhh... ya veo...- musitó Tomoe, sintiendo de pronto bastante tristeza. Akira era el mejor de su clase. Siempre mostraba mucho interés en aprender y era muy atento con ella. Y mientras Tomoe pasaba la lista de asistencia al grupo, evocaba a su alumno accidentado.

Estaría cerca de los 30 años. Siempre vestía sus jeans desgastados en las rodillas y en los bolsillos, asi como su chaqueta de mezclilla tan gastada como sus jeans. Sus zapatotes cafés, muy toscos, con los que seguramente trabajaba. A veces traía su caso bajo el brazo. Y siempre venía con el cabello húmedo. Sin duda no salía del trabajo sin asearse antes. Y era bastante fornido...

Pensó, pícaramente, qué su alumno era tan endemoniadamente masculino como Sanosuke, sólo que a un nivel más tosco, si es que se puede decir. Sonrió con esta idea y deseando que se recuperase pronto, inició la clase de la noche.

A las doce menos cuarto terminó su trabajo del día y se dirigió a la sala de profesores a dejar sus apuntes y el libro de clases. Y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando no encontró las flores sobre su mesa.

Y en el libro de asistencias solo Kiyosato estaba ausente...

¿Sería posible que él...?

----------------

-Hey, Bolita, mira quién está aquí... ¡¡¡ha regresado!!!

Tomoe reconocería esa figura y esa cabeza rojiza en cualquier lugar... Keishi... quien salvó a su hermano pequeño de ahogarse tantos años atrás...

Estaba de pie, al lado de Sanosuke. Estaba casi igual a cómo lo había conocido... y sonreía de un modo muy tierno.

-Hola, Tomoe... tanto tiempo, ¿no?-

La profesora sonrió también.

-Mucho, realmente. Pero dime... ¿vienes a quedarte o solo de visita?-

-Bueno... fui a vuestra casa a buscarles para invitarles a mi matrimonio dentro de unos días y Sanosuke me montó en la moto y me ha traído hasta acá... ahora me pregunto cómo nos iremos los tres en ella... -

-Jeje... Keishi, amigo mío... no te preocupes, porque nosotros no nos iremos a casa, sino a celebrar este acontecimiento. Y aquí al lado hay un sitio genial para ello. Después nos iremos en taxi.-

Tomoe realmente no tenía cabeza para salir esa noche. Algo pasaba en su pecho y se sentía bastante agitada.

-Hermano, preferiría regresar... estoy cansada y pienso que allí hay pasteles y podemos ofrecer te a Keishi.-

-Realmente me agrada más esa idea, Sano...- dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza.

El hombre moreno entonces optó por ver cómo se las arreglaban con la moto.

-Pues... roguemos para que no nos vea ningún policía y nos vamos los tres a casita a festejar. Y tú, Tomoe, te me pones el casco.-

-¡Sí señor!- murmuró la mujer en tanto obedecía a su hermano. Keishi se sentó tras ella y aunque el viaje le pareció eterno, por lo apretado, al menos llegaron sanos y sin papeles de infracción.

-Disculpa por haberte apretado, Tomoe... no era mi intención...

-La culpa no es tuya, sino de este cabeza de pollo que te trae sin pensar en las consecuencias.- dijo Tomoe, sonriendo.- Y ahora tú, Keishi, me contarás cómo es eso que te casas y con quien.- ahora Tomoe se sentaba tranquila en uno de los sillones y Sanosuke servía bebidas.

-Bueno... es una larga historia, pero el caso es que mi esposa será Kaoru Kamiya-

-¿Tú sobrina?- preguntó Tomoe un tanto espantada. Keishi sólo sonrió...

-Recuerda que no lo es... creo que alguna vez te lo conté... ella es sobrina de Misao, su madre murió siendo ella pequeña y su padre... bueno, ese perro trató de forzarla en la escuela, ¿recuerdas?-

Tomoe asintió. Claro que recordaba.

-Bueno... no quiero acordarme ahora de esas cosas. El asunto es que amo profundamente a Kaoru y he decidido tomarla por esposa y ella ha aceptado.-

-Oh... pero Kaoru se fue de Nara hace algún tiempo.-

-Estaba conmigo. En Tokio.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Tomoe.- Enishi ha partido también. Ahora está estudiando en la Universidad Tecnológica de Kyoto, Ingeniería en Informática. Se le da bastante bien esto de la computación y los números. Pero dime, Keishi... ¿Cuándo te casas?-

-Dentro de un mes. Aun estamos decidiendo con Aoshi si hacemos la boda aquí o en Tokio... como sea, te avisaré con tiempo.-

-Hey, no se olviden de mí- dijo Sanosuke apareciendo con tazas de te y pasteles.- Que yo también me caso y esto parece una fiebre, porque hasta Yahiko tiene ganas de hacerlo con Tsubame... ya sabes que esos dos también tienen una historia desde hace años.-

-Jejeje, algo me había comentado Yahiko esta tarde- repuso Keishi.- todos se quieren casar, aunque los jóvenes dicen que es una tontería... y tú, Tomoe... ¿no tienes ya a alguien en mente?-

Tomoe se sobresaltó y se ruborizó levemente, negando con la cabeza y tomando su te.

--------------------

Keishi regresó pasada la una de la mañana. Kaoru ya estaba acomodada para dormir.

La habitación que antes ocupara Keishi ahora la tenía Kojiro para él solo. Por lo que al pelirrojo le quedaba dormir con Kaoru, lo que siempre era un placer.

Keishi no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso en tanto se metía a la cama... estaba recordando muchas cosas que habían sucedido en esa habitación en especial.

Su primer beso con Kaoru. La primera relación sexual que había tenido con ella.

Kaoru dormitaba y él la contempló un momento. Por lo visto estaba retrocediendo... se sentía un tanto pervertido por estar allí, con ella. Y también avergonzado. Era la casa de su hermano, después de todo.

La joven giró hacia él y lo buscó a tientas en la cama. Keishi se quedó quieto hasta que sintió la mano femenina sobre él. Kaoru entonces abrió los ojos y de pronto, algo pasó con ella. Sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y de pronto recordó todo de golpe.

Recordó cómo ella pensaba que era otra Kaoru Kamiya y hablaba de Kenshin todo el día... ¿Kenshin? ¿y ese quién era? ¿y por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese nombre?

Recordó también cómo Keishi (¿o Kenshin?) se metía a la cama con ella... y ella le rogaba y le suplicaba para que le hiciera el amor. Recordó con detalles cómo había sido... y recordó los encuentros posteriores.

Y pudo ver en su memoria cómo él siempre se negaba... cómo cerraba los ojos al empezar a besarla y todo lo que se contenía para no hacerle daño... y cómo una noche le había enseñado su imagen en el espejo y ella regresaba a su realidad...

Todo en su mente era muy rápido y Kaoru asustada veía pasar esas imágenes ante ella... a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Keishi que la llamaba... ella llevaba minutos mirando a la nada, sin moverse... y estaba empezando a llorar.

Kaoru se sentía mareada y se obligó a centrarse en Keishi. Vio en sus ojos preocupación, dolor... y remordimiento.

Entonces lo abrazó ella.

-Perdóname... Keishi... yo no sabía... yo no sabía... yo pensé que era otra y que lo que hacía estaba bien... Keishi... y que tú eras mi esposo... ahora lo sé... pero tengo mucha vergüenza... –

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi bella dama. Era yo quien estaba a tu cargo y debí soportar... mi Kaoru, no llores por eso, no tenías la culpa...-

Keishi besaba los cabellos de Kaoru y la sentaba en su regazo. Y bebía sus lágrimas y trataba de sofocar con dulces palabras su vergüenza. Y ella se quedaba quieta y recibía todo ese afecto.

Él la recostó tranquilamente sobre él y luego la cubrió con las mantas, como era su costumbre. La abrazó y decidió que lo mejor esa noche sería dormir.

-Keishi... dime... ¿quién es Kaoru Kamiya y Kenshin Himura? ¿Qué tienen que ver con nosotros?-

---------------------

Fin acto doce.

Octubre 15, 2004

Notas de Autora.

Ahora sí, se acerca el final de "Por Siempre Mía".

Aún no tengo muy decidido cómo será, pero espero que sea coherente y bueno.

Estaba pensando en terminar esta historia la próxima semana, pero me será imposible. Debo actualizar Misao porque sino alguien seguro que querrá acabarme. Ahora, creo que podría intentarlo de todos modos...

Hace poco una amiga muy simpática, Shinta Girl, me recomendó una página para subir mis fics y bueno, lo estoy haciendo. Eso si, la página tiene su reglas, por lo que, para subir mis historias, las he modificado en sus escenas lemon, suavizándolas o eliminándolas ya de paso.

http:www.iespana.es/sjheaven/animefics/animefics.htm

Esta es la dirección de la página, por si alguna de ustedes quiere mandar allá sus trabajos. Desde luego que la webmaster recibe las historias en su mail, pero pienso que mejor lo buscan ustedes en la página. Porque me da un poco de susto poner el mail de otra persona aquí... ya saben... nunca faltan los malintencionados.

Como buena parte de ustedes habrá notado, me he decidido a recuperar el tiempo perdido leyendo los fics de ustedes. Aún me falta mucho que leer, como Kaoru Sanz o Alpha Jack... paciencia, please... ya la lista se hace más corta para mí...

Bien... la verdad es que se hace tarde, asi que solo me queda agradecer los reviews que me han llegado y que han sido bastantes... me impresionan realmente y me halagan mucho...

Por ejemplo, Chi2-chan, te diré que tuve mis problemas morales con Keishi, pero... me tocó conocer muy de cerca de un pedófilo pervertido y entonces traté de que mi Keishi no tuviera rasgo parecido a él. Cuando era necesario, Keishi regañaba a Kaoru y también jugaba mucho con ella o la ayudaba a hacer su tarea y siempre deseaba que creciera luego para estar con ella. Te aseguro que a un pervertido eso no le importa ni siente gran remordimiento cuando hace algo impropio con un niño o niña... quizá Keishi si esté mal de la cabeza u obsesionado, pero al menos, asi de mal no se portó.

También dudé mucho con la escena entre su primer encuentro sexual con Kaoru. Y sin embargo, pensé que tal vez eso lo hiciera más creíble... porque ya no era perfecto y podía caer bajo debido a sus pasiones y equivocarse, como cualquiera de nosotros. Desde luego que Kaoru motivó bastante al pobrecito.

Aún no estarán del todo tranquilos por acá, pero el final se acerca. Quizá sea el próximo episodio o el que le siga, pero de dos capítulos no pasa.

Amaterasu, realmente aún le falta a este fic, pero muy poquito. Pienso que ahora, lo actualizaré cada semana o dos como mucho. Gaby (hyatt, gracias por estar como siempre, saludándome en cada entrega. Sumire-chan,muy a mi pesar, Megumi y Sano no me han inspirado demasiado en esta obra y lo único que me queda es tratar de redimirme en las siguientes obras, como Actuación Tsukio-Hen o Misao... o entre Mis brazos, que es la que saque recientemente. Ojalá y me disculpes esto...

O.o KAORU o.O, gracias por tu constancia y la verdad es que me siento algo avergonzada por actualizar tan a lo lejos... gracias por tus palabras de aliento y bueno, ahora puse un problema entre Keishi y Kaoru... después de todo, el amor so siempre es pura miel, ¿no?, Saiko Katsura, lamento que no haya Megumi y Sano... pensé en poner un lemon en este episodio, pero opté por centrarme en las emociones y contradicciones que empieza a vivir Kaoru. Sakura, seguirá durante un par de capítulos más, pero no mucho. Jenny, gracias por tus felicitaciones y bueno, creo que no he leido aun tus fics... trataré de ponerme al corriente.

Kaorusanz, aun no leo tu fic... discúlpame, siempre me lo pides y yo ahí, acumulando trabajo... lo lamento de veritas... verás como esta noche me pongo al corriente de alguno y te dejo un saludito. Ya lo verás. Guiliana, gracias por el interés hacia mi obra y no, aún no termina, pero poco falta. Gracias por los ánimos.

Onashiru, creo que la canción quedará para el episodio final de este fic, asi que ya lo verás y seguro que hasta te gusta... ya nos leemos, besos, Mikomi Shinomori, ya ves que no es el fin y supongo que eso te hará más o menos feliz... yo estoy esperando el final de Misao, la chica rebelde... jojojo... y por lo demás, yo siempre pongo al final de los episodios "fina capítulo tanto" y la fecha en que lo terminé. Y cuando escribo el final, agrego otra columna donde sale "fin (agregar nombre del fic)" y con eso acabo.

Kaoru86 Kamiya, Ya era hora de que Keishi estuviera en paz... quizá ya demasiado había soportado el pobrecito y yo también sufría su resto con él... un abrazote para ti y espero que te cuides. Hitokiri Battousai26, gracias, me esforcé con el lemon y no te preocupes por el largo del review... Kaoru Himura, parece que el toque nostálgico es lo de este fic, porque ahora he puesto bastante de ello...quizá asi es con las parejas que se conocen prácticamente de toda la vida o quizá soy yo la que siempre va y viene con sus recuerdos, mezclándolos con el presente... no sé... jejeje, un beso también para tí. Maron-chan, o.O, gracias por el dato de la canción... como vez, he hecho las aclaraciones correspondientes al inicio del fic. Y qué bien que te alegren las situaciones de este fic en su capítulo 11.

Un besito.

Amiga Naoko L-K, gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo... yo también quiero un Keishi, pero en fin... jajajaaja... un besote y un abrazo. Mari, sep, es bueno eso del tiempo fuera para meditar y saber qué es lo que quieres. Serán felices, pero aun deben crecer un poquito más como personas. Kaoru Himura14, te has quedado sin palabras?... guaus... un beso. Pamky, Qué bueno que te haya emocionado la aventura de estos dos personajes tan queridos... como ves, sigo actualizando regularmente la historia, o sea, cada tres semanas y bueno, en su reemplazo queda la ya iniciada "Entre mis Brazos" que espero que disfrute mucho. Un besote y te cuidas. Chao!!!


	13. Dudas

Bueno, ya todos saben que la serie de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece en lo absoluto, porque Nobuhiro Watsuki la creó primero.

Antes que sigan, he de advertirles que este capítulo tiene un lemon. A mi no me gusta marcar las escenas con "inicio lemon, fin lemon", asi que les advierto desde ya que está en la escena donde Keishi y Kaoru están en la cocina. Es solo esa escena y la que viene después es bastante respetable, asi que pueden seguir leyendo tranquilos desde allí.

Sin nada más que advertir, me despido hasta las notas de autora.

Por Siempre mía.

Acto trece

Dudas

----------

-Keishi... dime... ¿quién es Kaoru Kamiya y Kenshin Himura? ¿Qué tienen que ver con nosotros?-

Keishi se sintió descolocado ante la pregunta de Kaoru. Él, su padre y Sanosuke, sabían mejor que nadie lo sucedido 150 años atrás. Pero para Kaoru, esa información ahora podía ser un tanto perjudicial, tomando en cuenta el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

-Mañana te contaré. Es lo mejor, Kaoru. Ahora duerme.-

-Pero quiero saber...-

-Mañana, Kaoru. Te contaré todo.-

Kaoru no estaba conforme con la respuesta. Ella deseaba saber en ese momento por qué antes lo había llamado de otro modo. Qué era lo que la impulsaba. Pero sabía que ante el tono de voz que ahora usaba Keishi, no había súplica que sirviera para disuadirlo de su decisión. Después de todo, cuando siendo niña, sus padres la castigaban y Keishi quedaba cuidándola, no hacia nada para ayudarla a escapar, pues decía que él no era quien para desautorizar a Aoshi y Misao. Y aunque Kaoru rogara, Keishi se mantenía inflexible aunque le diera pena verla asi, pero los castigos se los tenía muy merecidos por ser tan traviesa.

Kaoru rió quedito ante los recuerdos. Una vez le puso cáscaras de plátano a un chico que la molestaba por caminar con ayuda de bastones, en el pasillo de la escuela. El chico se cayó y se rompió la rodilla. Casi expulsaron a Kaoru de la escuela y gracias a que Keishi intercedió por ella en su calidad de "tío" no lo hicieron, pero el pelirrojo tuvo que informar a Aoshi de lo sucedido. También la castigaron cuando intercambió las etiquetas de la sal y el azúcar en la casa, debido a que se enteró de que venía Tomoe a tomar té con ellos. Y aunque entonces Kaoru no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le pasaba, la verdad es que estaba experimentando una reacción de celos a los catorce años.

Si Kaoru seguía rememorando, llegaba al día en que le rompió la nariz a un compañero que molestaba a Tsubame, porque Yahiko no estaba cerca. En esa ocasión Keishi la apoyó, pero Aoshi decía que las damitas no le andaban rompiendo las narices a los compañeros y durante una semana Kaoru no pudo ver televisión. La ultima vez que se trenzó a golpes con alguien, fue poco antes de salir de la escuela, porque una compañera del curso de arte, envidiosa de ella, rompió su lienzo, aquel en el que estaba dibujando a Keishi con gran entusiasmo, porque esperaba enviárselo para su cumpleaños número 30.

La pobre chica terminó con dos dientes menos y el resto del lienzo puesto de sombrero. Y aunque Kaoru se quedó sin permiso de ir a una fiesta, el recuerdo de ese día le quitaba de inmediato el mal humor.

Kaoru no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante sus recuerdos, despertando a Keishi que dormitaba bajo ella. En realidad, pensándolo bien... quizá no importaba tanto quien había sido la otra Kaoru Kamiya, porque Kaoru debía reconocer que en esta vida al menos, lo estaba pasando estupendo.

Ya no volvería a preguntar.

----------------

Akira Kiyosato esa noche no estaba de humor. Se sentía pésimo y pensaba si no estaría mejor bien muerto.

Esperaba con ansias cada fin de semana para poder ver a su pequeña Sakura, su hija de once años. Pero ahora, enyesado y sin poder moverse de la cama, estaba sumamente frustrado.

Se había casado quizá, demasiado joven... su padre había muerto siendo Akira un adolescente, asi que se retiró de la escuela para trabajar y mantener a su mamá y sus dos hermanos menores. Conoció a Nadesico y sintiéndose un hombre a los dieciséis años, tuvo que casarse con ella cuando la dejó embarazada.

Las cosas fueron bien hasta que los hermanos de Akira terminaron sus estudios y la vida les empezó a tratar mejor. Encontraron trabajos buenos gracias a que habían estudiado y Nadesico empezó a recriminar a Akira el hecho de que él era solo un obrero de la construcción sin futuro ni aspiraciones, por lo que se divorció de él y se llevó a Sakura. Al menos él podía verla los fines de semana según lo acordado en la corte, y viajaba a Kyoto, porque allá vivía su hija, quien lo quería mucho.

Realmente Nadesico no se fijó en que Akira se esforzaba por superarse y dentro de sus labores era el mejor, el más respetado. Ella vio que ese hombre no podía darle la vida que ella esperaba tener en realidad, y lo peor es que Akira, en su orgullo, no aceptaba ayuda económica de sus hermanos, porque con lo que él ganaba les alcanzaba bien para vivir con cierta comodidad.

Para Akira fue terrible descubrir que a Nadesico le interesaban tanto los bienes materiales. Pero lo peor fue tener que separarse de Sakura cuando la niña tenía seis años. Y en cinco años Akira nunca le había fallado a su hija que ahora tenía un nuevo papá.

Akira, con 28 años, había decidido instruirse más para que su hija se sintiera orgullosa de él y con ese sentimiento entró a la escuela nuevamente, en el horario nocturno. No imaginó que allí encontraría a una mujer que le movería el piso con su sola presencia. Akira quedó prendado de la belleza de Tomoe primero y de su paciencia y amabilidad después. Era una mujer muy sencilla y educada... pero sería imposible que se fijara en él. Después de todo, una mujer ya lo había dejado por ser solo un obrero más... y Tomoe ya estaba casada.

Kiyosato le compraba flores como prueba de su admiración. Era la única demostración que se permitía hacia ella, porque sentía que no estaba a su altura y lo mejor era no albergar falsas ilusiones. Además, él terminaría ese curso en Diciembre y quizá después, al semestre siguiente, le cambiaran la maestra.

Y él no volvería a verla más.

Akira alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y sacó su cuaderno de Matemáticas de debajo de la almohada. Había recordado que Sakura le comentó que tenía problemas con unas ecuaciones en especial y quizá el podría ayudarla en cuanto se recuperara bien y pudiera volver a viajar a verla. No le podía recriminar a su hija el no venir ahora, porque bien sabía que Nadesico no la dejaba viajar sola.

Repasando ecuaciones, Akira mató el tiempo un rato, hasta que notó la firma de Tomoe y una felicitación por hacer su tarea en una de las hojas del cuaderno. El hombre sonrió mucho al recordar a la maestra que los trataba más como niños que como los adultos que eran, aunque él junto a ella se sentía como un infante. Akira se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos volvían a tomar un rumbo poco adecuado, asi que apagó la luz y se durmió pensando en que podría enseñar a su hija cosas nuevas.

------------------

Kaoru despertó primero y se dedicó a observar a Keishi.

Él la abrazaba y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de total satisfacción. Para Kaoru era genial el tener relaciones sexuales con Keishi, pero cuando sólo dormían, se admiraba de la paz que podía llegar a sentir cuando despertaba con él. Y en esa noche sólo habían dormido, como él prometió.

La joven se levantó de la cama y se calzó unas pantuflas enormes con forma de garras de tigre. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a asaltar el refrigerador. Se llevó un trozo de pastel al dormitorio y un vaso de leche. Comió tranquilamente y observó detenidamente su habitación. Para recordarla cuando ya no volviera más a ella.

Dentro de un mes más sería la esposa de Keishi Himura y la idea le gustaba mucho, pero...

Pero viviría lejos de sus padres. De su casa, de sus amigos.

Tendría que empezar desde cero en Tokio. Le quedaba trabajar en su cuarto para pintar y esperar a Keishi que llegase del trabajo. De pronto la idea aquella no le gustaba mucho... porque su profesión de pintora e ilustradora era algo en cierta forma solitario. Kaoru pensó que si ella trabajara en una oficina, estaría más contenta, porque podría tener amigos en su trabajo y ver más gente. No era tonta y sabía que no era bueno que solamente viera a Keishi durante los días venideros, porque al fin y al cabo, no tendría mucho tema que conversar con él. Se imaginaba a Keishi llegando a su cuarto de pinturas y ella diciéndole: "me fue bien, hoy pinté esto y esto." Y luego fin de la conversación.

Para Kaoru, realmente lo ideal era vivir en Nara. Por último allí ella podría visitar a su madre o sus amigas. Le gustaba su nuevo hogar con Keishi, pero la soledad la molestaba y no sabía como decírselo sin hacerlo sentir mal.

Keishi suspiró en sueños y Kaoru se sintió culpable por pensar así de su futuro matrimonio. Quizá ella se estaba equivocando con esas ideas que tenía... además, él era tan lindo. Seguramente Keishi vería que Kaoru fuera muy feliz en Tokio. La había esperado tanto tiempo. Él merecía que ella al menos hiciera el sacrificio y dejara su hogar para ir con él.

---------------

Akira no estaba de ánimos para nada. No le hacia feliz el tener que desplazarse a saltitos por su casa, debido a que aun no adquiría las muletas que tendría que usar durante al menos unos dos meses. Su pierna izquierda se había roto en varias partes cuando, por salvar a un compañero, cayó desde el segundo piso de la construcción sobre una de las máquinas para mezclar cemento. Y tenía el yeso desde el muslo al tobillo.

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la cocina. Tendría que pedirle a su vecina que hiciera las compras por él. En el cuarto de baño se lavó tratando de no mojar el yeso y se puso pantalones hechos de jeans cortados. Sintió que llamaban a la puerta y maldiciendo entre dientes, se colocó una toalla sobre los hombros y se dispuso a la ardua tarea de llegar hasta allí.

-Buenos días... -

Tomoe golpeaba con cuidado la puerta de madera. Temía que no hubiera nadie en el departamento, lo que sería una lástima porque le había costado mucho tomar aquella decisión. Llevaba rato llamando, pero nadie respondía.

Sentía aún arder sus mejillas por aquél impulso tonto, pero ya estaba allí y no retrocedería. Era temprano, debía admitirlo, pero...

Bah, realmente era tonto estar allí. Tomoe se dio la media vuelta y sintió que la puerta se abría, asi que se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

Akira abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando notó a la joven maestra de 27 años en su puerta, mirándole impresionada. Tomoe recordó cuando siendo adolescente veía con sus amigas revistas con modelos espectaculares. Pero ninguno le hacía justicia a Akira Kiyosato según ella podía comprobar. Y esta idea no ayudaba a calmar los nervios que estaba sintiendo al verlo con tan poca... ropa.

Y recién bañado...

Tomoe tomó aire e intento asumir una postura profesional, ignorando el hecho de que sentía las mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Tomoe sabía perfectamente que eso era deseo sexual puro y se impresionó al pensar que hacía muchos años que no le pasaba algo así. Pero ahora que sucedía, era un mal momento, claro está.

-Buenos días, Kiyosato.-

-Señorita Yukishiro... no la esperaba por aquí... yo... disculpe mi estado... esteee... iba a desayunar.-

-No se preocupe, Kiyosato. Estoy conciente de que he venido temprano. Quería saber de usted. El viernes me hablaron de su accidente y como en el hospital me dijeron que lo habían dado de alta ayer por la tarde, decidí visitarle.-

-Gracias... gracias, señorita Yukishiro.- respondió el hombre apenado. Tomoe lo visitaba y él se presentaba semidesnudo... no era lo que él hubiera esperado.- Me acompañaría a desayunar... ¿por favor?-

Tomoe sonrió. Entró al departamento y de pronto se quedó mirando a Akira. Este se detuvo antes de ingresar a saltitos en la cocina.

-Kiyosato... ¿usted no debería estar en cama? Lo dieron de alta ayer y tengo entendido que debería estar en reposo. ¿Su esposa no esta?-

La mirada de su adulto pupilo fue elocuente para Tomoe. Sin embargó el agregó.

-Hace años que vivo solo, señorita Yukishiro. Me las arreglaré bien.-

Tomoe meditó un poco en Sanosuke. Lo mismo había dicho antes de irse a recorrer el mundo y casi se murió por la diabetes.

-Kiyosato, usted regrese a la cama a reposar, que este día yo le atenderé.-

Akira se quedó mirándola totalmente anonadado.

-Señorita Yukishiro, no es necesario, de verdad... estaré bien, no necesito del reposo. Además... usted es mi profesora, no puedo permitir que haga esas labores.-

Tomoe no permitiría que ese hombre tuviera problemas por negarse a reposar. Se acercó a él y tomándole un brazo, lo colocó sobre sus hombros. Ella sería su bastoncillo momentáneo. Ignorando el aroma especial que emanaba aquel hombre, Tomoe se concentró en lo que decir.

-Indíqueme donde está su cuarto. Hoy le ayudaré, porque como es Domingo, puedo estar aquí todo el día, a menos que alguien más venga a cuidarlo.-

Akira suspiró resignado ante su suerte. Afortunadamente su departamento estaba ordenado y la ropa lavada y colocada en su lugar. No le hubiera gustado que la maestra se tropezara con sus calzoncillos o calcetines regados por el suelo. Pronto el hombre estaba recostado con la pierna sobre cojines y sintiendo el aroma de la sopa de miso que Tomoe calentaba para él, pensó en que si fuera otra la situación... por un momento se permitió pensar que esa mujer era su esposa, aunque fuera de otro.

----------------

Kaoru y Keishi reían tras los sillones, lanzándose cojines. Keishi tenía una olla y Kaoru una cacerola sobre la cabeza a modo de casco. Sayo con un colador acompañaba a Keishi y Kojiro con una tapa de algo sobre la cabeza ayudaba a Kaoru, usando los sillones como defensa.

La guerra había sido declarada y no había nadie que pudiera detenerla.

Aoshi, cercano a ellos, leía tranquilo su diario, sentado a la mesa y tomándose un café. Misao intentaba llenar un crucigrama, pero estaba pensando que sería más divertido unirse a los chicos. Porque después del cojin que llegó a su cabeza, quería venganza y Aoshi no había tomado en cuenta sus lamentos.

Aoshi cambió la página del diario y siguió impasible.

-Vamos, Kojiro, destruiremos a ese par de zanahorias.- dijo Kaoru con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Nadie nos dice "zanahorias" y queda vivo, ¿verdad Sayo?- Keishi estaba ignorando el hecho de que la bandera que tenía tras ellos tenía una zanahoria pintada en el centro.

La pequeña de 6 años y cabellos rojizos ponía una cara de combate arrugando su nariz y estirando la boca.

-Sayo no es zanahoria.- dijo la niñita, acarreando más cojines junto a Keishi.

Kojiro de 8, estaba feliz, porque había vuelto su hermana mayor y con ella siempre se vivían grandes aventuras como el de la lucha en el salón o las salidas en bicicleta. Claro que antes Kaoru combatía sola a los dos hermanitos. Pero ahora era genial tenerla de su lado e inventando insultos originales contra Keishi y Sayo.

Un cojín dio contra el café de Aoshi. Este acercó su mano a un termo con café caliente y se sirvió más. En realidad, estaba acostumbrado a las guerras en su casa. Y ahora estaba contento, pues pensó al irse Kaoru, que no volvería a ver otra de esas. Y tenía la sensación de que con su hermano y su hija allí todo volvía a su orden lógico y natural.

Lástima que se fueran el martes por la tarde.

-Vamos, Sayo, apúntale a Kojiro... - dijo Keishi esquivando un cojín. Notó como Kaoru, arrastrándose por el suelo, iba a la cocina. Pronto regresó con un pequeño saco y dos cucharas. Kojiro desapareció tras su trinchera y recibió las nuevas armas de Kaoru.

Una cuchara y pepitas secas de sandía como munición.

-Tío, cúbreme.- pidió Sayo valientemente antes de escabullirse a robar algo de municiones. Keishi apenas y podía defenderse del ataque de las pepitas, pero con su velocidad divina para lanzar cojines neutralizó bien a Kaoru y Kojiro. El problema fue que tarde se dio cuenta de que ellos no le devolvían los cojines, sino que se los estaban quedando y fue como Keishi quedó sin armas. Pensó desesperado en Sayo. Sería masacrada al regresar, por su imprudencia y poca previsión.

Kaoru y Kojiro reían diabólicamente. Las Zanahorias perecerían.

Fue cuando Sayo apareció con una caja de botones en una mano y una almohada enorme en la otra. De un almohadazo por la espalda le quitó los cascos a Kaoru y Kojiro y le lanzó la caja a Keishi, quien la atrapó en el aire.

Tres pepas de sandía y cuatro botones fueron a dar al café de Aoshi. Éste pensó que los francotiradores eran lamentables y el ruido de las pepitas sobre la olla de Keishi y de los botones sobre la tapa de Kojiro y la cacerola de Kaoru lo animaron a unirse a la fiesta. Lo meditó un momento y se unió al bando de los "Himura", tras desistir de su intento número cuatro de acabarse la taza de café. Cuando miró hacia la mesa, notó que Misao no estaba allí.

Ella emergía orgullosa con una ensaladera sobre la cabeza, tras la trinchera de los "Kamiya".

Las pepitas se acababan y Kojiro enseguida se dedicó a reunir botones y pepas dispersos por el suelo. En el otro bando, Keishi se encargaba de esa labor y Sayo defendía a su padre de los ataques, aunque la puntería de Aoshi era de la mejor. Sin embargo, el no usar casco le estaba pasando la cuenta, porque entre sus cabellos quedaban las pepas de sandía que Misao le lanzaba tan eficientemente.

-Ríndete, Himura. No hay oportunidad.- Dijo la mujer, con sus ojos sacando chispas. Aoshi al mirarla pensó que sería ella quien se rindiera esa noche en la cama, pero como estaban los niños, lo que respondió fue más o menos asi...

-Olvídalo, Kamiya. Serás tú quien acabará rogando para que todo termine de una vez. Pero te advierto que no terminará cuando lo pidas...-

Aoshi hubiera proseguido con un discurso más o menos bonito y heroico si no hubiera sido porque una cojin le llegó en plena cara, cortesía de Misao, que había entendido perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras y quería vengarse de él un poco...

Aoshi tomó el cojin y lo lanzó contra su esposa...

Fue entonces que Kojiro gritó.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... -

Y usando la velocidad heredada de sus ancestros, se lanzó enfrente de su madre, recibiendo el cojin y muriendo en el acto. Había dado la vida por una causa.

Misao entonces luchó con más ahínco para vengar a su hijito, mientras Kaoru trataba de reanimarlo y Aoshi se quedaba envidioso de que Kojiro diera la vida por Misao y hasta ahora nadie la diera por él.

-Esto lo pagarán caro.- chilló Misao, masacrando el sillón de enfrente con pepas, botones y cojines, secundada por Kaoru, que había vendado a Kojiro con papel higiénico.

Misao hizo volar la olla de la cabeza de Keishi, causando su muerte. Sayo le puso una de las flores que adornaban la casa sobre el pecho, despidiendo al valiente soldado haciendo tres segundos de silencio ante él. Aoshi por su parte no perdonaría lo que había sucedido a su hermano y sin piedad, atacaba a las dos mujeres frente a él. Su hijita le entregaba municiones.

Los cuatro sobrevivientes estaban cansados, pero no se rendirían. El combate recién estaba empezando...

-------------------

Akira miraba nervioso a Tomoe. Se había puesto una camisa por consideración a ella y esperaba que terminara de revisar el ejercicio que él había resuelto.

-Está bien, Kiyosato. Usted es realmente bueno para las matemáticas. Sería bueno que después hiciera un curso de contabilidad o algo asi, si desea seguir estudiando.-

El aludido sonrió. Su cabello se había secado, pero como no lo peinó debido a la llegada de Tomoe, estaba ondeado.

-En realidad, me gustaría montar una ferretería. Sé mucho sobre materiales de construcción... me ayudarán las matemáticas con eso, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, Kiyosato. Acá le traigo los apuntes para el examen que será dentro de un mes.- La mujer sacó algunas hojas de su bolso que le entregó.- Ahora debo salir un momento.- Tomoe se levantó y Akira pensó que ese vestido blanco con flores violetas le quedaba de maravillas.

-¿Ya se retira? Siento haber abusado de su buena voluntad.-

-Realizaré sus compras, Kiyosato. Vi una lista sobre la mesa y su despensa está en cero.-

-No, no... por favor, señorita Yukishiro... eso... yo se lo iba a pedir a una vecina... no se preocupe.-

-Pero, se hace tarde y usted debe almorzar, Kiyosato.-

-¡¿Va a preparar mi comida?!-

-Claro que si. Debo decirle que cocino muy bien.-

-Pero su esposo se enfadará si no va con él.-

-¿Esposo?-

-Ese hombre que va a buscarla en moto. Él se enfadará con usted.-

-Bueno... - se divirtió Tomoe.- ... Sanosuke comprenderá que cuidar de usted es importante.-

-Ningún hombre lo entendería... no es bien visto.-

-Pero usted es mi alumno, Kiyosato... y debo procurar que esté bien y que no se atrase en las materias. Sanosuke no puede enfadarse por eso. Además, él me ha dejado sola.-

-Asi y todo, señorita Yukishiro... no es correcto... yo soy un hombre solo... empezarán los comentarios.-

-Sanosuke es un hermano comprensivo y moderno. No me regañará.- dijo Tomoe tranquilamente.

-¿Su hermano?- Akira casi se atraganta.

-Vivo con mi hermano mayor, que se casará dentro de unas semanas. Es muy simpático, le agradará. Por ahora, Akira, iré a por las compras. Vuelvo enseguida.

---------------------

Era martes y Kaoru salía del cuarto de baño. Habían regresado de Nara ese día y necesitaba asearse antes de acostarse a dormir. Se había decidido que la boda sería en Tokio y que ella desde ya se instalaría definitivamente en el dojo Himura. Aoshi le enviaría el resto de su ropa y las cosas que ella le pidiera.

Se apareció en la cocina secándose el cabello, con una bata corta. Keishi preparaba algo y tarareaba una canción. La casa estaba en paz porque Rurouni se encontraba al cuidado de una vecina, asi que no habían ladridos que interrumpieran la quietud de la noche.

-Mañana iremos al mercado a buscar verduras para la despensa, Kaoru.- dijo Keishi sin quitar la mirada de la olla con sopa.

-Está bien. Huele delicioso... cocinas muy rico, ¿sabes?- Kaoru se acercó y posó el mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Keishi, mirando atentamente el contenido de la olla.

-Recuerdo que durante una temporada te estuve enseñando a cocinar. ¿Seguiste practicando después que me fui de Nara?-

-No, la verdad que no... - dijo Kaoru. En esos días no sabía que pensar y ni se apareció por la cocina.

-En ese caso... - Keishi apagó el fuego de la cocina y se acercó a una mesa que había en el centro de la habitación sobre la que tenía un par de verduras y una tabla para cortar sobre ella.- hoy tendrás una lección sobre ensaladas. Ven aquí.-

Kaoru se situó delante de Keishi y este puso el cuchillo en su mano. Sosteniéndola de la cintura con la mano izquierda sobre su estómago y guiándola con la mano derecha para hacer los cortes a los tomates, Keishi aspiraba el aroma del cabello de la chica y se preguntaba cuanto más aguantaría sus ganas de hacer el amor con ella. Después de todo donde Aoshi no se había sentido motivado, pero acá, estaba en su casa, con su mujer... y más allá estaba su cama...

-Eso, con cuidado de no cortarte un dedo. Con el tiempo lo harás más rápido, Kaoru.- dijo Keishi al notar que Kaoru adquiría confianza bajo su guía. Los tomates cortados sobre la tabla se veían deliciosos y bastante jugosos. La mano de Kaoru estaba mojada por ellos. Asi que la joven se pasó la lengua por las manos, sin pensarlo, para probar el sabor de los tomates.

El problema fue que Keishi siguió el movimiento de los labios y la lengua femeninos sobre la piel y no pudo evitar imaginar que esa piel era suya. De pronto, el pantalón de Keishi se le hacía estrecho en la zona de las caderas...

-Por ahora, podemos dejar esto de lado.- sugirió Keishi apartando la tabla con los tomates.-

-Si, porque ahora vienen los cebollines, ¿no?- preguntó Kaoru inconsciente de lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo. Incluso la joven tomó uno para cortarlo, pero Keishi se lo quitó de las manos. Y ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. –Pensé que los llevaba. Mamá cuando hace esta ensalada dice que... -

Keishi acalló la historia de Kaoru besándola apasionadamente. Y mientras Kaoru le respondía divertida por su reacción, él la tomaba de la cintura para sentarla sobre la mesa. La joven separó las piernas para acomodarse y Keishi supo que él, a la cama, no llegaba.

De pronto la abstinencia sexual también afectaba a Kaoru quien respondía a Keishi con besos para nada castos. Tomaba su labio inferior y lo succionaba ávidamente, en tanto Keishi se acercaba al borde de la mesa y sentía las piernas de Kaoru enredarse en su cintura. Recordó que la joven vestía solo la bata y esta idea le arrancó un profundo gemido, apagado en parte porque Keishi enterraba su rostro entre los húmedos cabellos negros de su joven amante intentando alcanzar su cuello con la boca.

Kaoru sostenía a Keishi por los hombros y deslizaba las manos bajo su camisa, entrando por el cuello de ésta. Desabrochó un par de botones, porque deseaba sentir la piel de Keishi en contacto directo con la suya, y más ahora que había notado su excitación. Pero se detuvo en su acción cuando Keishi le deslizó la bata por los hombros, devorándolos con la boca y ella empezaba a arquearse para permitirle el acceso a sus senos. Sugerencia que fue aceptada por el hombre.

Keishi daba suaves embestidas al pubis de Kaoru anticipándola a lo que vendría más adelante. Ella intentaba apretarse más, pero él alejaba su cadera para volver a acercarse después. Keishi decidió mejor saborear los oscuros pezones de la joven, disfrutando del dulce de su piel y de ese aroma que ahora invadía su olfato y le quitaba la poca razón que le quedaba. Por lo que los succionaba y mordisqueaba sin importarle el tiempo que demorara en ello. Inclinándose, estaba recostando prácticamente a Kaoru sobre la mesa y poco se acordó de la sopa, los tomates y los consejos de Misao para la ensalada.

Kaoru sintió la dureza de la madera bajo su espalda y Keishi se alejó de sus pechos para robarle un par de besos. Kaoru esta vez le quitó la camisa e intentó incorporarse para disfrutar del tacto y del sabor de ese hombre, pero éste esa noche no se sentía muy democrático con la chica y sus intenciones eran no darle tregua durante un rato más. Apartando un poco las caderas de las de ella, Keishi se dedicó a acariciar la piel al interior de los muslos de Kaoru y posteriormente a apartar con cuidado los pliegues que le impedían el acceso a ese punto especial que él sabía, acariciándolo debidamente podía conseguir que Kaoru perdiera la razón también. Kaoru intentaba estirar más su torso cuando sentía las caricias, que le resultaban insoportablemente placenteras y cerrando los ojos, se acercaba nuevamente al cuello de Keishi para intentar asaltarlo, aunque le era bastante difícil mantener la claridad en cuanto a sus metas de la noche.

Y a pesar de sus ruegos a Keishi para que se detuviera, éste no hacía caso y se regodeaba con ella.

Keishi sintió sus dedos mojados en algo cremoso en el interior de Kaoru y retirando la mano, se dedicó a saborear el sabor de su mujer impregnado en ellos. Kaoru, temblorosa, se apoyaba sobre sus brazos, aun sentada sobre la mesa, incapaz de pensar en incorporarse y salir de allí.

Keishi se moría por penetrar de una vez en ella, pero el sabor que llegó a su boca provocó que hubiera un cambio en sus objetivos y cuando se alejó de la joven, ella pensó que se quitaría el resto de la ropa. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al notar como la cabeza de Keishi se hundía entre sus piernas y sentía su alieno caliente en... en...

Keishi encontró delicioso el succionar un pequeño montículo que encontró su boca cuando con los dedos volvió a apartar los pliegues de piel que cubrían el clítoris. Lo tironeaba con cuidado y notaba con genuino placer como el cuerpo femenino se movía sin poder evitarlo debido a los espasmos involuntarios que su acción causaba en ella, motivándolo a seguir extrayendo el sabor de la chica, todo para él. Las manos de Kaoru se movían sobre su cabeza, acercándolo más a su cuerpo y Keishi, divertido, se daba cuenta de que ella deseaba que siguiera. Por lo que la complació, esta vez introduciendo la lengua en ella y sacándola con cierto ritmo.

Finalmente Kaoru no pudo soportar sus propios deseos de sentir a Keishi dentro y junto a ella. Logrando que él se incorporara, abrió el cierre de su pantalón, sacando el miembro erecto con sus manos y guiándolo para que la penetrara de una sola embestida. Keishi prácticamente rugió al entrar en ella y Kaoru cerraba los ojos y se aferraba al cuerpo de ese hombre como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Keishi entonces se movía dentro y fuera de ella y la llamaba cerca de su oído, tomando una de las piernas femeninas para acercarla más aún. Estaba demasiado excitado como para medir su fuerza y simplemente el aire en ese momento no cabía entre ellos.

Kaoru sintió algo especial que le arrancó un hondo gemido en el momento en que Keishi se vaciaba dentro de ella. Keishi también sintió lo que le sucedía a Kaoru y entonces supo que ella estaba teniendo un orgasmo que finalmente la dejó exhausta y aferrada aún a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino y sin separar las piernas de la cintura del pelirrojo. Keishi la abrazaba fuertemente y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar descansar a la mujer... durante un rato. Antes había que alimentarla.

Keishi trató de ir hacia la olla de sopa, pero Kaoru no lo quería soltar aún.

-No te vayas, por favor.- dijo débilmente.

-Mi amor... debo servir la cena... para que podamos ir a descansar.-

-No me sueltes... Keishi.-

Keishi suspiró y tomando a Kaoru nuevamente de la cintura, la bajó de la mesa. Su bata estaba desarreglada y él se encargó de ponerla en su lugar. Luego arregló el su pantalón... tenía una imagen muy pervertida y ambos estaban sudados. Keishi entonces fue con Kaoru hacia la ducha que había mandado instalar en el cuarto de baño del dojo.

-Creo conveniente asearnos un poco antes de comer, ¿no te parece?- advirtió, quitándose el resto de ropa.

Kaoru sin duda era una mujer muy mimosa, cosa que las ansias masculinas de abrazarla y protegerla agradecían genuinamente. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su pareja mientras él acariciaba con la esponja su espalda a medida que esparcía el jabon en ella para que el agua lo retirara. Terminaron su aseo y rato después, Keishi servía la sopa junto a una ensalada de tomates bastante buena, aunque no tuviera cebollines.

---------------------

-¿Keishi?-

Keishi estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió el llamado de Kaoru. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Bostezó.

-Hola, Kaoru. ¿qué pasa?-

-Hum... es que yo... Keishi... si yo no estuviera contigo, ¿sería muy triste para ti?-

Keishi frunció levemente el entrecejo. Estar sin ella era una idea deprimente.

-No estaría triste porque en el otro mundo dicen que no se siente nada, Kaoru.-

-Pero... me da miedo que pienses así, Keishi. Porque... porque si a mi me pasara algo, yo no quisiera que te murieras. O si yo me alejara de ti. Me gustaría que trataras de ser feliz-

A Keishi le pareció raro que Kaoru le saliera con ese tema.

-Yo no permitiría que te pasara nada. Ni que te fueras de mi lado a menos que tú asi lo decidas. ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas? Yo he sido feliz cuando he estado contigo. O esperándote sabiendo que vendrías. ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre.-

-Yo también te amo, Kaoru. Y deseo estar siempre contigo y ser tu compañero de vida. Mientras tú vivas, yo seguiré haciéndolo. Pero si te pasa algo, no puedo prometer estar bien, porque no será asi. Si saco cuentas, te he amado durante 8 años y si no pude olvidarte en 4 años sin verte y sin esperanzas, dudo que pueda ahora que te he tenido y que se que quieres ser mi esposa. Puedo prometerte que sin ti seguiré viviendo, si asi lo deseas, pero no puedo prometerte que seré feliz, porque eso es imposible si no estás. Te reconocí como esa mitad que todos buscamos al poco tiempo de conocerte, me sentí como un pervertido en muchas ocasiones y dediqué mi juventud a cuidar de ti con la intención de formar una buena mujer, no para mí a pesar de que era ese mi anhelo, sino para ti. Para que sepas como y donde buscar tu felicidad. Si has decidido que está junto a mí, yo solo podré amarte como tanto he soñado hacerlo. Pero si decides que no quieres seguir conmigo, sólo puedo dejarte libre y desearte suerte. Y quizá, cuidarte de lejitos.-

Kaoru suspiró y cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Keishi. Ella le creía, sabía que ahora que podía hacerlo, él le decía toda su verdad con una sinceridad que conmovía. La joven abrazó al pelirrojo apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho y se dispuso a dormir.

Pero Keishi se quedó mucho rato pensando en el asunto. Sería cruel volver al infierno del que Kaoru lo sacó al venirse con él a Tokio. Sin embargo, él lucharía con todas sus fuerzas de ahora en adelante por ella, porque podía hacerlo libremente. No lo hacía porque sabía que él y ella eran reencarnaciones de sus antepasados. Lo hacía porque muchos años atrás, se juró a si mismo luchar por Kaoru si ella, algún día al crecer, era capaz de amarlo. Porque en esta vida él tenía esos sentimientos por ella.

----------------

-Asi que aquí es... vaya coincidencias de la vida... Tokio es un pañuelo.- sonrió un hombre de cabellos oscuros al acercarse al dojo Himura.

Había divisado a Kaoru hacía veinte minutos, cuando ella salía de una librería técnica. Venía con bolsas que contenían óleos, lápices especiales para dibujar y dos lienzos. La reconoció enseguida, porque el parecido con Okon Kamiya era impresionante. Jejeje.

Shishio había cambiado su nombre por el de Gohei y vivía en Tokio.

Kaoru había cambiado sin duda, desde la última vez que la viera. Estaba más rellena y hermosa. Decidió seguirla con precaución. Él se había oscurecido el cabello para que no se notaran sus canas y con el cuidado debido, la policía que lo buscaba ni se había enterado de lo bien que estaba él viviendo en la capital del Japón. Incluso se había dado la maña de invertir en buenos negocios y podía vivir holgadamente. Hasta una pareja tenía.

La luz anaranjada de la tarde sobre la piel de Kaoru expuesta con ese vestido de verano que llevaba la hacía ver bastante deseable y pensaba que no tendría mucho problema en tratar de obtener una noche con ella. Era su obsesión desde que se había visto obligado a huír de Nara y no volver por tratar de violarla.

Kaoru no tenía la culpa de ser hija ilegítima. Cuando Shishio se casó con Okón, realmente pensaba en hacerla feliz. Pero al poco de nacer Kaoru, le llegaron comentarios del tipo de que él no era el padre de la niña.

Okon no quiso tener hijos con él y en alguna pelea ella le confirmó que efectivamente estaba embarazada ya cuando se habian casado. Que Kaoru era producto de una noche de fiesta en la que bebió demasiado y que ni siquiera sabía quien era el padre. Esto enfureció a Shishio y lo enloqueció. Más cuando Okon le dijo que la idea de casarse la cayó como anillo al dedo, porque no deseaba enfadar a sus padres con una hija ilegítima y porque él tenía dinero. Que ni siquiera le gustaba como hombre y que en las fiestas aún se liaba a algunos bastante más guapos que él.

Si hemos de ser sinceros, Okon no era la mejor persona del mundo. Shishio se dejó llevar por la rabia y destruyó todo a su paso en el departamento en el que vivían. De nada le había servido ser bueno y paciente con ella y cuando Okon tomó a la niña y la subió al auto para escapar, no se lo pensó demasiado para seguirla.

Esto llevó a que Okón, en su neviosismo, no notara la luz roja. Murió después de encargarle Kaoru a su hermana Misao y contarle que Shishio la buscaba para matarla. No le contó que hasta hacía un año, en que Shishio se había medio enterado de sus acciones, había sido un buen marido y padre. Claro que después las golpeaba bastante.

En los momentos en que se realizaban los funerales de Okon, Shishio bebía como maniático para olvidar lo que le sucedía. Esto confirmó a Misao la historia que le había contado Okon sobre el "monstruo" de Shishio y Misao se limitó a creer a su hermana.

Tiempo después, cuando él quiso ver a Kaoru y ella por escapar de él tuvo ese accidente que casi la mató, supo que ahora, más que nunca, todos lo condenarían.

Durante años alimentó su odio por Okon y el daño que le causó. Un día, después de una pésima noche con su amante de turno, se encontró en algún momento en la escuela de Kaoru. Ella tenía quince años y se parecía mucho a su madre. Pero lo que más presente tenía en ese momento era que si Kaoru hubiera sido su hija, él hubiera sido feliz con su Okón. Pero no lo era. Por eso todos lo culpaban de sus reacciones, lo trataban como si fuera el más maldito de todos. En ese momento Shishio decidió serlo, porque ser bueno no le había resultado mucho en los últimos años. Y trató de acabar con esa chica que representaba su desgracia y que para colmo, era muy parecida a la mujer que lo degradó. Pensó en violarla para destruirle la vida, pero la maldita mocosa escapó de él de alguna manera y él se vio obligado a huir como un perro sarnoso.

Ahora Kaoru... ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿18, 19?...

No importaba. La conseguiría. Finalmente se vengaría de Okon Kamiya... mediante la destrucción de su hija.

Kaoru entró tranquila al dojo Himura. Shishio se iba a acercar al portón de entrada cuando notó a ese odioso pelirrojo que tan bien recordaba. Él siempre estaba cerca de Kaoru, como un perro guardían.

Vio como Kaoru salía a recibirlo y le daba un beso en la boca. Asi que además ese se había quedado con la chica...

De momento lo mejor sería quedarse quieto. Pero ya vendría por Kaoru.

--------------------

Misao, emocionada, observaba a Kaoru desfilar ante ella.

Se estaba probando el kimono nupcial de las mujeres de la familia. Era blanco con bordados de hilos de seda en un tono crema. Era sin duda un kimono precioso.

Aoshi entró a la habitación para contemplar a su hija. El matrimonio sería al día siguiente y Keishi se encontraba trabajando en una de las escuelas donde impartía clases. Asi que este era el mejor momento para estar a solas con sus padres y conversar.

-Mamá, me siento tan nerviosa... a pesar de este tiempo juntos.-

Misao sonrió.

-Es normal, hijita. Dar este paso es importante, porque te comprometes ante el cielo y las leyes para estar con este hombre durante el resto de tu vida. Cuando convives solamente, te puedes marchar enseguida.-

-¿Y alguna vez has querido dejar a papá?-

Misao hizo memoria. Aoshi la miraba nervioso. Sabía que su mujer era especialmente sincera y no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-No. A pesar de los problemas, siempre he sido más feliz con él que infeliz. Y pretendo seguir con él hasta que Aoshi no me soporte o me muera yo. Lo que pase primero.- dijo Misao, riendo. Kaoru también rió y Aoshi abrazó a Misao.

-Digo lo mismo.-

A Kaoru siempre le daba gusto ver que sus padres adoptivos eran tan cariñosos entre ellos. Tenía una nueva pregunta.

-Papá... y cuando te casaste con mamá... ¿extrañabas a tus padres? ¿Extrañabas Tokio?-

Aoshi no dejó de abrazar a Misao.

-Claro que los extrañé mucho. Yo vivía con Keishi y mis padres y siempre fuimos muy unidos. Pero buscando trabajo para sostener mis estudios universitarios que ya terminaban, encontré trabajo en Nara. Ahí conocí a tu madre, como sabrás, cuando le daba clases.-

-Era un profesor muy sexi, pero tan cubito de hielo... - musitó Misao.

-A pesar de que trabajaba y estudiaba mucho, extrañaba a mis papás y a mi hermano. Afortunadamente para mí, Keishi aceptó ir a vivir conmigo y con Misao. Para mi tener a mi familia cerca es importante, pero... al ir formando la mía, con Sayo y Kojiro, supe que era natural tener que dejar tu hogar ya que cada persona debe formar el suyo propio. Creces mucho cuando tienes tu familia y la mantienes, la vez aumentar o disminuír. Y quiero tanto a mis hijos y a mi esposa... a lo que voy, hija, es que aunque nos extrañes, debes saber que siempre te apoyaremos en tus decisiones. Que correremos si nos necesitas para algo. Pero que es bueno que con Keishi tengas tu espacio y tu casa y que a solas con él intentes resolver tus problemas. Ya no es como en la casa en que vivían como hermanos y nosotros interveníamos en las discusiones que tenían sobre quien comía más pastel. Tus problemas serán más profundos quizá... pero debes resolverlos sin nosotros.-

-Pero... papá... ¿y si no estoy lista aún? ¿Y si no soy madura? ¿Y si lo aburro, papá?-

Misao miró con preocupación a Kaoru. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Acaso no te quieres casar? ¿Es eso, Kaoru?-

-Es que... me parece que... cuando estoy con él pienso mucho en la época en que era yo una niña... y él me cuidaba y me siento como eso, mamá. Como una niña. Y eso me asusta, porque yo no sé... a ustedes los extraño mucho, a Kojiro, a Sayo y siento que tal vez... - Kaoru estaba empezando a sollozar.-... tal vez no estoy lista para esto.

Misao abrazó a Kaoru sin saber qué decirle. Volvió el rostro para notar la expresión preocupada de Aoshi.

-Le has comentado esto a Keishi, hija.- preguntó el padre serio.

-No... porque... no quiero que él se sienta mal por mi culpa. Me ama tanto.-

-Deberías hacerlo y buscar una solución con él, Kaoru.- dijo Misao. – Aún estás a tiempo de detenerte si no quieres casarte.-

-Claro que no se casará.- dijo Shishio Makoto apareciendo en la puerta con un sable en la mano.- porque ella se va conmigo. Y veo que está vestida para la ocasión.

---------------

Keishi estaba saliendo de la escuela y meditaba en que al día siguiente se casaba. Ese mes de convivencia con Kaoru había sido estupendo y él pensaba que era un anticipo de lo que sería el resto de su vida con ella.

Sonrió cuando vió a Kaoru esperándolo en la esquina, vestida con un kimono blanco. Pero ella lo miraba con tristeza.

Y desapareció.

Keishi de pronto tuvo un horrible presentimiento y se puso a correr.

Aoshi no lo dudó al proteger a Kaoru y Misao con su cuerpo. Ambas mujeres estaban tras él, aterrorizadas. Kaoru estaba literalmente paralizada.

Misao miraba de un lado a otro, ideando un plan de escape. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Aoshi se encontraba en una situación mental similar. Hacía años que no practicaba el kendo y no tenía armas para defenderse. Pero no se quedaría quieto si Shishio se movía hacia ellos para atacarlos.

-Si me entregan a la chica, puede que ni daño les haga.-

Aoshi no respondió enseguida. Solo alzó la barbilla desafiante.

-A mi hija no la tocarás.-

-No es tu hija y lo sabes bien. Incluso pienso que podríamos compartirla.-

La idea sólo causó asco en Aoshi.

-Piérdete.- le dijo a Shishio.- Vete de aquí. La policía no tardará en venir.

Kaoru no quería ir con Shishio. Le temía sobremanera. Él siempre poblaba sus pesadillas.

Shishio corrió hacia Aoshi y éste apenas esquivó el sablazo.

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- rugió en un intento por salvar a las mujeres. Misao tomó de la mano a Kaoru y la jaló hacia el exterior. Shishio intentó cerrarles el paso, pero Misao se había quitado una de sus sandalias de taco alto y se la estrelló en la nariz, aprovechando que Aoshi lo había distraído un poco al moverse hacia él.- Cuida de Kaoru, Misao.- pidió casi como despidiéndose.

Misao no estaba para pensar en ello ahora. Tenía que llegar a su teléfono para alertar a la policía. Shishio dejó a Aoshi peleando solo y corrió hacia las mujeres que entraban en el comedor. Sobre la mesa estaba el móvil de Misao.

Aoshi salió del cuarto persiguiendo a Shishio. Le dio alcance y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, que ya antes había sido lastimada por el zapato de Misao. Shishio blandió su sable nuevamente, mientras Misao marcaba el número de la policía.

La hoja afilada logró herir a Aoshi. Shishio empezó a atacarlo fieramente, con el fin de eliminarlo. Afortunadamente para Aoshi, sus reflejos de kendoka aún funcionaban y era capaz de anticipar los golpes, esquivándolos. Pero Shishio era un fiero peleador y seguía lanzando golpes.

Kaoru, aturdida por la presencia de Shishio, pensaba en Misao y Aoshi. Se amaban mucho y no había duda en ellos sobre ese afecto. Si uno de los dos moría, el otro sufriría mucho también... y ella no podía permitir eso. De alguna manera recordaba las palabras de Keishi la noche en que regresaron de Nara y supo que para sus padres, esa premisa era la misma hacia el otro. Pensó en Kojiro y Sayo, sus hermanitos...

La espalda de Aoshi chocó contra la pared. No podía seguir esquivando a Shishio. Este se preparó para lanzar el último golpe y apuntó hacia su pierna. La idea era matarlo poco a poco... Misao con desesperación veía la escena como en cámara lenta, sin poder reaccionar, mientras Shishio atacaba y Aoshi no podía moverse. La espada fue enterrada.

Keishi llegaba al portón del dojo y pronto entraba. Corriendo por el jardin hacia la casa, lanzó su pequeño bolso por ahí y recorrió rápidamente las habitaciones. Cuando llegó al comedor, vio como un hombre atacaba a su hermano y... y...

Y luego Kaoru, saltando enfrente, recibía de lleno una estocada en su estómago.

-----------------

Fin acto trece.

Notas de autora al 8 de Noviembre de 2004.

Por poco y no entrego esta semana. Les contaré.

El domingo pasado, en la madrugada, murió una tía mía. Era la hermana mayor de mi padre, su mejor amiga y cómplice. La que más cercana estaba a mi familia, que vive aparte de los parientes de mi papá.

Se la llevó un cáncer diagnosticado hace año y medio. Este cancer destruyó su hígado, su colon... le extirparon la matriz. Tenía 63 años. Adelgazó mucho y sin embargo, quería vivir para cuidar de su hijo menor, de 18 años.

Creo que ella nos dejó a todos un legado tan especial como lo es el gusto por la vida, sin importar lo que nos suceda. Ella quería vivir y cuando un médico certificó su muerte, notó con asombro que si bien sus órganos vitales estaban destrozados, otros habían asumido esas funciones hasta que pudieron. En realidad, ella debió haber partido hacia dos meses, en que le dieron solo días de vida.

Nunca dejó de agradecer a Dios cada día más que le concedía y confiaba ciegamente en Él y en que se salvaría. Quizá no pudo salvarse en un plano físico, pero si espiritual. Y también nos salvó a quienes la observamos, porque ella no quiso quebrarse nunca y trataba de estar sonriente aunque tenía mucho miedo de morir.

En el fondo, estoy tranquila porque ella descansa. Y todos descansamos con su muerte. Sabíamos que soportaba tremendos dolores y sufríamos cada vez que debía volver al hospital. El día en que dijeron que estaba agonizando, no comimos casi en mi casa, y esperábamos con nervios el final tan anunciado. Y cuando sucedió, pensamos en recordarla tal como era... siempre dispuesta a recibir gente en su casa y a darle muchas cosas de comer, porque la comida no faltaba en su hogar. Era un poco mañosa y terca, pero tenía un corazón grandototote y era el pilar de sus cuatro hermanos y su punto de unión.

Pero se fue y la vamos a extrañar mucho... no escribo esto para preocuparles, sino porque siento que una persona como ella no puede partir sin tener un pequeño homenaje. Y dar a conocer sus virtudes, su fortaleza y su grandeza dentro de su sencillez es el muy humilde homenaje que puedo dar a ella en este espacio que comparto con ustedes.

Ahora yo también quisiera ser fuerte como ella. Siento que me falta mucho para llegar a ser así. También he pensado en mi padre y en que no quisiera dejarlo solito, no deseo ser una hija que al partir del hogar no lo vea más hasta el día en que le avisan que se murió. Porque mi padre ha sido un hombre bueno. Mi madre también es leal y gentil.

El tiempo se encargará de sanar la pena. Eso lo sé. También sé que no estoy enojada con nadie por lo que pasó. Y espero que donde esté mi tía, esté tranquila.

Bueno... ya he llorado bastante a mi tía, porque durante el tiempo que estuvo enferma, sentía mucha pena por lo que le pasaba. Ahora, a pesar de que el funeral fue el martes, recien el sabado pude sentarme a llorar su muerte y en este momento estoy muy tranquila. Y pensando en que hay que seguir adelante con una sonrisota para hacer asi, un mejor homenaje a ella que no se rindió.

En memoria de HAYDEE PÉREZ (QEPD)

Para seguir con los temas de esta semana, supongo que exigen una explicación sobre este episodio. Y en realidad, quería hace tiempo aclararles un par de puntos sobre esta obra.

Bueno... realmente no me siento motivada a escribir sobre Sanosuke y Megumi. Esa pareja funciona, se supone que ya se casaron y aparecerán en el otro episodio de regreso de la luna de miel. Tampoco esribo de Yahiko y Tsubame, por estar en condiciones similares.

Me dediqué a Tomoe porque hacía tiempo quería contar esa historia. En realidad, originalmente Kiyosato iba a ser un alumno de instituto de Tomoe, o sea, casi diez años menos que ella. Pero un día, regresando a mi casa, vi a lo señores obreros que trabajan en la autopista. Eran muy alegres y habían dos o tres especialmente atractivos. Pensé que podría modificar la historia y bueno, asi apareció Kiyosato.

También dudé con lo de su hija. En este episodio, su hija tenía ocho años, vivía con él y era muy abierta. Incluso le decía a Tomoe que su papá hablaba mucho de ella y Tomoe le terminaba reconociendo a Kiyosato que le gustaba. Pero pensándolo mejor, borré las cinco páginas que tenía de ella y bueno, modifiqué nuevamente, con el fin de que Kiyosato tuviera más motivaciones para salir adelante por el amor de Tomoe... un poco como en la historieta manga. Porque si vivía con su hija, y bueno... no podría hacerles algun lemoncito bueno en casa de él... en fin.

Hay quienes se sorprenden de que los padres de Kaoru no hayan puesto obstáculos a su amor con Kesihi. Esto se debe a mi idea de que... cómo decirlo...

Yo pienso que la gente no tiene tantos obstáculos como en las teleseries, en que la mitad del elenco odia al personaje principal y le hace la vida imposible. Creo que muchos de los obstáculos que uno tiene surgen de uno mismo o de sus propios hechos. Aca el problema al inicio fue la diferencia de edades, la sensación de Keishi de ser un pervertido... las noches de amor con Kaoru cuando se sentía otra persona. Ahora las dudas de Kaoru. Nadie ha intervenido en la realización de su amor, salvo las circunstancias que ellos pudieron manejar o no manejar... tan simple como eso. Ahora, claro que no falta el al intencionado que si quiere joderlo a uno. Y para eso está Shishio. Que como ven, es en parte víctima de las circunstancias, de una mujer no buena y de su rencor. Algo que pienso yo, le puede pasar a cualquiera sin ser el malvado de la historia. Pero como acá todos estamos de parte de Keishi y Kaoru... le tenemos bastante mala al pobre.

Sobre las dudas de Kaoru, y con esto termino, me parece natural y válido que uno se cuestione ante un paso tan importante como el matrimonio. Digan lo que quieran, soy una chica a la antigua y creo firmemente en el matrimonio. Y si tengo la oportunidad, espero casarme. No necesito demostrar que me las puedo arreglar solita, entre otras cosas... en fin, que ella puede extrañar a su familia y sentirse niña aún. No es que no ame a Keishi... es que ella se cuestiona a sí misma. Recordemos que Kaoru, debido a sus accidentes y traumas, es algo insegura.

Y sobre el final de este episodio, no haré comentarios. Solo puedo decir que el próximo es el último capítulo. Pienso que será bastante largo, pero es el último.

Les debo los reviews, porque es tarde, tengo tarea y bueno... con tanta cosa en la cabeza, hay que reconocer que esto de las muertes lo descoloca mucho a uno... tardé cuatro días en escribir este episodio cuando a lo más me demoro dos porque simpre tengo la idea ya formada.

Un besote enorme a

Giuliana, Carolina, KaOrA-FGV-16, Kaoru Himura, Kaoru Himura 14, Crois Tazawa, gaby (hyatt, sakura, Sumire-chan, Mila.Potter.Lavigne, crystal-dono, Pamky, mikomi shinomori, kaorusanz, Onashiru, Naoko Lizi Kinomoto, Kaoru-Hino, Mari, Hitokiri Battousai26 y mer1.

Saludos especiales también a Kirara 26, Justary-san que debe estar recorriendo el mundo y a Miyuki Kobayakawa, que ya me llegó tu mail y espero contestar en la semana... que estoy muy ocupadita.

Un beso a todas y nos vemos pronto.

Blankaoru.


	14. Por Siempre Mía

Por Siempre Mía.

Acto Catorce

Por Siempre Mía

--------------

La espada de Shishio atravesó a Kaoru quien lanzó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra Aoshi derribándolo y salvándole. Sin embargo, a pesar de las malas intenciones de Shishio, él no deseaba matar a Kaoru realmente y cuando vio que ella era alcanzada por el arma, se detuvo e intentó retirarla de su cuerpo. Pero demasiado tarde fue, porque Kaoru fue atravesada en el lado izquierdo de su torso hasta su espalda. Shishio retiró el arma.

Kaoru no gritó ni se dejó caer. Tapando la herida delantera con sus manos, miró desafiante a Shishio.

-Vete... maldito seas... - le dijo antes que la voz empezase a fallarle, sintiendo como ese temor por él regresaba... no quería flaquear ante él.

Shishio en tanto no se lo pensó mucho para darse a la fuga. Keishi solo era capaz de pensar en Kaoru y en que estaba muriendo y la joven, por su parte, descubrió a Keishi en la puerta, paralizado ante lo que acababa de ver. Así como Misao y Aoshi que comenzaba a incorporarse.

Kaoru en tanto, no dejaba de mirar a Keishi. Este se acercó a ella lentamente, como si todo lo que había visto fuese solo una ilusión. Ella le sonreía incluso, con su vestido blanco y sus mejillas sonrojadas un poco por el esfuerzo de empujar a su padre.

-Keishi... perdóname por estropearlo... - susurró Kaoru.

Entonces Keishi notó alarmado como todo era una terrible realidad. Asi lo evidenciaba la sangre que ya no podía ser contenida por las manos de Kaoru y empezaba a escapar por entre medio de sus dedos. La joven entonces sintió como sus piernas ya no respondian y lentamente empezó a caer. Keishi la sostuvo antes de que llegara al suelo y notó como la sangre que salía de su torso era nada comparado al gran manchón que había en la pared, donde ella se había apoyado y por donde el riachuelo rojizo corría libremente hacia el piso.

Misao se quitó la chaquetita que traía y la colocó sobre las heridas de Kaoru, a modo de tapón. Aoshi en tanto, a pesar de las ganas de gritarle a Kaoru que era una estúpida, corrió hacia su auto. Keishi, llevando a Kaoru en brazos, subió con ella en el asiento de atrás y Misao llamaba a la policía finalmente, dando las señas de Shishio, avisando que iban al hospital y que allí los encontraran los agentes policiales para la declaración.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y vio sobre su rostro el de Keishi, sollozando al mirarla.

-¿Por qué lloras?... yo no he muerto, amor...- le dijo ella débilmente.

Lo mismo que le había dicho muchos años atrás siendo una pequeña después de su primer accidente. Pero ahora era distinto... Keishi no podía calmarse viendo toda esa sangre empapando ya la chaqueta de Misao y parte de las ropas de él.

-Claro que no morirás, mi amor... - dijo Keishi, intentando animarse un poco por ella.- Vivirás y nos casaremos... incluso, si lo deseas, nos podemos regresar a Nara, y podemos vivir con Aoshi y Misao, como tú querías.-

Kaoru escuchó claramente lo que él decía.

-Lo... ¿lo sabías?- sus ojos entonces empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas debido a la vergüenza. Kaoru sintió entonces un mareo terrible... ya bastante le costaba sorportar el dolor de su herida sin quejarse y además de la insoportable sensación de que su sangre escapaba de ella sin poder evitarlo. Luchaba por mantenerse conciente yhablar con Keishi, pero sabía que no duraría mucho asi: ya le costaba enfocarlo.

-Claro que si, mi amor... lo supe hace algún tiempo... pero... pero no podía hacer mucho todavía. Hace una semana contacté con mi madre, que es corredora de bienes raíces, para que nos buscara un lugar en Nara y viera qué hacía con el dojo... después de casarnos y de la luna de miel nos mudaríamos.... Estarías cerca de tus padres, Kaoru...- Keishi escuchaba su propia voz mucho más calmada de lo que él mismo se sentía. Pero era mejor así, no quería asustar a Kaoru.

Aoshi trataba de retener las lágrimas para que no le empañaran el trayecto al hospital. Hacía sonar la bocina del vehículo e iba con las luces encendidas para que los demás autos le dieran el paso. Un policía le dio alcance para detenerlo hasta que vió a Kaoru en el asiento trasero y comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto, los escoltó hasta el hospital, logrando abrirles el paso con más efectividad gracias a la sirena policial de su moto.

Ya en el hospital, Misao salía del auto antes que este se detuviera por completo y gritaba a las enfermeras de la recepción que traía una herida grave. Pronto entraron Keishi y Aoshi al lugar. El policía comprobaba que varios de sus colegas ya estaban en el lugar como les había pedido Misao y se retiró, prometiéndose preguntar por la chica a uno de sus amigos que trabajaría en el caso.

Kaoru fue trasladada de inmediato a la sala de urgencias, donde los médicos prácticamente le destrozaron el obi y el kimono para llegar directamente a su cuerpo. Afortunadamente contaban con sangre de su tipo en el banco de sangre... solo esperaban poder mantenerla viva hasta la trasfución, porque había llegado inconsciente y con anemia aguda...

Una enfermera notó que Aoshi también sangraba de diversas partes de su cuerpo y mientras lo ingresaban a "Curaciones", él encargaba a Misao, que lo seguía, ir a donde Kaoru, quien estaba evidentemente mucho más grave. Además, ella tenía que hablar con los policías. Asi fue como Misao, a pesar de sus ganas de querer gritar como histérica, logró controlarse para ayudar a la captura de Shishio.

Keishi en tanto notó como el cuerpo de su amada era asistido frenéticamente por los médicos para estabilizarla, porque había entrado con ellos a lasala de urgenciasy a pesar de que una enfermera trató de sacarlo, él dijo que era esposo de la joven y que le prometía "portarse bien". Como la enfermera tenía cosas realmente más urgentes que hacer que sacarlo de allí, juró por lo bajo y se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, ayudando en lo que se le solicitaba.

Viendo a Kaoru, sin mirarla realmente, Keishi rememoró en cosa de minutos toda su vida con ella, como si fuera una película. Su temporada de muletas, cuando él escribía cuentos en la escuela para contarle en la casa, sus noches tratando de desahogar su frustración escribiendo en el computador hasta altas horas de la noche, sus pastillas para dormir, la sonrisa de Kaoru, el día de la fiesta de Enishi... su primer beso... el primer beso que él le diera.

Su casa, su perrito... Keishi pensó que todas esas cosas tenían sentido mientras ella estuviera aquí, con él... que tal vez no importaba tanto si ella quería vivir donde se le ocurriera aunque fuera sin él, porque él podía vivir en la medida en que ella lo hiciera, aun sin verla, pero sabiendo que vivía.

Un pito espantoso sacó a Keishi de su ensimismamiento y notó como un médico decía algo que él no entendía y pedía que prepararan el desfibrilador. Cuando finalmente alguien logró sacar a Keishi del pabellón, notó, antes de salir, como el cuerpo de Kaoru saltaba un poco de la camilla ante la descarga eléctrica del aparato que intentaba reanimar su corazón en paro.

----------------------

Keishi crecía junto a ella y años después, cuando se fue, se sintió muy tonta por dejarlo ir sin pedirle explicaciones para después, rogarle que se quedara.

Kaoru veía toda su vida pasar ante ella. Vio a Shishio, su primer padre, cariñoso, dándole regalos y diciéndole que era ella su niña y su adoración, mientras Okón la miraba seriamente. Okón nunca fue cariñosa, y por eso ella quería tanto a su papá.

Recordó una discusión en la que Okón decía que ella no era hija de Shishio. Se vió a sí misma en un rincón de la habitación, tapándose los oidos y escuchando, muy a su pesar... luego entraba Shishio y la miraba enfurecido. Y ella escondía su rostro de él.

Después vino la violencia... su padre golpeaba a Okón y le decía que se fuera de la casa... y entonces Kaoru vio, como después de irse él, Okón la golpeaba a ella y luego, ante todos, decía que había sido su padre...

Luego vendría el accidente de automóvil... el cambio de casa. El conocer a tío Keishi... él siempre fue tan amable con ella.

Y ella escuchaba decir a mamá Misao cosas horribles de su padre... que ella sabía no eran ciertas. Pero no la sacaba de su error ni contaba la verdad... por eso, tiempo después, cuando vió a su papá, por vergüenza quiso escapar de él cuando vino por ella a la escuela.

Oscuridad, inmovilidad durante meses... y todos lo culpaban y ella empezaba a creer que realmente había sido él, cuando en realidad la culpable fue ella, por no defenderlo y por sentirse así, por seguir la mentira... y mientras sus padres hablaban mal de Shishio, ella iba al único lugar donde podía olvidarse de eso. La habitación de Keishi. Y le inventaba mentiras para explicar su estancia allí: "Es para practicar por el largo pasillo hasta tu habitación, ahora que debo aprender a caminar con bastones".

Y Keishi la acogía, como no... y ella se aferraba a él. Solo con él, el mundo era perfecto. Incluso recluída en una habitación.

Con el tiempo olvidó la verdad... y los años pasaron.

Y apareció su padre... y la confundió. Ella sintió terror. Él debía odiarla por no ser su hija. Y él ahora la atacaba sin contemplaciones. La mordía... luego desapareció para, años más tarde y finalmente, clavarle una espada.

Keishi aparecía nuevamente y Shishio ya no estaba más. Ya no servía lamentarse por las omisiones... quizá ella merecía lo que le sucedía por callar tantos años... quizá ella no debería luchar esta vez por su vida.

Y se sentía tan bien, descansando... sin pesadillas, sin secretos... todo estaba en paz.

Pero Keishi le tomaba una mano y le enseñaba una nueva casa. Su hogar... todos sonreían... empezarían de nuevo... y ella diría que Shishio no siempre fue el malvado que creían... ahora ella recordaba todo.

Kaoru caminó hacia Keishi... traspasaron el umbral de su casa y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos. Y en ese momento, entre ellos, se permitió descansar, cerrando los ojos.

---------------------

Kiyosato observaba a Tomoe despedirse amablemente de todos. La clase había concluído y él deseaba decirle algo. Pero Tomoe se dirigió a la sala de profesores, dejándolo solo.

Salió caminando con sus bastones. Ella era tan amable... había organizado al grupo de adultos por equipos con el fin de ayudarle a ordenar su casa, ver sus comidas y hacer sus compras si era necesario. Además de escoltarlo hasta su casa. Y como la amabilidad de Tomoe era contagiosa, todos ayudaban con entusiasmo en esos quehaceres.

Pero ese día, él decidió pedir a sus "escoltas" que lo dejaran solo ya que él tomaría un taxi hasta su casa, porque tenía que hablar con la maestra durante un buen rato.

Realmente lo exasperaba un poco, porque uno nunca podía saber en qué pensaba Tomoe. Su expresión era siempre serena... no podía imaginársela teniendo un ataque de histeria y sin embargo su actividad mental favorita antes de dormir, era intentar imaginar esa expresión deformada por la fuerza del deseo que él pudiera despertar en ella con sus caricias. Sin marido que se interpusiera y siendo él un hombre libre, no veía por qué no podía al menos, intentarlo.

Pero ella nunca le decía nada... después de ese domingo en que ella lo asistió como solo una esposa podía hacerlo, siguió el trato respetuoso y formal en la sala de clases cuando él pudo regresar dos semanas después.

Tomoe en tanto, salió de la sala de profesores tras despedirse de sus colegas que tambié se retiraban. Ahora que Sanosuke estaba de luna de miel, ella se iba con un grupo hasta su casa.

Al salir, Kiyosato se acercó a ella. Vestía una chaqueta desgastada de mezclilla (la tela de los jeans) porque ya era Septiembre y hacía un poco de frío.

Tomoe enseguida se puso alerta, dispuesta a no bajar la guardia ante él. Le gustaba sobremanera su alumno, pero por eso mismo, no podía permitirse relación alguna con él hasta que hubiera terminado el curso. Y ella ante todo era una profesional que se regía por la ética propia de los maestros.

-Señor Kiyosato... pensé que estaría camino a su departamento a esta hora.-

Kiyosato se balanceó sobre sus muletas, para acercarse a ella.

-Quería compartir algo muy importante para mí con usted. Ya que es la única persona que lo sabe. ¿Podría dedicarme diez minutos de su tiempo?-

Tomoe por toda respuesta se despidió de su grupo. Ya tomaría un taxi hasta su casa más tarde. Por ahora se permitiría un poco de compañía de Akira.

Pero Akira sugirió ir a casa de ella. Asi que caminaron quince minutos hasta llegar, en completo silencio. Y sin embargo, ambos estaban emocionados.

Ya en la casa de Tomoe, ella sirvió una taza de te a Kiyosato y entonces, acomodándose en el sofá frente al que ocupaba él, decidió iniciar la conversación.

-¿De qué quería hablarme, Kiyosato?-

El hombre se movió un poco en su asiento, sin saber por dónde empezar. Entonces sacó un sobre arrugado de su chaqueta. Pero antes de entregárselo a Tomoe, se arrepintió.

-No debería estar aquí. Será pronto la una de la mañana... estoy molestando.-

Tomoe sonrió. En su casa ella siempre se relajaba mucho.

-En realidad, Kiyosato, usted no me estorba. Mañana se casa una niña que fue alumna mía hace un año y dentro de un rato pasará mi hermano y su nueva familia por mí para viajar a Tokio. Es preferible viajar de noche para evitar congestiones y estar temprano en Tokio. Además... yo conversaba mucho con mi hermano hasta muy tarde el viernes por la noche, como ahora. –

Kiyosato se puso bastante contento con la explicación de la maestra. Asi que le extendió el sobre sin verguenzas.

Tomoe abrió el sobre y extrajo una carta de él.

-Por favor, léala.- le pidió Kiyosato, con los ojos brillantes. Tomoe empezó a leer.

"Queridísimo pap

-Pero... esta carta es suya, Kiyosato...- dijo Tomoe, asombrada.

-Usted es la única persona que sabe que tengo una hija. Y quiero compartir mi alegría con usted.- dijo Akira, haciendo ademán de que siguiera leyendo. Y asi lo hizo Tomoe.

"Esta semana he hecho un trato con mamá, porque mi papá desea ir con nosotras y Tenshi (hermanito de Sakura) de día de campo, porque dice que pronto el tiempo se pondrá feo. En dos semanas más estaré libre, porque en mi escuela se celebrara la semana del pueblo y nos la han dado. Mamá me ha dado permiso para ir a verte y estar contigo desde el lunes al domingo. Dice que has cambiado mucho y que me puedes enseñar valores. Yo por mi parte pienso que tú no has cambiado, que siempre has sido un buen padre para mí aunque nos veamos tan poquito y estoy muy orgullosa de que termines de estudiar. Mi otro papá también es bueno, pero yo te quiero más a ti. Asi que iré a verte. Mamá me irá a dejar. También me han dicho que si me porto bien, podré ir a tu graduación cuando salgas de la escuela. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

Espero ansiosa que lleguen esos días, papá. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Tu hijita Sakura."

Tomoe entonces comprendió la emoción de Akira.

-Es estupendo, Akira... habla muy bien de usted el que su hija lo quiera tanto.- Tomoe dobló con cuidado la carta y se la entregó a Akira.-

-Ella es toda mi adoración. Mi Sakura... cumplirá doce años en Noviembre... ya he pedido libre es día en mi tabajo para ir a verla.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Tomoe. Debía ser maravilloso tener un hijo. Pero ella aún no tenía... bueno, tenía a sus muchos alumnos en la escuela, pero hasta ese momento no se había planteado lo de ser madre.- Estoy muy alegre por usted, Kiyosato. Espero que cuando su hija esté aquí, la lleve a la clase para conocerla.-

-¿Y por qué no viene usted a mi casa a comer con nosotros un día?-

La pregunta fluyó de un modo tan natural en Akira que Tomoe enseguida respondió que no había problema. Eso, hasta que sintieron fuertes bocinazos afuera. Tomoe pensó que Akira había llegado con una hora de antelación.

-Por lo visto ya han venido por mí, Kiyosato.- la joven maestra se dirigió a la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo, Sanosuke, seguido de Megumi, entraron apresurados.

-Hermana, nos vamos ahora mismo a Tokio. Trae tus cosas.-

-Pero... qué... ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Tomoe con cierta alarma al ver la expresión de su hermano. En ese momento Sanosuke notó a Akira.

-He... Hola, Kiyosato... bueno, Tomoe... debemos irnos ahora... Kaoru está internada en el Hospital General de Tokio y se está muriendo. Debemos apresurarnos... -

Tomoe comprendió enseguida y sacó su bolsa preparada con antelación. Pero esta vez sacó la ropa formal y metió en ella a la rápida, ropa casual acorde a la ocasión.

-¿Pero... como ha sido?- preguntó Tomoe. El dia anterior Kaoru la había llamado alegre para confirmar su asistencia a la boda.

-Ese bastardo maniático de Shishio... mira, no le entendí mucho a Misao, pero ese infeliz apareció e intentó matar a Aoshi, pero Kaoru saltó al medio... ¡Maldición... por hacerse la heroína va a morir!-

-Keishi está muy mal... - agregó Megumi apretando el brazo de Sanosuke para que se calmara.-... salió del hospital corriendo y nadie sabe donde está. Por eso debemos irnos ahora mismo.

Tomoe estaba lista para cuando Megumi pronunció lo último. Iban saliendo cuando Sanosuke miró a Akira.

-Hey, amigo, ven con nosotros... creo que te vamos a necesitar. Si tienes algo de ropa que recoger... -

Akira pensó en que no vería a su hija este fin de semana de todas maneras, asi que asintió. Media hora después, un auto, conducido por Yahiko llevando a Saito, Tsubame, Tokio, Tomoe y Akira, tomaba la carretera interestatal. Mucho más adelante, una moto con Sanosuke y Megumi intentaba llegar a la capital para iniciar la búsqueda de Keishi antes que éste cometiera alguna locura.

-------------------

Las nubes se acumulaban sobre el cielo de la capital, traídas por un fuerte viento. La noche se hacía más oscura aún y su silencio era interrumpido por alguna sirena policíal o por las risas que salían de alguna casa en fiesta.

Keishi caminaba como ido por las calles de la ciudad. Había salido del hospital directo al dojo con una sola idea en mente. Se colocó un abrigo negro sobre el pantalón de tela del mismo color y la camisa celeste manchada con la sangre de Kaoru. Pasó antes por el dojo de kendo y sacó una de las reliquias que tenía guardada allí. Una espada con el filo invertido que por lo que sabía, era herencia de Kenshin Himura, su antepasado. Ató la funda de la espada a su cinturón y salió a toda prisa a la calle con su objetivo muy claro.

Encontrar y eliminar a cualquier costo el rostro de Shishio del modo que sea de este mundo. Haría justicia a su Kaoru.

Shishio... Shishio... siempre interponiéndose, siempre dañándola... entegándosela destrozada... Keishi siempre fue paciente para recuperar a la joven, pero ahora, en que ella.... No, no más... Shishio no volvería a dañarla nunca más y con sangre limpiaría la osadía de volver a tocarla y causarle tanto daño.

Habían pasado ocho horas desde que iniciara su búsqueda frenética. Ya eran la una con cincuenta de la madrugada del sábado y todavía no daba con el maldito. Sabía que llovería de un momento a otro... asi se lo indicaba la brisa que corría...

Se detuvo y compró algo de beber de una máquina expendedora. Habiendo saciado su sed, siguió la búsqueda. Sabía que daría con él y más que nunca Keishi se guiaba por su instinto.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad a paso seguro. Nadie lo detuvo, nadie se interpuso en su camino. Un anciano que lo había visto a las once de la noche, murmuró que esa mirada solo era propia de quien buscaba problemas o bien, eliminar uno.

Estaba agotado horas después, pero no retrocedía... finalmente, cerca de la ribera del río divisó la figura de quien tanto odiaba y el aceleramiento de su corazón le indicó que era él a quien buscaba.

Bajo el puente, Shishio se había hecho una fogata. No pudo dormir por lo sucedido al llegar a su casa. Decidió salir entonces. La policia lo estaría buscando. Pero... buscarían a Shishio... no a un vagabundo de esos que viven bajo los puentes y con esa idea en mente buscó su nuevo refugio vestido como tal.

Keishi miró a Shishio fijamente. Esos andrajos que se había puesto no servirían de nada. Si comprobaba que efectivamente tenía la enorme quemadura en el cuello, acabaría con él.

Faltaban solo unos momentos para la llegada del amanecer, empañado por la gran cantidad de nubes que no permitirían apreciarlo. El rugido de una moto cortó el silencio, aunque Keishi no lo notó. Sanosuke había llegado a la ciudad y tenía orden de buscar a Keishi. Una fogata bajo el puente llamó su atención al pasar. Notando algo familiar en el gesto de una sombra que se acercaba al fuego, aguzó la vista y comprobando el rojizo de aquellos cabellos cortos ahora, encargó a Megumi que se quedase allí y llamara a Saito dando su ubicación. Él bajaría a la ribera para evitar que Keishi cometiera alguna locura. Pensaba que se quería arrojar al caudal.

Shishio volteó al sentir a alguien tras él.

-Toma tu arma y prepárate- le dijo Keishi con una voz fría capaz de hacer tiritar a una piedra. Shishio ni se inmutó. Sólo sonrió.- No soy como tú, que atacas a una niña indefensa.-

Shishio camino tranquilamente hacia un montón de papel de periódico y cartón y sacó el sable que pensaba enterrar dentro de un rato.

-Un error de cálculo me ha privado de obtener un exquisito manjar... - dijo el hombre harapiento, mofándose de la solemnidad de Keishi.

-Tu error de cálculo me ha privado de lo que mas he amado.- dijo Keishi.- ¡Tus malditos errores de cálculos afectan a la gente y la hacen infeliz!... ¡¡y el cielo es testigo de que me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder!!-

Como si realmente se tratara de justicia divina, la lluvia comenzó a caer como torrente sobre la ciudad, precedida de un trueno.

Sanosuke finalmente se acercó a Keishi, escuchando la última frase que pronunciara éste. Y supo que Keishi no acabaría con su vida, sino con la de otro pobre diablo. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que se trataba del tal Shishio y decidió observar lo que sucedía.

-No te metas, Sanosuke. Sé que estás tras de mí y por favor... esto es un asunto personal entre este malnacido y yo.- dijo el pelirrojo presintiendo a su amigo tras él. Los sentidos de Keishi estaban al máximo desde que se dedicara a buscar a Shishio y a pesar del cansancio, lejos de dismunuir, estaban aumentados.

-Está bien, amigo... pero... recuerda que tu familia conserva una costumbre que la primera Kaoru impuso... proteger la vida... -

Keishi no lo escuchaba. Concentrado en Shishio al cien por cien, se lanzó al ataque.

El primer golpe Shishio lo esquivó con cierta dificultad. No asi el segundo que le dio en la garganta, empujando hacia atrás. Si la espada hubiese estado por el lado afilado, Shishio no hubiera vuelto a ver amanecer.

-¡LEVÁNTATE, MALDITO SEAS!- gritó Keishi a Shishio caminando alrededor de él, mirándole desafiante.- ¡Te doy la oprotunidad de defenderte y de morir mirando de frente!-

Saito llegó en su auto hasta donde Megumi le esperaba. Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban. Buscaban a Keishi y no tenían idea de que acabaría encontrándose con el hombre más buscado del momento. Enseguida bajaron al notar que una batalla se desarrollaba en la orilla del río. Megumi entonces fue abrazada por Tokio, su madre, diciéndole que entrara al auto y no siguiera mojándose.

-No, madre... por que he entendido que esta es una venganza por Kaoru... por lo que le hicieron, por haberle arrebatado su vida hermosa. Y por ella, voy a observar hasta el final.- dijo la ahora doctora.

Tomoe se acercó a Megumi.

-Yo te acompañaré, Megumi. Por Kaoru.-

Las dos mujeres bajaron por la ladera hacia el río sin importar el agua ni la oscuridad. Akira, en el auto, observaba a las mujeres desaparecer de su vista al bajar. Saito se quedó en la calle, mirando hacia el río. Por su pierna enferma, no podía bajar. Pero observaría también. Yahiko y Tubame estaban acompañando a Misao y Aoshi en algun lugar de la gran ciudad.

-Tenemos público- sonrió Shishio, incorporándose. – En ese caso, vamos a darles un buen espectáculo, ¿no?.-

Keishi le miraba impasible. Los policias trataron de acercarse a él, pero Sanosuke los detuvo.

-Por favor... permítanle arreglar este asunto a mi amigo. Les prometo que nadie morirá... pero él tiene derecho a vengarse por el hecho de que el tipo de la gabardina solo ha causado desgracias en la mujer que él más ha amado en el mundo y con quien iba a casarse mañana.-

Megumi y Tomoe llegaron junto a Sanosuke. Los policías decidieron esperar a que terminara la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos.

Shishio bloqueaba los golpes de la espada de Keishi, pero no tenía tiempo de responder los ataques. Keishi en cambio asestaba golpe tras golpe, sin advertir que a pesar de todo se estaba cansando.

"No... no pelees a lo tonto, amigo Keishi" pensó Sanosuke. El agua seguia cayendo sin piedad sobre sus cabezas.

Un segundo... sólo un segundo y Shishio aprovechó el leve descuido de defensa en Keishi al demorarse un poco más en soltar su ataque.

Keishi cayó a tierra con una herida leve en el brazo. La espada se le hacía por momentos muy pesada, asi que optó por darla vuelta de una vez para matar a Shishio en el último golpe.

Pero al voltearla para usar el filo, ya no la pudo mover más porque se tornó sumamente pesada. Shishio se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y aprovechó de dar un golpe al hombre estando éste indefenso. Keishi saltó hacia el costado, pero su pierna fue herida.

-Maldición... me equivoqué de arma.- se dijo el pelirrojo frustrado. No podía sostenerla y finalmente la espada cayó al piso. Shishio entonces se acercó a él. Sanosuke no podía comprender lo que sucedía, hasta que un mareo de esos que le daban producto de su diabetes y en los que generalmente recordaba cosas de "Sanosuke Sagara" le dio la respuesta.

-¡Keishi... gran estúpido... esa espada no está hecha para matar... si no para proteger!!...-

Keishi solamente podía esquivar los golpes de Shishio. Sanosuke aún no permitía que interviniera la policía. Confiaba en que ese era el deseo de Keishi y no se equivocaba.

Pero las palabras de Sanosuke trajeron una serie de nuevas palabras a la mente de Keishi. La prohibición autoimpuesta de matar. No podía hacerlo... no podría manejar la espada en la medida que su deseo siguiera siendo asesinar a Shishio... porque esos fuertes sentimientos no estaban acordes a los que la espada tenía en si.

Se olvidaba de su esencia... la protección. Él debía proteger a la sociedad de Shishio... a Kaoru... para procurar su descanso. Shishio le asestó un nuvo golpe, y Keishi con el salto que usó para esquivarlo nuevamente, se lanzó hacia su espada en el piso. La tomó y la guardó en su funda. Y se puso en una posición Batto.

-Por Kaoru... por su vida y por la mía.- murmuró como en una plegaría. Cuando Shishio se acercó para darle un nuevo golpe, Keishi sacó la espada a una velocidad imposible para su falta de filo, trazando frente a él un arco perfecto, alcanzando a Shishio en el brazo derecho y mandándolo literalmente a volar. Los policías no daban crédito a sus ojos. Sanosuke y Saito, desde sus puestos, sonreían. Megumi y Tomoe seguían solemnemente la pelea.

-Su vida siempre ha sido hermosa, siempre nos ha dado solo felicidad... y tú... tú nos la arrebataste- dijo Keishi, acercándose al cuerpo de Shishio. Éste se incorporaba con el brazo derecho roto.

-Por culpa de la existencia de esa "niña" yo no alcancé mi felicidad.- dijo Shishio- y así como tú quieres acabar conmigo por quitarte tu felicidad, yo quería acabar con la de ella por lo mismo. Asi que como ves, somos iguales.- sonrió Shishio.- Somos iguales, tratando de eliminar lo que se interpuso en nuestros caminos. Aunque de alguna manera las circunstancias te han favorecido... pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque este es el camino que he elegido. No pensaba matarla, sino saborearla un poco y divertirme, pero todo se ha torcido y aquí estamos... -

Keishi escuchaba atentamente a Shishio. Y se acercó a él con la espada en la mano.

-Vamos... mátame... me has roto un brazo... estoy listo para que acabes conmigo. Al menos tú eres más afortunado que yo y lograrás tu objetivo, ¿no?- El hombre acabó con una risa histérica que acalló al contemplar a Keishi al rostro.

-Nunca seré como tú. – escupió, dándose la vuelta. Quería matarlo, era cierto, pero eso no sería suficiente y de alguna manera entendió que la muerte para Shishio sería un descanso que de momento, no merecía.- Kaoru no buscó destruirte asi como tú a ella. Por eso no existe comparación alguna entre ustedes. Tal vez si entre nosotros.- reconoció.

El pelirrojo hizo un ademán a la policía para que se acercaran. Asi lo hicieron los oficiales, esposando a Shishio y murmurando que en la enfermería de la cárcel le enyesarían el brazo.

Al acercarse a Sanoske, se encontró con su mirada. Su amigo le puso una mano sobre el hombro y Keishi se permitió apoyarse en él.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Keishi. Kaoru no sería feliz si supiera que acabaste manchándote con sangre de ese animal.-

Keishi empezó a sollozar.

-Kaoru... Kaoru...-

Sanosuke lo separó un poco de él. Notó sus ropas manchadas de sangre bajo el abrigo. Tomoe y Megumi se acercaron al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasó con Kaoru, Kei? No alcanzamos a pasar al hospital, pero sabemos que la viste antes de venir aquí.- preguntó Megumi.

Entonces Keishi cayó sobre sus rodillas, llorando.

-Kaoru... mi Kaoru...-

Y acompañándolo, el cielo lloraba con él.

Arriba, los oficiales le leían sus derechos a Shishio. Saito, en tanto, enseñaba su carpeta con los papeles del caso anterior de agresión cuyo protagonista era el recién arrestado. Ahora que lo tenía... lo refundiría en la cárcel.

--------------

Keishi caminaba con un enorme ramo de flores blancas entre sus manos. Vestido impecablemente con un terno y corbata negros y una camisa blanca, los anteojos oscuros ocultaban sus ojos húmedos -debido a la emoción- ante sus amigos que en ese momento lo acompañaban. Su cabello corto y rojo brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde otoñal a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde reposaba Kaoru.

El silencio general se hizo cuando él llegó donde estaba el grupo esperándolo. Todos respetaban ese momento que era sólo para él y nadie hizo comentarios. Y precediendo al grupo de gente, Keishi finalmente ingresó con paso decidido y calmado al recinto.

Nadie faltaba. Estaban sus amigos y Keishi agradecía genuinamente su compañía en ese día. Sanosuke, adentro, acompañaba a un hombre vestido muy formal. Keishi se acercó a él.

- Está todo listo. Podemos empezar cuando usted diga, señor Himura.- le informó el hombre.

-Ahora me parece bien.-

El hombre ingresó a la habitación de paredes color crema donde estaba todo preparado para la ocasión. Las rosas, lirios y jazmines frescos y de colores vivos despedían un aroma especial, no pesado, ya que estaban en la medida justa para ser disfrutados. Cuando entró Keishi, seguido de los demás, Misao y Tsubame esperaban adentro, pues se habían encargado de preparar a Kaoru, quien lucía muy linda sentada en su camilla, esperando al amor de su vida.

Tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza adornada con las mismas flores que decoraban la habitación. Y para ser una habitación de hospital, no se veía para nada fría. Pues el color de sus paredes se veía muy animado con las flores junto a ellas. La joven vestía además una bata muy bonita de color blanco sobre el pijama. Ya que aún debería esperar una semana para salir del hospital, no podía usar otra cosa. Keishi pronto se acercó a ella, entregándole sus flores. Misao había hecho un trabajo notable en su cara, ocultando la palidez de su rostro mediante el maquillaje. Y se veía más bonita que nunca.

Keishi hubiera esperado a que Kaoru saliera del hospital para casarse, si no hubiera sido porque el juez con el que había hablado tenía solo ese día libre. Lo otro era esperar hasta el próximo año y Keishi de eso no tenía ganas. Y como Kaoru por esos días se recuperó lo suficiente, estuvo de acuerdo con Aoshi y los médicos en realizar el matrimonio civil allá. Pero los médicos pidieron a los invitados guardar silencio para no perturbar a los demás enfermos. Afortunadamente Kaoru estaba sola en la habitación de dos personas ese día.

El juez se acomodó las gafas y leyó de su libro los deberes conyugales de apoyo mutuo y esas cosas. Luego pidió a los novios que firmaran el libro, después de lo cual, Keishi colocó una alianza dorada en Kaoru y recibiendo la propia. Después firmaron los testigos, entre los que se contaban Sanosuke, Tomoe, Kakunoshin y Misao. Entonces el juez dijo que estaban legalmente casados desde ese momento y les deseó prosperidad y paz. Todos los presentes aplaudieron, a pesar de las súplicas de los doctores. Pero con la emoción, hasta ellos acabaron vitoreando a la pareja.

Bebieron sake e hicieron una mini celebración por la pareja. Keishi dispuso el dojo para sus amigos para que celebraran por él allá. Él se quedaría esa tarde con Kaoru.

Todos se despidieron de la pareja de recién casados y se retiraron al dojo, donde Aoshi sería el anfitrión. Diciendo que cuando se casaran a la manera tradicional, todos hablarían de la fiesta que él daría y que sería, como diríamos nosotros, a todo reventar.

Cuando se dirigían al dojo, Tomoe escuchó a Sakura dirigirse a su padre.

-Papá... ¿notaste lo linda que se veía la novia?-

-Claro que si, hijita. Ella es linda porque es muy buena.-

-Oh... entonces tú debes ser el hombre más bueno del mundo, ¿verdad, Tomoe? A que mi papá es un hombre muy guapo.-

Tomoe miró con simpatía a Sakura. Era una chica muy abierta.

-Claro que lo es, Sakura.- dijo la maestra, dejando boquiabierto a Akira quien ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

-Oye, Tomoe... gracias por invitarme a mí también a esta boda. Ha sido extraña... no es como las que se ven en la tele, pero me ha gustado mucho.- dijo la chica entusiasmada mirando a Tomoe. Era tan bonita... ya quería ser ella así al crecer.

-Me alegro, Sakura, que te haya gustado. Quienes se casaron se aman mucho desde hace tiempo y pienso que merecen, más que nadie, ser felices. El hombre pelirrojo es el mejor amigo mío y de mi hermano. Y la joven fue alumna mía durante algun tiempo.-

-¿Ya... entonces los conoces hace mucho?el pelirrojo se veía jovencito... ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿21?-

-No... tiene 31.- respondió Tomoe. En ese momento Sanosuke la llamó para que se uniera a él y a Enishi quien también había asistido, para tomarse una foto. Ella se adelantó, dejando a Sakura y Akira solos.

-Es muy bonita, ¿no papi?. Hace muy buena pareja contigo.-

Akira se atragantó con algo.

-No digas esas cosas, Sakura. Ella es mi maestra. Eso no puede pasar entre nosotros.-

-Papá... no creas que soy tonta... si ella no fuera tu profesora, hace rato que hubiera saltado sobre ti. Te mira de la misma manera en que mamá mira a mi otro papá.-

-Sakura... - dijo Akira más animado.- en junio termina mi semestre con ella. Te prometo que desde el día que terminen las clases, la cortejaré como es debido. Pero ahora, si lo hago, puedo meterla en problemas. Además, de momento requiero toda mi energía para montar mi ferretería y tener algo más que ofrecerle. Y para contribuir a tus estudios.-

----------------------

Keishi se acomodó en la cama del hospital, junto a Kaoru. Hacía dos días le habían quitado el respirador artificial. Pero aun mantenía en sus manos las agujas del suero que recibía. Estaba más delgada, sin duda. Pero viva, como nunca antes. Y bella con su extraño atuendo para casarse.

La joven se apoyó en él. Estaba cansada.

-Fue lindo, Keishi. Gracias por todo.- murmuró.

-Es poco comparado con lo que te mereces realmente.- respondió el pelirrojo.

-No quiero nada más que estar contigo el resto de mi vida... -

Kaoru cerró los ojos y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho masculino.

-Cuando te pongas bien, nos iremos a ver casas a Nara.- dijo Keishi.

-No es necesario, amor... de verdad. Nuestro hogar está en el dojo Himura. ¿Sabes? Antes yo pensaba que no quería casarme porque sentía que no podría hacer frente al hecho de estar sola, contigo lejos de mis padres. Pero papá me abrió los ojos. Ahora empiezo una vida nueva, en un lugar donde formaremos a nuestra familia. Sé que extrañaré a la mía, pero... sé que tú eres feliz en tu dojo dando clases. Yo me adaptaré a ti y haré de Tokio mi hogar. Tal vez todo lo que ha sucedido me ha hecho darme cuenta de quien soy, de cómo soy y de mis errores. Siento que he madurado un poco más y por eso he podido aceptarte sin dudas ni temores. Hasta antes de volver a verte y un poco después, te consideraba en cierta forma un monstruo, por haber tenido relaciones conmigo. Pero después supe que yo te obligué, sintiéndome otra persona. Ahora entiendo que eres quien, a pesar de sus errores, intentaba hacer mejor el mundo para mí... sé que me cuidas, me proteges y me guias... y yo pensaba que era tu deber... pero ahora, con lo que sé sobre mí, quiero cuidar de ti y protegerte también. De mis defectos... de todo lo malo que pueda suceder. – dijo Kaoru con calma, viendo como poco a poco la oscuridad invadía la habitación y la noche caía sobre la ciudad. Keishi, conmovido, la abrazaba con cuidado. Él día anterior ella le había contado sus recuerdos sobre Shishio, la verdad sobre él y Keishi se alegró más que nunca de no haberlo matado –Keishi, esa es mi promesa para ti.-

El hombre cerró los ojos, relajándose. Y comprendiendo que finalmente había llegado el día que por tanto tiempo esperó.

El día en que Kaoru se entregara a él por voluntad propia. No por sus recuerdos de niña, ni por ser reencarnación de otra Kaoru. Ni porque él la amara. Kaoru quería estar con él porque así era su deseo. Porque así nacía de ella. Porque cuando tuvo que escoger entre luchar por vivir o dejarse descansar del dolor, ella decidió seguir adelante, sin importar los dolores que vinieran ni las operaciones, para tener el placer de volver a sentir a su ahora esposo cerca de ella.

Había valido la espera, la paciencia, la educación... el dejarla ser ella misma, el verla crecer y madurar. Keishi pensó en sus deprimentes escritos sobre ella cuando empezaba a amarla. Y de pronto entendió que en él no cabía tristeza alguna y que toda la angustía y lágrimas por él vertidas se cambiaban en sonrisas de las que abundarían en el futuro. Él era afortunado, más que ningún otro, porque estuvo en todo el proceso de madurez de Kaoru y además, disfrutaba de ello.

La joven se quedó dormida. Uno de los médicos entró al cuarto y mirando a Keishi, le hizo entender que ya se había acabado su tiempo con la joven. Levantándose con cuidado de la cama y rozando los labios de Kaoru, salió de la habitación del hospital murmurando innumerables promesas.

----------------

Antes de salir del hospital, Kaoru pasó a despedirse de sus queridos niños.

-Regresa pronto, Kaoru.- le dijo una de las enfermeras del nivel de pediatría.- Les haría mucho bien a esos niños si te pasas por aquí nuevamente y les enseñas a pintar.-

-Será un placer.- le sonrió Kaoru. Guiada por Keishi en la silla de ruedas, la joven sentía como su pecho se hinchaba de emoción al salir a la calle nuevamente y regresar a su casa. Aun tendría que pasar por lo menos una o dos semanas más en cama. Y después, durante más de seis meses no podría hacer esfuerzo alguno, además de portar una faja cuando estuviera incorporada, porque ese tiempo tardaría la herida de su abdomen en sanar, en parte. Y era muy peligoso que se abriera nnuevamente. El médico le recomendó usar con cuidado los anticonceptivos, porque de momento, no era recomendable que se embarazara.

Kakunoshin, su "abuelito", la esperaba en el auto. Kaoru se incoporó con cuidado de la silla de ruedas, ayudada por Keishi e ingresó al vehículo.

Ya en casa, Kaoru aspiró el aire. El día anterior había llovido nuevamente. La tierra húmeda del jardín despedía aromas agradables para ella. Keishi la acomodó en la habitación y agradeció a su padre el haberlos traído. Éste prometió regresar al día siguiente con Omasu para atender a la convaleciente mientras Keishi estuviera trabajando. Por lo demás... dentro de una semana más sería el juicio contra Shishio y se requería la presencia de Kaoru allí, como testigo y víctima.

-Hola, amor.- saludó Keishi al entrar en la habitación con una gran sonrisa. Traía varias revistas entre sus brazos.

-Hola, pelirrojito.- dijo Kaoru recostada.

-Te traje diversión mientras preparo algo de comer. Aunque si quieres solo dormir, no me enfadaré.-

-Gracias, mi amor.-

Keishi se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Crees que sobrevivirás a la convalecencia?... bueno, ya has pasado por esto antes, ¿no?-

Kaoru entonces recordó. Y agregó luego.

-Cuéntame cuentos y sobreviviré a lo que sea. O léeme tu último libro.- pidió la joven. Keishi asintió.

-Después del almuerzo empezaré. Prepárate, Kaoru, porque... en este último tiempo he estado muy creativo y he escrito más que nunca. Sobre mi último libro... mi editor revisó los dibujos que enviamos antes de... de lo de Shishio y prometió incluírlos. Por ahora te leeré de mi copia personal.-

-¿Es la historia del pelirrojo que me cuidaba de niña?-

Keishi se sorprendió.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado... después de que te pensabas ser otra Kaoru, no lo volviste a mencionar.-

-Pero lo recordé nuevamente. Él era el héroe de mis sueños... y tan pelirrojito como tú. Pero tenía el cabello más largo. Oye... ¿por qué no te lo dejas crecer? Yo te lo peino.-

--------------------

Shishio fue condenado a cuarenta años de prisión, por intento de violación e intento de homicidio contra la ciudadana Kaoru Kamiya de Himura. Además, intento de Homicidio contra el ciudadano Aoshi Shinomori. Esto se agravó ante la premeditación de los últimos delitos y el haberlo hecho en la residencia de Kamiya.

A Kaoru se le quebró varias veces la voz mientras contaba al jurado que Shishio no siempre fue el demonio que era actualmente. Sin embargo, no justificó sus acciones violentas contra ella. Menos aún al evidenciar las secuelas sicológicas después del intento de violación y de lo que había sucedido ahora último. Además de las físicas.

Shishio escuchaba la declaración de Kaoru con la cabeza baja. Aunque miraba a Keishi con un odio justificado por el yeso de su brazo. Los policías declararon que esa herida se la provocó Keishi haciendo uso de su derecho a defenderse contra el ataque.

Cuando Shishio fue esposado, se volvió para mirar a Kaoru por última vez.

-Adios, Kaoru.-

-Adios, Shishio.-

-Hubiera sido diferente, realmente, si ella me hubiera amado. A mí no me importaba que no fueras mi hija... pero tu madre hizo su elección y yo hice por eso las mías. No te pido perdón, porque es también parte de mi elección. Pero este es el adios definitvo entre nosotros.Tengo cuarenta y dos años. De aquí, vivo no voy a salir. Pero como lo dije antes... es mi elección. Un error de cálculo, pero elección mía al fin y al cabo.-

Shishio entonces se volvió. Y los policías se lo llevaron hasta la que sería su nueva morada de ahora en adelante.

Kaoru por su parte, desde entonces, no tuvo más pesadillas con él. Todo había terminado y la falta de Shishio formaba parte de su nueva vida.

-------------

Rurouni le ladraba a la luna, como siempre que la veía en lo alto del cielo. Keishi besaba a Kaoru, sobre la cama, y le repetía lo feliz que era con ella. Y ella intentaba quitarse la faja de una vez para ponerse el pijama y dormir cómodamente.

Pero él no se la ponía fácil.

Finalmente Kaoru logró vestirse para dormir. Su vida aún era limitada, pues no podía reírse a carcajada limpia como le gustaba, pero al menos, estaba muy viva, recuperándose bien.

Keishi pensaba lo mismo. Eran afortunados, sin duda. Vivían en un lugar tranquilo, estaban haciendo nuevos amigos y tenían, entre ellos, la verdadera fuerza del amor.

-¿Qué cuento me lerás esta noche? Quiero uno romántico y con final feliz.- dijo con inocencia Kaoru.

Keishi alargó una mano bajo la almohada, dando con un montón de hojas impresas esa tarde.

-Bueno... hay mucho que leer, realmente. Muchas palabras, muchas historias. Pero ninguna, Kaoru, como la nuestra.-

Kaoru se olvidó de su cuento nocturno. Abrazó a Keishi por el cuello.

-¿Y la nuestra tiene final feliz? Quiero que tú tengas un final feliz.- murmuró, posando sus labios sobre los de su esposo.

Keishi guardó las hojas nuevamente.

-En la medida que estés conmigo, mi presente y mi futuro son felices. Y por haberte conocido, sé que mi final, sea como sea, será feliz, porque mi último pensamiento será sobre ti. Porque sé, Kaoru, que tu nombre, tu imagen y recuerdos sobre ti significan para mí "por siempre mía". Y eso, para mi, es una verdad tan cierta como que el sol saldrá mañana nuevamente.-

Keishi se fundió en un beso con Kaoru. Y apagando la lamparita de noche, se dedicó a demostrarle la verdad de sus palabras con sus caricias, logrando unirse a su cuerpo y ser momentáneamente uno con ella. Luego le repitió cuanto la amaba.

Y no fue tan solo entonces, sino en cada una de las noches y días que siguieron.

---------------------

El día del Amor

Día gris, sin ilusión

donde va mi corazón.

Necesito descansar,

Este no es un día más...

Sola, desolada...   
esperando el sol.

Anímate, que lo malo pasa.   
Así es la ley, esa es la verdad.

Porque no hay mal que cien años dure..   
Espera con valor, el día del amor..

Qué más da como te va.

A veces bien, a veces mal

Nada que hacer, sólo esperar,,   
sabe Dios lo que vendr

Sola, desolada...

esperando el sol.

Anímate, que lo malo pasa..   
Así es la ley, esa es la verdad.

Porque no hay mal que cien años dure.

Espera con valor, el día del amor.

Oh,oh... Oh,oh...

Roxette.

Disco "Baladas en Español"

-------------------

Enero. Año 1892.

Kenshin terminaba de acomodarse para dormir. Enseguida sintió sobre su brazo la cabeza de Kaoru. Ese día el hombre de 40 años estaba especialmente meditabundo.

Su esposa pronto lo notó.

-¿Te sucede algo, Kenshin?-

-Ehh... bueno... - el hombre volvió el rostro hacia ella.- tuve un sueño anoche.

-¿Y qué soñaste?- le preguntó.

-Soñaba que te buscaba. Te buscaba siempre. A veces eras diferente de cómo eres hoy. Pero yo te reconocía igual.-

Kaoru rió quedito.

-Tienes sueños extraños, Kenshin... pero me gustaría pensar asi. Que siempre podrás encontrarme.-

La mujer sintió su mano sobre el pecho de Kenshin, ser atrapada por una de las de él.

-Claro que siempre podré encontrarte. Lo hice un poco tarde quizá en esta vida. –

-¡Pero si hubieses llegado antes, me hubieras visto en pañales!-

Kenshin rió.

-Espero que para nosotros nunca sea tarde. Y el cielo me cuide de no reencarnar y encontrarte como una niña siendo yo un adulto.-

-Jajajaja... Kenshin... ¿y si soy yo mayor que tú?-

-Bueno... me da igual si eres mayor o menor que yo. Aunque si eres menor, yo esperaría a que crecieras.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si. De verdad.-

Kaoru miró fijamente a Kenshin.

-No me había dado cuenta antes...-

-¿De qué cosa?-

Kaoru entonces sonrió.

-De que tus ojos tienen el color de un atardecer en el mar.-

-------------

Junio, año 2121.

El pequeño Koru de diez años era un chico muy alegre. Cuando sonreía, que era la mayoría de las veces, sus ojos azules despedían chispas. Su cabello negro estaba siempre revuelto y ya se notaban sus sentimientos nobles. Siempre defendia a sus compañeritos más débiles de los matones que no faltaban.

Ese día, durante el recreo, decidió ponerse en un escenario virtual de samuráis para entretenerse. Era su fantasía favorita al jugar y con sus amigos hicieron equipos para recrear una de las guerras del fin de la era Edo. Él pertenecería a los Ishin Shishin. Pero había dicho que él no mataría a nadie. A pesar de cumplir su palabra y de solo defenderse con la espada de luces (cuando la luz inofensiva permanecía dos segundos sobre su cuerpo, se supone que era "herido" y dejaba una marca roja sobre la ropa y cuatro segundos era "muerto"), cayó herido.

Dos de sus amigos, Sagara y Makimashi, lo arrastraron hasta una cabaña, también virtual, donde estaba la enfermera que cuidaría de él.

Cuando apareció la enfermera, Koru la miró con curiosidad. Tenía el cabello tomado en una coleta baja y era de color rojo. Cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo, Koru notó el inusual color de sus ojos. Violeta.

-Hola. Soy Kenko y te atenderé.- dijo la niña de ocho años, sonriendo. Puso unas hierbas sobre la "herida" de Koru, quien recordó el mar que había visitado hacía una semana con sus padres al mirar nuevamente esos ojos.

De pronto la fantasía virtual terminó abruptamente y la enorme sala de juegos volvió a ser de color azul. Un profesor anunció el fin del recreo.

-¿Eres nueva, Kenko? No te había visto antes.- dijo Koru, acompañando a la niña hacia la salida.-

-Si. Hoy es mi primer día de clases aquí. Fue un agrado ser tu enfermera aunque haya sido por diez minutos.-

La niña le ofreció la mano. Koru se la estrechó. Y dijo:

-Lo mismo digo. En el próximo recreo la historia continúa. Yo volveré a la cabaña porque estoy "herido". ¿Seguirás siendo la enfermera?-

-Te aseguro que cuando vuelvas, me encontrarás. Y estaré contigo.- respondió la niña, entrando a su sala de clases.

Koru pensó que era muy amable y bonita. Más que sus fastidiosas compañeras de curso. Esperó ansioso el recreo y cuando se inició, corrió a la enfermería virtual que se veía en el escenario, en el salón de juegos. Kenko ya estaba allí.

-¿Me esperabas?- preguntó intrigado. Kenko sonrió.

-Te lo prometí, ¿no? Y cuantas veces vuelvas, me vas a encontrar aquí, esperándote.-

Koru miró a Kenko. Y de alguna manera especial supo que decía la verdad. Y sonrió también.

---------------------

¿FIN?

---------------------

Fin acto 14. Noviembre 19, 2004

Intento de final historia "Por Siempre mía".

Notas de Blankaoru.

No diré nada. Solo que dudas, preguntas... aclaraciones, todo será respondido en el epílogo de esta historia. Sobre la canción que incluí, me pareció apropiada para el fic en general... es muy bonita y la escuché durante el tiempo que redactaba el final.

Aun no decido si pondré el epilogo la proxima semana o seguiré con el orden que debieran tener mis historias para aparecer con un capítulo nuevo. Como notarán, excepcionalmente publiqué en vez de poner la historia de Misao, una chica en apuros que es la que corresponde a esta semana. Pero cuando llega la inspiración, es mejor no cuestionarse y aprovechar el momento.

Sobre el epílogo, sería sobre Keishi y Kaoru, en el año 2004, en nuestros días.

Bueno, no me extiendo más. Porque toy cansadita y esas cosas. Otra cosa. El domingo me confirmé... creo en Dios y profeso la fe católica. Fue un momento muy lindo para mí y creo que hasta estoy feliz. Un beso a todos.

Reviews.

little mary-chan, gracias por tus halagos y acá tienes el final... uf... creo que son los capítulos que más me cuestan mientras pienso en como sería mejor... en fin... lo intenté, ¿no?.

Mari: Bueno, me tenté de matarla, pero, yo había prometido final feliz y tengo que atenerme a a mis promesas. Asi que la niña vivió... y parece ser que van a ser bien felices.

Kaoru Hino: jajaja... tu review me sacó algunas risas, está muy lindo. Gracias, gracias.

Onashiru: JAJAJA... fue sin querer otro intento de song-fic. Pero esa canción de Roxette me pareció adecuada para expresar lo que fue el fic en general. Un besote. Ojalá que te guste.

Kaoru Himura: qué bueno que te gustó el dibujo. Espero que este capítulo no desmerezca y llene en algo tus expectativas. Un beso y gracias por tus palabras de aliento en el review.

Giuliana: jejejej... dice que no hay mal que por bien no venga y si asi Kaoru ha descubierto que su lugar, sin duda alguna es junto a Keishi, no estuvo tan malo, ¿o si?-

Saiko Katsuka: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo aunque Sano y Meg no hubo tanto. Ahora menos... pero en fin... jejeje, besos!!

Karura: bueno, acabó más o menos feliz, ¿no? Atenta al epílogo.

Mikomi Shinomori: Guaus... y no terminó en tragedia. Me gustan los finales felices todavía. Un besote, amiga.

Gaby (Hyatt: Deseo concedido. .

Kao Chan: ojalá y te llegue en el correo. Un besote.

Kaoru Himura: sep... aunque quizá en el epílogo ponga el ultimo lemon de la historia.

Naoko L- K: gracias a ti por tus comentarios. Y me alegra saber que el dibujo también te hizo feliz. Un besito, amiga.

Chi2-chan: Bueno, puedo acabar el capítulo donde me plazca y hacer infelices a las lectoras. Como luego me viene el arrepentimiento, escribo finales tan largos como este, haber si asi me redimo. Un abrazo.

Mer1: jejejeje... guaus... que review... o.o. gracias por el tiempo que te tomaste al escribirlo. Realmente lo aprecio mucho. También las palabras de ánimo. Ya estoy mucho mejor.Un besote y un abrazo.

Saludos a Justary san, Kirara26 y bueno... a todos quienes leen y no dejan review. Un besote.

Blankaoru.


	15. Y el tiempo pasó

Espero que les guste esta reedición del Epílogo. Trae algunos agregados que consideré importantes y que se me pasaron la vez anterior. Además, pude corregir algunos errores de redacción. Como siempre escribo apurada, pues tiendo a repetir la misma palabra muchas veces en un mismo párrafo y otras cosas más que intenté mejorar. Al final, los reviews. Gracias, ggracias.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece… es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de otros tipos que compraron los derechos. Pero mía mía, pa ná. Aunque ya me la quisiera.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Por Siempre Mía

(Especial 24 avo Aniversario Blankaoru)

Epílogo

Y el tiempo pasó

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

La pequeña niña portaba un ramillete de flores blancas. Se acercó a una habitación silenciosa y corrió la puerta.

Entró en ella y avanzó segura, pero con cuidado hacia su objetivo… quería darle una sorpresa a ese hombre en especial que tecleaba sin detenerse las palabras y frases que salían de su imaginario, antes de que se les escaparan las ideas.

Keishi, escribía concentrado. Tanto, que no se percató de que alguien más se encontraba en el cuarto en ese momento.

Pero de pronto, su cuello era rodeado por unos delgados bracitos. Sintió sobre su mejilla la tibieza de muchos besos que sólo eran para él… Keishi no se lo pensó demasiado para dejar de lado su trabajo, quitarse las gafas y estrechar entre sus brazos a la niña.

Era una niña menuda y muy despierta, de mirada inteligente sobre un fondo azul intenso. Sus cabellos renegridos hacían un precioso contraste con su piel blanca y Keishi sintió una vez más, al abrazarla, esa sensación en su pecho que tenía sólo para ella.

**Feliz cumpleaños, papito. Te quiero mucho.-** dijo la niña abrazándolo más fuerte y entregándole el ramo de flores.

Keishi tomó las flores, conmovido y agradeció a Kaori el gesto.

**Gracias, mi amor.**

Kaoru los observaba sonriente desde la puerta entreabierta. Estaba terminando de acomodar todo para la llegada de los invitados a la fiesta del 36 avo aniversario de Keishi. Pronto volvió a moverse, porque tenía cosas que hacer en esa tarde.

**Papito… ¿de qué se trata tu historia?**

Keishi miró intensamente a su hija, diciéndose a sí mismo que era un hombre muy, pero muy afortunado. Tenía a Kaoru para cuidarla el resto de su vida… y una réplica en miniatura de su amada, de la que se declaraba fanático.

Cinco años atrás, la vida de Keishi era muy diferente. Solo y atormentado por culpas que no le pertenecían del todo, recaía continuamente en estados depresivos tan severos que sólo podía pensar en que estaba viviendo de más. Y que lo mejor sería poner fin a ello.

Pero había llegado ella… ella… con su ramillete de flores y sus ganas de amarlo y estar con él para siempre. Y asi la depresión de Keishi había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Por eso para Keishi los ramilletes de flores blancas como el que le había entregado su hija eran tan importantes. Era como un pacto acordado de modo silencioso entre Kaoru y él… como un gesto simbólico que implicaba un nuevo año para él, con un nuevo comienzo lleno de vida y esperanza, lleno de amor.

Kaori besó a su padre nuevamente en las mejillas y salió al jardín de la casa, para jugar con sus tíos Kojiro, Sayo… y Okina, de cuatro años, uno más que ella, en esa tranquila y soleada tarde de verano. Aoshi y Misao habían sido padres nuevamente y estaban muy contentos con eso… Kojiro más todavía, porque le gustaba mucho sentir que había pequeños a su cuidado.

Keishi se levantó de su asiento, tomando las flores, y se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de Kaoru. Ella terminaba de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños… él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, desde la espalda femenina. Kaoru siguió trabajando con la manga de crema chantilly a pesar de tener el mentón de Keishi sobre su hombro y sentir su fleco haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla… Keishi nuevamente se había dejado crecer el cabello, lo que era la delicia de Sayo y Kaori cuando se entretenían haciéndole estrambóticos peinados y Keishi, sentado, suspiraba resignado… no podía negarle nada a su hija.

Kaoru miró en rededor disimuladamente y, asegurándose de que los niños jugaban afuera, se volvió entre los brazos de Keishi y divertida, colocaba una pelota de crema en la punta de su nariz, riéndose ante la expresión de sorpresa de su esposo.

Ella en el fondo no crecía… era muy imaginativa y no se cansaba de jugar con él…

Lo que en verdad, tenía a Keishi sin cuidado, porque él siempre se comportaba como un adulto. Un adulto enamorado y feliz, asi que de todas maneras hacían una buena pareja.

**Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor… -**dijo ella por veinteava vez en el día.- **Eres parte del menú… justo lo que me recomendó el médico esta mañana.**

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

En el plano laboral trabajaban codo a codo… todos los libros de Keishi llevaban ilustraciones realizados por Kaoru Kamiya. Desde los cuentos infantiles hasta las novelas de corte romántico u oscuro, siendo una de las ilustradoras más cotizadas del momento. Cuando los estudios de animación deseaban hacer buenos diseños de personajes o fondos con una excelente factura, acudían a Kaoru sin pensarlo demasiado. Ella tenía su estudio en una habitación acondicionada para ello en la casona, también trabajaba dando clases de arte en la universidad de Tokio y enseñando a los niños del hospital a pintar. Los pequeños y sus padres estaban entusiasmados con la idea que surgió espontáneamente en Kaoru desde que estuvo internada tras el último ataque de Shishio hacia su persona y que por poco no cuenta, y cuando además recordó claramente lo mucho que se había aburrido ella en el hospital cuando era pequeña… Kaoru era muy valiosa y apreciada por enfermeras y niños que no tenían más expectativas que pasar día tras día entre las paredes del hospital, dando una pelea contra el cáncer u otra enfermedad que a veces no ganaban.

Kaoru ya había sufrido la pérdida de varios de sus estudiantes. Keishi sabía cuando ello ocurría porque Kaoru llegaba del hospital muy triste y se encerraba a llorar en su estudio. A ella no le gustaba que Keishi la viera llorando, pero lo cierto es que él siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola, abrazándola y diciéndole cuánto la amaba y cuanto le debía el estar vivo.

Kaoru además había montado algunas exposiciones con una excelente crítica y una casi inmediata venta de todos sus cuadros. Asi que al menos, profesionalmente era una mujer realizada.

Keishi por su parte no lo hacía nada mal… después del éxito rotundo que significó su novela romántica de corte histórico "Kenshin, el Vagabundo", su fama traspasó fronteras… actualmente "Kenshin el Vagabundo" estaba entre las lecturas obligatorias para los estudiantes, aprobado por el Ministerio de Educación y había sido traducida a muchos idiomas, teniendo incluso su propia adaptación al animé. Pero después de eso y como era de esperar, Keishi no se durmió en los laureles y seguía escribiendo cada día, con el afán de mejorar desde sus obras anteriores y sacando diversos títulos y temáticas. Era el autor preferido del público y ante su narrativa fluida, que ya había recibido reconocimientos a nivel internacional, las personas no podían menos que conmoverse o entretenerse leyendo todo lo que él tuviera que contar.

Pero él no dejaba que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza. Mantenía un bajo perfil… sólo Misao había logrado entrevistarlo en un par de ocasiones a pesar de que el público insistía en que se publicara más de él aunque su vida fuera tranquila y ordenada. Keishi aún daba clases de kendo en dos escuelas y aunque le habían sugerido oficiar de profesor de literatura, él decía que era escritor y kendoka y nada más… que era lo único que sabía hacer bien y que por favor lo dejaran con esas actividades que él tanto amaba.

En una ocasión, lo habían invitado a dar una charla a estudiantes universitarios que estudiaban literatura. Keishi llegó muy formal, arrancando varios suspiros femeninos y habló un poco sobre el tema que se le había pedido. Enseguida, un estudiante, queriendo demostrar a sus compañeros lo sabio que era haciendo un ataque "inteligente" pero ultracomplicado, sobre la postura de Keishi ante las pasiones exageradas de sus obras y la crítica social implícita en ellas para alcanzar de manera comercial a la masas y otra sarta de conceptos que Keishi no entendió. Al terminar de hablar, el pelirrojo simplemente asintió con la cabeza, tomó un poco de agua y empezó a hablar, mirando a Kaoru sentada en primera fila.

**Hola… bien… hum… tu pregunta es un tanto enredada para mí, pero veré si puedo responderla de manera más o menos adecuada. Yo no estoy interesado en hacer crítica social en mis obras, porque creo que hay otros autores muy buenos y sociólogos que hacen ese trabajo. Yo simplemente pretendo contarle a la gente los sueños que tengo y creo que lo hago bien, porque la gente lee mis historias aunque yo rara vez piense en si mi obra es comercial o no, pero chico, tampoco me convendría escribir algo que nadie quisiera leer, porque de lo contrario¿con qué sustento mi hogar?-** esto arrancó algunas risas entre los presentes.-**Aunque si me preguntan, creo que nuestro país tiene una enorme carencia afectiva y emocional. No sé en qué momento empezamos a ver a nuestras mujeres como silenciosos acompañantes de velada y no como compañeras de vida para compartir el amor, el sexo y las caricias por caricias. No sé en qué momento se torció tanto nuestra visión de familia que tenemos hijos por una obligación social. No sé si sea tan necesario pertenecer a un grupo de trabajo competitivo solo para decir con orgullo que se pertenece a una empresa, sacrificando por ello otro tipo de realización personal… creo que nos estamos equivocando de prioridades y lealtades. Esa es mi única crítica social.**

Algunos profesores de la escuela se sintieron enfadados con el modo de hablar de Keishi. Otros simplemente se identificaron con lo que él decía. Hacía años que no tocaban a sus esposas.

**No me interesa hacerles pensar que están ante una eminencia de las letras que tiene las respuestas a todo. Ni siquiera sé si escribo tan bien, pero al menos a la gente le gusta, lo entiende y eso es bueno. No sé si en verdad mis personajes sienten tan exageradamente como tú dices… tal vez es que nosotros mismos estamos tan acostumbrados a no permitirnos mostrar esos sentimientos que tenemos para igualarnos entre nosotros y funcionar en equipo, que percibimos que los personajes de ficción no se nos parecen. Y sin embargo creo que todos buscamos identificarnos con alguno y soñamos con vivir esas mismas aventuras, pero no nos atrevemos por el qué dirán. Tengo una hija pequeña que es toda mi adoración y una esposa sin la cual no concibo la vida y aunque ustedes me ven tan tranquilo aquí, hablándoles una sarta de disparates que me pregunto si entenderán, la verdad es que me muero de ganas por decirle a mi mujer que la amo tanto como el primer día, desde que me enamoré de ella… que gracias a que se ha convertido en mi musa he llegado muy lejos desde que me inicié en el humilde oficio de entretener mediante las letras, cuando mis historias nacieron para consolar a una niña pequeña que muchos años atrás sufría porque no podía moverse. Entonces, mis personajes fueron exagerados con el fin de que ella sintiera esas ansias de vivir de ellos e imitándoles, quisiera levantarse para sentir todo por ella misma. ¡Y lo conseguí tan bien que al crecer ella se casó conmigo! Estoy baboso por esa mujer y no me importa lo que piense la masa… porque esta ha sido mi opción en la vida. Renunciar a todo lo que socialmente debería ser y tener, en pos de alcanzar una plenitud junto a ella y una felicidad que difícilmente alcanzaría con la misma intensidad trabajando mucho. Bueno, jóvenes… ustedes ya están casi insertos en el sistema… pero al menos espero que se queden con la inquietud de meditar en qué es lo que quieren que sea de sus vidas. Con la mía estoy conforme y me gustaría mucho que en quince años más ustedes pudieran decir lo mismo. Mirar hacia atrás y ver que todo ha sido bueno. Ajajajaja… creo que ya me extendí con el tema y no se si respondí a tu pregunta, amigo…**

Se produjo un silencio absoluto en la sala. Kaoru miraba nerviosa en rededor y Keishi tomaba un poco más de agua, pensando en que esa corbata lo estaba asfixiando, pero algo tenía que a Kaoru le gustaba mucho, asi que se la dejaría hasta llegar a casa.

De pronto, un joven se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir a Keishi.

Luego otro.

Y otro…

Y pronto estaban todos de pie, ovacionándolo.

Había sido sin duda una buena cátedra.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Kaoru se paró de puntitas y besó la nariz de Keishi, quitándole la crema de ella. No tardó en dirigirse a sus labios.

Keishi la abrazó fuertemente y la besó amorosamente. Hasta que escucharon tras ellos algunas risitas apenas contenidas. Rurouni entró en ese momento y se enredó entre las piernas de Keishi que no soltaba a Kaoru. Los niños los miraron unos momentos y salieron.

**Bah… esos dos siempre se están besando.-** decía Kojiro quien ya estaba en edad de enamorarse, pero que aún renegaba de las niñas… aunque había una en especial que ya le gustaba mucho… una compañera de escuela, pero no permitiría que nadie se enterara.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

La hija mayor de Akira Kiyosato visitaba sagradamente a su padre cada fin de semana y a veces venía a pasar las vacaciones con él. Además, ya tenía un hermano menor por parte de su padre y Tomoe, de unos dos años. Por lo demás, se llevaba bien con Tomoe.

La vida de Akira era tranquila. Tenía una ferretería en Nara con la que le iba bastante bien. Se retiró de la construcción, pues después del accidente quedó con una leve cojera, pero sabía tanto del oficio que se la pasaba aconsejando a ingenieros y constructores cuando hacían pedidos a su local. Estaba pensando seriamente en ampliar el negocio, porque como lo buscaban tanto y sabían que Akira solo comerciaba los mejores materiales, el espacio de su ferretería se le estaba haciendo escaso y necesitaba una bodega para hacer las compras mayores que le encargaban y mantener allí las existencias hasta que vinieran a buscarlas.

Su hija le ayudaba cuando podía en el negocio, asi como Tomoe que le ayudaba a cuadrar las cuentas durante las noches.

Tomoe aún impartía clases en la escuela porque amaba demasiado la docencia. Además, porque esperaba impaciente el momento en que el pequeño Sozo, su sobrino de cinco años, entrara a estudiar.

Megumi estaba por recibirse de doctora y en esos momentos estaba como interna en el hospital de Nara. Sanosuke por su parte, mantenía su moto y su oficio de fotógrafo. Como Megumi pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa últimamente, Sanosuke se encargaba de su hijo. Le tenía comprada ropa abrigadora y hasta un pequeño casco para pasear con él en la moto. Incluso tenía una silla especial para él y Sanosuke conducía con mucho cuidado cuando salía con su pequeño.

Después de varias discusiones con Megumi al respecto, Akira se compró un automóvil que sería más seguro para salir con el niño. El problema es que el pequeño Sozo no soportaba el auto y lloraba y gritaba hasta que era instalado nuevamente en su lugar de la moto. Finalmente a Megumi no le quedó otra que ceder ante el gamberrito que había traído al mundo y que ya se veía tan amante de la libertad y los espacios abiertos como su padre. Sanosuke por su parte estaba pensando seriamente en publicar un nuevo libro de fotografías, aunque el que estaba haciendo como proyecto personal lo tenía más que satisfecho.

El álbum de fotos familiares.

Enishi por su parte estaba terminando la universidad y esperaba recibirse el próximo año. Había conocido a un par de chicas, pero la verdad es que no se decidía… Sanosuke no se preocupaba porque él mismo tardó un poco en encontrar a la mujer que esperaba lo acompañara de por vida.

Sanosuke tomó sus maletas y las echó en el portamaletas del auto que le había vendido a Yahiko. Tsubame acomodaba las cosas adentro. Saldrían a Tokio dentro de unos momentos para asistir al cumpleaños de Keishi, que entre los amigos, era el evento social del año. Era la fiesta que nadie quería perderse.

Saito salió de la casa, apoyado como siempre en su bastón… y como siempre muy erguido. El ex policía y hoy abogado no se dejaba amilanar por nada. Ni siquiera por la edad. Y por eso su postura atemorizaba a quien no lo conociera bien. Se instaló en el asiento trasero del auto de su hijo Yahiko y enseguida se le unió Tokio para acompañarlos. Yahiko apareció con las llaves y regañó a Tsubame que no se quedaba quieta. Debía evitar los esfuerzos, porque esperaba un hijo y Yahiko quería que todo saliera bien esta vez… después de todo, ya habían perdido a un niño de muerte súbita, lo que tuvo a Tsubame con una fuerte depresión que Yahiko con amor y paciencia logró espantar. Ahora al menos ella estaba bien y esperando con ansias a su hijo.

**¿Estamos todos listos?-**preguntó Yahiko quien se había dejado crecer un gracioso bigote. Era el nuevo maestro instructor de kendo de la escuela y tenía algunos premios de torneos a los que había asistido, en la estantería de su casa.

Sozo salió acomodándose su casco y se encaramó confiado a la moto de Sanosuke. Difícilmente podría haber hijo más parecido a su padre que Sozo. Saito miró a su yerno con esa cara de pocos amigos que tenía, pero que a Sano lo tenía sin cuidado. Se apreciaban, aunque no se lo dijeran.

**¿Más te vale que no le pase nada a mi nieto, escuchaste?**

**Ya, ya… no alegue tanto y preocúpese de ir a por Megumi al hospital, que debe estar por salir. Yo los seguiré en la moto luego, que debo ir por Tomoe. Yahiko, amigo, no te desvíes, que tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar antes del anochecer a Tokio.**

Yahiko puso en marcha el vehículo y Sanosuke por su parte se dirigió a apurar a su hermana.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Tomoe escuchó la voz de Sozo llamándola y haciendo sonar una bocina-chicharra que Sanosuke le había instalado. Salió con el pequeño Akira entre sus brazos.

**Estoy lista, hermano. Akira esta acabando de vestirse…**

Sanosuke sonrió maliciosamente.

**No me digas que ya están buscando el segundo hijo, "Bolita de arroz"**

Tomoe enrojeció violentamente.

**Sanosuke, no digas esas cosas… el niño…**

**El niño está entretenido en sus propios asuntos, hermana.- **respondió Sanosuke escuchando la chicharra de Sozo. Tomoe sonrió y Akira salió de la casa. Cerró todo y se subió a su camioneta doble cabina.**-Vamos al hospital. Megumi está allí y los demás. Asi nos vamos todos y de una buena vez. Hey… veo que los acompaña una señorita.**

Sakura ya estaba de vacaciones y su madre le permitió el ir a Tokio con su padre. La chica se subió a la camioneta y partieron.

Rato después avanzaba por la carretera, rumbo a Tokio, la singular caravana que año a año hacía ese recorrido en esa fecha en especial. Sanosuke a la cabeza con su hijo y mejor amigo, con sus banderas de Japón al viento orgullosamente, vestido con sus ropas especiales de motorista. Tras él, su mujer y la familia de ésta. Y enseguida, la camioneta de Akira, su cuñado que tan feliz hacia a su hermana. Recogieron a Enishi en la carretera, recién llegado de la Universidad.

Sanosuke era un hombre bien afortunado. De eso ni duda. Claro que no pensaba lo mismo cuando le daban alzas de glicemia y no podía tomar ni siquiera sacarinas para endulzar su vida, además de permanecer acostado. Se ponía tan cegatón, por de la presión ocular que se le producía en esos momentos, que prefería quedarse en cama, bajo los cuidados de su enfermera personal…

Jejeje.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

**¿Qué hace una mujer como tú en un lugar como este?­­ –**inquirió una profunda voz masculina al oído de aquella hermosa mujer.

Ella terminó de colocarse los aretes y acomodarse el cabello, sin darle mayor importancia al hombre. Y conteniendo una carcajada ante la estupefacción de él que esperaba una reacción más efusiva ante su seducción.

Tenía ella 36 años y estaba hermosa… Aoshi no podía dejar de admirar cada día la belleza de su esposa que parecía, con el tiempo estaba más radiante y mejor. Incluso esa apariencia madura que estaba empezando a tener lo volvía loco.

**Fue una gran idea dejar anoche los niños con Kaoru y venir aqui. Kojiro es un chico muy responsable y estoy seguro de que ayuda a su hermana mayor para que los niños no le den la lata.-** dijo Aoshi abrochándose la camisa. Se había bañado recién.

Estaban en un hotel, reviviendo la pasión que sentían entre ellos y que debido a las labores diarias debían dejar dormir hasta que lograban pegarse una escapada como esa. Algo que hacían con cierta frecuencia desde hacía unos meses, después de una crisis matrimonial que habían tenido por el exceso de trabajo de ambos. Pero cuando parecía que todo iba a naufragar, decidieron ir a un consejero matrimonial. Misao aprendió a delegar responsabilidades en la revista en la que trabajaba y Aoshi dejó dos de los tres programas periodísticos que estaban a su cargo, bajo la guía de gente joven y capacitada. Tenían más tiempo para ellos y lo más importante: para sus hijos… bueno, Kojiro había vivido todo el proceso, desde los gritos en la casa hasta los silencios entre sus padres. Claro, como se había ido Kaoru a hacer su propia vida y era ella una gran ayuda para llevar la casa Himura, cuidando de sus hermanos y aseando, cuando faltó, los problemas no tardaron en aparecer porque era difícil organizarse sin contar con ella.

Con el nacimiento del pequeño Okina todo pareció ir un poco mejor, pero solo por un tiempo. Cuando Misao volvió a trabajar, todo se puso patas arriba. Kojiro era el más agradecido con lo del consejero matrimonial que tanto los había ayudado… se sintió muy aliviado cuando sus padres confesaron que aún se amaban mucho, pero que en algún momento entre el trabajo, la escuela y la crianza de los hijos, habían olvidado decírselo. Y por eso el hijo mayor de los Himura no ponía reparos en cuidar de sus hermanos en casa de Kaoru si con ello contribuía a que sus padres la pasaran bien por ahí, juntos y tranquilos. Y cuando él no podía, a últimas fechas estaba el abuelo Okina.

Misao no pudo evitar levantarse y acercarse a su esposo. Meter las manos dentro de su camisa antes de que él acabara abrochándola del todo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Y allí se quedó durante un rato recibiendo sus besos. A Aoshi se le olvidó que tenía que llegar a la fiesta de su hermano y después de todo…

Kojiro era un chico responsable ¿no?

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Kojiro a esas horas hacía dormir a su hermano menor junto a Kaori, en la habitación de los niños. Tenía trece años y junto a Sayo de once, se dedicaron a ayudar a Kaoru con los preparativos de la fiesta. En ese momento llegaron los abuelos, Okina, Kakunoshin y Omasu. Omasu enseguida se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, diciéndole que lo amaba y deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Kakunoshin hizo lo mismo.

La esposa de Okina había muerto dos años atrás y éste, que vivía ahora en casa de Misao, se había quedado a pasar la noche donde su amigo Kakunoshin, por eso venía con ellos.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Gracias a Kakunoshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke años atrás, Keishi había podido reconstruir por completo la historia de Kenshin Himura, su antepasado y cuya vida fue la que escribió Keishi poco antes de reencontrarse con Kaoru. Entretanto, se enteró de un par de cosas muy interesantes.

Por ejemplo, que él era descendiente directo de Kenshin Himura… bueno, es ya lo sabía desde que su padre le contara la historia familiar… pero lo que no sabían es que Kaoru era efectivamente descendiente de Kamiya.

Lo que sucedía es que, según el árbol genealógico de la familia de Misao, los Kamiya eran originarios de la región que actualmente es Nara. Pero el padre de Kojiro Kamiya emigró con su familia a lo que es Tokio, asentándose allí. Su hijo Kojiro tuvo a Kaoru Kamiya que fue la que se encontró con Kenshin Himura. La familia que se quedó en Nara sobrevivió a las guerras y finalmente desembocó en Okina Kamiya que tuvo dos hijas con las que desde su lugar, acabaron con el apellido: Misao y Okón, la madre de Kaoru que la nombró "Kamiya" como desafío a Shishio su esposo en ese momento.

Toda la historia de Kenshin Himura, Kaoru la supo de boca de Keishi quien una noche le relató todo lo que sabía. Entonces Kaoru comprendió que en efecto ella había sido en otra vida su esposa y que sus sueños no eran otra cosa que recuerdos. Pero luego Kaoru dijo que sin importar quien había sido ella antes, lo cierto es que ahora ella lo amaba y deseaba permanecer junto a él por siempre… parece ser que esa noche ellos concibieron a Kaori.

Cuando Kaori nació, rato después fue entregada a Keishi mientras Kaoru descansaba.

La niña pequeña se acomodó entre los brazos de su padre y abrió sus ojos hacia él. Keishi sintió algo muy especial por ella… tenía una nueva oportunidad con una nueva Kaoru para cuidar, pero que además tenía sangre de él en sus venas. La bebita curvó sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción y se quedó dormida de inmediato. Esa tarde, cuando Keishi trataba de regresarla al lado de su madre que también dormía, la bebita despertaba y exigía que él la siguiera acogiendo un rato más. Y Keishi, cautivado por esos ojos redondos que él sabía no podían verlo realmente, accedía a sostener un rato más a su niña. Muchos años después, cuando Kaori creció y se hizo mujer, buscó a un hombre cuya voz fuera capaz de tranquilizarla, como la de Keishi, que cada noche antes de dormir le contaba un cuento gracias a los cuales sus sueños eran felices.

Si a Keishi le hubieran dicho que para acceder a esa felicidad que vivía tenía que pasar dos veces por lo mismo que le había tocado vivir, dichoso hubiera aceptado ante tal premio. Si le hubieran dicho que tenía que renunciar a las letras, al kendo y a su dojo, lo habría hecho.

La felicidad para él era la falta de angustia y culpa. La felicidad era comprender que incluso los errores eran buenos para aprender. La felicidad era simplemente ya no tener miedo. Si Keishi muriera al día siguiente, se iría con la conciencia tranquila y en paz con todos los suyos, aunque él prefería no irse antes de Kaoru y evitarle a ella la pena de enterrarlo.

La felicidad era poder cuidar de sus dos amadas mujeres y saberlas cerca.

Porque el resto, se arreglaba solo.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Por la noche, Keishi que bebía junto a su hermano Aoshi y su padre, escuchó un sonido extraño… como de chicharra, proveniente de afuera, asi como el ruido de varios motores que se apagaban.

Salió a investigar, junto a Kaoru, a la calle, descubriendo al pequeño Sozo a cargo de hacer notar la llegada de la caravana a su destino instalado en la moto frente a Sanosuke, su amigo. Pronto entraron todos a la casa para festejar a Keishi. Misao y Kaoru servían los bocadillos a los invitados que enseguida empezaron a entretenerse y poner a Keishi al día sobre sus vidas. Después de todo, ellos viajaban a Tokio una vez al año, en esa fecha para verlo. Cuando Kaoru cumplía años, prefería ir ella a casa de sus padres a festejar. Y cuando Kaori cumplía, sólo sus abuelitos venían a verla.

Esa noche realmente la pasaron todos muy bien y como no tenían mucho que hacer realmente en esa calurosa semana, fueron invitados para quedarse y prolongar las celebraciones otro día. Con excepción del matrimonio de Misao y Aoshi y los padres de Keishi, todos se quedaron a dormir en las habitaciones preparadas en la casona con anterioridad, previendo ese momento.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Al acostarse junto a Kaoru, Keishi la abrazó. Empezó a besarla, cuando ella lo detuvo en su acción y le alargó un paquete cuadrado.

**Ábrelo. Es tu regalo, mi amor.**

Keishi miró extrañado a Kaoru. Él no necesitaba más regalos porque la tenía a ella… Kaoru en cambio tenía los ojos brillantes.

El regalo resultó ser un tanto raro… era un viejo libro.

**Lo siento, Keishi… nunca escribí tan bien como tú.**

Keishi prestó atención y se dedicó a leer… descubrió que se trataban de manuscritos.

"_Querido diario: _

_Me resulta extraño intentar escribirte... supongo que no tengo el talento de mis padres y tío Keishi para redactar tan bien, pero al menos lo intentaré. Tío Keishi siempre dice que cuando uno lee las cosas que escribe después de un tiempo, nota mejor los errores, y yo quiero notar los míos._

_Bueno, de momento, tú no sabes nada de mí, así que te explicaré quien soy y cómo es mi familia._

_Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y hoy cumplí doce años…"_

Keishi miró a Kaoru cerrando el libro.

**Esto es… Kaoru… esto es tuyo. Te pertenece…**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**Es mi historia que tan bien conoces. Por favor… sigue leyendo hasta el final.**

Keishi obedeció, pasando algunas páginas.

"…_al menos tío Keishi siempre tiene la puerta de su habitación abierta para mí y me escucha... a veces pienso que es él el único que me toma más en cuenta, pero a pesar de ello, no le he podido hablar de mi fracaso de ayer porque me avergüenza decirle que no pude besar a Enishi por no saber hacerlo. Y que por ello él no quiere ni verme. Creo que ayer incluso me enfadé con mi tío y lo traté mal."_

Keishi repasaba las hojas rápidamente. Kaoru a veces escribía con muchos espacios en el tiempo. A su vez, el diario de vida era muy grueso.

Sorprendido descubrió que Kaoru había seguido escribiendo regularmente.

"_Querido diario._

_Acabo de salir del hospital… realmente estaba muy aburrida allá y tengo tantas cosas que contarte. He decidido seguir escribiendo en ti y quizá, en unos cinco años más te relea completo y pueda notar si he cometido errores a lo largo de mi vida._

_Por ahora te puedo decir que mi vida está compuesta de ciclos. Parecen ciclos son fin… en los que soy herida de alguna manera y en los que solo deseo morir. Pero, a pesar de ello, hay una luz que intensamente me ilumina para no darme por vencida. Esta luz tiene el color de los atardeceres y brilla en los ojos de Keishi, el hombre que amo._

_Me estoy recuperando nuevamente de algo grave y él… está en la cocina, preparando algo, pensando que duermo. Pero está, querido diario y eso es lo que importa…"_

Keishi alzó la vista hacia Kaoru.

**Yo no seguí escribiendo mi vida después de reencontrarme contigo.-** reconoció.

Kaoru tomó el diario y lo adelantó hasta la última página.

"_Querido diario_

_Hoy mi esposo cumple treinta y seis años. Hasta el día de hoy me ha dado una vida buena a su lado, asi como una hija preciosa que amo. Este hombre ha sabido levantarme siempre y creo que gracias a él estoy viva._

_Yo cumpliré veinticuatro años en pocos días más… si tuviera que pedir un deseo, pediría que todos y cada uno de mis amaneceres fuera al lado de él. No puede ser de otra manera._

_Desgraciadamente tendré que regresar al hospital en un tiempo más… y no podré amanecer al lado de mi esposo. Espero que él no se enfade, pero, si todo sale bien… podré regresar pronto a casa con este bebito que lleva algunas semanas creciendo en mi y que le hará buena compañía a mi hija Kaori._

_Querido Keishi… te amo más de lo que mis palabras puedan expresar. Aunque nos enfademos, por favor, recuérdalo. Y sigue siendo así, Kei… no cambies._

_Junio 20, 2005"_

Keishi cerró el libro, tan emocionado que apenas podía hablar.

Asi que solo abrazó a Kaoru y la besó largamente por toda respuesta. Era la única manera en ese momento de expresar su felicidad.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

_Les contaré mi historia... quizá así, al releerla, yo mismo pueda entenderme. Tal vez ustedes sean los que puedan comprender y en ese caso les pediría que me ayudaran… _

_¿Por qué mejor no espero pacientemente a que crezca? No es mucho tiempo... ¡Sí, es mucho tiempo!... ¿Cómo lograré controlar mis emociones? Sé que ella será hermosa... ¿Y si no se enamora de mí? Y si le parezco abominable cuando le diga lo que siento por ella... esto es tan inmoral... soy su tío... no, no lo soy... al menos eso me alivia considerablemente... ¿entonces? La espero... sí, la espero, y luego... veo el modo de enamorarla, de atarla a mi vida... pero no puedo ser tan injusto, ella debe decidir... sí, si, que decida qué ropa usar, qué labial poner sobre sus labios que de seguro han de ser deliciosos... que escoja profesión, que si quiere se cambie el nombre aunque el suyo me provoca un inmenso placer de solo pronunciarlo... que decida la edad a la que quiere casarse, el motivo, la fecha, que decida lo que quiera, pero que al final... se quede conmigo, sólo conmigo..._

Keishi Himura guardó y cerró el documento antes ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Estaba cansado.

No podía dormir debido a la angustia, asi que se tomaría un par de pastillas para dormir. En la cocina se encontró con Kaoru que asaltaba el refrigerador.

**Tío Keishi, dentro de un rato empieza nuestro programa favorito. Vine a comer algo antes de ir a tu dormitorio.**

Keishi apretó los puños… ¿a su dormitorio? Lo mejor sería redoblar la dosis de pastillas para dormir enseguida... sentía cosas demasiado intensas por esa chiquilla de 10 años.

Pero a pesar de esas precauciones no lo consiguió. Terminó de escribir sus pensamientos en el computador y enseguida llegó Kaoru, quien sintonizó su programa favorito y se acomodó a su lado. Rato después, el descanso aún no llegaba a Keishi y Kaoru le comentaba sobre un pelirrojo que la había abandonado en sus sueños. Finalmente ella abrazó fuertemente a Keishi, diciéndole:

**-No te vayas... ¿ya? Quédate... así, cuando yo sea mayor, te casas conmigo.-**

Keishi abrió los ojos… miró a su lado y sonrió.

Había tenido un sueño.

Un sueño con parte de su pasado.

Kaoru a su lado dormía, aferrada a su pecho. Con el cabello revuelto y la piel levemente húmeda, cubierta con una sábana. Esa noche en especial hacía bastante calor.

Keishi musitó lentamente.

**Mía, Kaoru. Por siempre mía ¿no? Desde antes ya lo querías así…**

Kaoru estaba demasiado ocupada durmiendo. Pero en sueños sintió el roce de los labios de Keishi sobre los suyos y su cuello antes de volver a dormirse esa noche.

Y asi, juntos, descansaron.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Con el tiempo Kaori encontró los diarios de vida de sus padres y se dedicó a leer. Gracias a ellos, cuando Kaori creció, supo cómo quería ser.

Deseaba ser fuerte como su madre y amable como su padre.

Soñaba con encontrar el amor verdadero… ella sabía que existía, porque lo había visto entre sus padres. Y asi fue como ella creció bajo el signo de la Esperanza. Aunque sus amigos se reían de sus fantasías por considerarlas anticuadas, ella seguía pidiendo encontrar a ese alguien con quien compartir su vida y jamás se cansó de pedir. Pero mientras esperaba que llegara el amor, se dedicó a escribir desde muy joven.

Desde luego que se cambió el nombre para hacerse un lugar en los escaparates de las librerías… ella no quería hacer carrera con el nombre de su padre. Ni siquiera quería superarlo. Simplemente quería contar sus sueños a las personas y compartir espacio con él. Y parece que le fue bien… porque con el tiempo los dos estaban en los primeros lugares de ventas.

A veces a Kaori le iba mal en el amor. Pero sabía que había algo bueno para ella y secándose las lágrimas enfrentaba la vida con una cara feliz. Parece ser que esa actitud que muchos, salvo sus padres, no entendían y tachaban de liviana, cautivó profundamente el corazón de alguien en especial que decidió hacer todas y cada una de las fantasías de Kaori realidad… porque eran las mismas suyas.

Pero esa ya es otra historia…

Conformémonos con saber que Keishi y Kaoru no tenían a la vida no tenía nada más que pedirle, porque se tenían para hacerse compañía por los diversos caminos que con el tiempo recorrieron.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u---

Fin Epílogo. Jueves 23 de Junio

Hola!

Bien… esta edición especial la he subido en consideración al cumpleaños de Kenshin. En parte además porque quería explicar que había sido de los personajes. Como que todos acabaron o vivían bastante bien ¿no? Me gustó mucho el hijo de Sanosuke, Sozo. Igual que el capitán Sagara.

Me sentí bastante cómoda escribiendo este episodio, aunque jamás pensé que tardaría tanto en poner el epílogo. Más de medio año al menos. Pero creo que acá salieron todos los personajes y sé que a uno siempre le gusta saber en qué quedaron sus favoritos.

Siento que entre mis escritos, el que más me ha gustado hasta el día de hoy es este. Tiene sus detalles que en una reedición yo trataría de corregir, pero, de alguna manera, esta es la historia que más fuertemente guardo en mi memoria y cuando pienso en mis fics, este y Actuación sin Libreto son los primeros nombres que se me vienen a la mente.

Quiero agradecer una vez más a todos quienes me acompañaron en el episodio final, con todo mi corazón. En este momento no tengo tiempo de contestar sus reviews, pero me comprometo a subir nuevamente este epílogo con las contestaciones correspondientes, o hacer algo que de cuenta de mi agradecimiento y de que he recibido bien sus mensajes.

Eso es todo. Gracias a todos, una vez más… especialmente a quienes me contestaron en el último capítulo.

catty-ishida, kaoru himura, gabyhyatt, Sumire-chan, Dark Shadow, Mari, Saiko Katsuka, Hitokiri Himura20, ShintaGirl, mikomi shinomori, mer1, Onashiru Okanami, giuliana, naoko L-K, kaorusaqnz, Pamky, Mila.Potter.Lavigne

Nos leemos pronto. Un besote.

**Re-edición Sábado 25 de Junio. **

Hola!

Bien. En este día 6 de Julio es mi cumpleaños, y esta es la sorpresa que tenía reservada. La actualización de todas mis obras el mismo día. Me considero una escritora productiva y me pareció una buena idea hacer notar esta fecha que es tan especial para mi de esta manera. Con una maratón de Blankaoru en fanfiction, la página que me acoge de momento. No descarto la posibilidad de hacerme una web, aunque hasta que abandone la pluma, es decir, el teclado, seguiré usando fanfiction como mi casa editorial, independiente de que tenga otros lugares. Me parece que el formato fanfiction es muy cómodo para mí y para ustedes.

Y lo prometido. Acá le contesto los reviews recibidos al final y al epílogo anterior… muchas gracias nuevamente.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Jjejeje… lo que pasa es que soy noctámbula, asi que mi horario normal es de 1 de la tarde a 5 de la mañana. Y mi mejor hora para escribir es la noche… nadie me molesta y soy bien feliz, salvo en invierno. Gracias por dejarme review. Nos leemos.

**Arashi Shinomori:** Me agrada mucho tener una nueva amiga como tú. La vida me ha tratado muy bien. Eso para empezar.

Gracias por tus saludos por lo de mi aniversario… O.o… y también esta es mi historia favorita… que tieeeerna… aunque ahora la otra que me está gustando mucho es Entre mis Brazos. Espero que el pequeño agregado cultural de este epílogo te haya seguido haciendo feliz. Yéndonos más atrás en el tiempo de los reviews, me impresionó mucho el que me enviaste en Marzo de este año… primero, porque me costó creer que alguien leyera este fic completo asi como de la nada… además, llevaba semanas si recibir reviews… algo obvio si por esos días no escribía.

Mis medidas anatómicas… uuuuuyyy… wenu… a los catorce años tenía un serio complejo por eso. Miraba a mis compañeras de bustos perfectos y vestidos bonitos. Ellas se veían muy sexies y yo, pobre chica, plana como Misao, te aseguro que esos vestidos se me veían lamentables y más encima era yo la matea del curso… asi que nadie me tomaba en cuenta… T.T afortunadamente crecí… bueno, me acepté… y hasta me considero bonita y simpática. Ahora, basta esperar que el joven que me gusta de se cuenta de eso ( y de que me ama, que soy la mujer de su vida y que se muere por mi) ay, ya me estoy desviando del tema… ¿qué tema? El album salo… sí, me traumo también eso. Cuando descubrí varias imágenes pixelizadas, fanarts metidos allí… (Eso no es legal) sin contar con que el tipo que escribió el resumen ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de consultar con un fanático o de corroborar los nombres de los personajes… me daban ganas de llorar de la indignación. Comprendí que no habría segundo álbum de las ovas… lo hubieran hecho mejor o lo hubiera tirado cuando Kenshin estaba en su apogeo… T.T Y sobre las depres… las sufro desde los doce años. Depresión endógena… aunque por estos días al menos ando más que feliz, aprovechando que todo va bien.

Un besote... bye.

**Mari:** me gusta mucho esa idea de que ellos se volverían a reencontrar siempre y que genial que haya quedado esa sensación ¿no? La escena de la pelea cuando Keishi llora… si, tomando en cuenta que lo ultimo que vio fue a Kaoru sangrando y con un paro cardiaco, es que asi a cualquiera se suelta la angustia ... que lindo que te haya gustado el epílogo… y espero que te haya gustado esta nueva versión, un poco más detallada. Me pasó algo similar con Rurouni Kenshin al descubrirlo… primero me gustó la serie de televisión, pero entonces no tenía los dinero. El año 2000 compré mi primera postal en doscientos pesos… (como 50 centavos más o menos) y de ahí no he parado más… tengo muchas cosas de Kenshin (como 100 postales, revistas, el manga y un gb de mi pc) y los videos y todo eso… y el 2003 descubrí el mundo fanfic. Y acá estamos… gracias a ti por animarme a seguir escribiendo y por seguir mis historias… un besote.

**Mer1:** Ajajaja.. la escena del hospital… es una de mis favoritas. Un matrimonio poco usual para esa pareja, con las flores… T.T ya me emocioné de nuevo. También lo de la espada de Keishi, que claro, dije todo el fic que era kendoka y jamás lo puse a pelear… si seré distraída. Pero al menos le fue bien en combate y le ganó al Shishio, con un poco de ayuda extra de su Sakabattou. No matar… el ideal de los Himura. Sakura salió mucho más avispada que el padre, pero me gusta, los chicos de hoy son más directos… y cuando Kaoru llegaba al hospital, desangrándose en los brazos de Keishi… uf… por suerte esta vez tenían sangre en el banco para hacerle una transfusión. Hice que Kaoru perdonara a Shishio porque imagino que, de todos modos, es bueno estar en paz con todo el mundo. Además, ya no lo volvería a ver más… igual me dio pena Shishio… es que me he dado cuenta de que hay gente que uno a simple vista considera "mala"… cuando en realidad están errados… siempre depende de que lado se esté, aunque Shishio no tendría que haber atacado asi a Kaoru pienso que la rabia y la frustración son malas guías siempre y en este caso, por eso, Shishio erró sus cálculos a la hora de optar por una forma de vida. Los ojos del atardecer en el mar… son muy bonitos los atardeceres. Yo recuerdo uno en especial de cuando era niña… tenia como ocho años. Iba en el bus de regreso a la capital, después de un lindo día de juegos y miré hacia atrás… pensé que era maravilloso ver algo asi y que esperaba vivir mucho para seguir viendo cosas asi. Al menos ya llevo 16 años después de ese día y todos los atardeceres me parecen lindos pero ninguno como ese… pensé que a Kaoru una imagen asi también podría hacerla bastante feliz….Mer… un beso. Y no te preocupes por lo largo de los epílogos. Todos los disfruto mucho. Gracias. hola!

**Hitokiri Himura20:** Gracias por escribirme, y sin duda que he de continuar en esta senda. Realmente lamento mucho haberme atrasado tanto con lo del epílogo… de veras que pensaba hacerlo para diciembre del año pasado… pero bueno… creo que en estas fechas no quedó tan mal. Besos.

**Naoko L-K:** Me alegro si te gustó el episodio. Es el final, pero… se viene algo para los próximos meses. Un beso, amiga. Que estés bien bien. .

**Dark-Natt:** ajajajaja… debo inferir a través de tu review que tuviste dificultades para leer el capítulo, no? Pero lo hiciste… y me mensajeaste… O.o… gracias, gracias. Un abrazote.

**Mikomi Shinomori**: Recordé mucho a medida que hacía el epílogo y buscaba partes en lo escrito anteriormente para pegarle a este episodio… fue lindo reencontrarse con estos personajes. También recordé las veces en que lectoras me han amenazado con hacerme una visita poco amistosa cuando algo que no les agrada pasa en mis fics… ejejeje. Por suerte no tuviste que venir a Santiago… jajaajajaj. Gracias por todo. Un beso.

**Gabyhyatt:** Jeeje… siempre me he preguntado cómo le haces para leer siempre y dejar review puntualmente. Yo creo que dentro de fanfiction eres uno de esos personajes interesantes. Un abrazo. Y si tengo tiempo algún día dentro de mi agenda de fics, editaré algo lindo como lo que sugeriste en el review del capítulo final de esta obra.

**Kaoru Sith:** O.o… si, lo de la coherencia es relativo… antes de escribir un acto releo bastante lo que hay hacia atrás, aunque igual cometo muchos errores… pero me parece bien que eso te anime a seguir aprendiendo… ánimo, amiga, que nadie dijo que el camino al saber fuera de sonrisas y sol. Un abrazo.

**Chi2-Chan:** Sep… un fic extraño. Sufrí mucho al comienzo… no quería un fic pervertido y aunque tuve mis tentaciones de matar a Kaoru, esto terminó bien. Si hasta hijitos tuvieron… y pensar que al principio iba a tener cuatro episodios… jeeje…

Un beso. Nos leemos.

**Sumire-chan**: Ignoro si leerás esto, pero como sea, muchas gracias por dejarme mensajes y acordarte de mi. Sorry por la tardanza del epílogo… buaaa… yo no esperaba tardar tanto. Historias bonitas mías por estos días… según el rating, Entre mis Brazos, seguida de Misao. Un beso, amiga, y gracias por tus palabras.

**Kaoru Himura**: Pues todo tiene un final… asi es el asunto… pero también… siguen los epílogos. Ojalá este te haya gustado. Besos. Chau.

**Dark Shadow:** Me gusta mucho ese tipo de juegos de suspenso, cuando te dan una sorpresa que te deja pensando: "qué boniiiiiito" o algo parecido. Ya lo intenté en "El Fin de la Actuación" con Ken y Kaori… y Shishio, seguro que ha de estar cumpliendo condena en estos días. No molestará más.

Como el tiempo ha pasado, lo de mi tía yo no duele, pero se extraña. Hay fechas puntuales en las que uno espera verla aparecer y se da cuenta de que empieza el segundo duelo. Pero asi es la vida, no? Imagino como fue lo de tu abuela. A mi me queda una sola… Un abrazote grande grande.

**Mila Potter Lavigne:** Acá estamos nuevamente, Mila. Saludos y besos para ti, amiga.

**Pamky:** Ajajajaja… era la idea el que pareciera que Kaoru moría… además, asi me ayudaba a decidirme si moría o vivía… y pensé que si moría, todo lo que vivió no tendría sentido. Además… ¡ahí si que Keishi se mata! Una historia infeliz (ni tanto) con un final feliz. Eso me gusta. Gracias por tus comentarios. Un beso. Nos leemos pronto.

**Kaoru Sanz**: Bien, acá el epílogo, los anuncios correspondientes… gracias por leer y hasta pronto, niña. Un abrazo.

**Onashiru Okanami**: Hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ti… por eso… aun ignorando si leerás esto, espero que estés bien y que tu vida sea tranquila… que te siga gustando la música y Tizziano… por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer la historia del futuro… Un beso, amigo.

**Giuliana:** Gracias por los mails tan bonitos que me envias de vez en cuando. Guardo las imágenes que son preciosas. Un beso, amiga. Bye.

**Shinta Girl:** Ajajajajajajajaja… descubriste tarde el fic, pero al menos lo hiciste y te gustó. Eso es bueno. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que hayas leido esto.

**Saiko Katsuka**: Espero que este epílogo te haya gustado … ajajajaa… ni me acordaba de Kenko y Koru aunque me reí a mares cuando lo releí. Un abrazo y gracias por seguir hasta aquí.


End file.
